NeoChild
by Kuro'Usagihime
Summary: Rin, a girl that lives in a technology reigning world fell into a world of magic. Len, a knight who seeks a partner, helplessly gave his help to this cute mysterious girl in finding home. A fanfiction in fictional worldS. RinxLen. Rated T. I do not own Vocaloids.
1. Fly

_WEEEEE! Chapie 1! Don't mind the author.. Just bored!_

_**First Fly**_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

"Rin! Time to wake up!" a voice and my alarm clock says. I slowly stood up from my bed. _Why is it really hard to wake up early all by myself?_ I turned off that silly, noisy alarm clock. _Ugh! I want to throw it since it broke my dream apart! _Except for the voice that called, I love that voice! "Rin! School starts at… uh… five minutes?" the voice called again.

_Five minutes? _I grabbed that cursed alarm clock and… _damn it! Five minutes before school! _I jumped out off my bed and immediately went to the shower. I can't skip shower. I love showering! _Sheesh… It's just like I love everything. But hey! I also hate some things!_

"Don't forget to remove your lenses!" another call with the same voice.

_Okay!~ I know! _

*****AFTER 3 MINUTES*****

I'm really amazing! I can finish cleaning myself up, taking a bath, eating breakfast within three minutes. Well, that's **me **afterall. In this world of technology, everything is possible in a scientific way.

"Rin, stop daydreaming will you?" a man in a white coat patted my blonde ribbon bowed hair. He was holding a cup of coffee and is smiling gently. My father! He put his coffee down and gave me a pair of yellow roller skates. "Here's your **wings** to school. I'm giving it back to you."

I gasped and smiled widely, "Romeo and Juliet!" I reached for the skates and hugged them tight. _Well yeah! I named my skates Romeo and Juliet! Romeo for the left and Juliet for the right. Got a problem with that?_

"No more full speed okay? Or Romeo and Juliet will be grounded for a month," Dad laughed. _Yes. For the term grounded, he means that I can't use them for a month. Which means I can't go out the house for a month without Dad! Because… well, you'll know later._

I smiled and kissed Dad goodbye went to a picture frame where a picture of a woman is framed, kissed it and said goodbye. Wore Romeo and Juliet and headed for the door. I opened the steel door and felt the nice cold breeze. Saw the flying colorful cars and other **wings**. By the way, wings are our term for aerial transportation. I smiled and looked down from the 114th floor that our house is at. I can't even see what's down there. At the first, I have this terrible fear of heights but now… nah… if you feared heights, then you can't live! Everything is so high! Now you know why you can't go out your houses without wings.

"Goodbye Dad!" I called then jumped down. _Gosh! I forgot to close the door. Sorry! _I did some three sixty cartwheels to reach Romeo and Juliet to set them on. _Whooa! The air is so refreshing. I'm falling down, down, down, down, down and…_

"Good morning Rin," a voice of a man and a woman greeted and I'm not falling anymore. I'm already floating!

"Same to you too, Romeo and Juliet!"I greeted back. Well I know it is just a program to let them speak but I treat them well like they have feelings. These anti-gravity skates are made by my Dad after all. I looked at my watch and… _Crap! A minute before classes starts! Need to speed Romeo and Juliet up. Sorry Dad, I'm going full speed again!_

I moved my feet just like skating and bent a little and clicked something. _This is going to be crazy! Boost up! _Then I was as fast as the light with blazing fire left in the atmosphere. That's why Papa always says that it's dangerous running in full speed because full speed gives off fires! I don't know how to explain it but I'm a good driver, I'm skating in a way where there are no people or other wings!

_Now, I can see the school! _A floating school! The Crypton Vocaloid Academy or mostly called CVA. It is a 25 story building, an elementary, high school and college school. Don't forget the club rooms, faculty rooms and many other rooms.

I slowed down my skating speed and _viola! Nobody suspected. _I fixed my hair again because it has become messy because of the air then entered the school.

"Morning Rin!" a red-haired girl greeted on the way to class. I'm still wearing my skates. The anti-gravity was turned off though so I'm moving it manually.

"Morning Miki! What's up?" I greeted back with a smile. She was running just to catch up with me.

"Nothin', we have the same class first thing in the morning right?" she said in between her deep breathings.

"Yes. Yes we have. And we'll be late in just…" I looked at my watch, looked at her and smiled, "40 seconds?" I saw that shocked look in her face. I rolled my eyes grabbed her hand, clicked the anti-gravity on, sped it up and not just in 30 seconds we arrived in our room which is found at the… 16th floor? And the entrance is uhmm… at the ground floor to be exact!

We opened the classroom door and the teacher is still not there. Great! We immediately went to our designated seats.

_5, 4, 3, 2, and 1._

"Rin Kagamine, stand outside with two pails of gravel for turning an anti-gravity wing inside the school building!" the great teacher announced just before he could open the door.

_Oh great! A punishment? And gravel? Isn't that a little bit harsh? _I stood up, sighed a bit and grabbed some pails and fetched some gravel at the storage and stood outside the room for a whole period.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Rin!" Miki apologized at me. We are at the cafeteria taking our lunch. I am leaning on the table in great fatigue… My hands and arms are so numb. "I know you can make it without turning that skates of yours on but because of me…"<p>

I looked at her smiling, "It's okay. I'm used in being punished anyway. And besides, this punishment is less hard than the ones that I once did," I said jokingly.

She blinked and understood that statement of mine as a joke. "Oh... By the way Rin, want to go at my house? It's my sister's birthday," she said with a smile.

"Nah, sorry but I can't," a shrugged a bit. "I still have some music lessons with the elementary students, right?"

She pouted, "Oh… right. I can't do anything about your love to your loli-Yuki, Pedo-Rin!" she exclaimed jokingly. No hard feelings.

I crumpled some paper and threw it to her, "Go away! I'm not a pedo!" I laughed.

"I know, I know!" she giggled. "So, how's it going with Rei?" she smirked and neatly plaited the crumpled paper that I just threw.

I shrugged and smiled, "We're still going out. But, guess he really isn't my type."

Miki groaned and rolled her eyes, "Rin. You are Ms. Popular in the campus and you are still part of NBSB!"

I raised my eyebrow, "What's… NBSB?"

"No Boyfriend Since Birth, duh! Even that you don't know?" she gestured with a playful smile.

I crossed my arms and looked at her a little bit annoyed then giggled. "So what? It doesn't have any connections with me being Ms. Popular! And besides, I already have the man of my dreams. I'm just waiting to meet him someday," I started eating my lunch which is some healthy sandwich, orange and an orange juice.

"Uhm… the one that is on your dream?"

I nodded.

"What if he is just really a mere dream?"

I paused at eating and thought for it for a while.

"Oh! I hit a spot!" she exclaimed. "By the way… happy birthday in advance!"

I smiled and giggled. "Miki, just shut up and eat!"

* * *

><p>"Rin-neechan, are you okay?" the children asked me when I pushed the wrong key on the piano. My head and chest hurts. My skin is hot and I'm having cold sweats. I think I'm having a fever. <em>But I never ever got a fever once. This will be the first time. <em>

"Uhmm… I guess I'm just a little fatigue," I tried to smile. "Okay… let's con.."

"No Rin-nee!" a dark haired girl with a beautiful smile exclaimed. I blinked twice and smiled. "You are going home right now. You are sick…"

_Gosh! This girl acts like Dad. _"Okay… I'm sick. So I'm going home right now." I stood up from the piano seat. "So children, we're done for now. Good work for today," I smiled faintly.

"Thanks Rin-nee!" they greeted.

I sat down on the piano seat and waited for the children to all go home. But that girl a while ago, Yuki, just sat on her seat waiting for something.

I stood up, smiled and went to her.

"What's wrong Yuki? Isn't your mother coming for you?" I asked patting her on her head.

She shook her head, "I'm worried about you Rin-nee."

_Oh… such a sweet girl. _"Don't worry Yuki. I'm just tired that's all. Maybe it's because of that punishment a while ago," I sat beside her. "I got punished again for turning my wing on."

She giggled. "That is so you Rin-nee."

"Really?" I laughed with her and patted her again. "Your mother might be outside now waiting for you," I reminded her.

She stood up and bid goodbye with a warm smile.

* * *

><p><em>I can hear the drops of rain. I am in a place where there is no single light.<em>

_Why is it so dark in here? I do not want to be alone anymore! Anyone! Dad? Miki? _

_I bent on my knees, tears suddenly fall. Why am I crying? Why in the world am I crying?_

"Rin?" I felt a tap on my shoulders and my eyes opened. It's all blurry and starting to get dark. "Why are you crying?" Dad asked.

"Dad, I…" I bowed down and removed my lenses first. Then gave it to Dad. I immediately wiped some tears on my cheeks.

"You have a fever… What did you do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just felt fatigue at noon and had a fever," I said staring blankly at the dark. "This isn't bad right?"

I can't see what Dad did but I'm sure he did something.

"Dad, are you giving a worried look?"

He patted my head, "I'll just get some pair of new lenses and some supper on bed for you," I heard him stood up and walked away my bed.

"Uhmm… cerulean colored, okay?" I reminded.

"Got it!" then I heard the door closed.

I sighed a little and crouched and hugged my knees.

_It'll be my 14__th__ birthday tomorrow. Maybe I'm starting to break. That dream might be a sign of that. _

I heard the door creaked open.

"You're fast Dad," I smiled as I straightened myself up.

"I'm your Dad afterall," I heard some thud and he gave me a lens case. I opened it and wore the lenses immediately.

I looked at my Dad after blinking. "Evenin' Dad!" I greeted with a smile.

"Good evening Rin!" he greeted back. "Happy birthday in advance," he smiled.

"Oh Dad. I'll be sick today and tomorrow so we can't go out and enjoy," I exclaimed to myself. "Which is such a bummer."

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll think of some things that we can do tomorrow without even going out. Promise," he made a hand sign.

I smiled, held that hand sand and turn it into a fist. "Nah, I'll be happy if I survive tomorrow."

He gave me a look and I looked away him, "Don't say things like that, Rin. You'll survive. I promise," he kissed my forehead. He stood up, "I'll be cleaning the kitchen up now," he shrugged. "I kinda… uh… messed it up a bit." I giggled. Dad isn't a good cook after all so, I'm worrying about what the supper tastes like and what happened to that damn kitchen. "So… eat your supper… and if you uh… don't like it… just put it in the dumb waiter and bring it to the kitchen."

I nodded and smiled.

"So… goodnight, Rin."

"Goodnight Dad."

He closed the door slowly but I heard that sigh outside. That worried sigh. _Oh Dad. I'm sorry if I do worry you so much._

I stood up, and ate that supper that Dad brought. I taste it first and… uh… it tastes awful!

When I was about to bring it to the dumb waiter, a thought came into my mind and decided to eat it. Dad cooked it for me so I can't waste it. Even though the taste wanted me to puke, I finished it all up.

After that, I fell asleep… or… fainted because of the fever and Dad's food.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, I heard a melody playing. Like it's calling me. I stood up in a trance looked around me and called someone's name. I don't actually get it but… it is guy's name I think.<p>

I woke up from my trance and looked around me again. I was already in the attic, in front of an antique mirror. I switched on the lights and looked at the mirror. It's kind of dusty. I got some fabric and cleaned it up. It really is a nice mirror with magical like symbols on its frames.

The melody that I'm hearing is coming from the mirror. I closed my eyes as I listened to that wonderful melody. I hummed with it and in my surprise, I glow appeared in the mirror. I rubbed my eyes and it is still there. I continued on humming with the song in curiosity what might happen next and the glow just grew bigger and bigger.

I stopped humming and it stopped growing.

I touched it in curiosity and the glow felt so warm. So warm indeed that I had forgotten about my fever.

"Rin?" I heard Dad called.

"Uh… Dad!" I called back, my hand still on the mirror. "I'm in the attic!"

"In the attic?" he exclaimed in terror. "Rin! Don't touch anything!"

So confusing! "O… okay!" then I tried to remove my hand on the mirror but I cannot seemed to remove it. "Uh… Dad, I'm stuck!"

I heard some footsteps going up and I heard my father curse a bit. _I think I made him angry. _

Then I felt like someone's pulling me. I looked back on the mirror and it is the one pulling me. "Dad!" I shrieked. Then he came in. He ran towards me and tried to hold my hand but… late. Too late!

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the errors since I'm so tired rewritting it! This chapter is supposed to be saved ten minutes ago but it just goes on connection failed.. try again! Great!<em>

_**Lin : So, what's wrong with Rin in this story?**_

_Uh... Lin, you are so random! You'll know that in the later chapters_

_**Alice : When am I coming out?**_

_In the next chapter I think... Or in the next, next chapters._

_**Lena : Lyn doesn't own Vocaloids.**_

_Lena! What are you doing here?_

_**Linden : Review!**_

_Not you too, Linden? What are you two doing here?_

_**Lena & Linden : ****Just moral support for our Rin.**_

_Sheesh! This is not "Memories of You and I" but I guess you can hang up with my Lin and Alice._


	2. Spell

**__**_HAYOO Guys! *sigh* this story needs to be updated more frequently... Geezz... now I'm confused which one I'm gonna type up first... You see, I have two... I mean, three stories lined up to be finished up and now I'm confused... Oh well, I can do this. AJA! Anyway, Chappie 2 is here!_

**_Second Spell_**

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

"Kyaa! Len Kagamine is here!" I can hear all the girls screaming my name. "Len! We love you!" Another shout. I love being me!

I smirked as I walk through the carpet, smiling back at them that made them faint.

"If you would please pay attention Len Kagamine!" the brownish-haired girl in an armor named Meiko said. The door behind me closed making the castle silent as ever. "This is the day you find your partner so if you want to stick to one…" she paused, her eyebrows twitching. "Stop. Flirting!"

"Well you just want my attention to you," I whispered.

"Pardon me?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

I shrugged and smiled fakely, "Nothin."

She sighed a bit and raised her sword. I bowed down, my left hand on the ground and right to my chest. "In the power of the knights, I grant you the power of strength and glory. Let the spirit of knights guide you," she lowered her sword and I stood slowly. "Now that you've come of age, you can now choose an enchantress to give you the magic of nature."

"That's cool…. and fast. So what am I gonna do?" I asked her. I've been so very excited in this coming of my age since I would be able to travel the Seven Kingdoms of _Rilla_. But, this coming of age won't be complete if I can't do one special thing. And that is to find an enchantress partner, a person who can control nature with special magic powers. To make them your partner, you need to do a certain thing. But nobody did told me what to do after that.

Meiko smirked a little, "You just need the one thing that is your expert, I suppose."

I raised my eyebrow, "So? What is that thing?"

She walked slowly side to side, "To make a contract with an enchantress, you just have to…." She did a dramatic pause. "Kiss the one you've chosen." A smile formed in my lips. _I guess I'm going to like it having a contract. _"But remember, the only first enchantress that you kissed is the only one you'll be in pact with for the rest of your life."

"What will happen if…"

"You!" she shouted which surprised me. "You should never ever change a partner." She calmed down a bit, "Enchantresses are fragile beings. They have unique characteristics. Knights are made to protect the nature, the enchantresses. It is true that enchantresses make the knights more powerful, the more powerful the enchantress, the more powerful the knight is. That is why some people think enchantresses are made for knights." She looked at me with those brown eyes, "Enchantresses are eternal beings… but… if the person that is suppose to protect them dies or start to reject them…." She did another dramatic pause. I rolled my eyes to this dramaticness.

I looked at her my eyebrows furrowed. "What will happpen?"

"Who knows," she shrugged and smiled. "It's all up to you if you'll break that one important rule," she frowned and rolled her eyes. "Now! Go and leave!" she pointed out the door.

"Hey! So where am I suppose to find the enchantresses?"

She glared at me, "N.O.N.E of your business. Now go!"

"Okay! Okay!" gesturing my hands a bit as I turn around to go out. Some head knight she is, I haven't even seen her fight. But they all say that she's a devil when in the battlefield and have a very beautiful enchantress.

The guards opened the large beautiful antique door full of designs of roses. The light shone on me and I can hear the girls shouting my name. I smiled at them as I make through them with a polite excuse. But they all just jumped on me and started pulling me apart. It's so hard to be that popular.

After a minute of that riot, I finally got out of the crowd and can breathe again.

"It's really hard to be popular, eh, Len," someone called. I looked at that voice and saw Gakupo with her enchantress slash wife, Luka.

I went near them and did a high five with Gakupo. I know he's way older than me, but we're buddies. "Yes, it really is."

"I wish I can still hang out with girls," he whispered trying not to be heard by her wife. I laughed at it.

Luka fakely cleared her throat and stepped the right foot of her husband, I can see Gakupo jumping in pain. "Happy birthday, Len!" Luka greeted with a smile still on.

"Thanks, Luka," I answered.

"So how was Meiko? It's your first time seeing her right?" she asked.

I paused for a while trying to say some words that can describe Meiko exactly.

Luka giggled, "I know it's hard to describe her. It's my first impression also when I saw her. It's been also a long time since I last saw her. It was the time when…." she crossed her arms and did a thinking pose.

"Anyway," Gakupo cut through our conversation getting over the pain of her wife's fury. "Who is your enchantress?"

I was surprised at that question. Aren't knights the ones who are supposed to know who their enchantress is? I mean, am I supposed to know my enchantress first?

"Oh I know that face…" Luka frowned. "I think I know who your enchantress is… It's Miku isn't it?" she guessed.

"Miku? Who's that?" I asked then shook my head. "Anyway, Meiko didn't tell me who my enchantress is. I tried to ask her but she ignored me. Does that mean I'm not that worthy to be given an enchantress?"

Gakupo and Luka looked at each other with their face neutral.

"I know who your enchantress is Len," Gakupo said in a monotonic voice. "And I think that you should quit looking for her."

I raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"That means its dangerous looking for your enchantress?" Luka answered not sure about anything about it.

"Gakupo, you know how I want to reach this stage. And here I am now, just tell me who my enchantress is and I'm gonna do all that is in order for _that wish _to be granted," I said my voice starting to get louder.

Luka looked at Gakupo a little worried. She knows how soft Gakupo can be in front of me. "Let's talk about this at our house, Len." Then he started walking to their house. Luka sighed feeling lost in the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin*** <strong>

_Where am I? Everything is so dark. Like the one in my dream. I don't want this. I don't want to be alone. No steps to be heard, no noises to avoid, no voices to listen to and no fragrance to smell to. A void. Somebody, help me!_

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

"Your enchantress is at the boundary of our country, _Palithian_, and the country of _Kertia_," Gakupo started pointing the places that he said at the map of Rilla. "As you know, Kertia is at war right now so you have to be careful when you arrive there. There are hunters and many other rouge knights roaming at the boundary especially at the _Mystic Falls_ where the enchantress of dimensions and time lives," moving his finger to a certain place at the map where a figure of a fall is drawn. It is in the center of a certain forest, the _Dark Forest. _"The enchantress of dimensions and time…" Gakupo paused looking at me, "is your enchantress, I suppose."

"So why did Meiko didn't tell me all about this?" I asked.

"It's because the enchantress of time and dimensions is not just an enchantress, she's a hybrid. She's a half enchantress and a half witch," I suddenly became confused. _Witches are only mythical creatures, right? _

"Ahem," Luka cleared her throat, she is now wearing a pink reading glasses. "Let me explain. Enchantresses are part of nature, they are the light. Witches, on the other hand, is also part of the nature but is the opposite of us. They are the dark. Together we balance the nature, the _ying and yang, _dark and light. Understand?" removing the glasses and smiled.

"Witches and enchantresses don't usually get together but they do keep peace to balance our world," Gakupo continued. "Though, witches don't like humans."

I looked at the map and calculated how long will it take for me to take the journey. "Luka, Gakupo, this is the start of my adventure and I'm accepting it."

They smiled at me. "If that's the case, you'll need to get ready."

* * *

><p>The next day, I started my first adventure and the key requirement for the other adventures.<p>

The weather was fine then suddenly it just became stormy. _Great! Just great! If this storm continues, it will take me more than a week to arrive at the Mystic Falls. _I decided to make a stop because of the storm. I found a small cottage and decided to rest there.

I knocked at the door three times, but nobody answered. I knocked again but still, not a single noise inside. I tried to push the door open and it's not lock, it's definitely open! What an owner! I called but nobody answered, guess there's no one inside. I turned around to go out. It's very rude to enter someone's house without permission.

When I was about to close the door, I heard a very nice melody that put me in a trance.

When I woke up, I was already inside the cottage again. In front of a nicely decorated antique mirror. I heard the melody again, inside the mirror. I gently touched it and there was a single flick of light. I removed my hands from the mirror and hummed to the melody and that flick of light started growing. It grew and grew until it covered the mirror. I stopped humming to the melody and the light stopped glowing. I touched it again and felt that warmth that made my heart calm. The light suddenly slowly vanished, so do the melody and so do the storm. I went outside and decided to continue my journey.

I looked at the suddenly blue sky after that heavy storm. _That's odd. Even if magic do exist, it's really unbelievable to see a sky so blue after a very heavy storm. _

As I continued my journey, I heard something very strange. _A voice of a girl screaming… coming from… above me? _I looked up and there, and saw a girl falling. She fell at me and I felt something soft on my lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lindy : So in this world of magic, witches are considered as mythical creatures?<strong>_

_Yes, they are. Don't even bother to question that one thing!_

_**Lena : Please Review! **_

_**Linden : And a late greetings of Christmas!**  
><em>


	3. Trial

_Hayoo guys! I'm back again. Wheew, it surely took me long finding some ideas how to finish this chapter. Well, here it is!_

_lovin'life - naah... I'm fine with that. I'm happy with all the alerts that I'm getting now, even though there's not many reviews... though, I really want to have tons, cause I just love the way how I become nervous about it and jump in joy if I read that it is not a flame! XDD! BTW. TY!_

_rilliane - ^_^ TY! And... happy new year also! ^_^_

_**Third Trial**_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I opened my eyes and I'm still alive! And… and,,,!

_Slap!_

"What the…"

I stood up and looked at the place.

"Where am I?" I asked, my cheeks hot. I can still taste that boy's lips in mine.

He stood up a little bit annoyed, touching the side of his cheek that I slapped, "For what reason did you slap me for?" he asked.

I blinked twice, "Because…" I felt my heart beat faster, "… it's my first one…" I whispered.

"It was just an accident, right?" he continued without hearing me out. "And why are you falling from the sky anyway? Are you an angel?"

Hey! I like the sound of that but no time to play around. "No… I…" I tried to remember everything that happened. "You would not believe anything that I would say…" I said in a monotonic voice.

He looked at me still a little bit annoyed his eyebrows raised.

"But I would be grateful if you would tell me where I am," I exclaimed with a smile.

He tilted his head and looked at me from head to toe. As he did that, I looked at myself and… _Gosh! I'm still on my nightgown! Barefeet and my ribbon is not on my hair, not even a single clip! I look different! I do not look like RIN!_

"As I can see, you are not from this dimension…" he said.

I gave a confused look, took a step back and looked at him. _Right, as I can also see, he looked different. His outfit is kinda… uhmm… a knight without an armor? Well, it's… ugh! I suck at describing! _ (A.N: Len's Outfit on Synchronicity. Really! I dunno how to describe it. Glad I gave a little help)

"You are probably been tricked by my enchantress…" he said to himself out loud. I don't even know what he's talking about.

"Uhmm… this is only my hypothesis but… correct me if I'm wrong… is this a place where knights, magic, and witches exist?" I asked trying to be scientific in all the things that are now happening.

He looked at me blankly and answered yes bluntly.

_Great! Definitely great! That mirror threw me in a world of magic! Now I cannot live! _"So… if I wanted to go home to my dimension… what should I do?" I asked politely, even though he is starting to tick me off because of his arrogant way of talking and moving. These types of boys are the ones called playboys…

He smirked and looked at me which gave me shivers, "I'll tell you in one condition."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't like conditions," as he was really close to me I pushed him gently. "So if you can't tell me, maybe I can ask someone else." I turned around and started walking on my own.

"This is your first time in here, right?" he shouted. I stopped, and looked back at him."In this dimension, there are dangerous things that you don't even know that exist!"

I smiled and crossed my arms. "Well, if you do care, then help me unconditionally! Got that?"

"But I don't even know you."

My smile twitched. _Gosh, this guy is definitely pissing me off._ "Ugh! I don't care! Just…" I stomped my feet and groaned in annoyance and I felt something weird. My head suddenly hurt and that burning on my chest came back. _So I still have a fever? God! I'm in a different world! Can you just make this fever go? I think being stuck in this magical world is enough punishment for running my wing inside the school campus. And, isn't some gravel enough punishment?_

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked up and that guy is already holding me. "Are you…"

I pushed him away and I lost my balance. Of course you knew what happened next, I fell! I fell to the ground and he just stood there without helping me! _Whoaa, what a gentleman! _It's a good thing that the ground is covered by fallen leaves. I closed my eyes due to the pain.

"You okay?" he asked still standing not moving an inch just to help me.

I stood up feeling a bit dizzy, "How can I be okay if I'm here in another world and is not given help by a stranger, who just got my first kiss, in finding way home?" I exclaimed everything.

I saw that playful smile on his lips, "That's your first time, huh?" then he licked his lips. "By the way, you taste like oranges."

I become flushed up, my heart suddenly beat faster. I went near him, gave a sweet smile and…

"Ouch!" he shouted after I stepped his foot. I may be bare feet but can still give some hard steps.

I crossed my arms and smiled sadistically, "Don't you ever say nor do some perverted things, Mr. Ponytail. Or you'll lose your feet for good," I whispered to myself then I noticed something that he's wearing. It's a necklace with a treble clef pendant. _Hey, I think I already saw that pendant before. _"Nee, what is that pendant?" I asked.

He stopped jumping in pain and exclaimed, "Why do you even care?"

I crossed my eyebrows not to level his annoyance level but in pain. The headache and chest pain is getting worse. I held my head again and then again…. Darkness fell…

* * *

><p>***<strong>Len<strong>***

_Now it's raining again. _I sighed as I watch the outside through that dusty window. After that girl died, or what they call that suddenly sleeping thing, I brought her here in the cottage where I found that mirror. At first at thought that it is my enchantress' fault why a person from another world came here in our world but now that I think about it, she fell after I touched that mirror. Just a minute ago, I looked at it once again but no luck… I couldn't even remember that melody that I heard. That melody that put me in a peaceful trance. It's been an hour since she's been asleep and she's been crying and crying and shouting about never leaving her alone. Poor girl, must be afraid being alone, huh. I already gave her some medicine made from herbs but she's still sick. Once, she did grab my hand and never did let it go. Well, yeah, she's still holding it now. _I wonder for how long can I be stuck with this girl? I need to find my enchantress soon. But… I guess I could give her some help, I'm the one who did made her come here afterall…. I guess._

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I woke up finding myself in a soft comfy bed with a boy beside me…. _hey… a boy…?_

"Kyaaaaa!" I shouted that woke him up and pushed him down the bed. I heard a loud thud so I guess I pushed him hard.

"What's the matter with you?" he shouted as he ran his hand through his hair, a little pissed off.

"It's because… why were you beside me anyway? Who are you?" I shouted.

"Hey, before you yell at me like that, you should thank me. For not leaving you behind. Instead of continuing my quest, I decided to stay here with you because you are sick! And for crying out loud, you were so scared of something last night that you suddenly grabbed my hand," he yelled back.

"I did what?" I asked my eyebrows crossed. _Hey, now that I think about the things that happened… I found a mirror at the attic, then trapped inside it, then fell off from the sky then…_ I blushed as I remember that one first kiss. "Yo…You… You are that perverted person!" I exclaimed pointing at him a little bit shocked and I don't know why I am shocked, just felt like it.

"Call me what you want!" he turned around and grabbed his coat. "It's not that I care. Anyway, thanks for wasting my time, flat."

_Eh… Did he just call me…. flat?_

He opened the door and looked back at me, "By the way, welcome to my world. The world called Rilla," then when he was about to go out, I stood up.

"Hey… did you just… call me…. flat?" I said my voice a little low and demonic. He looked at me again. I giggled, and smiled at him sadistically, "Cause if you just did…" I slowly approach him and he just suddenly stood there not moving any inch. When I was already in front of him, I again smiled, "…you will meet a devil," I gave him my deathly glare. He looked at me straight to the eye.

"Oohh, I want to meet this devil that you're talking about," he smirked. "Can I meet her now?" he asked with that arrogant accent of his.

Without knowing, I stomped my feet and sulked, then I groaned in annoyance, "I just wish there is a road roller in here so that I could flatten you over!"

He chuckled and went out, "If it's a thing from your world, then it doesn't exist here."

When he was already gone, I groaned in annoyance. _That pervert is pissing me off! Ugh!_ _And no one pisses off Rin Kagamine!_ I found a mirror in that room and found myself looking at it. _Hey, now that I think about it… That guy… looks like me. And that just pisses me off much more. _

I noticed that my nightgown is a little bit dirty. _Well, I did lie on the ground afterall. But, geez… if he did take care of me while I was sick, he could've just… changed my clothes. _I blushed as I thought about it. _Sheesh… it's not that perverted after all. It's just… last night I dreamt about that dream again. It must've been true that I held his hand unconsciously… And I… But it's his fault for calling me flat! It's not my fault that I'm flat-chested. Sheesh… now I'm alone again._ I looked at that mirror and saw a girl being teary eyed. I wiped those tears that were about to fall, shook my head and smiled. _If I want to get out from this world, I need someone who knows this world. _

I looked around the room and found a closet and looked for something to wear. I found a white dress and a ribbon that will become my signature. After a minute, I'm already dressed up, with of course, a white ribbon on my hair. I smiled at that mirror since I at last saw Rin. Then, I just heard a familiar sound. _An engine? Road roller!_

* * *

><p>AN:

****_Road roller! I'm now addicted to roadroller!_

**Aidan : Review! ^_^**

**Eira : Happy 2012!**

**Lindy : It's the end of the world!**

___Lindy, it's not! Don't scare us like that... -_-_


	4. Fate

_Yo! This story is back! Sorry for the long break! Like always... I'm busy! ^^ But I left my work today and started writing this up. That is not a good idea I tell you! Because all your work may be piled up if it'll take a loooooonnnggg break! Trust me! I learned this from experience. =_=_

_Anyway, Neo is back, back back! Wohoo!_

_I'll be posting a new story in FF! Please read it together with my Memories of You and I! ^^ It's entitled, Dark Waltz... and of course, it's RinxLen... FANTASY! XDD!_

_And now... enjoy reading!_

_IDOV! I Don't Own Vocaloids! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

Ahh~~! I'm so loving it! Really!

It's my first time playing on the grass, smelling flowers, feeling cool breeze and standing on the ground.

"Oi… I don't like ignorant people. I'll leave you if you continue on doing that!" that hateful voice coming from behind me.

I glared back at him, "I didn't tell you to like me. And you cannot dare to leave me," I smirked rather sadistically. "You know what I can do with my precious road roller."

"Tsk.." he started walking faster and passed me by.

Heh.. You want to know what happened? Well… when I found that road roller, I got this wonderful idea… And that is to run over that dumbass with my baby. Well… I started it… when I found him; I chased him with a road roller, if you can just see his expression at that time, IT WAS PRICELESS! BEST EXPRESSION EVER! Hah! He thinks he can fool with me? He just got a chance to tell me flat because I'm sick! Heh… but now… I'm in a full health, let's just see who's boss.

And now, I'm here with him because he told me that he's looking for his enchan – whatsoever, that has the power over time and dimensions. After hearing this, I thought that her encha- I don't know what that is, can help me go back home. I can't stay here in this world. I need to go back to survive. I have my time limit.

"Oi… Len, right?" I called as I cope up with him in walking.

"What is it fla – I mean… whoever you are and whatever creature you are," he asked pissed.

That's rude. Calling me a creature. =_=

"The name's RIN! Remember that!" I raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Anyway… are we there yet? We've been walking for almost two days! And… I'm kinda hungry."

He stopped walking and looked at me with an angry mark on his head, "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY IT WILL TAKE FIVE DAYS IN GOING TO THE DARK FOREST!" (~_~)*

Whooa… someone's got some temper issues…

I crossed my arms and just listened to him blabbering about things like this, like that… blah, blah, blah…

Then I got this bright idea! ^_^

I blinked and closed my eyes…

…

…

"SETTINGS" click

"SOUNDS" click

"VOLUME" click

"50%" click

…

…

(-_-) …... closed eyes

(o_-) ….. Open right eye

(-_-) …. Close both eyes

(-_o) ...…. open left eye

(o_o) …. Open both eyes

…

…

"DGSGFHNFTXC!" I looked at Len blabbering about something that I can't clearly hear but I can hear it! Not just clearly!

Hehe… I've been using this trick since I started school. Whenever the teachers blabber about things and on boring lessons, I lower the volume or sometimes mute it but being deaf is not cool so I seldom use the mute button. Now I'm blabbering too much. Well, anyway… glad this application of mine is still working.

Eh? You're asking how?

Well, let's just say I'm special. ;)

I started walking leaving that pervert behind. I also much hate it being with this pervert but I need to endure to go home. Sigh. Enduring is one of my specialties afterall.

I continued walking.

"!" hmm? Is he saying something? Well, that's just maybe another batch of his rants.

"!" ignore him Rin.

…

…

Then someone held my shoulder.

…

…

O_O

…

…

…

…

I held his hand that's holding my shoulder and twisted it. _Eh? It's not Len… It's an ugly person in black hoods and all. _I kicked him away frantic at what's happening. I looked for Len and saw him sword fighting with some other ugly people. Hey, it's kinda unfair! They are too many and Len is just one but… he's kinda used to it and have the winning chance on this… and… he's… handsome…. ? GOODNESS! Rin STOP THAT!

I just continued on looking at him without trying to help. Well, I'm a bit lazy and he seems to be winning! I'll only be a hindrance if I tried to help. The best thing I can do now is stay away and try not to be taken as a hostage. Most movies show that right? The hero is busy fighting and his heroine will be hostaged and the hostage will blackmail the hero. Nah.. I'm not his heroine and I doubt Len would be blackmailed by someone especially when the hostage is me, remember, he doesn't like me being with him. I'm sure he will be happy if someone takes me away. =_=

He slashed his sword, thrust it, shielded himself, swung it… =\\\=

….

….

….

….

My face is suddenly hot.

….

….

….

=\\\=

….

….

And it's because of the sun! Don't get the wrong idea! =\\\=

….

….

The fight finally ended and Len was exhausted. Well, I could say he's amazing. He could save me from those thugs that will come in the future and until the time that I can go back home.

He suddenly glared at me.

O_O

Did I do something again?

As he approached me, he was talking about something but I can't hear it. I maximized the volume and finally heard him.

"… listening?!" the only word that I heard. He's now in front of me, crossed arms, crossed expression.

I blinked, "What did you just say? Pardon?" I tilted my head like a puppy, a habit of mine that most people find cute.

He sighed and facepalmed, "I SAID. ARE YOU HURT?!" he yelled.

"I'M NOT! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?!" I shouted back. Geez… girls aren't supposed to be yelled at. We're very delicate you know. =_=

"Coz you're not listening! Geez… what's wrong with you?!" then he held my hand and started off again.

…

…

I looked at his hands on mine.

….

….

O\\\\\O

….

….

Sheesh… The effect of the sun is strong.

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

…

…

I smirked.

"We're here."

Little Miss Flat stopped and looked at the small cottage at the center of the falls. Amazed. She's been like that since we started our journey and it makes me wonder what her world looks like not having this nature in there.

She sighed in delight and jumped in excitement but stopped when she went near the water…. She paused and looked at me, with a questioning look. "Uhm… Len? Can I go swim first before we enter that cottage? Please?~~" she said with that look on her eyes that are difficult to avoid.

I smirked, "Yes you can… we can go together… nak-" she glared at me… a glare that is much more dangerous at that time when we first met.

"Nevermind or else… I'll kill you," then she started walking around to the cottage.

I chuckled as I looked at her walk. _She's kinda cute… But not my type. :p_

I opened the door to the cottage with Little Miss Flat beside me. We've been knocking and calling but no one's answering. We decided to just open it.

It was dark inside, just like that cottage that I found that mirror in but this place is in rundown. Like no one's been living here for centuries.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I called. I slowly entered and tried to explore the room but Miss Flat suddenly pulled me outside. I eyed at her as she did that but she ignored me. Instead, she went in first with silent steps. "You're frightening her," she suddenly said and went in the darkest park of the room. I can't clearly see what she's doing there but I heard her, "Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you."

…

…

"It's alright…" then I heard sobs… of a girl.

Miss Flat went out to the light with a little girl clinging unto her. The little girl had white long hair tied in loose twin tails and has ruby red eyes. She also has bunny ears and fluffy tail. Miss Flat immediately went outside and told me that no one else is inside except that rabbit.

Hearing that, I followed her outside.

Night has come and we decided to take a break. My enchantress is nowhere to be found… Just like I thought, this is not going to be easy.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep but I just can't help looking at Flat. She's snuggling that rabbit which is very scared to talk and found comfort in her.

She suddenly looked at me, "What cha lookin' at?" the rabbit also looked at me with her ruby eyes.

"You… you're suddenly beautiful this night.." I smirked at her.

The light from our campfire was a distraction… I don't know if she did blush or not!

"Hmmpf… so what? I've always been beautiful, not just this night."

I chuckled, "Yeah.. Yeah… Are you sure your sight is clear?" I joked.

She glared at me, but it's a bit soft now, she wanted to say something but hesitated. "Whatever. I don't care about what you think about me. Just keep quiet there. We're going to sleep."

I raised an eyebrow, "WE? You mean you and that rabbit? Let it go, Fl- Rin. It's family might be looking for it now."

She looked at the rabbit solemnly, "She… she's an orphan now," then she started petting it. "Her eyes tell me that they died… at that cottage."

…

….

"Are you even human?" I asked.

She blinked and looked at me.

….

….

She smiled.

…

….

A melancholic one.

…

…

And my heart started beating faster.

…

…

"Nee-chan…" the rabbit suddenly talked. "Nakanaide."

? I don't understand her. What language is she using? I looked at Flat to know if she understood her. She nodded and smiled solemnly at the rabbit.

…

…

Tsk... My heart is kind of crazy right now.

...

...

The rabbit finally fell asleep with the flat's petting. And I… was just staring at her unconsciously. She yawned still petting that rabbit on her lap, "Len… are animals in this world like this? They look like… this? Humans?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes. Most of them. But there are now cases that some animals are just normal animals. That can't talk and look like us. Some says it's a curse of some witches to the animals but… who knows," I explained.

She looked at me, tired, "… Sou? Ah… thanks," then she started to doze off… O_O Dozing off while sitting… that's kinda hard you know.

"You sure you're going to sleep like that?" I asked starting to sit up when she was about to fall because of dozing but she woke up and sat up straight again.

"Umm… Fine," then she dozed off again, this time… not waking up.

….

….

I immediately went beside her and let her sleep on my shoulder.

….

….

I looked at her sleeping face.

=.=

=.=

=.=

….

….

Just like I thought, she's cute.

…

….

…

….

But not my type.

I suddenly woke up when Flat suddenly cried. The rabbit on her lap was now worried about her, trying to shake her up. I also did try to wake her up but she won't… and I felt her temperature. She's sick again.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

_NO! NO! NO!_

_Don't leave me again! Please!_

_I hate it! I hate it! Please!_

These dark place again. These void. I don't like it. I hate it. I despise it. Someone! HELP ME!

…

…

Then someone giggled.

…

…

"No one would dare help you my dear~"

I turned around looking for that voice. _Is someone there? Please~ HELP!_

"Because… you're not even human, right?"

I stood up, hearing those words made my heart crumble. I'm not… human?

It giggled again.

"Ara?~ Are you forgetting it? Or you're trying to forget it? **ANSWER ME! **My dear~" its voice sweet yet scary.

Tears are flowing… "I… I'm a HUMAN!"

…

…

"Oh~~ So… you're telling me you're a human?" it started laughing crazily. "**WHAT A SILLY JOKE! YOU? A HUMAN? HAH!" **I turned around and saw a girl with long blonde hair wearing an all red dress with rose corsets as design.

"W… Who are you?" I asked trembling due to my tears and sudden fears in front of this girl.

"Me~?" her voice saddened. "You don't even remember me?"

…

…

I slowly nodded.

…

…

Then in a sudden blink of an eye she disappeared.

…

…

…

"**HOW PITIFUL**," her voice coming from behind me, I turned around and saw her grinning creepily. Her face dark, I can't see her face. Just her red eyes and creepy grin. "And I thought we can be together again…" she hugged herself. "**TOGETHER AGAIN AS ONE! HAHAHA! **But you said you don't remember me… you said you're a human. You're even crying… You're even asking for help…" her grin turned to a frown, "**Hmpff.. I'M DISAPPOINTED OF YOU! YOU SILLY LITTLE GIRL!**" she slowly approached me and I fell, my knees trembling. She hugged me, caressing my hair, "I miss your long hair, I miss your smell, I miss your love and warmth. I missed you very, very, very much that it hurts," she held my face and licked the tears, "Ahh~~ I want to be you again. I want to be one with you again. I want you really bad~~" she continued licking to my eyes down to my lips. I suddenly shut my eyes, she stopped and slapped my face. "**Hmmpff! WHO TOLD YOU TO CLOSE YOUR EYES?!**" I held my face due to pain, fear winning over me. Her red eyes pierced through mine. "Your eyes~~ Ahh~~ I remember those blue orbs… I want them… especially…~~" she smiled and I felt an intense pain on my right eye. I held it and started crying in pain.

"AHHHH! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" I cried, whining in pain and blood came out from the hurting eye while tears on the other.

"Ara?~~ So it still hurts? Can I help you with that…" she grinned again and held my head up. "This may hurt a bit…" then she-

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

><p><em>And then BOOM! <em>

_The bomb exploded!_

_Nyahahan..._

_We'll be having a SAYAWIT contest tomorrow! SAYAWIT is Sayaw- Awit or Song-Dance presentation! Goodluck to us! _

_Reviews are needed for inspiration! Thanks! ^^_


	5. Fake

**Chapter 5 : Fake**

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

She was laughing at me, licking that thing that she got from me… My right eye. And I was left crying in pain.

_Why is she doing this to me? I just want a way out from this void. I don't know her yet she claims that we've been together… I don't understand._

"This… is originally mine… I'm just taking back what's mine…" then she laughed again. She looked at me, her face beginning to lighten a bit, "And you…? Are mine…" she hugged me. "Oh… I'm so glad you're back~ I'm really happy, my dear."

"Who… are you?" I asked in between my sobs.

She gently pushed me and smiled at me gently, "I? I am…" I finally saw her face clearly. "YOU."

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

Now, I'm really worrying about Rin. She kept on crying and calling for help and suddenly shouted. Her right eye is now even crying blood. I don't know what's happening right now and I don't even do sorcery nor do have knowledge in this kind of things. The only thing I can do now is try to find someone who can help Rin.

With Rin on my back, I ran nowhere and tried to find a camp of rogues or even thieves. They will do. If they can help Rin, I can try to deal with them.

"Nii!" the rabbit called hopping at us, "Kocchi!" she pointed at a direction and I think she found someone or something that can help us.

I sighed, relieved. _I will never ever let anyone die in front of me. _

I hurriedly ran to that direction that the rabbit pointed at and found myself in a small camp of knights. Thank goodness!

I immediately went in and asked them for help and they did. I was happy… hoping they could cure her.

…

…

…

…

I waited for the enchantresses and sorcerers to come out from the tent, a little bit cold, wondering what happened to Rin. Last night, she's been in full health and suddenly… she just became like that. Maybe… it's because she's not used to being here in the world of magic… I heard that she's from a world where that thing that she calls technology exists. Or maybe… _she can't survive here… _I shook my head. No… she _will _survive. She still wants to go home so… she will.

…

…

…

"Nii?" the rabbit pulled my shirt. I looked at her, tired and worried. She opened her mouth, about to say something but hesitated, she opened it again, "I… Rin-nee…" gesturing to the forest near the camp, she pointed to it, "See…" I looked at her confusedly. Is she telling me that she saw Rin at the forest? "… Ikou?" she tilted her head like that flat. Sheesh… she's been influencing this rabbit with her cuteness! She pulled me into that direction and I finally gave in.

I followed her and ended up deep in the forest, with nothing but wide trees, the sound of wind and insects. All are silent.

The rabbit suddenly took a step back and shivered. She hid behind my back suddenly and looked at me with fear on her ruby eyes. "Nii…. Kaeru! Ima da!" her voice quivering. I don't know what she's saying but I do know that she's frightened. Frightened about something… or someone…

I looked around me, clearing and sharpening my senses to see and feel that thing that the rabbit is afraid of.

She whined, suddenly cried and shouted.

And I heard a giggle.

_Rin's giggle._

I turned around and saw a little girl with a blonde hair in a weird white dress, crying, and her body full of bruises. The rabbit held me close, afraid of the child. I slowly approached her. Her sobs like hers. Her cries like hers. She looked up to me and I saw her blue eyes… like hers.

"_Rin_?"

She looked at me, her eyes asking why I know her.

Wha… What's happening in here?

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I'm seeing my reflection. My own face. What's happening in here? I… I don't know anymore!

"What's wrong, my dear? You look pale," she giggled, "Are you surprised? _Rin_?"

"Who… Who really are you?"

She tilted her head with a smile on her face, "Ara?~~ Didn't I tell you already?" she stood up and raised her head. She moved her hand to her face, to her eyes, to her right eyes, and she… gouged it out.

The sight of it is… horrible. I looked away her, crying helplessly, my hand on my mouth, trying my best not to give in.

She laughed, and when I look back, her eyes are now different in colors. The right one is blue and the left is red. She looked at me sweetly but creepily. "I am Rin Kagamine. A person who lives at the world of technology named Lilla… Ah~~ let's restate that!" she giggled and twirled around, "A _thing _who was made at the world of technology called Lilla."

_A thing?_

"**YES! A THING!**" she laughed happily, clapped her hands and jumped in joy. "**YOU ARE A THING STOLEN FROM ME! YOU ARE ME! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! YOU!**" she glared at me, "**YOU ARE NOT RIN.**"

Then she threw something at me that shot through the hole in my right eye.

…

…

…

I opened my eyes, and I can only see darkness.

I am back again.

In this darkness where I belong.

Where I… a fake human being belongs.

* * *

><p><em>Well here's chapter 5 guys!<em>

_I kinda don't like stories filled with gore so I kinda didn't made the scenes with Rin detailed. So this chapter is kinda short._

_I was planning on updating this earlier but I had some little problems regarding ideas since my head is filled with ideas for Dark Waltz._

_Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. I'll try to make it up to you during weekends!_

_TY for the reviews, favs and follows!_

_REVIEWS are needed for inspiration. THANKS! ^^_


	6. Secret

**Chapter 6 : Secret**

*****Rin*****

I opened my eyes, and I can only see darkness.

I am back again.

In this darkness where I belong.

Where I… a fake human being belongs.

I felt movements around me… people looking at me. I don't know who they are but I'm sure… Len is not with them. I can't get a whiff of his scent. A peculiar scent of bananas which I found very odd at first but got used to it later.

"Where am I?" I started to ask them, hoping that I'm safe, away from harm. "Where's… Len?"

I heard them murmuring about me being awake. _Well duh! I'm WIDE awake now! I just can't see!_ I thought, a bit impatient. I moved my hands to a certain numb part of my face. My right eye. I felt a bandage on it and bit my lip when that dream – no…. that nightmare came to me. But… this stinging pain…

I decided to remove the bandage on my eye. I felt them trying to stop me but I continued. They said that the bleeding hasn't stopped yet so it's a bit dangerous to remove the bandage but I don't care. I don't FUCKING care! I WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING.

I let the bandage fall from my hands and I tried to feel my eye. It's not hollow. I sighed, relief, but something's not right.

I called on to the people around me, asking them to give back a certain thing that they removed from my eyes. My lenses. Without those… I can't see.

I've been blind since I can remember. My father tells me that it's all because of a sudden attack of a fever. Though, I have no recalling of what happened at that time. But I remembered that time, father crying beside me, asking forgiveness. I was comforting him telling him that it's alright and I have forgiven him but I have no idea why.

They gave me what I want and I immediately put it on my eyes. Putting a lens on my left was easy but on the right, it hurts. It suddenly hurts.

I closed my eyes after putting it in and I felt a fluid flowed from my right eye. I felt it with my hands, it was not like water that is cold, it was warm. It's not tears. It was… blood.

I opened my eyes and I can finally see.

I looked around me and found out that I'm in a tent. A certain tent, with people in odd clothing just like Len's around me, asking me if I'm alright. I'm not alright. Certainly not.

I ignored them not because I'm being rude but because of seeing a mirror. I immediately stood up and looked at it…

…

…

And was surprised to see…

…

…

…

… the girl who looks like me in my nightmare. She was smiling at me… grinning, with her blue and red eyes… Am I still asleep? Am I still dreaming?

I fell on my knees and the people started to gather around me and helped me back to the bed but I stayed… in front of the mirror. I closed my eyes hoping that she'll go away and when I opened it once again. I was happy that I'm seeing me agai…. _Wait_… _my right eye is… _

I slowly moved my hand on the said eye, shivering, afraid of the thought.

It's bloody red. And it's like it's shining through its sharpness. This eye… it's… hers… not mine.

_"My little gift for you my dear,_" I heard her suddenly in my mind. "_I'll give mine to you temporarily since I don't want you to see everything… everything that's about to happen with one eye only. I want to see you suffer… HAHA!_" I moved my hands on my ears, covering them, hoping that her voice will go away. Just hearing her voice which is the same as mine makes me fear my own voice. I don't want to hear her again!

She giggled again, "_Let's start now shall we? With your knight, that is."_

And with that, her voice vanished.

_Knight?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Len?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

I looked around, suddenly frantic.

I turned to the people around me, my voice quivering, "Where is he?!"

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

"Who are you?" in her eyes are fear, struggling to get away me. I was suddenly lost in this moment. I don't know what's happening… I looked at her… pitifully. She's full in bruises and wounds. It makes me wonder if this really is Rin who's mostly almost cheerful… but thinking back… this… might be really her.

"I am Len… you know me…" I answered back, trying my best not to scare her yet she's not tamed… The rabbit beside me tucked my shirt again and I looked back, her eyes were also showing the same fear as those of Rin's. She was gesturing to go back to the camp. I… was a bit annoyed and confused at that rabbit, at first, she wants to come here but now that I saw this little version of Rin she wants to go back.

"Len?... I know you?" Rin asked tilting her head sideways… then she suddenly… smiled. A crooked smile all of a sudden. The rabbit held me tightly and shivered. "Really?" her voice suddenly poisonous, "…then… want to know more of me?" she outreached her hand. I looked at it, small, a bit dirty but warm. I looked at her… a sudden stranger… different from Rin who acts cruel… this Rin… gives more bloodlust.

I took a step back. This… is not Rin.

"Why are you going away?" her voice sweet… with a giggle, "Are you afraid?"

I unsheathed my sword and turned it to her, "WHO ARE YOU? You're not RIN!"

She laughed… a child-like yet creepy laugh that gave goose bumps, "I AM RIN! The REAL one!" she stood up and glared at me. Her blue eyes suddenly changed in color. It changed to a red hue that is same as the color of blood. "Even my name… _she _dared steal. Even _you_… the one I've been waiting for… _Len…_" the way she said my name gave a light tingle in my stomach that wants me to throw. "For a long time… I've waited for you… For centuries… for millenniums… all those times… I've waited… And then… SHE WOULD JUST COME AND STEAL EVERYTHING AWAY!" she hugged herself and looked at me tearfully. Tearful in a way of anger. "But you'll come back to me, right? To your enchantress?"

…

…

_My _enchantress?

…

…

She… is the enchantress of time and dimensions?

…

…

"Ara~? You're expression tells me that you don't believe me…" she grinned. "Well, let's prove it shall we," she clapped her hands and everything turned white. I was alone. The rabbit suddenly disappeared and so do _my… _no… just thinking of her as my enchantress makes everything difficult. I was alone. "Let's turn back to the time…" her voice suddenly echoed through that white void. "… to that dimension… where _she _was made."

* * *

><p><em>Ta~da! Finished the chapter within 15 minutes! Hohohoo! My ideas are overflowing...! For both NC and DW... I feel sorry for MYI... it's not updated that much since I get many compliments on it's manuscript, I kept on updating that manuscript until I ran out of ideas! -_-<em>

_I NEED HELP!_

_Anyway! I will be gone for a while! Meaning! No updates tomorrow, or even on weekends! BECAUSE! Tentenenen! I NEED TO MAKE AN INVESTIGATORY REPORT! And that is the project that I kept on, kept on, kept on pass it on the morrow! -_- And the deadline for that project is coming near, and our teacher is a bit... uhh? TERROR? ahahah! XDD! So! The princess will be out the FF site for a long time and I'll see you soon!_

_Don't worry! I'll also update DW and MYI today! ^^_

_So... see ya!_

_IDOV!_

_REVIEWS are needed for INSPIRATION! TY!_


	7. Special

**Chapter 7 : Special**

*****Len*****

I was up in the sky, looking down on a place I've never seen before. A place where various sounds that doesn't quite blend each other unite, tall buildings that I've seen the first time and flying weird looking carriages with no horse pulling. All was different. The air and wind isn't gentle and fresh. I can't see any plants, streams, or mountains. I am in a world that isn't mine.

_Where the heck am I?_

_"Let's turn back to the time…" her voice suddenly echoed through that white void. "… to that dimension… where she was made."_

I suddenly remembered.

This… is this another dimension?

The place suddenly broke into pieces like broken mirrors. _What's happening again?! _The pieces fell and every piece showed different pictures. Pictures of a girl crying, smiling, angry, and dying. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. _Rin? _I turned, trying to get a piece but every time I get one, it breaks into smaller pieces. Impatient, I looked down where the pieces are falling and headed down to it.

It was a deep hole. Darkness engulfing everything. Cold giving shivers. And at the end, I saw this light. The same light in that mirror. Majestic and mysterious. I headed to it. The light because larger and larger until it defeated the darkness and a bit blinded me. I closed my eyes for the light hurt my eyes and I heard some steps.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was back at the attic of that cottage where that mirror is. There was this man, carrying a little girl, asleep in his arms. But… asleep? She isn't… She isn't' breathing at all. She's… dead.

The man has tears in his eyes, the kind of tears that of despair. There was longing in his eyes as he held the child tight. Regret, sadness… all was in his familiar blue eyes.

"Rin…" he cried. _Rin? So that child is… Rin? _Everything… is a bit difficult to understand right now.

"….!" Someone called from behind me. I looked back and saw another man in weird white clothing. He has blonde hair and green eyes. "…What are you doing here?" there was obvious surprise in his eyes and he approach the man with a child. "… You're not supposed to be here!"

He smiled a bit, "I know…" then he wiped his tears by his arms. "Leon…"

The man called Leon looked at the mysterious man with worried eyes.

"Can you…" he gently gave Rin to him, "Can you make Rin live here?"

Leon's eyes were wide open, "B… But… Rin isn't from here! She's even…" he held those words that are to be described to the child.

"I know…" the man melancholically answered, "She's… dead," I saw him clench his hands in fists, "But I know you can do something! I can trust you! Just… when you do that… don't make her come to our world."

"…But… she's not even…"

"Make her!" his voice desperate, he held Leon's shoulders tightly, "Promise me Leon… don't… don't let Rin go back… Please," he cried as he pleads.

Leon looked at the child and nodded. "I'll do it. I promise…"

And then suddenly… everything went on fast forward. Everything seemed to be a picture book. The man left, leaving off with a melancholic smile and entered the mirror. Leon held on to the child as the man left. On another day, he did something with the child; he gave her something, installed something, and injected some needle that I thought that may hurt. And she woke up. With her blank blue familiar eyes. She looked up at Leon, smiled and called her. _"Papa…"_

…

…

Then she suddenly looked at me… first with confused eyes… but she smiled later. A sweet, caring smile.

…

…

"Papa!" she called as she saw Leon came inside their odd looking house.

"It's DAD! Rin… Dad. 'Papa' seems to be a bit… old fashioned."

Little Rin tilted her head, "Old fashioned? What's that?"

Leon sat and let Rin sat on his lap, "Old fashioned means old, out of style. You know what old is, right?" Rin nodded, "And your Dad isn't old yet so…"

"Okay! Rin will call Dad 'Papa' when you're old okay? When you are not working anymore, Rin will call you Papa, kay?"

Leon just laughed and said yes to the little Rin.

…

…

…

But the pictures changed from being light to dark.

…

…

Leon had a family of his own.

…

…

Had a child of his own.

…

…

But…

…

…

His child died and the blame was put on Rin.

…

…

…

Why?

…

…

…

Because…

…

…

…

She was special.

…

…

…

"Where's Dad?!" Rin cried, her body full with bruises.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL MY HUSBAND DAD! YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" the lady shouted with a whip on her hand and whipped Rin. "YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! YOU KILLED HER! WHY?!" she cried. "I treated you like mine and then… THEN YOU KILLED HER!"

Rin was crying, in pain, in sadness, in guilt. "I… I didn't know what happened… it just…" she sobbed.

"My DAUGHTER JUST STOPPED BREATHING YOU SAY?! SHE WAS HEALTHY! SHE WAS NOT SICK! SHE WAS IN YOUR ARMS! AND I TRUSTED YOU WITH HER!" and another whipping she gave. She whipped her, whipped her and whipped her and imprisoned her in the attic where that mirror was.

She cried. And I… am here beside her pitying her, not able to do anything.

"I didn't do anything… I didn't," she cried... and then… she fainted.

And everything… turned to white…

…

…

…

_"Len?!"_

_"Wake up Len! Len! Don't leave me! Or else, I'll run you over the road roller! Len!"_

I opened my eyes and I saw that familiar blue eyes crying. _Rin? _I patted her head and just suddenly hugged her. Seeing those things… are those… Rin's past?

"Len!" she cried louder. "The rabbit is… Yuuki is…" she cried and my eyes caught that sight. That loose twin tailed girl with a rabbit ear and fluffy tail… lying down, cold, bathing on her own blood. I held Rin close. She have seen many things… many sad things.

* * *

><p><em>Yo! I'm temporarily back! ^^<em>

_Sorry for the cliffy last chapters... I like writing cliffies so... yeah... bear with me! ^^_

_Well... I just updated today because we had a whole black out and I can't seriously go search something in the internet without electricity to I started making this chapter! I also made some DW doc updates but my laptop died... -_-_

_So... till we meet again... and that would be... after I'm done with my project!_

_Ciao! ^^_

REVIEWS are needed for INSPIRATION!

IDOV!


	8. Error

**_Chapter 8 - Error_**

_"Being alive is like an error for someone like me."_

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

She stayed there, sleeping peacefully. Right now, seeing my enchantress like that, made everything difficult I should say.

Why did '_she' _let me see Rin's past? What is Rin? Why the heck do they look alike? Why do I get the feeling that something's just wrong?

I tried asking these questions to that flat but she herself didn't know except for the part of her being being _whole _human. She clarified the things that my enchantress made me see. She told me that those things that I've seen are truly her past... a past she intended to forget.

She said she's partly human. Her real body died a long time ago when she was just small. Her father experimented her body to make her live again. And it succeeded... And she have to go back home because there are things that are needed for her to live that can only be found in their world.

She answered all my questions except some parts including the man that came from the mirror. As I observed by his clothing... he came from our world... Rilla. She does not know a thing about him. He's a stranger for her, she says. Does that mean that Rin came from Rilla originally? Wait... that may be a possibility... But… ughh! All this thinking is making my head hurt.

"You're eyebrows are furrowing, it does not suit you. It makes you look older!" flat stated, still on the bed looking at me coolly.

I smiled, "I do not look older when I furrow my eyebrows... it makes me look more mature and handsome."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? It does not look like that to me. You seem serious... What were you thinking?"

I gave her my smirk, "I was thinking of you naked."

She suddenly throw me a pillow which I caught, laughing, "That's kind of an insult you know," she turned her back to me. She may be blushing...! "Since you looked so troubled at what you're thinking."

"Ohh... so you like me thinking those things about you? But then again, there's not much to see."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

.

.

...

...

...

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O_O

She's about to throw the side table!

WHAT THE-

**BAM!**

The sound of the table crashing the door behind me...

Waah... that was close... =_=*

And there she was standing, glaring at me like there's no tomorrow...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

Then she fainted.

Well, she do have a fever and she's now on a rampage so obviously, she'll fall. But she should not become overboard like that! We're just staying at someone's house...! This is not ours! And she's breaking things! Sigh. Glad the one who helped us was a woman...

I crossed my arms, a little pissed, "So...?"

She groaned, "So...?! Thou shall not say stupid things like that to a lady!"

"Hah..."

"Hey... are you laughing?! What are you-"

"You? A lady? Don't make me laugh woman."

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then she just became silent.

"Oy..." I slowly approach her. She's closing her eyes, her face red and breathing deep. "You look awful."

"Don't annoy me today pervert. My head still hurts!"

I sat beside her and I felt her forehead with my palm but she slapped it away. =_= A woman with no manners.

"You're harassing me again! When I get well... I swear I'm going to run you over with my road-"

"Nee..." I touched and played with her hair. Well I just thought that it's soft while looking at it and it was indeed soft, "how did you manage to bring that weird thing here?"

"I don't know. I was just pissed of you that time that I wished that I have a roadroller with me so that I can run you over and guess what? My wish came true. And how I truly regret that I didn't got to run you over. And..." she held my hand and pushed it away. "Stop petting me! It's annoying!"

"But you're liking it," I went on and petted her again.

"Eehh! Stop it!" she shouted and sat up facing me. Her face flushed up.

...

...

..

..

.

.

"See... you're blushing!"

"I'm not! It is just because of the fever!"

...

...

...

I looked at her. Her hair a bit of a mess, her white dress makes her curves perfect, the sleeve on her right fell on her shoulder. Her eyebrows crossed, flushed up...

...

...

...

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

Then I suddenly looked away her.

_Damn it. She lacks something but right now the only word that comes to my mind is sexy._

"You're thinking of weird things again you pervert!" she suddenly pushed me off the bed which caused me to fall.

BOOGGSHH!

"Arghh... That hurts!" I shouted. "Why did you do that?"

She was now laying down on the bed again. "Because you're thinking of perverted things again," then she covered herself with a blanket. "GO OUT! This is not your room!"

"Nor yours..."

"But for now I'm occupying it so it's my room... _for now!"_

I stood up, "Okay. Okay... I'll just stay here on a seat _very _far from you."

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

...

"Hey," she suddenly called, "...she's the one you've been looking for right? The one you called your enchantress?"

I looked at her, she's still covered in blanket, "How did you-"

"She told me... when you were out cold," her voice muffled a bit, "...why didn't you make a contract?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's because she's freaky! :p"

...

...

...

...

She sat up again and looked at me, "That's it?"

I nodded.

"Really? No kidding?"

"Yes. Really. No kidding. She's a bit untamed so it's hard to approach her. In short she's freaky," I answered bluntly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...SILENCE...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey...," she looked at me, "_Can you please kill me?_"

"WHAT ARE YOU-

"_Living is starting to get difficult and it seems that it can only be easy if I leave..." _her voice serious and eyes deep.

I stood up involuntarily at what she's saying. _That's..._

"That's what's written on this," she blankly raised her hand holding a piece of paper.

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

_What?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Eh?_

She looked at the paper wondering who left that stupid letter addressed to no one. A woman's hand had made it she says. And it appears as a suicidal letter.

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**OY!**" and somewhat with an angered tone I called her and a glaring Len had caught her gaze, "**DON'T GO SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT,** _RIN."_

She looked down on the piece of paper that she's holding, crumpled it and said sorry.

...

...

...

...

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. _Really... this girl sometimes makes me lose cool. She's a dangerous kind of woman... =_=_

I, then again, sat beside her and petted her. I just can't help myself. Her hair is so soft. And I like soft _animals!_

And then there you go, the flat's kick. But of course, since I kinda got used to it... I got to dodge it.!

"DON'T GO HARASSING ME, YOU PERVERT!" and she hid at that blanket again.

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

_What? Harassing? I did not harass her. I'm just trying to make her feel better... by petting... because like I said... I like soft animals._

I crossed my arms and sat back down at that chair that's _very _far from her. _Geez... thanks for making me worry for nothing. _I closed my eyes and sighed, starting to feel tired at all the things that happened and now that I think about it... I haven't got a sleep yet.

Ughh..! It's so annoying! =_=

"You haven't sleep yet, right?" I opened my eyes and flat was in front of me with the blanket over her head, covering her body like she's cold, "You can stay on the bed," she offered, "I got enough sleep already so you should rest..."

...

"Then at least try to make yourself credible first," and I touched her face... "You should be the one resting," I held her shoulders and gently pushed her back to the bed. "You're still sick or even worse than yesterday. You should go to sleep!"

She sat on the bed looking away me, "I don't want to sleep..." she mumbled. "I'm scared..." then again, her eyes were deep, I tried to see through them but I can't.

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I gave off my charm with a smile, "You want me to sleep with you?"

.

.

.

.

.

She glared at me. _Figures._

"No thanks. I better try not falling asleep than sleep with a pervert like you!"

I chuckled, sat beside her and let her head on my shoulder, I played with her soft hair once more, "Hmpf... I would never try to _'sleep' _with a _flat _like you... Especially the ones like you."

She tried to punch me but it turned out weak, "Calling me _'flat'... _you'll be dead by tomorrow... I assure you,"' her voice faltered as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>***RIN***<strong>

I woke up with tears on my eyes. Everything is blurry.

I sat up and looked around me... everything is not just a dream.

_"Run! Nee-chan! RUN!"_

I hugged my knees, shivering in fear, trying my best to forget that horrid dream. That memory.

I wiped my tears and adjusted my lenses. My time limit is fast approaching… I need to go home before that time limit… so I can-

"Oh, you're finally awake," that _so _hated voice called, "They've just done cooking. Are you feeling alright now?"

Argh… just thinking, hearing and seeing him being kind to me just give me chills. He's messing with me! I know it!

Well, maybe, he just really wanted to help and care… says my conscience but… HAH! My memory chip can't accept the fact that he's acting like that!

"What's with the disgusted look?" he asked me, his eyebrow raised. He slowly went near me and touched my forehead, "Your fever's still there but you're better," he sat in front of me.

I was surprised by this sudden act of his. He took a deep breath before saying something, "Now… I have one question to ask Ms. _Rin_," I kinda flinched when I heard him say _Ms. Rin_. Is he really messing with me?

"How did you manage to bring that weird-thing-with-large-circle-rolling-thing that nearly crushed me to death, huh?"

I blinked. _Huh?_ Is he talking about the road-roller?

His eyes were serious, a stupid smirk plastered on his face.

Before I could answer, he asked another different question, "What's your connection with _my _enchantress?" hey… didn't he say that he would only ask _one _question?

And one thing's for sure, he's slowly, slowly, really, really getting close to me. And I suddenly got this weird feeling.

"Connection? I… I don't know!" I answered, stuttering. RIN! Why are you stuttering? What's wrong? Maybe it's just the fever. Yeah… it's just the fever, "She just claims that she knows me. She even-"

"Are you an enchantress yourself?" his another question cut me of – and – he's even much closer.

.

.

.

.

He's invading my space! I can even feel his hot breath that tickles.

.

.

.

.

.

OH GOD…

.

.

.

.

The fever is becoming worse!

.

.

.

"**GET AWAY ME, YOU PERVERT!**" then I pushed him.

.

.

**BOOGGSSHH!**

.

.

He was on the floor – far away me – commenting on how strong my push was and how it hurts. Hah! That's what he gets from harassing me again!

"Last question!" he raised his hand.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, still flushed… because of the fever, "I'm amazed how you know your numbers very well. There are too many questions in your _one _question!"

"Haha… funny," he laughed sarcastically, "How did you get here?" he asked.

.

.

.

I blinked, starting to get calm.

This pervert never really got interested and asked me things when we first met and now – why is he so curious suddenly?

I crossed my arms and sighed. I glared at that jerk one last time and told him my story.

He also told me his own story when he found an antique mirror, the same to what I have described in my story.

"So – that means that those two mirrors have connection," I mumbled as I listened.

"I think so…" he answered as he heard my mumble, "Want to check it out?"

I looked at him, a ponytailed blonde guy with a stupid smirk on. I often wonder why a guy would wear a ponytail. Does that make them think they look handsome already. Well, in pervert's case… he's already handsome so… what's with the ponytail?

"What are you looking at?"

I immediately looked away him, "Nothing."

* * *

><p>We went back to the cottage where we first met. Sure, it was a long walk but who said something about walking?<p>

The cottage's owner, the one that we stayed at after that horrible dream, let us ride her horse that will make the travel be in three days' time.

She also told us that her daughter was the one who stayed at the room that we stayed at. She died because of suicide.

After hearing that, I kinda feel guilty. I don't know if Len feels that too but… I do feel guilty. T^T

It kinda made my heart become heavier.

* * *

><p>Just as calculated, we arrive there in three days' time.<p>

It was quiet and the same still like we left it.

We immediately went to the attic and there it was, the antique mirror with magical and mystical designs on it. It was really the same with the one that we have at ours. Kinda makes me feel homesick.

"You're frowning," pervert commented.

I raised an eyebrow, continuing on looking at that mirror, touching and feeling its designs, "So what?"

"You miss your home?"

.

.

.

.

I looked at him, "Ye~es," I tilted my head still looking at him, "What's wrong with you today, Len?"

He avoided my look, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me."

I shrugged. Well, if he says so… then nothing's wrong with him.

I draw my attention back to the mirror.

"Do you remember the song that suddenly played when that light on this mirror appeared?" I asked, now touching the mirror, trying my best to avoid looking at my own reflection.

"No… I don't – really… ahh… wait… it somewhat… maybe – goes like this?" then he started humming.

I listened to him, closing my eyes as I recall the melody that I also heard. It's also the same… with a higher pitch than the one that Len is singing.

"Is that – it?" he asked, doubtfully.

"I think so…try singing it one more time. I'll sing with you."

I closed my eyes and we did so.

.

.

.

.

And there was a glow on the mirror.

.

.

We finished the song and the light stayed. A glowing, warm light that lead me to this place.

A wide smile formed on my lips. _Can I… truly go home now?_

I touched that light, hesitant at first but I did. It sucked me in and I was back to that dark void that I was in before arriving here.

I suddenly heard a step… footsteps… echoing around the place. I tried looking for it but failed. Everything is dark. I can't see a thing, I can't hear a thing. I closed my eyes. I am back. In this darkness.

_"I am YOU. You can never change that. As long as you exist… I will also exist. We are… ONE. RIN."_

I opened my eyes and shouted at that horrid sight.

A picture of me, eyes gone, bloody all over, with a creepy grin on.

_"We ARE ONE! HAHAHA!"_

"NO!" I opened my eyes and fell on my knees, tears falling.

"Rin! What's wrong?" Len held me close.

I looked around me. I was still on that attic. The mirror there. My reflection taunting me.

I covered my eyes… "I… I…" I hold on to Len back and cried. _I want to go home!_


	9. Night

**_Chapter 9 - Night_**

_"Reason to be not afraid… I'm here."_

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

She's shivering, crying, and hugging me back with all her might.

"Rin? What's wrong?" I asked again.

She sobbed, "I… I can't go home! Not yet! But I…" she faltered, still crying.

"But what?"

She slowly pointed at the mirror, her hand trembling. I looked back at it and saw our own reflection. There's nothing wrong with it, as I can see… but how about how Rin sees it?

I held her tight and her cries became louder.

"Len! I… I… _help me_…!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tears.

Cries.

Everytime you see and hear it, something just grips your heart tight, especially if it's _someone special._

That's why I don't like liking other people because it causes such tightness in my heart everytime I see them cry; and what hurts most is that… I can't do anything to help them. I don't know what to do. Just sit there and watch them cry.

A very pitiful thing to do.

.

.

.

"Len…" she sobbed, "…stay. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to…" she whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

"I won't. I promise… Just don't cry…" my voice low. _Cause every time you do… my heart breaks._

* * *

><p>She's asleep. I let her be.<p>

_But for a person who became afraid of everything else in this world, it's not easy falling in slumber. Cause every minute they do, their fears taunt them_.

A very special friend told me that.

And now guilt is overwhelming in my heart. Why?

Because… I'm the reason why she experienced _all _those things. If I just let her be when we met, _this _won't happen. I wish I could turn back time… but I guess that's _not _possible.

I sighed and looked at the stars outside. Even without the moon, the night sky is beautiful. Stars glitter that lit the darkness of the forest.

I just wanted to find my enchantress but what have I gotten into? I'm so stupid.

I closed my eyes…

.

.

.

.

.

"_Living is starting to get difficult and it seems that it can only be easy if I leave..." _

What a horrible letter it was.

Life is not complete without difficulties. Without those trials that make life difficult, you can't really call life, life.

Even if it was just a letter… it did make me nervous.

Rin… as she said it… felt what the writer felt. She's been enduring much… and I… one of the reason why.

And when the cottage's owner told us that the owner of _that _letter committed suicide after… I became worried. Not because we made a mess of that room… but because of Rin. What if… she can't take it anymore and commit the same thing as that writer did? I can't allow it. I won't.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I fell asleep. I know. Because Len was with me all the time until my eyelids became heavy and until I felt at ease from his warmth beside me.

I first thought that he's a perverted jerk, but, deep inside, there's still that kind and warm knight that I always thought of that can be seen in knights like him.

That thought made me wonder… have I given him my thanks yet? I think no.

I also have to say sorry… for arriving here due to my ignorance, for ruining everything, for making him lose an opportunity to form a contract to his enchantress.

I'm just burden. I know. And don't want that.

I want to help.

But how can I help when I am even too afraid to look at my own reflection anymore?

I don't want to be afraid. Please…

.

.

.

.

"_Rin?"_

I opened my eyes.

Where am I?

This place?

A place where everything is like puzzle, some pieces are falling, some are blurred and some are too clear for my eyes to see. A certain room… a weird yet seemingly familiar room. With a bookshelf full of odd old books, a single bed and a desk. On the desk, a picture of two was there but the picture was all of a blur.

I walked and looked around and realized that there was a certain scent of oranges in the place… and… bananas?

"Mmmhh…"

Someone groaned which made me turn around to the bed. Someone moved which made me startled. I looked around for a place to hide but as that someone stood up, yawned and looked at my place but not even noticing a single of me, it occurred to me… that this _is a dream_. One of those dreams that I sometimes see. A dream that seems real but isn't.

That someone… has a long gold shining hair. I can't see _her_ clearly and that's all that I can say that unique of her for now. She stayed at the bed for a while then suddenly, the door opened. Another blonde entered but this time it's a man.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

The woman didn't answer but I'm quite sure she gave a smile.

"Don't give me that look," his tone was of worry.

"I'm fine," she spoke and her voice kinda gave me a warm tinkling in my ears. "Really."

The man went to her and sat beside her. "I know you… tell me… you can share it to me."

There was a short silence before the woman answer.

"I'm… afraid. Of what may happen next… Of what may happen to us," her voice soft but also gave that sadness that she may be feeling now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The man hugged her… "There's nothing to be afraid… And I'll give you a reason why… _Because I'm here with you_."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. The light of the sun coming from the outside hurt my eyes a bit as my lenses adjusted to the sudden change of light.<p>

It's morning.

I stood up and looked around, a small frown formed on my lips as I remembered the things that happened in this room that I am in.

_"Kyaaaaa!" I shouted that woke him up and pushed him down the bed. I heard a loud thud so I guess I pushed him hard._

_"What's the matter with you?" he shouted as he ran his hand through his hair, a little pissed off._

_"It's because… why were you beside me anyway? Who are you?" I shouted._

_"Hey, before you yell at me like that, you should thank me. For not leaving you behind. Instead of continuing my quest, I decided to stay here with you because you are sick! And for crying out loud, you were so scared of something last night that you suddenly grabbed my hand," he yelled back._

_"I did what?" I asked my eyebrows crossed. Hey, now that I think about the things that happened… I found a mirror at the attic, then trapped inside it, then fell off from the sky then… I blushed as I remember that one first kiss. "Yo…You… You are that perverted person!" I exclaimed pointing at him a little bit shocked and I don't know why I am shocked, just felt like it._

_"Call me what you want!" he turned around and grabbed his coat. "It's not that I care. Anyway, thanks for wasting my time, flat."_

_Eh… Did he just call me…. flat?_

_He opened the door and looked back at me, "By the way, welcome to my world. The world called Rilla," then when he was about to go out, I stood up._

One of my bad times… Tsk, tsk.

I blinked… _Ara? _Did I? Just had a dream a while ago?

.

.

.

.

I can't seem to remember it if I did have one…

Hmm… talk about being forgetful.

Then, suddenly, the mirror beside the closet caught my sight.

_I don't want to be afraid._

I stood up and went to that mirror. I looked at my reflection and braced myself for that jumpscare.

Since that meeting with that _another _me… Everytime I look at the mirror, _she _appears. Grinning creepily and saying things about dying.

And just as I thought, _she appeared _and when she did, I fell to my knees, closed my eyes and covered my ears.

I don't want to hear her. I don't want to see her. _I'm afraid._

.

.

.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back and the worried expression of Len I saw, "Rin? Are you okay?"

Len… since I arrive, he's there to save me. I haven't even said thank you to him, right? And I keep on giving him worries, problems and I kept him from forming a contract from her enchantress. All I give to him was problems. _I'm a burden_.

I calmed myself and gave a smile.

He crossed his eyebrows, "_Don't give me that look_," his tone was of worry. _Wait… I felt I saw this before… in a kind of different way. _"You're not suppose to answer a question with a smile."

I scoffed, "Really? Who told you that?" I sighed, trying my best to look fine.

He held my shoulder gently.

.

.

.

.

O/O

There was a short silence. There was a look in his eyes that made me tell him what's wrong. It's something different that made me give in.

"_I'm… afraid. Of what may happen next…_ I thought I can return home immediately… but no and there's also _that _girl. Since I met her, my mind is just full about things that she said to me. It bothered me. And, I don't know if I can continue going with you. I don't want to be a burden. I want to help, but I can't. I can't even look at my own reflection now. _She _looks exactly as _me. _I don't know what my future is now, now that I'm here."

After saying all of those, I took a deep breath.

.

.

.

.

.

Did I? Just expressed myself?

.

.

.

To that arrogant perverted Len?

.

.

.

I looked at his expression.

That deep, calm and warm expression of his.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He suddenly patted my head to my surprise, "There's nothing to be afraid… And I'll give you a reason why… _Because I'm here with you_."


	10. Time & Place

**_Chapter 10 - Time & Place_**

_"She is the time & I am the place."_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

My heart skipped a beat as I hugged unto him tightly.

.

.

NOT BECAUSE I LIKE HIM BUT BECAUSE HE'S DRIVING THE HORSE REALLY FAST!

.

.

.

.

_"…Because I'm here with you."_

O/ / /O

_Wha – What is this guy talking about?_

_._

_._

_._

_But… it made me feel at ease._

_"Can I…" I slowly looked at him in the eye, "Can I tell you something? I want to tell you this but since I'm afraid to remember… I can't. But now… Just don't leave…"_

_He nodded and led me to a seat near the bed._

_"Your enchantress told me that I stole you from her," I started. "I kind of don't understand her at first but… when you were out cold… something happened._

_"She told me that you are hers in the first place. She told me that we… she and I… are the same. She is me and I am her. She is the time, I am the place. She is the soul and I am the shell."_

_And then…_

_I shivered as I remembered her trying to kill me. As that rabbit – Yuuki, helped me and was killed instead._

_When I saw her die… my heart stopped… my sight darkened._

_And I lost sight of everything._

_I forgot what happened next, when I came back to my senses, we're not in that forest anymore…_

_Len seemed so serious as he listened to me, "She's the time, you are the place… She is my enchantress… Time and Dimension," he whispered thinking about it. He suddenly looked at me to my surprise and shook his head, his expression telling me that he's denying something on his mind._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Are you feeling okay now?"_

_I blinked and nodded._

_He stood up, "Rest for the whole morning," he headed to the door, "We're leaving in the afternoon," he opened the door._

_"Ahh… wh… where are we going?"_

_._

_._

_._

_He looked back at me as he turned the knob and smiled, "To the city of Mirr."_

* * *

><p>I blushed as I remembered all of it.<p>

What's wrong with this pervert? I don't quite get him!

Is he trying to cheer me up at that time?

o.O

Is that really the reason?

.

.

.

.

.

O/ / /O

.

.

.

If so… then, please… God… I hope that everything will go well from now on so pervert won't be like that.

Because…

.

.

.

.

.

If he continued on being like that… a guy who cheers me up, warm and gentle…

.

.

.

.

_I may fall for him._

.

.

.

.

.

HAH! HE? A WARM, GENTLE PERSON? PLEASE~! Don't joke with me!

.

.

.

.

.

Is he really?

* * *

><p>"History of your enchantress?" a red-haired hot-tempered woman angrily exclaimed at Len. I got this feeling that she's someone you should not mess with.<p>

"Sorry to tell you this brat, but that's WHAT YOU KNIGHTS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO! Find out more of your nature!" she crossed her arms, angry marks on her head.

"Listen… history of enchantresses isn't written… for there are millions of them out there! One fourth of our population is them!"

"But you seem to know my enchantress! You don't like her, right?" the arrogant pervert answered back… who is also, I should add… a bit hot-headed.

More angry marks appeared on her head, "Listen here… your enchantress is dangerous. I don't want connections with her! SO IF THAT ANSWERS ALL YOUR QUESTIONS… **GET OUT! **GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE! **NOW!**" she shouted.

.

.

.

.

.

"**NO…**" the pervert answered bluntly with a strong fixed expression on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And there we are… kicked out from that Meiko's, as what pervert call her, house. We shouldn't have trespassed there in the first place especially now… it's the middle of the night.

And so… like an impatient nocturnal selfish being who doesn't think of others, Len started on to a different house, and me? Following him like a puppy… though I don't like the feel of it. Not a BIT! =_=

We stopped on a certain house. A neat simple house. Len knocked the door as I looked around the place a bit more. There were many other houses. Small houses, completely different compared to the skyscrapers apartments that we have in our place. Each houses have their own flower gardens and light lamps on it that lit the place. I should say it's a clean place.

The door opened and my attention came back towards the house that we're at and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O/ / /O

"KYAA!" I covered my eyes and turned around.

"Oh!" Len greeted like it was nothing. Currently, a man with a very long purple hair is in the doorstep… and guess what? HE'S NA… NA…. NA - !

"How'd it go, Gakupo?" Len asked.

I felt my face heat up.

_H…H… How'd it go?! T…T…That's not what you should say to a guy who opens their door naked?!_

"Haha… we just finished a round."

.

.

.

.

_Ahh! _

I covered my ears.

_T…That's… ugh! I'm surrounded with perverts!_

"Oh! Who's this cute angel?"

I flinched as he noticed me.

_No! Don't notice me pervert!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BAM!**

O_O

"JUST WHAT IDIOCY ARE YOU DOING GAKUPO?!" I slightly turned, took a peek and saw a woman with beautiful long pink hair. _Ah… a goddess…_

"Seriously… what kind of person that opens the door naked?" Oh… she just said what I thought. "You could have just wear pants or cover your thing but you didn't, you idiot!" then another kick he received from that beautiful pink-haired goddess.

She sighed as she slowly drag that person inside. She looked back at us with a smile, "Ah… come in, Len and _his enchantress_," she called which made me a bit confused at first.

She got the wrong girl.

They've been expecting Len to return home with his enchantress but the truth is, he lost the chance to form a contract with his enchantress because of me…

.

.

.

.

.

The place was neat just as it was in the outside. It was full of curious things! Moving things and such… like faces! The things inside the house have faces! It amazed me but it didn't give a surprise. I prepared myself for this unscientific ways since I decided to come with Len.

The goddess made us sit in a comfy sofa seat. In between us, there is a moving, arguing tea set… o.O

Haha! I should really get a hang of this.

"Just to tell you," Len crossed his arms and sat informally in front of the hosts, "… she's not an _enchantress_. She just ca-"

"You came from _Lilla, _right?" the pink-haired goddess smiled at me.

I blinked and nodded, "H… How did you-?"

"Well, let's just say some messengers told me about it," then she picked a cup of tea and drank from it.

"_Lilla_?" Len asked.

"Sou… Lilla. The world of technology. A world parallel to our world which is Rilla," goddess explained it the pervert.

.

.

.

.

And she turn her gaze to me.

.

.

"Hmm… you're quite a _thing _aren't you," she started. "You're different from the people of Lilla and Rilla. Also different from _us_."

_"A very fragile yet dangerous person_," goddess' voice echoed through my head but I'm pretty sure she did not say that… since I didn't see her lips move.

She gave a warm, significant smile to me.

_Did she really… just talk to me without talking? I mean… I… I'm just too tired, aren't I? _

"Len, you've gotten yourself in a great trouble," she placed her cup back on the table and sighed.

"WHAT DID I DO AGAIN?" pervert exclaimed and the goddess pointed at me.

"Her. You made a contract with her, right?" and she calmly took another sip of her tea.

"What are you saying? She's _not _an enchantress so why would… I…" pervert suddenly stopped talking like he remembered and realized something. Then he looked at the goddess with a nervous look. A new look for me.

"B…But she's not an enchantress!"

"Who told you so?" the goddess, placing the teacup on the table once again and crossing her arms.

"HER!" Len pointed at me.

..

.

.

.

.

_Eh? Me? I kind of don't get what's happening right now._

_._

_._

_._

_o.O_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yes. I am _not _an enchantress. That's what I thought… and I _believe _that it's the truth. And contract? What's with the contract? I didn't made any with that pervert._

_Ugh! My memory chip feels like bursting for it can't process their conversation! T^T_

"Listen here Len. Only people with magic lives here in Rilla. Why do you think someone like her from another non-magic using world come here?"

Len's eyebrows were crossed, thinking an answer for the goddess.

"The answer is very simple, right?" the goddess, not waiting for an answer continued, "It's because _they _themselves _have _magic. In short, _she has a magic _of her own."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Eh? Me? Magic?_

.

.

.

That's not right… I mean…

.

.

"But!" my mouth moved on their own to say my disagreement without my notice, "I… I'm not… _full human _in the first place. Pervert here knows that. And I don't have time to stay here in your world… because…"

"_We know, Rin_," she suddenly held my hand and smiled at me making me at ease. "Like I told you, a _messenger _told me about you. We even happen to know what happened to the two of you when you met the _Time. _But it's alright now Rin, because we're here for you, _right Len_?"

Len raised an eyebrow like he always does and crossed his arms, not saying a word.

I blinked and remembered what happened this morning.

_"There's nothing to be afraid… And I'll give you a reason why… Because I'm here with you."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I mentally slapped my face. THE HECK RIN! Get a hold of yourself! Don't let your heartbeat drum its beat crazily!

"And besides," goddess continued which calmed my drummer heart a bit, "…we can help you, right _dear?_" she looked back at the man with a very long purple hair. His hair now tied in a ponytail and is now, thankfully, wearing some jeans and a shirt.

"Yep. We'll help you. Trust us. Since it's this Len's fault for being in a messed up situation," the purple-head said, flashing a smile.

"Heh!" pervert answered arrogantly, "it's not my choice that I got in this mess, right?"

The goddess started giggling.

"Well, Len… Rin…" she looked at us with her calm, sweet, gaze, "…I think destiny has moved its own magic upon you."

.

.

.

.

_Destiny?_

_Magic?_

_Enchantress?_

_Me?_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh God… This is totally messed up._


	11. Enchantress

**_Chapter 11 - Enchantress_**

_" I'll find something…I'll definitely make you live…"_

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

"Oi… Gakupo! You two serious about that?!" I glared at that eggplant lover.

Obviously, since it's already midnight and Luka does not trust me with that flat and them having only one bedroom and Luka inviting that flat to sleep with her… she then… dumped us here in the living room. =_=

What hospitality she have…

("=_=)

But anyway… that's not what I'm clarifying with Gakupo.

It's about that girl.

.

.

.

"About what?" answering my glare with a smile. ^_^

"Don't play dumb." =_=

He chuckled a bit, "Sorry, sorry… but seriously Len. I _think_ we're _definitely serious _about that girl," then, his happy playful eyes suddenly turned to a serious one.

"You _think_? What's with that answer?"

He was smiling but with a bit of worry, "Well… I've seen and met many different enchantresses before but… I've never seen an enchantress like that girl before," he started, "When Luka made me see her visions, I thought of her as a normal _visitor_ but when the _Time _attacked you two… and…" he stopped and looked at me.

"And-?"

"As we said earlier, she's a real enchantress and since you did kiss her…"

"That _was _an accident! And why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me Gakupo…"

"Hahaha… that's just a feeling. Trust me," he smiled. "And sure… you can say that it's an accident but… destiny may have made that accident Len. Your fates have been tied now. There's no turning back…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was left in a deep thought…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If Rin is my enchantress now… then… How about that girl?

Could it be that she attacked us because I made a contract to another enchantress?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hah! That's it! That's the point here Len. Because of my stupidity, Rin got hurt and this may even continue and something worse may happen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi… what if I-" I was stopped by Gakupo's sudden icy glare.

I was frozen by his glare.

"Are you sure? Do you even know the circumstances that may happen if you break your contract?" his voice as icy as his glare.

Breaking contract… it won't be a good idea but-

"But that girl wants to go home! If she goes back to her own world, then I'll be left without an enchantress! And you know how much I needed one! And because I've let Rin got into this mess that my stupidity made, she even got hurt!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sh*t. I forgot to control myself.

.

.

.

.

(O_O) == Gakupo

("~_~) == me

.

.

.

.

Gakupo's look was of a surprised one…

Can't blame him, it's so rare for myself to lose self-control that's why.

The situation just made me… impatient.

.

.

.

(^_^) == Gakupo suddenly smiled.

(O_O) == me who does not know why he suddenly smiles.

.

.

.

.

"So you _cared _for her," he commented.

.

.

.

.

.

"So what?" I mumbled which I guess, his sharp ears heard. "It's not that she's not the only one girl I cared about. And besides… she's not my type," I crossed my arms.

Gakupo smiled knowingly and nodded, "Ah… I see… I see… You definitely are Len. ^_^"

"What do you mean about that?"

He suddenly said something with a flash of worry before turning his back at me and started silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You should be strong Len."

* * *

><p><strong>***Luka***<strong>

"Rin…" I whispered at the girl beside me.

"H…Hai?" she replied in hasted and turned to face me. "What is it?" she blinked, her blue eyes mesmerizing me.

"Can't sleep?"

A question in which she answered with a nod.

I smiled trying to cheer her up but truthfully, I don't know how to lift this lost girl's spirit. I know Len had already cheered this girl but… there's still fright and trauma left on her.

She's frightened from all the new things that are happening around her and that acquaintance with the _Time _made everything worst.

Even though I should know best because I'm a clairvoyant, I don't know what to do when it comes to people's feelings… (U_U)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Want me to sing a lullaby for you?" I gently suggested. It's the best way to make someone sleep… I think.

She blinked and suddenly blushed.

_Ohh… she's shy… _(^_^)

.

.

.

.

.

(O/O) == Rin who's blushing and turning red.

.

.

.

.

.

Aww… she's so cute.

"I…If you… want to…" she stuttered and played with her hair nervously, "I've never… have someone sing a lullaby for me so… so I'm a bit…"

I giggled and started stroking her head, "Don't mind it, Rin. You just need to calm down and sleep, okay?"

"Uhh…" she cuddled up to me, "…I haven't learned your name yet."

_Eh? Come to think of it, she haven't._

"Ah… sorry about that. I'm Luka Megurine-Kamui. That violet-haired guy's enchantress… and I guess, his wife."

"Ah… sou… I guess I don't need to introduce myself…"

"No… you should," I smiled. "I just knew what happened but I do not know you yet. I really want to know you more than your name."

She blinked… smiled… then giggled.

"I'm Rin Kagamine. 14 years old. Nice to meet you… Luka."

.

.

.

.

.

Kagamine…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee… Rin. Do you know Len's full name yet?"

Her smiled kinda turned into a pout, "I have no intentions of getting to know that pervert more…!( *3* )"

Ohh… she likes him! (*O*)

"That's too bad…" I faked a frown. "…and here I am, thinking that someday you may get his name!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(^_^) == me

(O/O) == Rin

.

.

.

.

.

Hahaha! Nailed it! Rin flushed up red! Haha! She's definitely cute!

I want a daughter like her! (^_^)

I hope Gakupo could give me a daughter like Rin. (*O*)

.

.

.

.

.

"N…No way!" Rin exclaimed, her face still red. "Not with him!"

"Haha… Just messing up with you Rin. But… don't you like him? You'll be together from now on."

She slowly shook her head, "Luka… I don't think you know this but… I really need to go home… desperately."

.

.

_I know…_

.

.

"I don't know these enchantresses thingy but what I understood so far is that, I have replaced _that girl _as Len's enchantress, that's why she's furious and she killed-" she closed her eyes and I saw that memory of hers. The death of Yuuki, the rabbit.

I gently hugged her, stroke her head and started to hum a song.

.

.

(A/N: NP: Lycieratia)

.

.

.

.

.

I looked at Rin as I hum the continuation of the song. Her eyes closed and with deep breaths.

It seems like she did finally fell asleep.

She's so peaceful…

And to think that she's carrying a very heavy burden…

I smiled as I looked at her face.

As a clairvoyant, I can see what's happening around me at the same time that's why I got to know what happened… about Rin, Len and that enchantress that I call _Time. _

I also got to see what _Time _made Len see… that past of Rin… all of it was blur but I did get one thing.

Rin… is an amazing being that has been made into both worlds. She got a hidden power that any person may kill to get.

.

.

.

And I also did get two special things that bothers me…

.

.

Rin's connection with the _Time _is very dangerous.

And…

.

.

.

.

.

There's a time limit on how Rin's body can last here in Rilla.

I did say that Rin is an enchantress, alright, That's true. But still… when Rin was made, she stayed at Lilla for 14 years, her nature as an enchantress was sealed for that long.

And now she's here, her sealed enchantress powers are trying to break out of her in a fast rate. That explains the fever that she's having.

From her expressions and from that time that she met Len where she admitted that it's her first time having a fever, I can infer that her enchantress powers are trying to come out even in Lilla.

I sighed.

_And lastly… _

I looked at the peaceful sleeping princess.

The body that she has is made to not last long. It is already at its limit I should say.

Without someone to fix her, she might collapse anytime.

I bit my lip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hugged that girl.

I can't help it.

She's too pitiful, yet she doesn't show it…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Rin…_

.

.

.

I'll find something…

I'll definitely make you live…


	12. Today

**_Hayo there! Kuro-chan desu~~!_**

**_How's your day?_**

**_Mine... nah..._**

**_We just experienced a 7.2 Earthquake last, last week and we're still experiencing some aftershocks and now, we're experiencing a storm... _**

**_Well, at least we're okay and classes are suspended.. AGAIN!_**

**_So enough with my bickering! _ _**

**_Here's Chappie 12!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 12 - Today<em>**

_ "Have you ever heard of the story 'The Boastful Frog'?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>***RIN***<em>**

I woke up just fine today.

Without any nightmares to wake me up.

And it kinda made me think that _that _is a good sign. A sign that this would be a great, fine day.

.

.

.

.

.

But **NO. **(=_=)

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Good morning Rin!" Luka greeted as soon as I woke up, my eyes still closed. _

_"How was your sleep?" she asked._

_I sat up and blinked trying for my eyes to get used to the sudden light, "It was… fine."_

_"That's nice!" she went near me and clicked her fingers. My sight immediately cleared. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_O_O_

_._

_._

_._

_Wow… _

_"How'd you do that?" I asked her in awe._

_She smiled, "I just healed your eyes. Your eyes…" she suddenly frowned and looked at me closely. Real close… Like she's about to kiss me._

_"…they're not compatible with each other. That's why your lenses can't easily adapt to the light." She continued._

_"Huh?" the only thing that I had said._

_She finally distanced herself from me and crossed her arms, "That right eye…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I gulped._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"That's not yours right? It's from __**her**__. That's why you didn't remove your lenses last night because your eyes' colors are not the same."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I sweat dropped. _

_"How did you…"_

_"First lesson!" and she suddenly got a pink eyeglass from nowhere and wore it, "Don't bring out much emotion from your memories. Enchantresses have special connections with each other. Others can see your memories if you bring out much emotion from it so you have to contain it."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Luka…?" I cocked my head to the side not sure what's happening._

_"Mou… " she pouted and the eyeglass she's wearing suddenly "poofed" gone ."I'm starting my Enchantress lessons to you."_

_"Huh? Why?" (?O^O?)_

_"Because…. You're Len's enchantress now!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I shook my head, "No, no, no… I'm not an enchantress and never did form a contract with Len… that __**girl **__might have mistaken it," I said._

_"Nope… she did not… Remember when you arrived here at Rilla?"_

_I nodded._

_"What happened?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I suddenly blushed._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(=/=)_

_No way… I'm not telling her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Oooohh!" Luka suddenly exclaimed. "So that's what happened… you fell from the sky and Len's lips caught you…" she smiled at me. "But if you ask me… that was just one light __**kiss**__…"_

_I flushed up more._

_"…that's not enough to draw out an enchantress' power but that's a __**contract kiss **__alright."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Don't tell me… she saw… through my memories?! O_O_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Yes Rinny-dear," she answered to my thoughts. "And not just memories… also thoughts are included if you put much emotion to it."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Ehh? But I'm not an ench-"_

_._

_._

_Then pictures suddenly flashed in my mind… It was Luka saying something to me._

**_"…that's not enough to draw out an enchantress' power but that's a contract kiss alright."_**

_And another pictured flashed._

_It was me falling from the sky… falling… falling… falling… and…._

_*Chuu*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(O/O)_

_"That's the __**contract kiss**__."_

_"What? The contract is a k…k…k…kiss?" I said, my face still red from embarrassment. From what I made Luka see with my memories and what she made me see back again._

_"Yes Rinny-dear. That's why it's called a contract __**kiss. **__ And that makes you and Len's enchantress."_

_"But I-"_

_Luka hushed me,_

_"No buts! Now, stand up and dress up!" and she got something out from an empty closet. "We're going outside."_

.

.

.

.

Well… that's just the beginning of it.

.

.

.

"Kyaa! It's Len!" some girls at the street fangirled.

Hmmm… So the pervert's some kind of superstar huh. I looked at him who was beside me.

.

.

.

"What are you looking at?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing," I turned back my gaze to where we are walking

"Ohh… are you admiring how handsome I am?"

(O_O)

"No way! Well… I admit that you're handsome but… I do not admire! Especially perverts like you!" then I fasten my pace to leave him. Don't want him to tease me again.

"Really?" he did also fasten his pace to catch up with me, "There's no girl in this world that does not admire me," he boasted ignoring the part that I called him pervert.

.

.

.

.

I stopped from walking and looked at him.

"Have you ever heard of the story 'The Boastful Frog'?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Well… that's good. Cause I really want you to be the frog right now."

He smirked at me, "Well… if that happens… then, there will be a new history record," I made a face at him, "A new history record for a… handsome frog!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever!" and I started walking again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_After dressing myself up, Luka fixed my hair tying that white ribbon that I had with me from that cottage and had clipped my side bangs with white hair clips._

_"Voila. You're done! And as expected, you really are cute!" she exclaimed. _

_I looked at myself in the mirror._

_I was wearing a pink one piece with ruffles at the end, a white blazer and black leggings. I also wore a white sandals to pair it._

_And all this I'm wearing right now came magically from that __**empty **__closet! That closet has some fashion sense!_

_"You like it?" Luka asked as she noticed me smiling at my own reflection._

_I nodded._

_"Well… that's good," she giggled. _

_"Now," she gently pushed me outside the room, "…we shall be going out then."_

_"But… you're not dressed yet," I voiced out as I noticed that she's still on her nightgown._

_She giggled._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wait… why do I feel that something's not right?_

_(O_o)?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Then we arrived at the living room and she let me sit in the sofa. The one who has a coffee table in front of it. But now, there's no arguing tea set on it._

_"Now… where's that boy?" she asked herself since she's not looking at me, she's looking outside the house._

_She crossed her arms and looked at the grandfather clock at the corner, "Making a girl wait, that's a bit rude…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wait… am I missing something?_

_._

_._

_._

_I looked around. _

_I saw Gakupo, Luka's husband at the kitchen drinking some seven o'clock coffee._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But where's that pervert?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(O_O)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Ohh… finally!" Luka groaned and she opened the door._

_There he was, in a white striped blue polo with white hoody and baggy shorts, pervert._

.

.

.

.

I sighed.

LUKA! Why did you leave me with this pervert?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>***LEN***<em>**

I woke up almost 6 in the morning. Gakupo was still asleep.

I stood up from the sofa that I'm lying at and went to the kitchen to brew myself a coffee.

While at it, I heard someone's footsteps from the bedrooms going down the stairs.

.

.

.

.

(=_=)

.

.

.

Now to think about it. That girl have nightmares during sleep.

.

.

.

_I hope she's not having a nightmare._

.

.

.

.

.

"_I hope she's not having a nightmare,_" Luka's voice woke me up from my thoughts, "…oohh, that's sweet Len," she cooed, walked to me and hugged me.

"You like Rinny-dear, right?"

"NO," I deadpanned as I poured into my cup the coffee that I had brewed.

"Ohh… really?"

"Really. Even if you read my mind, there will be no hint of her…" I took a sip from my coffee.

She let go of me and took the teapot where I put my brewed coffee. "Don't worry about her," she then poured it into her cup, "I casted a spell on her. If she did have a nightmare, she will forget about it."

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm…" I took another sip.

"Now you're thinking why I didn't cast a spell to not let have her a nightmare on her," she smiled as she stirred her coffee, "I can't do that… nightmares are products of mind, mind you. If I make the nightmares disappear, I may also end up breaking her mind," and she took a sip and commented on how bitter it was.

I didn't answer back.

She did answer my question without me even asking it.

I looked at her as she put milk and sugar cubes onto her coffee and stirred it again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka laughed.

"Hahaha! Len! I didn't know that you are such a worry-wart!" she exclaimed.

.

.

.

.

"Don't laugh too loud, they're still sleeping!" I hushed her.

"But…" still giggling, "…I can't stop but hear them… your thoughts…"

"Sorry 'bout that," pouted and took another drink from my cup until its empty.

"Say it and I'll answer."

.

.

.

.

I put the cup in the sink. IGNORE HER.

.

.

.

.

"Len?" she called.

.

.

.

Started to wash the cup. IGNORE HER…

.

.

.

.

"LEN?!"

.

.

I put the cup in the cupboard. IGNORE HER!

.

.

.

.

"Len! If you don't say it to me you won't get an answer!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I cleaned the mess that I made in the kitchen. IGNORE HER~~!

.

.

.

.

"I'll show to her _that _picture!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I looked back at her, "What picture?"

"This picture!" she closed her eyes and a picture flashed in my mind.

.

.

.

.

(O/O)

"Oi! Where did you get this?!"

"Well… from your fangirls…?" she giggled and I was left dumbfounded, my cheeks red.

"So…?" she smiled mischievously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arrgghh! I do not like this!

.

.

.

Okay here it goes…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I took a deep breath and…

.

.

.

.

.

"_Is she alright? Is she not hurt anywhere? Did she sleep alright? Is she still sad from that rabbit's death? Is she still afraid in looking at her own reflection? Did she cry last night on her sleep? Does she… hate me… for accidentally making a contract with her?"_

Luka was just smiling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why not ask her herself?" she suggested.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What? How?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Today… Go on a date with her."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Waahh! I'm so wanting to update this now!<strong>

**So... REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW and SHARE so I can update now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you do not, I will be going to LAZY LAND now. **

**So ciao! Hope you had a great time reading! ^_^**

**Matta nee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**and oh... don't mind that threat above. I'm just messing up with you.**

**Maybe I can update tomorrow, or later or next week, or next month, or maybe... next year (JK)? Depends. **

**Ciao again!**


	13. Start

**_Hayo! Kuro-chan desu~!_**

**_Wow... I didn't expect those demands to update more._**

**_Thank you guys! Love ya! MWAAHH! :*_**

**_Anyway... I'm planning to make their date a three part chapter! YES!_**

**_=3=_**

**_Here's Chappie 13! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 13 - Start<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>I do not hate you… at all<em>"

* * *

><p><strong><em>***LEN***<em>**

_"Why would I do that? It's a waste of time," I exclaimed after Luka told me to go out on a date with Rin._

_"Well… it's a stress debriefing for both Rin and you…and you want to answer those questions, right? It will be a right time to ask her," Luka answered back._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I looked at her._

_(=_=)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(^_^) == Luka who was just smiling._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I groaned, "Okay! I'll do it! For the sake of my conscience!" I shrugged._

_"Yaay!" Luka clapped her hands happily, putting her cup on the dining table, she suddenly pushed me outside the house._

_"Now, go dress up and come back here at seven! Don't make Rin wait!" Luka said as she pushed me, "And oh…" then I was out, "…be nice to Rin on your date, okay?" then she closed the door._

_._

_._

_._

_(=_=)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tsk… What hospitality she have…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're frowning again," flat commented as we walk on the streets, "Can you even smile just for this day?"

I smirked, "Heh, if I were you, I would not request me to smile…" she looked at me questioningly and I answered her, "Because you may fall head over heels to me if you see me smile."

.

.

.

"Hah! Frog!" she said rolling her eyes.

She's been calling me that whenever I say the _truth _of me being handsome and popular since she asked me if I have read the story the 'Boastful Frog'.

I don't know what the story is about but if I were to become a frog, I would be a handsome one and I know it!

.

.

.

.

"Are you imagining yourself as a frog?" she suddenly asked.

"No… just thinking how handsome I am when I become a frog," I joked and smiled.

.

.

.

.

She looked at me, smiling, "So, you want to become a frog?"

I shook my head, "No… they're… uhh…"

"Less attractive," she finished my sentence and continued on walking. "Nee, is there any place where we can eat? I'm starving."

Oh… Now to think about it, we haven't had our breakfast yet.

She looked back at me, pouting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cute…

.

.

But not my type. =_=

I sighed and started to walk in front of her, "Follow. I know a place…"

I walked without looking back and that's really not a good idea, cause when I turned back to look at her… she's not there anymore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Look… Luka told me to be nice to her but… I do not like babysitting. (=_=)

So I walked back again to where I just walked at and there I saw her.

Talking to a saleslady at an accessory stall beside the street.

I sighed.

Girls…

I walked to her and patted her, she looked back at me and smiled.

"Look here Pervert!" then she pointed at her bangs where there is a flower pin pinned on it. "Ms. Saleslady gave me this… for FREE!" she smiled and looked back at the saleslady. "Thank you very much Ms. Saleslady!"

The saleslady smiled at her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aren't you hungry?" (~_~) I asked her.

She blinked.

She cocked her head to the side.

"Ahh! Yeah! I forgot!" then she giggled.

.

.

(O/O)

"Pervert… are you blushing?" she asked looking at my face.

"WHAT?! No way!" I looked away her and started walking again.

"Ehh? But I'm certain that you really are blushing…"

"It's just the sun!" I said not looking back again.

"Really?~"

"Really…"

.

.

.

.

.

SILENCE again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I stopped walking and groaned.

Looked back and found her at another stall. This time at a flower store.

.

.

.

"OI!" I called at her.

She's not listening. She was busy looking at the flowers and smelling them.

What's up with this girl and flowers? =_=

I just stood there and waited for her. Her business there would be finished anyway… Whatever what her business is with flowers.

Then the vendor came, who was a grumpy old man and shooed her away. She moved away from the stall and went back to me… pouting.

I can't help but smile in her little adventures.

"Mou… I was just looking at them… Why shoo me away?" she mumbled. "What are you smiling at?" she asked me, still pouting.

"Nothing…" me who was holding back a laugh.

She raised her eyebrows, "There… is… really… something. You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Nope…" (XD) and again, I walked, this time, holding her wrist.

"What's this?" she raised her hand with mine. "Are you hitting on me mister?"

"What?! No way!" I gave out a little laugh, "I just can't afford you losing off and going off again. It's annoying," I said nonchalantly.

"Sorry~" she whined.

.

.

.

.

_"Is she alright? Is she not hurt anywhere? Did she sleep alright? Is she still sad from that rabbit's death? Is she still afraid in looking at her own reflection? Did she cry last night on her sleep? Does she… hate me… for accidentally making a contract with her?"_

_ "Why not ask her herself?" _

.

.

.

.

"Hey…" I started.

"Hmm?"

"Are you…?"

"What?"

.

.

.

.

I shook my head. "Nothing…"

She raised an eyebrow, "You're weird."

"I don't need your compliments," I deadpanned.

"That's not a compliment!" she exclaimed. "It's an… an…" she paused which made me look at her.

"An insult?" I said.

"No!" she shook her head, "Why would I insult you?"

"Because you _hate _me…" I said that… but it hurt me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She became silent again.

.

Figures… Why would she not hate a person who drags her into dangerous things…

She hates me…

.

.

And it hurts…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I do not hate you…_"

.

.

.

.

.

What?

My grip on her hands felt her purse, her warmth makes me to not let go of this hand.

.

.

.

.

.

"I do not hate you… at all…" she said.

.

.

.

I smiled… Relieved.

.

.

.

She said she does not hate me… ^_^

.

.

.

.

I gazed on her and saw her blushing…

.

.

.

"Are you by chance… falling for me?" I smirked.

"WHA- N…N…No way! I…I would not fall for a pervert like you!"

.

.

.

(*/ / / *)

(#_#)

.

"But you are stuttering… not to mention… blushing."

"I…I…I'm not stuttering! And b…b…blushing! It's the sun!" she exclaimed using what I had said earlier as an alibi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh… sou… okay," and continued on walking.

I finally saw the restaurant that I'm leading her to. It's a small eatery where a friend of mine works.

"What's with you?" I heard her whine. "Why are you always teasing me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I smiled.

.

.

"Because you're cute…" I answered back in a whisper.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing… I just said… _we're here_," I said lying and stopping in front of the eatery.

* * *

><p><strong>Waahh... To be honest... I haven't been in a date before... =3=<br>**

**Poor... poor me...**

**But anyhow... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**It's kinda short for me but... my sis told me that reading long ones are tiring so I made it short.**

**I'm looking forward in updating again!**

**So fuel me up with REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES and SHARES!**

**XDD!**

**And oh... I want to put something in the story but I'm confused what it is so... can you help me? *puppy eyes***

**Just answer this one question**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If Rin would give Len a gift, what would it be?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You will be a great help with this.**

**Ciao guys!**

**Matta neh!**


	14. In Between

**_Hayoo! Kuro finally here!_**

**_Stress gone now the electricity's here!_**

**_Sorry for the delay of this update. I'll explain at the A/N below if you would dare to read it._**

**_I didn't expect I'll get some awesome reviews. _**

**_AWWW... Love ya much guys! :*_**

**_ENJOY the next chappie!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 14 – In Between<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Even if it's just a play… I wonder why my heart won't stop jumping and smile won't stop showing… <em>"

* * *

><p><strong><em>***RIN***<em>**

* * *

><p>My heart beat is racing again…<p>

O/ / /O

I don't know what's causing this but it started when pervert teased me.

*/ / /*

Mou! That guy pisses me off!

_"Because you hate me…" he suddenly said with such a hurt expression._

_I was left in thought. At first… I hate him for harassing me and for being arrogant. But when I got to know him more…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't… In fact… I feel like… I can trust him more than anyone._

_ "I do not hate you…" I said with a small smile on my face as I remembered all the things he did to comfort me. "I do not hate you… at all…" I repeated._

_._

_._

_._

_And I saw him smiled…._

_._

_._

_Then this sudden weird feeling happened._

**_Dudug… Dudug… Dudug…_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(*/ / /*)_

_._

_._

_"Are you by chance… falling for me?" he suddenly said with a smirk on._

_"WHA- N…N…No way! I…I would not fall for a pervert like you!" Wha-! Just what is this guy thinking? _

_._

_._

_"But you are stuttering… not to mention… blushing."_

_"I…I…I'm not stuttering! And b…b…blushing! It's the sun!" whaa-! Why am I in denial? Surely, I'm stuttering… and… blushing? Whaa-? What's wrong with me?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Ahh… sou… okay," he said nonchalantly that broke the atmosphere._

_Huh? O.o_

_What was that?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_T^T_

_"What's with you?" I started whine as I realized that it's just a tease. "Why are you always teasing me?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It took a while before he answered._

_._

_._

_"Because you're cute…" he whispered._

_._

_._

_._

_What? O/O_

_Did he say I'm cute?_

_Well… I get that a lot but… why am I feeling happy when I heard him say that?_

_But… maybe, my ears are just playing tricks on me._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Even if it's just a play… I wonder why my heart won't stop jumping and smile won't stop showing…_

"So what would you want?" pervert asked me and I looked at the board where the menu was. Everything listed on it where new to me. I don't even know a single one of them.

"Uhh…" my head running in circles, deciding what to choose, "…what would be nice?" I asked him.

"How about the _frog _soup since you've been talking about frogs a while ago," he laughed.

.

.

"Is there something like that in the menu?" I asked surprised. "T…T…That's murder you know!" I exclaimed in his surprise, "FROGS are extinct! You should not be eating them!" I shouted which made everyone else in the eatery look at us.

Pervert hushed me.

"Shh…Don't make a commotion. Of course there's no frog soup on the menu. I'm just messing with you."

.

.

.

And I was embarrassed. At what I had said and shouted.

.

.

.

I looked around me, the other customers looking at us.

I smiled at them apologetically and they continued on the things that they were doing.

"Sorry," I whined.

"You should be…" Pervert lectured.

Ugh… that was embarrassing! (*/ / /*)

.

.

And so… pervert ordered something for me and we sat somewhere where there are only two-chairs-facing-each-other table. On the table there was a fruit basket full of fruits especially oranges which made me think of luck since I've been craving for that citrusy fruit since I arrived here.

I grabbed two oranges. Peeling one to eat with a plan to eat the other one after I ate the food pervert ordered.

I also noticed pervert getting a banana from the basket and ate it before his food.

I kept quiet while eating. I don't want to be embarrassed anymore so being quiet is one thing to avoid that.

There he goes again… smiling and laughing…

.

.

.

(O/ / / / O)

_What's wrong with him?_

"What's with the 'frogs are extinct' anyway?" he asked, eating his fruit.

"Why? Aren't they?" I asked trying to calm this beat of this heart.

"Of course not. There are many of them by the lake. You should see them hop around and croak loudly when it rains," his smile turned to a smug.

"Sorry for being ignorant…" I mumbled and looked down at my food. Finishing the fruit and held on to the spoon and fork. "But frogs really are extinct… in our place… since it is literally just skyscrapers."

I started to eat my food.

.

.

.

.

(O_O)

.

.

.

(^_^)

It was delicious! I don't know what it was but it was delish! I hope it's not frog!

I heard Pervert gave a low laugh. I looked at him with the fork still on my mouth.

"You should see your face right now."

"Why?" I blinked, "I can't help it. It's delicious!" and I took another spoonful.

"So you've never seen the nature before?" he suddenly asked.

I was busy eating my food so I didn't look at him, "Yeah… all I saw from our world are skyscrapers. Skyscrapers and skyscrapers!" I may have said that exaggeratedly but it's the truth. I'm just emphasizing. But I paused eating as I remembered something from our world and smiled.

I looked at Len eager to tell him what I just remembered.

"But… the sky is so beautiful there," I smiled.

"_There?_" he asked which made my brow rise, "…how beautiful?"

"Well… at the city, you can't see how beautiful the sky is. Since there are so many _wings _that exhaust not so white smoke."

"Wings?" he asked again, "…like fairies?"

I shook my head and put the spoon and fork down the plate, "Wings are our means of transportation there. Here, I think it's all carriages, horses or flying with a broomstick. There, it's all technology. Wings are anti-gravity transportations. They make us fly in the sky that's why we call them wings."

"Hmm…" then he also put his spoon down making it a sign that he wants to hear more.

And so… I talked on how beautiful the sky is there.

You can see the sky everywhere you go but there's one place where you feel like it's the closest to heaven.

It's a place where there are skyscrapers. It was just the sky.

The sky was oh so blue.

The wind freshly cool.

And it makes you feel like you can reach the end of the skies.

I tried going up once but found out more and more and more skies.

Then I tried going down, a place where I have never been before.

But as I went down, down, and down. It's very hard to breathe.

I didn't bother going down anymore since my curiosity played on how I can reach the end of the skies…

Then it hit me.

"Nee pervert…" he was startled as I suddenly called him from my recalling, "…can you reach the skies here?"

He nodded his head and my excitement hyped up. "But only magical creatures can do that. A human like me can't do it."

.

.

.

I was silenced… Magic…

It's a word that I once believed in and always believed in in a scientific way. Not this crazy magical world.

_Magic is the attraction._ That's what I believe.

But if I would have magic… in this world… I would magic myself back to my world.

"Don't worry… I'll bring you home."

.

.

.

.

.

I smiled at him and I remembered something. It was something that the saleslady from that accessory shop gave me.

I was about to get it from my pocket but then a bunch of girls came to our table, giggling, looking at the _superstar _pervert.

"Hi Len~!" one of the girls greeted at the pervert, the others giggling, and the others… eyed me with their icy glares that gave chills, "Oh you're so handsome as ever!" she sighed and I rolled my eyes.

Fangirls… Tss… =_=

I looked at the pervert and… O.o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(=_=) == me

(^_^) == him

.

.

He was smiling at them! Giving off his charm!

Hmph! (~_~)

I stood up and made my way out of the crowd.

That guy… he's really the playboy type. Smiling at girls who adore him. (=_=) It kinda breaks my day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait. O_o Why am I feeling annoyed by it?

That's just normal! For that pervert!

.

Sigh… I'll just go to the restroom.

I looked at myself at the mirror, fixed my hair while muttering about how that guy easily forgets how he have me beside. Then he just starts to flirt with other girls!

Ugh! Day breaker! Not so my day!

I looked around me and found out that I was all alone.

Sighing as I thought of this as an opportunity, I gently removed my right contacts. It still hurts but less than the past few days.

After removing it, red iris showed in the mirror.

I gently touched it, flinching as it hurt a bit.

"It isn't that bad at all…" I commented to myself.

Luka telling me about my eyes not being compatible with my contacts bothered me.

I removed the other contact and my sight halved.

Just like I thought, my right eye can see now, while the other one stays with its very dark world.

I can just let my right eye without contacts on but that would be creepy. Being creepy not in a way of having two-colored eyes but creepy in a way that your right eye's color is bloodshot red!

I put my contacts back on as I heard footsteps approaching.

I was almost done in putting back my right contacts on when someone grabbed my arms forcedly and pinned me on the wall. My head hit the wall which made me dizzy.

I looked at my attacker, my right eye closed for my contact flew off somewhere when they grabbed me. They were some of the girls who crowded Len earlier.

_Ugh… Not this scene!_

"Who are you? Why are you with _our _Len?" the girl in front of me hissed.

_Their Len?_ Who told them? Maybe he did. Ugh! Stupid pervert! Stupid insecure bitches! I thought I can only see them at our world?!

But in any case… I think they're facing the _wrong _girl.

"What are you at stupid?" then they gave me another push on the wall.

"Oww… that hurts…" I emphasized looking at them straight.

The girls scoff as they looked at me.

"So you're one of them freaks. The tool of our society," she said venomously. "Your weird eyes tell us who you are, you witch!" then they pushed me to the floor.

"Oww… that's the third time now," I muttered as my temper lowers. I stood up, glaring at those insecure bitches. I don't know what's with these eyes of mine but I'm not someone you should face, bitches!

I smirked as I look at them from head to toe, "So you are supposed to be Len's fangirls?" I asked in disgust. They look at each other as I rise up to them. So they thought they could just bully me because of my cute looks?

Well… too bad they're wrong!

"I pity him for having such _rotten girls _as fans like you."

They gasped and started attacking me.

Well… what a fair fight. Five girls vs. one. Way to go for cowardice!

They grabbed my hair and I grabbed theirs.

They slapped me and I double slapped them.

They kicked me and I double kick them!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Few minutes later, they were crying, their hair's in a mess saying that I'll be sorry for what I did.

I just shrugged at them and looked at myself back again at the mirror. My hair the Luka fixed now in a mess, the flower pin that I got for free, now broken and my right eye contact missing.

But all in all, after that fight, I got neither bruise nor scratch. It's just a messed up Rin.

I pouted as I looked at the broken pin.

_I got it for free. Now it's broken. Damn those insecure bitches!_

I thought as I hold the pin into a fist and started looking for my contact.

I can't go out with my right eye like this. It would surprise everyone. Especially since those girls told me that this eye color says that I'm different. I don't know what's the connection but que sera sera. Whatever will be, will be. I just don't want to let everyone know that I'm _different_. That's a no way for me!

And Len does not know about this…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Argh! Way to go for our date!

.

.

.

.

Wait… date? O.o

When did I start thinking of this as a date?

No! No way! I don't want to have a date with that pervert!

I shook the thought off and continued on looking for my contact.

"Are you looking for this Miss?" I looked up and saw a small blonde girl. Her hair wavy and its blonde color fading to the color of a rainbow. My contact on her palm.

I stood up with a smile, "Yes, that's my contact," and I reached for it, "Thanks… uhmmm…"

"I'm Mayu," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohoho! I'm planning for a conflict for this date for a better development for the two main characters.<br>**

**So on to my useless...? (I think) talk.**

**I didn't get to update almost a month ago because... there's simply no electricity.**

**Just like I said from my previous A/N, we we're expecting a typhoon (which is Haiyan or _Yolanda as we call it_) **

**It greatly damaged some places here. And it will take months to fix it.**

**So there you go.**

**I think that this electricity that we're using now is just temporary. So sorry if I couldn't update. Gomen...**

**Also... **

**Pray for the victims of the typhoon.**

**Pray for the typhoon survivors.**

**At Babangon din ang Pilipinas. (Philippines will rise again)**

**Bangon Pilipinas!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow and Share.**

**Ciao Minna!**


	15. Fists

**_Hayo there! Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_I have a good news! XD! After that temporary electricity that we had, we now have... tentenenen! A rotational black out! Oh... I should sound positive. Let me rephrase that... A temporary ROTATIONAL LIGHTS ON! XD! And permanent electricity will be back... maybe next month... or maybe next year? I don't know._**

**_But that means I can update! Oh boy! Yay! XDD! I'm so happy!_**

**_So here's Chappie 15! Enjoy! ^_^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 15 – Fists<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>How about Len? What would he feel if I would leave him?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

"Thanks… Mayu," and I reached out my hand for a handshake. She just looked at it confusedly.

Oh… so… they don't greet here with handshakes? O.o

She looked at me with that confused expression still on.

"You're supposed to hold it and shake it," I said. Then she did what I told her, smiling at the new gesture that she learned. "I'm Rin."

"Nice to meet you… Rin."

After introducing, I went back to the mirror to put my lens back.

"So you're an enchantress?" Mayu said looking at my reflection.

I laughed nervously not sure what to answer.

"And you have a contract…" she continued.

As I finished putting my lens back, I looked at her with a smile but only to find her…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm envious…" I heard her say before my body felt heavy and everything turned to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

The girls won't leave me.

.

.

.

.

(=_=)

.

.

.

.

.

I may love being the popular me but it's starting to tick me off.

The flat left minutes ago. I saw her went to the comfort zone but she's not back yet.

.

(^_^) == me

(*O*) == fangirls who did nothing but ask me things about how they love me, drool about me and squeal at me.

.

.

.

I want to leave this place already! What's taking the flat long? (~_~)

.

.

"Len! Who are you waiting?" someone from the girls asked.

"Is it a girlfriend?" another one asked and the others whined while the others shushed her.

_Girlfriend? No… definitely no… :p_

I shook my head as answer to their question and they squealed and sighed happily.

Hah… Easy!

"Neh, neh, neh… Len~" a brunette purred, "… there's a display of sky flowers tonight. Please come with me!" and with that, the girls started to fight over me. (~_~)

.

.

.

.

Annoying! Better if I leave this place… Now!

I stood up trying to get out the quarreling crowd. I was successful at escaping, like always. Now, I just need to wait for that flat.

I went out the eatery and hid from the girls. If the flat would ever look for me, she would maybe wander out to find me.

I saw a dark alley corner and hid there. It is a corner where I can still see the eatery's front door.

I stood there, my arms crossed with my back on the cold wall.

.

.

.

(~_~)

She's late.

.

.

.

"Psst…"

I suddenly felt a cold wind and shiver went through my spine. I rubbed my arms with my hands.

"Are you looking for Miss Rin?" a cool voice suddenly said. I jumped, surprised at that sudden voice. "Sorry to startle you," she said.

I looked at her and there I saw a woman _opposite _of the _flat_ (A/N: XD! Did you get what he meant? XDD!) She has a long gray hair, red eyes and a dark, heavy, depressed expression that greeted me.

"Who are you?!" I asked, alarmed.

"Uh… ahmm… ano…" she looked down on her feet, "…Haku," she said softly.

Haku… is she one of my girls?

She raised her head and our eyes met, it tells sadness but worry was more dominant. "Miss Rin is in danger!"

.

.

.

As she said that, worry was the only thing I felt.

_Rin…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll lead you to her…"

And just like that time when I heard that song from that mirror, I was left into a trance.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I opened my eyes and found myself in a sphere. Inside a transparent sphere… O.o?

How in the world I came in?

I remembered that I was talking to Mayu then… she muttered something and…

.

.

.

.

Don't tell me… I was kidnapped? =_=

When will my luck ever be good?

I sighed at the thought, I am unlucky this past few days. Definitely… Well, except with the orange at the restaurant. That's one of my small lucks! *o*

I looked around me. Outside the sphere, there were antique furniture, well-furnished and clean. A grandfather clock was at the corner, telling me that it's already 4:30.

4:30? Last time I checked it was still 9. So I was out for that long?

I continued with my gazing, trying to find an escape route first before escaping. I found a window and two doors, my possible escape routes.

I sighed. Then I realized I've sighing a lot lately. =_= This. Is. So. Stressful.

Oh. Are you wondering why am I calm in this situation? Well, since I've been in kidnapping scenes many times before, this scene is very much normal for me. Being a daughter of a rich and famous scientist and inventor just gives spice to my life. Yay! (Sarcasm)

I blinked my eyes and on the normal sight of mine appeared arrows, blueprints and information scrolling fast on my sight. For every object that my eyes locked its sight on, information about it appears and goes to my memory.

I looked at the first door and saw through it. Behind the first door was a room. A bedroom. There was a king-sized bed, a study table, closet and a fireplace. I moved my sight to the second door, this time, it was yet another bedroom which has the same design as the first one.

I blinked my eyes and back was my normal eyesight.

All that's left was the window, I don't know the design of this house but I'm taking chances and will be escaping from that window. Even if this house may be a two-story or more house.

Now, on with this sphere!

I pushed it, it rolled and I fell on my face. Silly me, it's a sphere! Of course it would roll! Gosh that hurts… Wait… I can roll this sphere to that window, break it then escape!

.

.

.

Okay. I would really look like a guinea pig like in the games 'Hamster Ball'*

So that's a no. And it would make me dizzy!

.

.

So I stood up on my feet and did what I did a while ago.

I focus on the sphere and it appeared.

_'Made of a special glass called, '…?...' _, as hard as a diamond."

.

.

What? That's it?

That's the only information I got!

Sigh. Can't blame my system, I'm not from here! I should really start reading books here, for future references… But, that's enough of information.

I clenched my hand.

Taking a deep breath.

And…

**BAM!**

I punched the hard as diamond glass.

It hurts. TT^TT

But the glass cracked and was shattered to small pieces. (^_^)V

I smiled triumphantly while I shook my hand to ease the pain. It was bleeding. But just imagining the kidnapper or mine to be shocked and surprised to what I did to her glass would be something fun.

I ran towards the windows instinctly. That crash from the glass might made my kidnapper aware of what's happening.

When I was about a few steps to the window, the girl with that rainbow hair appeared in front of it.

I stopped. Looking at the figure in front of me.

_Mayu…_

She was looking at me coldly and it made me wonder why she's doing this.

"How did you get out?" she asked. "You're supposed to be gone right now!" then I noticed her grip something on her back.

"Mayu… why are you doing this?" I asked.

"It's none of your business!" she shouted and pictures started to show on my head.

_It was Mayu all alone in this house._

I was surprised at that sudden flash in my head. And I felt somewhat heavy in my chest.

"If… If you're doing this…" I suddenly blurted out after seeing that picture, "…just because you feel alone… I can be your friend…"

Yes… because I know… _that being alone is the worst._

"I AM NOT ALONE!" she shouted and she pointed a knife on me, the one that she's gripping on her back. Tears started to fall down on her cheeks. "I… AM NOT ALONE because after this, I'll be your knight's enchantress and I won't be alone anymore!"

Pictures continued to flow on my head.

_Mayu is an enchantress._

_She had a contract with a knight._

_But the knight broke their contract by choosing another enchantress._

_To break the contract, one of the contractors should die to change one's destiny._

_So Mayu… knowing about this, killed her knight and his new enchantress._

I felt pity for Mayu. So she's doing this to have another knight. So she won't feel alone anymore.

.

.

.

.

How about Len? What would he feel if I would leave him?

.

.

.

.

.

I looked at Mayu. I tried to look nonchalant at her so my pity won't show.

"How about I become your knight?"

Mayu looked surprised at what I said but she shook the expression off, "I don't need your pity!"

"Do I look like I do?" I said, nonchalant. Truthfully, I do. I just don't want her to think that I'm doing this out of pity. "After being trapped on that sphere, I know that it is your ability," heck, I'm just guessing! "It is a neat ability, trapping enemies in diamond-like spheres…"

"Don't lie to me! You're an enchantress, you can't do that!" she cried. "You can't make a fool of me!" then she ran towards me and thrust to knife.

I dodged her attack and held her hand that's holding the knife, turned that hand to her back to let it go. She grunted as I trapped her on my arms.

"I'll tell you that I'm sincere…" I twirled her like a dance and kissed her.

I only planned to kiss her on the cheeks as a sign of friendship but the fast movement gave me a less timing.

So I accidentally kissed her… almost near the lips.

* * *

><p>AN: * Wow… _guinea pigs _in '_Hamster _Ball'… Aren't they hamsters Rin? Well… since it's not '_Guinea Pig _Ball' *O* Anyway… Hamster Ball is a PC game, where hamsters are abused and are put in balls to roll… XDD! Gomen… I'm joking… they are not abused… they are… okay… I _think_ they're abused. TT^TT Who would put hamsters in balls anyway?! TT^TT

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

I woke up from the trance and found myself in front of an old mansion. It's already noon. I looked around me and found myself alone.

Where is that Haku? I thought she would bring me to where Rin is but I found myself in a trance and here I am!

Tsk… stupid trance state.

I made my way closer to the mansion, giddy and worried.

Haku told me that Rin is in danger, of course I'm worried!

.

.

Because Luka would kill me if there's something that would happen to the flat.

.

.

.

..

.

.

And I didn't agree to this _date _because of that _picture_. It's because I want to know if she's okay.

.

.

.

As I walk, I noticed something familiar on the ground. I picked it up. It was a white pin with a six petal flower on it. It was _Rin's._

I looked up at the mansion. I'm on the right track. And I barged inside the mansion.

I looked around, the place was neat, well-kept, but there was no sign of a single life. There's the living room, the kitchen, the dining, the bathroom but there's no stairs going up.

'I remember that this mansion has a two-story…so… where the heck is the stairs?' I thought, then I remembered something.

_It was that time when I was still young, I was exploring our house and found myself lost in a room. A room where there are no doors, passageways nor windows. Just a room and me. When I was about to lose hope, I noticed something amiss from the room._

I searched for that something and I found it. It was different from the one I found long ago but I know this is it.

It was a magic circle printed on the wall. I touched it and I was suddenly on another room. A bedroom.

There was a door and I opened it.

It was another room with a sofa and a big grandfather clock. There were broken pieces of glass on the floor and near the window; a lying blonde girl was there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My heart stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

_Rin…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay. Let's stop here first. Hohoh! <em>**

**_I can't wait for my next update! XDD! I died while writing these chapters!_**

**_Waahh! My heart! XDD! It can't take anymore of the fluff!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fact : I described Mayu as Galaco on my manuscript. O_O And I realized I was wrong when I searched her on the Google. T_T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**"What is he thinking right now? I want to know... I tried my best to hear him. And there it was, his voice echoing through my head."**

**"I smiled at her, held her chin gently, touched her hair and pinned it on her bangs. The flower clip."**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**What was that? XDD! Ohohoh! I bless you readers of this long A/N... **_

_**Oh... have any of you read the manga, "Magico"? It's nice! I want to read more of it! But class starts at 7. Pff... =_=**_

_**Anyway... Thanks for reading guys!**_

_**God bless! Have a nice day! ^_^**_

_**And REVIEW, REUSE, RECYCLE!**_

_**I mean...**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow and of course Share. ^_^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ciao Minna!**_


	16. Flowers of the Sky

**_Hayo! Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_I realized that I haven't answered reviews. So I think I'm going to answer them now._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kireina Yume : Ohh... What can you say about this Rin? ( Rin: Noo! I'm not yuri! That was an ACCIDENT! I didn't mean to!) So... there you go! And yeah... Rin died in this chapter... metaphorically... not going to say why. *zips her mouth*_**

**_Infinities Lover : Aww... I love you too for loving it! Are you single? (Lin: What?! Hey stop that! Be ashamed of yourself! I thought you're currently dating someone?!) Shush Lin! I'm just asking if she/he is single. There's nothing wrong with that._**

**_Pikachu : I. Want. To. HUG YOU RIGHT NOW! Just don't thunderbolt me!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So those are the answer reviews! I love you guys! I hope you're all enjoying my story. Aww... *drama mode*_**

**_Okay... Get ready for the fluff! _**

**_Here's Chappie 16! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 16 – Flowers of the Sky<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>You are mine… I am yours… You are my enchantress. And I am your knight. And I'll promise to protect you… My enchantress…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

There was this noise… of people, walking and talking. The noise that you can hear at a crowded mall.

There was this smell… of a cooked something, sparklers and other things. But there was this scent that calmed me… it was _him._

There was this feeling… of closeness and of warmth.

I opened my eyes. It was already night but there were blinding lights, crowd walking here and there with a smile and laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

_A festival!_

I jumped in joy as I realized that I am in a festival, then I also realized that my feet is not on the ground. Someone was carrying me. _Len._

"Ugh… glad you're awake. You're heavy," =_= he commented.

I should be offended but the festival lightened my mood so I just slightly slapped his shoulder, "No I'm not. I just weight like a feather!" I said with a giggle.

"A feater?" I heard and felt him laugh by his back, "Yeah, you weigh like a feather alright. A bag of feathers weighing tons."

I wrapped my arms around him, I don't know why I did that but I just did. "If I weigh like that, put me down," I whispered in his ear.

.

.

.

.

.

He continued to walk.

.

.

.

..

.

.

"No… even if you're as heavy as an elephant, I won't put you down."

.

.

.

.

.

(O/ / / / O)

.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't know why but… my heart is beating fast I'm afraid that he might feel it on his back. My face heated.

Gosh… gosh… gosh… _Oh my god…_

.

.

.

_Rin… are you falling for this guy?_

.

.

.

_No! No! Take it back! He's a perverted no respect pervert! There's no way I would fall for him!_

.

.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, "We're here."

I looked around and we're not at the festival anymore. It's just a dark hill where there are no other people around.

.

.

.

.

Wait… o.O

.

.

.

He put me down and let me sit on the grass.

.

.

_It's just the two of us in this dark hill!_

_I'm feeling… worried! *o*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

He sat beside me…. Close.

.

.

.

Shit… No… no…. no! Heartbeat! Don't do it! Don't beat too fast! I can't breathe! (*/ / / / /*)

.

.

"_Rin…_" he called. I looked at him who was looking at me. Our eyes met and I died. (*/ / /*)

Who would not? If someone you knew as an arrogant perverted guy suddenly looks at you with eyes so sincere… especially if he's handsome, who wouldn't die?!

Then I heard a boom, a whistling sound and a kaboom!

Lights shone on the sky that made me look at it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fireworks!_

I looked at them, forming different shapes. A bunny, a star, a flower and many more! Lighting up the sky more brightly and beautifully! Painting it with colorful colors. Leaving sparkles as they disappear.

I was awed! I was clearly laughing and smiling like a child as I looked at it lit the sky.

_'I'm glad," _Len's voice echoed to my head. I looked at him smiling at the sky. _'I thought that she would like this since she's into flowers and the sky… I'm glad,' _then he looked at me.

Embarrassed at what I heard, I immediately looked away him. Blushing like crazy.

_Gosh… I heard his thoughts… I thought I can only hear from enchantresses?_

_And… he's smiling! Different from that smile he gave to those girls._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_My heart… what are you doing?_

"I'm sorry," he suddenly muttered out of nowhere.

I looked back at him, surprised. He looked… sad and regretful.

"Why?"

"Because…" he didn't finish his sentence. He just looked up at the distant sky, in a state of melancholy.

What is he thinking right now? I want to know.

I tried my best to hear him.

If I heard him a while ago, then I can hear him again.

At first, the sound of fireworks and other sounds at night are the only things that I heard.

But then there it was… his voice echoed through my head.

.

.

_Eh… What is this?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

I was on the point of crying.

_I'm so stupid. _I only thought of myself. Every person had a reason… and I… but I… became a burden for him.

_But… but…!_

_._

_._

"Stupid," I clenched my hand, a tear falling on it. "_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" _I stood up and shouted at him. He was surprised to see me cry. "I… I already said…" I sobbed. "I already said that I don't hate you!" I wiped the river flowing tears. "You don't… you don't have to worry yourself…"

"You… You heard?" he asked, clearly surprised. I nodded. "When did you…"

"Earlier," was my short answer. But I was not done yet, "And it's not your fault for what happened to me and to Yuuki. It's just like what Luka said… it was _fate," _what am I saying? Stop it now Rin… Rin! But… "If it was fate, then let's follow it's thread. We might find the answer there. The answer why all of this is happening. Do not blame yourself. You're not at fault… _Magic is the attraction_. All of this that's happening right now proves it. _I like you Len. _So don't degrade yourself anymore!"

He hugged me tight, his warmth calming me.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"No… I'm sorry..." I sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

I feel stupid. Weak. Stupid. And stupid! I'm useless… I couldn't protect her. I even promised her. I'm the worst.

How can I become a knight if I can't protect Rin? Did all my training go to waste? I swear to myself that I would be better, so I could save anyone precious to me. But… I'm a failure!

This is the second time. I couldn't do a thing! I… I'm useless!

I cause her pain. I brought her here. I made a contract with her. I made my enchantress be furious of her. I couldn't save her friend. She couldn't sleep. She's afraid. She's hurt. She nearly died…

All because of me. So that's why she _hates _me.

I can accept that.

Because… I did nothing.

_Rin… I'm sorry… I'm very sorry._

"Stupid," I heard her sob then she jumped up at me and cried. "_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"_

What?

I was surprised.

"I… I already said… I already said that I don't hate you!" she said in between sobs. She wiped her tears. "You don't… you don't have to worry yourself…"

Wait- what?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Could it be –

_Mind reading? When did she learn it?_

"You… You heard?" I said. "When did you…"

"Earlier," she answered.

Tears were falling on her azure eyes and she said some things that hit my heart. Things that tingled my worried and at guilt heart.

"_I like you Len. _So don't degrade yourself anymore!"

I don't know what to say… I was… surprised and speechless.

I just hugged her.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

A sorry is not enough for all of the things that I have caused you. But if you say those things… I can't help it. One of the things that I could do… is to tell you sorry.

"No… I'm sorry..."

You don't have to be. You're not at fault…

.

.

.

.

.

.

I heard her giggle but she was still sobbing, "I can hear them… And it doesn't suit you, pervert," referring to my thoughts.

"Tss… you're abusing your abilities. When we get home, I'm gonna ask Luka how to repel this mind-reading ability of yours," I said with a laugh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So… when are you going to let go, pervert?" she asked.

And I realized that I was still hugging her. O/ / /O

I let go and looked away her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The show of the fire flowers ended. The stars and the crescent moon are the only things left on the sky. I can still hear the sounds from the festival far from here.

The feeling was… somewhat of relief and happiness. I don't know what to say.

We were back at sitting on the grass again. Just enjoying the view. Silence between us.

Then I remembered something. I picked it from my pocket and looked at it…

_"Rin…"_

She looked at me, her eyes red and puffy. I gave a little laugh. _Crybaby. _

"What?" she pouted.

I smiled at her, held her chin gently, touched her hair and pinned it on her bangs. The flower clip.

(O/ / /O) == her

(^_^) == me

I thought she would punch me or kick me. Then yell at me calling me pervert for harassing her. But she didn't. Instead, she touched the pin on her hair.

"Hey… I thought this was broken," she looked at me, "Did you fix it?"

I shook my head, "I found it and it was not broken."

"Then… how…? I was pretty sure it was broken back then…" then she gave an expression of realization. She searched something on her pocket.

She looked at me with a shy look and gave me a blue small box. I reached for it.

"I… I want to thank you for everything you've done for me…" she started. "At first I thought that you're not to be trusted. One of the people that would hurt someone without a thought. But I was wrong."

I opened the box and there was a silver chained bracelet which has three white beads and a crucifix.

"I made it… From that accessory shop. The owner was so amazed by my creations so she gave me this pin. You're just arrogant and a pervert… but you're also kind and thoughtful… Thank you… _Len._" She smiled a very gentle smile that gave a weird effect to my heart.

.

.

.

It beat faster and heated my cheeks.

Rin was also the same after she said those things.

.

.

.

.

.

"Len…" she called.

What is it again this time? */ / /*

"I decided… that I… I mean…" she said stammering.

.

.

.

My head tilted on the side, influenced by her, as I waited for her to say something.

She looked at me. It's already night but the celestial beings brightened the darkness. That's why, I can see her face red.

"Len… Luka told me that _that _was just a light one. It's enough to make _it _but not enough to draw out each other's strength. So…" I didn't understand a thing she said.

Then she did something that surprised me.

.

.

She kissed me… on the lips.

.

.

Not just a kiss. A very long one.

.

.

That weird feeling is back again. */ / /*

.

.

.

.

She let go of the kiss, breathless and red.

She looked away me.

"I… I'll be _your enchantress… _But… _I'll_ find a way back home, and _I'll _also find a way… to better things up."

.

.

I touched my lips. Still surprised at what she did. I smiled.

"What are you saying _you'll _find your way home? _You'll _find a way to better things up? That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

She was about to reject the things I said when I continued, "Don't only say _'you'_. Because _we'll _find your way home. _We'll _find a way to better things up," I moved closer to her and hugged her. Her face near mine. I can feel her warm breath. "Because _you are mine… I am yours… You are my enchantress. And I am your knight. And I'll promise to protect you… My enchantress…_"

.

.

.

.

.

"Waah!" she pushed me, "Don't harass me pervert!"

I smiled, "Ara… why are you calling your knight a pervert? That's rude."

"NO! E…Even if you're my k…k…knight! You're still a pervert!" I was laughing inside as she stuttered.

"Why are you so red?" I teased her.

"Ah…because… because…!" (TT / / / TT) "That's my first one…" she whispered but I caught on that.

"First one…? Isn't the first time we met your first?"

"No! That's not counted! That was an accident!" Rin, hysterical.

I smiled…

"What?" she asked.

"It's just… this was not your first nor your second…"

"Huh?"

"It was your third."

"What?" she lagged. I stood up and started to walk.

"Let's go home," I said.

"Wait… hey… does that mean… DID YOU STOLE A KISS FROM ME?!"

I shrugged, laughing, "Maybe~!"

.

.

.

.

_I saw Rin lying on the floor._

_I immediately went to her and felt her purse. _

_She just fainted. I sighed, relieved. Thank goodness._

_I looked at her._

_Her hair is in a mess, dress dirty and her hand is bleeding._

_I felt guilty._

_I'm sorry… Rin…_

_I need you… In order for you to go back to your place… I need you to be my enchantress. I don't care anymore if I would be left without an enchantress. I just need to send you home. So you would not be hurt anymore._

_And for that…_

_I bent down and kissed her lips._

_Sealing a stronger contract than that from that when we first met._

_It may be a long journey. But I'll promise to lead you home and protect you at the same time._

_._

_._

_._

"Wha-!" I heard her whine. "YOU TRULY ARE A PERVERT YOU HARRASING MANIAC!" she shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Waahh! I died~! Metaphorically! *_*<br>**

**So, how's this chapter? **

**Ohohoho... Do you like, like it? Or love, love it.**

**I also put what a guest reviewer said.**

**A self made gift. And both of them blushes as Rin hands it to Len.**

**OMG! It helped me alot! Thank you!**

**So.**

**Review if you want to say you like it.**

**Favorite if you want to say you like and love it.**

**Follow if you want to say you want more because you like and love it.**

**Share because the author is so awesome she could die! (What?! No!) Just joking. (^_^)V**

**So till the next update!**

**Ciao minna!**


	17. Spark

**_Hayo guys! Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_I was hungry while trying to finish typing this chappie. =_= But my sister cooked me food because she told me I look busy and I'm drooling._**

**_What?! I do not drool! I'm just... =_= Okay... I was hungry._**

**_Anyway... I'll answer some of your reviews._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ Kagamine Hikari - I like cliffies because they give me HEART ATTACK! *a flying ant flies in to my coke and dives in* NOOOOO! I can't drink it anymore! TT^TT ~ Hikari-chan... that's why I like to end chappies with cliffies... because it makes me want to dive in the coke and read more. T^T *whines about her coke* Anyway, here's the next update! Love ya! :*_**

**_._**

**_ Pikachu - *hugs you back* Waahh! I should be the one thanking! For your awesome review and suggestion. ^_^ I love your randomness... Stay random and be pretty/handsome! Whatever you are! *kisses you*_**

**_._**

**_ Kireina - Ahh... relate... (^_^) WAIT for me! I'm going with you! Anyway... thanks for the review dear. :*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So... here's the next chappie. ENJOY! _**

**_I do not own VOCALOIDS! ^_^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 17 – Spark<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>I saw crackles and sparks of lights from her."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>***Luka***<strong>

Now the love birds are gone! (^_^) I hope they can have a fine day ahead!

I went to the kitchen where Gakupo was. He was drinking his coffee. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered good morning.

He touched my hand gently and kissed me a good morning kiss.

(^/ / / /^)

I kissed him back and sat beside him.

"So… where are we going this time?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a smile, "Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to _Kaiko_…"

His smile was changed with a frown, "It's about Len & Rin, right?"

I nodded, "There's something I need to clarify about them…"

My loving husband held my hand. He gave me a very charming smile, "If that's so then let's get ready…"

I smiled. Waahh! He just makes me fall in love with him again and again.

I kissed his lips and went upstairs to dress.

_Kaiko Shion_, she's one of the _Elemental Enchantresses… _Four enchantresses who hold the power of the four elements; Wind, Fire, Earth & Water. She's the Enchantress of Water.

She has a special ability like mine.

I hope she can answer my questions.

But… even if she can… I guess it's hard to make her say it.

(=_=)

"Worried?" a voice whispered in my ear. It was Gakupo, hugging and kissing my neck from behind. His arms around my waist. It tickles so I giggled.

"Yes… a bit."

"Don't be… I'll make her say it… for you."

I faced him, "Oh you're so sweet. That's why I love you."

We were looking at each other's eyes for a moment and we shared a kiss.

(^/ / / /^)

I let go with a smile, "So… let's go?"

He nodded and off we went to where Kaiko lives.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a big mansion with a big red gate. There were blue hydrangeas on the pathway to the house. A fountain at the center.<p>

Before we could knock at the door, a blue haired smiling figure greeted us. _Kaito… Kaiko's _ brother.

"What's with the sudden visit?" he asked.

"Is it really _sudden? _You we're expecting us, right?" my hubby answered.

He smiled warmly, "Yeah… Come on in," he guided us inside. He led us to a certain room. We opened that room and we arrived at Kaiko's favorite place.

A place surrounded with a spring of water. Lilies and hyacinth floating on it. On the center of the lake, a small island was there. A small bridge connecting the door to that island. We slowly walked to it and went to the island.

As we walked, I noticed that Kaiko's nature-loving self is still the same. Last time we came here the place was full of plants, flowering or non-flowering and now… there's more than flowering or non-flowering plants, there are also insect eaters, man-eaters etc. There were also few extinct flowers planted carefully and blooming beautifully.

When we arrived at the center, there was a gazebo made out of ice. Sparkling water fountains in each corner of it.

A smile formed on my face as I remembered the name of this place.

It was a place called _Some_ (pronounced as So-me) where _Mei-chan_ found _Kai-chan._ A place where Kai-chan lived a long time ago.

We went to the gazebo and there was Kai-chan's knight, sitting on a white seat around a round table. A tea tray on a trolley at the table's side.

She noticed us and she gave us a frown.

Ara… like always, not the hospitable type… that _Meiko…_

We stood in front of her, Kaito now on her side.

"Good morning, Mei-chan!" I greeted.

She scoffed, "I don't give a damn about the morning, Luka," she crossed her arms and legs. Even with her white and red ruffled dress, she still does not look lady-like at all.

Kaito offered us a seat in front of Mei-chan then he offered us a cup of tea with an ice cream cake as its pair. We gladly accepted it and said to him a thank you.

"Mornings are always good Mei-chan," I smiled at her, "…since they are the start of something new."

"I don't like mornings especially if they start with some bothersome news…"

Gaku-dear took a sip from his tea. Aww… even in doing simple things, he's so handsome! *O*

"So you do have news…" I cocked my head to the side, "…is it about your visitors last night?"

Mei-chan just looked at me with a frown still on.

"Can you tell us about it?" I asked further.

"Why would I?" she glared at me and I took a piece from the cake and ate it.

Before answering her, I commented Kaito first for making such a delish cake. He nodded a thank you in reply. "Because you can do nothing but to tell us…"

"Is that a threat?" she started to glare at us. Gaku-my-loves put down his tea and was looking back at her glare.

With the tense atmosphere around us, Kaito and I were just smiling.

"Ara… ara… no need to fret over it. I'm not threatening you," and I took a sip from my tea and figured that it is a Rose Tea, "I'm just saying that you can't help but to tell us."

"What do you mean?"

I put down my tea, closed my eyes and transferred an image to the other enchantress in front of me… _Kaiko…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mei… ko…" Kaito muttered while holding his chest, in pain.

Suddenly, an outraged Meiko slapped the table which caused the teacups to turn over and the tea to spill, "YOU! What did you do to Kaito?!"

"I didn't do anything…" I said with a smile but I dropped the act and started to get serious, "… it's _Rin…"_

"Rin…? What's that? Who's that?" Meiko asked in panic as she held Kaito on her arms. He was still in pain. Sweating, groaning and shouting in pain.

"She's Len's enchantress…"

Meiko was surprised and glared at me, "That _witch…_"

I flinched as I heard that, "Watch your mouth Meiko… she's my _daughter_…"

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded Kaito. A light so bright that almost blinded us.

_She's here._

"She's right Meiko," a girl's voice came from the light, "…don't call her that because she's our sister."

The light burst into a different colored aurora and a figure of a woman replaced Kaito. _Kaiko…_

"Long time no see Luka & Gakupo," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Kaiko took a sniff from Kaito's rose tea, "Waah! Kaito-nii's tea is the best as always…"<p>

"Deshou?" I smiled at her which she nodded enthusiastically.

"And this cake!" she took a bite from the cake and shivered in delight, "Hmmm…delicious! It's been a long time since I ate Kaito-nii's cooking!"

Kaito & Kaiko… they are siblings in a single body.

Long time ago, they both have their own bodies but… an encounter with another enchantress made them the way they are now. And that enchantress is the one whom Mei-chan holds a great grudge. The Enchantress of Dimension and Time…

"So…?" Meiko started, her voice still cold, "Are you just going to compliment Kaito's cooking? Is that why you're here?" she asked to Kaiko.

Kaiko pouted, "Mou… Mei-chi~! Don't be like that! It's like you're shooing me away!"

I heard Gakupo gave a low laugh by the nickname that Kai-chan had just given Mei-chan.

"How many times would I tell you… Don't call me that!"

"Waahh! Mei-chi will be Mei-chi! I won't change that!" then she hugged her knight. "Ehh? Mei-chi? Why isn't your heart beating fast? I'm hugging you so why? I'm pretty sure when Kaito-nii hugged you last time I also heard and felt your loud heart beating."

Meiko blushed.

"Ahh! Now you're blushing… Cute!" Kai-chan giggled and sat back down on her seat. "Now then… where were we?" she rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin on her hands. "Is what you showed us true?"

I nodded and the atmosphere tensed.

"That's troublesome…" she commented.

"What are you talking about?" Meiko asked. She hates being left out so being her, I guess she also wants to know.

"Mei-chi… do you really want to know? Kaito-nii doesn't want you to get hurt. _That image _hurts like hell," Kai-chan explained to Mei-chan.

Mei-chan smirked, "Are you underestimating me Kaiko?"

"Figures…" Kaiko giggled, "How about you Gakupo?"

"No thanks…" he shook his head, "I've seen it already and I have no plan of seeing it again," he answered grimly as he held my hand.

"Now then…" she held her knight's hands and closed her eyes, "…this may hurt… a lot."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mei-chan's eyes widen, "W…What is this?" then she held her throat, "I can't… I can't… breathe…"

I closed my eyes as I remembered how I first saw that memory.

_"So… how's Len doing?" Gaku-dear asked as he hugged me and gave me kisses on my neck._

_"No need to worry… he's having fun teasing that new girl friend of his…" I played with words and he laughed._

_Gakupo sat beside me on the sofa with my crystal ball on the coffee table, "Isn't she bothering you? Since… she's a visitor, which is very much rare."_

_I looked at the ball with a smile, "Nope, not at all… Because everything moves by what destiny tells them. This girl… is already connected to Len somehow…"_

_Then, our at peace day was broken when a little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes appeared on the ball. She was giggling and smiling at us just like she can see us._

_"Good evening!" she greeted with a giggle._

_Wait… can she really see us? This can't be… There's no way she can see us._

_"Well I see you… and I hear you."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Luka…" Gakupo held my hand, the atmosphere suddenly cold. "Who is she?"_

_"I… don't know," cold sweat trailed down from my forehead._

_"Who am I?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes at us. "I am…" she smiled, a crooked smile, "I am the Time," and her blue irises turned to red._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The Time?!_

_For what I know… she's something that shouldn't exist!_

_"That's rude," she continued, "I do exist… it's just that history and your paper written facts are all the lies… To hide me…"_

_"Wha… What do you want?" I asked._

_She lifted her pointer finger on her lips, "There's only one thing I want…" then she disappeared from the crystal ball and the image of Len & Rin around the bonfire appeared. Rin on Len's shoulders, sleeping. "I want __**him…"**_

"Are you okay, Mei-chi?" I opened my eyes as Kai-chan held onto her knight who was panting.

"What… What was that?" she asked me.

"Like I said… It's Rin."

_After she appeared, we worriedly watched everything that happened between the Time and those two._

_How the Time showed Len Rin's past._

_How Rin's thoughts came through me, thoughts of fear and pain as she met the Time through her dream._

_We all saw it._

_And we also saw how Rin reacted to a death of a friend._

_As Len was unconscious, the Time in the form of a little Rin was simply looking at him with a sadistic smile on. It seems like she's having much fun of all that's happening. Little Yuuki was on Len's side, trying to wake him up._

_"Nee… little rabbit girl…" she called at the tear-filled frightened rabbit, "… are you __**my **__friend?"_

_Yuuki whimpered, still trying to wake Len._

_"Nee… usagi-chan. Kitte! Anata ga watashi no tomodachi?" she asked in Yuuki's tongue. _(T/L: Hey, rabbit.. Listen! Are you my friend?)

_Yuuki shook her head and held on Len, "Iya! Ie! O Tomodachi janai! Anata wa akuma da!" _(T/L: NO! No! You're not a friend! You're a demon!)

_Coldness appeared on her red eyes, "Ah… sou… ano ne… everyone calls me… "Aku no musume…" they say… Aku no musume, utsukushii namae… that's why…" _(T/L: Daughter of Evil, a beautiful name)

_Then Yuuki suddenly float in the air to her surprise, she cried, calling Rin._

_"I'm going to live with my name…" she giggled then appeared Rin._

_"Leave her alone!" she shouted. She looked tired, obviously still at pain._

_"Hello there dear~" Time greeted with a smile. "I'm just being friends with her."_

_"I said leave her be!" she shouted again._

_Time frowned as she put Yuuki down, "Such a kill joy…" she hissed. Yuuki then went and hugged Rin. "Why do you always take something away from me?"_

_"I don't understand you… You've been telling me that but I didn't take anything…" Rin said as she held Yuuki's hand tightly. She saw the unconscious Len and bit her lower lip, "What did you do to the pervert?"_

_The little girl giggled and started to float, "I just wanted him to hate you like __**she **__did when you killed __**her daughter**__."_

_"Why…?"_

_"I can do what I want with him… because he is mine… my knight. Since I am her enchantress…" she floated to Len, hugged him possessively and sighed happily. "Ahh… just the thought of me having him gives me chills…" she touched his cheeks and gently gave a peck on his lips. After that, she looked at Rin & Yuuki gravely. "BUT YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" she shouted, in tantrum. Just then, I noticed that there was a strong wind, but the leaves from the trees around them didn't move. Time stopped. Only the four of them was left with their time running._

_"YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME YOU THIEF! YOU SLY THIEF!" she shouted again then she started to cry, "*sob* *sob* Why~? Why did you take him away from me?" she sobbed, wiping her tears. Her sobbing continued until it slowly became a laugh. _

_Seriously… This girl has a serious bipolar problem. _

_"BUT I DON'T CARE!" she laughed. "Since he'll be mine in the end… Because we are the same…. I am the time… you are the place… I am your heart and you are just the shell…" she continued to laugh._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"What do you mean?" Rin asked._

_"What I mean is… you are just a mere thing made for me. You are a dead girl merely living because of those machines that you call your life saver. You are just a mere __**thing **__made by the pity of your so-called-father."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rin was left in silence. She looked down on her toes. I can't hear her thoughts. It was all a blur._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Rin-nee is thing not!" Yuuki shouted in Rin's tongue but her grammar failed her. "Rin-nee wa yujindesu. Atashi no tomodachi!" _(T/L: Rin is a friend. My friend!)

_Rin came back to her senses. Her eyes teary._

_Time scoffed, "Tomodachi? Friend? Don't fool with me you filthy rabbit! THAT girl is NOT a FRIEND! She's A THING! A TOY! A BROKEN MERCHANDISE! SHE'S NO FRIEND!" then there goes her tantrum again, shouting, creating a cold strong wind around them._

_"SHE DOESNOT NEED A FRIEND!" her eyes glowed red, she clapped her hand. As she slowly separates her palms, a white void appeared from it, "SHE ONLY NEEDS ME!" she threw that light at Rin but Yuuki pushed her away which caused her to be trapped in that light._

_A ball of bright white light trapped Yuuki, a thing could not be seen because the brightness hurts one's eyes._

_All we heard was Yuuki's shout in pain._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The light disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked back at the crystal._

_Yuuki's dead._

_Her body shred to pieces._

_And Rin… fright and grief was written all over her face._

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she covered her ears and shouted, closing her eyes, crying for the death of a friend while the other girl was laughing crazily. _

_I covered my mouth as I watch them helplessly. Gakupo held me gently. I was crying, from the sight and from the pity to myself that I can just watch them here. _

_._

_._

_._

_I closed my eyes. I don't want to watch anymore…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I want to help them… now._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Luka… calm down," Gakupo rubbed my back as I was sobbing loudly. "It's okay…"_

_No it isn't… it isn-_

_Then I felt a great shiver on my spine._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What's this?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I looked back at the crystal and saw Rin standing up. She glared at the Time._

_"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" she shouted and I saw crackles and sparks of lights from her. Her eyes dark, different from the Rin that I first saw on this crystal. She extended her arms sideways and a spark happened._

* * *

><p><strong><em>And BOOM!<em>**

**_Another CLIFFY!_**

**_Cliffies are so beautiful._**

**_Wee! Don't hate me for it! Blame the almost 9 pages from word that made me realize that this is already a long chappie. XD!_**

**_So... what do you think? _**

**_Am I really hungry or not?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_FACT : I did not use Google Translate when I wrote those japanese lines. (Authoress is bluffing)_**

**_FACT : Yuuki is a rabbit from Memories._**

**_FACT : The Authoress is a killer. (O_O)_**

**_FACT : She's starving!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So let's end her folks._**

**_Till the next update!_**

**_Review, Follow, Favorite & Share!_**

**_Ciao Minna!_**


	18. Exile

**_Hayo! Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_I'm so happy today but I don't know the reason why._**

**_Maybe because there's a lot of school work that I need to do & it kinda makes me occupied & not bored._**

**_And after I finish my work, I immediately worked on the new update of NeoChild! ^_^_**

**_Then on to the reviews!_**

**_._**

**_ Kagamine Hikari - why? I'm so sorry for the cliffy... Gomenasai... T^T_**

**_._**

** Pikachu - Yay for randomness! I'm also weird you know... *stares at you so intently & smiles without a reason* So here's the more that you want pikachu-dear! ^_^**

**.**

** Infinities Lover - aww... I love you too! Thank you... :***

**.**

** Kireina Yume - Yeah... Time is really evil! She's making me older & older by a year! XDD!**

**.**

**So here's the next chappie guys!**

**Hope you like it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 18 – Exile<em>**

* * *

><p>".<em>.a lost ancient spell. It brings the target to a dimension where only a void resides."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>***Luka***<strong>

_"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Rin shouted and I saw crackles and sparks of lights from her. Her eyes dark, different from the Rin that I first saw on this crystal. She extended her arms sideways and a spark happened. A black light, the same as Time emitted, came from Rin's palms, creating two spheres of black void. _

_"Ohh…" Time gave a smile, "…being controlled by your emotions? That's a no-no dear!" she giggled._

_Rin was quiet, her eyes still dark._

_She tilted her head sideways, a frown forming on her face, "But that looks dangerous enough… Let's see how strong you are…" and she stood beside Len, took him by his arms to make an unconscious him stand and hugged him, "Let's see how you could hurt us."_

_Rin flinched and the Time giggled. _

_"Come on now dear… Shoot…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Can you not shoot?" she smiled, "I thought you'll make me pay for this? SHOOT! NOW!"_

_Rin bit her lip as she slowly put down her arms, the spheres slowly fading._

_"Hey…" she started, with a tone of mad sadness, "…I want you to shoot us… SHOOT!"_

_I clasped my hands on my skirt. I really want to slap that Time right now. _

_"I think… that you need more falling in the hole, dear…" she sadly stated as she traced her hands on Len's cheeks. She removed her hand from his face place it on his chest. Her palm started to glow white like earlier when she killed Yuuki. She smiled crazily, "I DON'T CARE A THING AS LONG AS WE BOTH ARE ALONE!" she shouted as a much brighter light appeared on her palm._

_Adrenaline shot through me._

_No. LEN!_

_"NOOOOOOO!" Rin shouted as her arms shot back up, the black spheres appearing again, growing bigger, bigger and bigger in a fast pace until Rin was engulfed by that void and so do the white light that came from the Time._

_The crystal showed nothing but darkness._

_"What… What happened?" I frantically asked as I tried to find what just happened. "No… No… Len… We need to save Len!" I said as I look at Gakupo. He was already clasping his sword tightly, his face full with worry._

_"I was stupid in letting him go alone," he muttered._

_I let the tears fall from my eyes, "Gakupo…" I sobbed and hugged him._

_"Shh… Shh… don't cry," he wiped my tears._

_"Len is… Len…" _

_"Sshh… Can you still feel his pulse?" he asked. He seemed calm but I know that he's really not._

_I wiped my tears and closed my eyes, trying my best to find him._

_I was frantic. Worried. Afraid. That I may not find him. _

_But there it was… his beating heart._

_I opened my eyes, happy to know that he's still alive._

_Gakupo, realizing what I just knew, sighed in relief, smiled at me and patted me. "See, he's alright. Now… let's go and help them."_

_I nodded enthusiastically but before we could go, my attention was drawn back to my crystal. It was still showing nothing & I noticed that the light from my crystal had also become dark. I heard a crack. It came from the crystal._

_"What's wrong?" Gakupo asked as he noticed me looking closely at my crystal._

_I looked at the crystal closely. The crack grew bigger & bigger until it broke into pieces._

_Alarmed, I reached for Gakupo but when I was about to, I couldn't find him anywhere. Not just him. I couldn't see the house. I couldn't see myself. It was just darkness._

_I tried to call Gakupo but I could not hear my voice._

_I could not see._

_I could not hear._

_I cannot feel anything._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It's… it's… it's hard to breathe!_

_What is this? This pain…?_

_My chest hurts. My ears ring. I feel like I was binded by something._

_Someone! Somebody! Help!_

* * *

><p>"That image was quite a thing, Luka," Kai-chan said sipping her tea. She was sitting beside the sulking Mei-chan.<p>

I nodded as an answer.

"So, what happened to you after you saw it?"

I looked at Gakupo and he answered her question, "She was unconscious for almost a week."

"And you…?"

Gakupo's grip to my hand tightened, "I was only unconscious for three days. Luka pushed me away when that thing happened."

Kai-chan put her cup down, her playful, sweet tone gone, "That was _Exilium esse,… _a lost ancient spell. It brings the target to a dimension where only a void resides. A void where there's nothing else inside it. Not an air, not water, nor earth. Anyone who gets caught on it is trapped & dies of suffocation. Even if you're not there where that spell was casted, you were watching it. It is so strong that even in thoughts or foreseeing crystals it still have its heavy effects," she cited.

"I know…" I said, "What I don't know is… that girl who casted it, Rin, is a visitor. She came from the world of Lilla. How could she have known that spell? Especially, since it's long lost, not to mention, ancient."

She gave it a deep thought. She furrowed her eyebrows, clasping her hands together like in a prayer and placed her chin on it.

Kaiko is the second from the four elemental enchantresses when it comes to overall intelligence. She's also the sweetest one out of the four so she's the one I asks when there's something someone with clairvoyance like me could not understand.

We have the same abilities. It's just that my powers are only limited in hearing thoughts, sharing thoughts, giving, getting, erasing, & changing memories, & seeing the future, the past, and the present.

Kaiko's… her limit is the water. As long as there is water all around, she can manipulate it aside from her strong clairvoyance ability.

And she's also my childhood friend. (^_^)

She suddenly clapped her hands in delight & stood up happily, "I DON'T KNOW!" (^_^)

And she's also childish. (=_=)

"Mou… Kai-chan!" I exclaimed.

She giggled, "Really… I don't know. How about you ask Gumi Bear."

_Gumi…_ (=_=) Wisest of the four…

.

.

.

.

.

.

(=_=) "No… Over my dead body…" I deadpanned.

Kai-chan laughed, "I know the feeling…" she continued.

"So…" Mei-chan started another topic, "What are you going to do with that visitor? Time is not that weak to be beaten by that ancient spell… Did you notice how she was smiling as that girl casted it? It was like she was expecting it…"

Kai-chan stopped laughing.

"If she comes back, since she wants his knight, I'm very much sure that she's going to target that girl. What are you going to do?" Mei-chan asked me in her business-like tone.

I smiled. I was already sure what to do, "I'm going to send her to Crypton Vocaloid Academy."

I saw Mei-chan's expression of disapproval so I continued, "If she learns to control her powers completely, she can protect herself from the Time," and I can save her from her own strong powers.

"What if the academy is also attacked by that Time? What would you do?" Mei-chan asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Meiko…" Gaku-dear entered to conversation, "…didn't you hear? That me & Luka are going to work there when it opens a new school year next week. We can watch over them & protect them when that happens," he smiled, "…and please take care of us as one of your new members of the faculty," he gently bowed.

Mei-chan groaned and rolled her eyes.

I giggled at their conversation & I noticed Kai-chan deep in thought again.

_"What are you thinking, Kai-chan?" _I asked through my thoughts.

She continued with her thoughts & sent an answer, _"I'm bothered at what the Time told that girl. That they are one… I don't quite understand…" _she looked at me, _"…do you know anything else from that girl aside from being a visitor who became Len's enchantress accidentally?"_

I didn't tell them about Rin being not whole human at all. It may cause a big commotion. I trust this two but its Meiko… When she meets something new and not sure if it's safe for others, she does not let it come near anyone else. She's that overprotective. I'm afraid that if I tell them about Rin, she would not let her enter the academy, which is very crucial for her safety.

_"No…"_

* * *

><p>The sun is setting and I remembered that there's a festival that's going on the plaza. I planned to go there from the beginning, and am still planning to.<p>

We just went back to our house to dress into our kimonos and off to the festival we go.

"You called her your _daughter… _why is that?" Gakupo asked, our hands intertwining each other as we walk through the festive streets.

I looked at him, a smile on my face, "Because I want to treat her as my daughter… and I kinda want a daughter as sweet as her…"

"Ehhh? But I want a boy!" he exclaimed loudly. People didn't look at us since there are many other noises at this festival.

I gave a laugh, "I WANT A GIRL!"

"I WANT BOYS! So that I can make a _pallacanestro* _team!"

I was surprised at what he said, "P…Pallacanestro? That's… that's… ten?!"

He smiled, playing innocent, "Nope, twelve."

My jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Seriously serious."

"That's… too many!" */ / / /*

"I know… but we can play pallacanestro everyday if we have twelve!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No… I still want girls!"

"We can have a muse then."

"So… thirteen?" I asked, my voice cracking at the thought.

He nodded, "Yeah… Thirteen," then he held my waist as we found a good spot to watch the sky flowers and whispered into my ears which made me blush, "So get yourself ready Mrs. Kamui."

* * *

><p>AN: *_Pallacanestro _is an Italian word for a certain game that I want to try putting on this story. Can you guess what game it is? (^_^)

* * *

><p>"I love you Luka," he gave me a kiss on my forehead.<p>

"I love you too, Gakupo," I whispered back as I cuddled to his arms.

Then there was a cold wind. I shivered and I grabbed the blanket to cover my body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaa!" a woman's voice shouted which made us jump up the bed, still covering myself with a blanket but Gakupo was… oh well.

Beside the window, a gray-haired woman was standing, her back at us, covering her face.

"Haku…?" I asked.

"Ahh… ano… am I disturbing something? I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry," she talked fast, "I have something to talk with you but… let's talk about it tomorrow. They're here already. I'm so sorry," then she vanished into thin air.

I lay back down to the bed again, I'm still tired.

"Who was that?" Gakupo asked, he was still sitting on the bed.

"She came with Rin & Len last night, didn't you notice?" I said.

"I… didn't…"

I smiled, "She's attached to them… That's why I asked her to watch over them. And I know you pretty much know what she is."

Gakupo didn't answer.

There was a knock on the door. I felt Gakupo stood up and went outside.

_That's them… _I thought. I have to dress myself up.

I stood up from the bed & saw a black pants and boxers on the floor.

That-!

I immediately grabbed my robe and wrapped myself with it and went downstairs.

Gakupo was now opening the door.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA!" Rin's voice.

I stopped from running, now behind Gakupo and I kicked him with fury.

"NO PALLANESTRO TEAM FOR YOU, IDIOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what came to me when I was writing this chapter.<strong>

**I was just writing what goes on in my mind and then... that's the result!**

**This was a short one.**

**I really want to write the next update now but my mother & the love of my heart (A/N:WHAT?! */ / /*) are telling me to go to sleep already so I'm stopping here and will say goodnight to you all.**

**So... the next chapter will be something about training your dragons... Now that's random.**

**So, review, follow, share & favorite.**

**Ciao minna!**


	19. Zero is No

**_Hayo! Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_Issashiburi!_**

**_Just had another technical difficulties with our internet that's why I didn't got the chance to update._**

**_And to say my apologies... I'll post three updates today! ^_^_**

**_Before that... Let's answer some reviews._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ Kagamine Hikari - Hehehe... yay... I'm saved... ^_^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ Pikachu - Aww... thanks... for the compliment... And yeah... Time can really make Kaito cry... because she can make it melt just by turning it's time fast... (Kuro-chan tries to crack a joke... But the joke died... =_=) Anyway... Thanks Pikachu! :'*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ Kireina Yume - hahaha... yah! I didn't know how it turned out that way! *_*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ thestrangedoor - waaahh... gomen for the cliffies... *bows down really low* I love cliffies so I'm sorry if you're still going to read one of them in the future but I'll try to write them seldomly... ^_^ And I'm also sorry for the late update... But here it is... with two other updates... Hope you like it. ^_^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_And also... thanks for the favorites and follows... I didn't got to thank you through PM cause we had no internet connection that's why I'm using this opportunity to thank you guys... THANK YOU! ^_^_**

**_So guys!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 19 – Zero is No<em>**

_ "Then if it's like that… then there's this third option… your definition of 'what it is to like' is wrong…"_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I opened my eyes & stood up from my bed. My temporary bed. Luka let me sleep in another room since I insisted; I don't want to sleep with her always, since she has a husband & all. I appreciate her sweetness but I can't bother with their relationship so I requested another room which she gladly accepted.

I went to the vanity table, sat and looked at my reflection.

I was happy that I could not see _her_ anymore. Just the cute Rin greeting herself a good morning.

It has been three days…

.

.

.

.

.

Three days since we went to that date.

.

.

.

.

.

_He kissed me…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I kissed him…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

(O/ / / / /O)

.

.

.

.

.

.

(*/ / / /*)

.

.

.

.

I'm so stupid! Why did I do that?!

I mean… I already decided that I'll become his enchantress for the time being but…. Gosh… that was… I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!

And he!

HE STOLE A KISS FROM ME!

.

.

.

_Rin… he did that because he want to strengthen the contract._

.

.

.

.

I KNOW! Don't start an argument with me conscience! Even if he did that, he could've waited till I wake up!

That's!

I noticed my expression. Blushing, embarrassed & confused.

.

.

.

.

Pff… I look hilarious… (*_*)

Then I started to laugh at myself.

.

.

.

"Have you gone crazy?"

My heart beat fast.

_Len._

I looked at him by the door, crossing his arms with his oh, so natural, expression. A smirk on his lips.

Oh you stupid heart. STOP THAT!

"Am I really that handsome that I can make your jaw drop & make you look at me so intently?" he asked.

I scoffed at what he said, "Puh-lease! Not in a thousand years, frog!" I rolled my eyes but the beating still there.

He gave a laugh.

(*/ / / /*)

I'm so glad heart beatings can't be heard from afar. Because if it can, then you might think that there's a parade of drums & stomping elephants along the streets.

"Luka told me to tell you to come down after you dress up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So…" I asked looking away him, "…did she also tell you to stay there while I dress myself?" I said sarcastically.

"Well… if you tell me so I can also help you undress."

.

.

.

.

I flushed up red, grabbed a brush from the table & threw it to him. He was hit on his arm at the sudden throw.

"Oww… that hurts!" he exclaimed.

"Well I can throw more than that if you won't go out! NOW!" I shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" he raised his hands in surrender, "I'm going out. Happy?" then he stepped out my room.

I let out a small laugh, "Delighted," and I went to close the door but before I could close it, he stuck his foot onto it. I frowned, "What now?"

He looked at me through that small gap from the door, "I just want to say…" our eyes met. "I like your laughs & smiles. You should do that often at your stay here at Rilla…" then he banged close the door.

I was left standing behind the door.

I held my chest.

A smile formed on my lips.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

What is this? Why am I… feeling so happy in a sudden?

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

Len… get a hold of yourself. Why are you feeling embarrassed so sudden? This is so not you.

"Len!" I heard Gakupo a chuckle downstairs, "Nice move…"

I dashed down and found him looking at Luka's foreseeing crystal, of course, with Luka by his side. On the crystal, I saw myself looking at it.

(=_=)

"Mind your own business," I muttered & the purple-haired just smiled.

"So… have you told her already?" he asked his arms around his wife.

I shook my head.

"You know you should tell her already. Since you're going to be together a lot from now on…" he continued. Luka got her crystal, rolling it on her palms before it vanished.

"I know… and it's not an easy thing to say," I whispered to myself as I sat in front of them.

"Ara…" Luka looked at me, "I thought you're excited in getting your enchantress because you get to do things like _this _and _that…" _she said emphasizing this & that.

I crossed my arms, "Don't talk of it as if I'm a pervert!" I said a bit offended.

"But she calls you one," she smiled before she stood up and went to the kitchen leaving Gakupo in front of me.

_I'm not a pervert… I'm just being honest!_

"Luka…" I heard the flat as she walked down the stairs. I looked at her and saw her look at me. She raised her eyebrow & looked away.

"What is it, Rin?" Luka asked from the kitchen.

Stepping on the last step, she went to the kitchen, ignoring me, "Why did the closet gave me _this_?" I didn't quite catch what she's wearing while on the stairs but I listened to their conversation.

"Ohh… that looks nice on you…"

"It's cold…"

I heard Luka gave a laugh. "You look fine. And you won't be feeling cold later."

I tried to look at them at the kitchen. Curious at what she's wearing. I tilted my head to the side to try taking a glimpse of her.

"You look like a giraffe," the middle-aged man in front of me commented which made me sit back normally. He laughed, "Curious?"

"Nope," I turned my gaze up the ceiling.

"Not the honest one aren't you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tsk… Tsk… You know Len, you've got to admit that she's cute."

I looked at him, eyebrows raising, confused, "Huh? What?"

He laughed, "Admit that you like her."

"I do not like her," I deadpanned.

He clicked his tongue again, "There are only two options right now… First, is that you're lying… Second, you do not know what it is to like."

"Hah! Firstly, Gakupo, I'm not lying… Secondly, I know what it is to like."

He gave a smile, a smile that kind of found amusement of something, "Then if it's like that… then there's this third option…" he paused. Damn those dramatic pauses. He placed his elbows to his thighs and rested his chin on his hands that clasped each other, "… your definition of 'what it is to like' is _wrong_…"

I scoffed, "Wanna bet about that?"

"I don't know about that Len… it might be something that you might regret," he smiled. "Cause I know you're going to lose."

Before I could answer back, Rin came into sight with Luka by her side. She's wearing a black sleeveless short shirt which shows part of her abdomen, with a brownish tangerine blazer & short shorts. On the shorts, a strap with triangle designs was on. A brownish tangerine gloves on her hands. Her white ribbon bow still on her head with white clips on her bangs.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked suddenly, awed at her figure. But she just lacks something.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_All is flat. (=_=)_

She glared at me, "Ask the closet, _pervert,_" she icily answered.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh… _she heard._

"Mah, mah… Rin, it's not that bad. And it's for your training."

"Training?" she turned to Luka. "I thought we're going to study about Rilla, magic casting, & being an enchantress today?" she asked. Well, since she agreed to become my enchantress, Luka started to tutor her all about her powers which I have no idea of.

"Ah… you've passed it all Rin. Now we're off to the next lesson! Which is combat," she smiled.

"Combat?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes. Combat. And you're going to fight your knight for today."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What? O.o

.

.

.

.

"Ohh…" Rin muttered, looked at me and gave a sadistic smile. "_Ohh…_"

* * *

><p>Gakupo &amp; Luka sitting on the floor of the Japanese styled house, Indian style, watching us while drinking tea.<p>

Rin, standing in front of me, clenching her hands into a fist, a smile on her face.

Me, standing, a smirk on the face.

We are on Gakupo's training grounds. It is where he trains his swordplay.

A Japanese style place. Cherry Blossoms, at bloom surrounding the Japanese garden.

"This place is nice…" I heard Rin comment, looking at the pink falling petals of the sakura. "And to think that this is found inside their house."

I just smiled at what she said.

_There are still many things that she needs to know about our world._

She looked at me, "But what excites me more is _this…_" she smiled confidently, an expression that I had seen for the first time. "Do I need to hold myself back?" she asked Luka & Gakupo.

"No… Remember, the combat stops until one of you surrenders or is unable to fight back! Do your best Rin!" Luka cheered.

"Good luck Len!" Gakupo called.

_Good luck? I don't need that._

_This Flat is something that doesn't need my luck._

As I remembered, when those rouges attacked us on our travel on the way to the Mystic Falls, she _did nothing_.

"Ara… I think you're getting the wrong idea here Lenny~" she said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait… _Ara…? _and… _Lenny?_

"Who told you to call me that?"

She shrugged, "Luka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Figures…._

I glared at her sipping her tea.

(~_~)

She noticed me…

(^_^)V == her.

"Now, don't be furious, Lenny," she purred. "Don't hold back on me… cause I won't."

I smirked and got ready for the fight, "Try me… _Flat._"

She looked at me sharply as she clenched her hands and smiled cruelly, "Haven't I told you that the next time that you'll call me Flat… you'll be dead?" then she suddenly disappeared from my sight.

Wait… _where is she?_

"Here…" I heard her from my back.

What? _Shit… _

I turned around and found her smiling, her fist about to punch me. I was about to dodge her but I was too late; she hit me right on my stomach.

I was thrown far away her. My back hitting a Sakura tree.

I stood up, wiping the little blood that came from my mouth.

That hurts…

It hurts more than the first time she kicked me & stepping on my foot.

I didn't know she has this kind of strength.

"Don't underestimate me, pervert," she shouted from where she is. I am about ten meters away her. If not by this Sakura tree, who knows where I'm going to land.

I heard Luka & Gakupo clapping their hands. Amazed at what Rin did.

Hmpf! Those two… (=_=) I got the feeling that they know that Rin has this kind of strength.

I'm _so _going to make them pay for this.

"So… Len? Give up? Are you losing to this girl that you called _flat?_" Flat called again.

I smirked.

What? Is she challenging me?

If that's what she wants…

"Flat!" I shouted back.

"Don't call me that!"

"If you win, I won't call you 'Flat' again. But if I win… I will call you any names I want," I said with a smirk.

"Ohh…. That would be an easy one. Game!"

_Don't underestimate me Ms. Rin._

I flashed towards her, as fast as the light.

I grabbed her hands and pulled it on her back. She grunted as I did that.

"How did you-"

"Let's just say I also have some hidden tricks on my sleeve," I whispered on her ears, "…_Rinny."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yosh! I'm off to the next update... ^_^<em>**

**_So how'd you like this update? ^_^_**

**_REVIEW, SHARE, FAVORITE, FOLLOW_**


	20. The Game of Chains

**_Kuro-chan matta desu!_**

**_Here's the next update for the night._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 20 – The Game of Chains<em>**

_ "…you two will be learning how to fight with each other, how to fight for each other & how to make a strong bond with each other. And you two will learn that with our enchain."_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

(TT3TT)

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't worry about it Rin…" Luka said, consoling me. "Len's not that harsh in his names… sometimes."

"It's not the names that bother me Luka!" I whined as I covered my face with my hands.

"Then what?"

I looked at her then her face showed realization.

"Ohh…" she blinked before smiling, "Aww…"

"Luka!" I covered my face again.

Well… the cause of it all… is because…

.

.

"…_Rinny," he whispered into my ears & my heart went crazy. _

_My Gosh…! My heart is metaphorically making a parade!_

_I bit my lips._

_Stop it heart. Pervert just said that to distract me._

_Don't listen to him._

_Then I stepped onto his foot, ducked down, stepping back to remove his grip from my hands. Kicking him away me._

_"Don't call me Rinny!" I exclaimed, trying to calm my heart._

_"Why?" he turned back at me, standing, "Don't you find it cute?" he asked with an expression of a child that is asking something out of curiosity._

_I stepped back. _

_No… I won't fall for such tricks!_

_I took a deep breath…_

_"Fight me fairly pervert!"_

_He left the act and smirked, "You don't even have to tell me."_

_As my heart calmed down a bit, I smiled & got ready for the next attack._

_I did what I did earlier. Pacing to his back without his notice and stealthily attacking him. I was about to hit him but he caught my fist._

_"Using this trick again won't work."_

_Oh… you think so?_

_I slipped my hand to his wrist, letting my balance on my feet, sliding my feet to his to make him lost his balance. As he did, I took the timing and flip him on his back again._

_He groaned as he hit the ground._

_Ouch… that might hurt… but Luka told me to not hold back… and I'm definitely not planning to hold myself back._

_The fight continued, with me leading and with Len always being thrown to the ground._

_"Why won't you give up already?" I asked standing in front of the currently crawling on the ground beaten Len._

_Even with his state right now, he smirked, "I still have many trump cards left, Rinny," he stood up wobbling a bit._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"It's no use… Just admit that you lost to me. Who you once thought as weak."_

_"What?" he raised an eyebrow, "No way! Admitting that I quit is like being a winner in a one-sided war."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I cocked my head to the side. Looking at him with amazement._

_I guess, I have no choice… I'll finish this._

_"And don't think that you're going to win, flat," he continued, "…don't underestimate me."_

_Oh… he really thinks that?_

_._

_I started attacking him but none of my hits hit him._

_Wait… what's happening?_

_I tried again but still, none hit._

_"Are you confused now, Rinny?"_

_I bit my lip in annoyance and tried once more. But I felt him kick my legs which made me to fall back on the ground._

_"See… I told ya."_

_I moaned as I stood back up. He shrugged at me & suddenly, he just disappeared from my sight._

_Those kinds of tricks don't work on me._

_I felt his presence beside me, so I ducked and slid my foot. I felt my foot hit him. I smiled triumphantly but it was only for a second because he fell over me._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It was all so sudden._

_He was above me._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_His lips on mine._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(O/ / / /O)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And I felt someone's hands on my chest._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh… my… God….!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kyaaa!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luka!" I cried and hugged her, "I won't be able to marry anymore!"

Luka rubbed my back, "Mah, mah… calm down now Rin. I thought you're sad about being lost since after that kiss, you went on to your own world muttering about you not being able to marry forgetting about the fight."

I sobbed more as I remembered that I lost, "Waaahh! Luka!"

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

I looked at my palms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_She's not that too flat at all._

_._

_._

Gakupo arrived with the box with the healing tools with a smile on his face.

He placed it down for me and sat in front of me.

"Nice job in getting beat up, Len!" he patted my shoulders. I flinched since my arms also hurt.

I glared at him, "That hurts."

"Sorry…" he muttered.

I opened the box & grabbed the _mhena _from it. Just a touch from it gives calmness to my heart. I rubbed it to my injuries & the pain & the scars left.

"So… what do you think about Rin?" Gakupo asked as I continued to rub that healing cloth to myself.

I looked at him, nonchalant, "Well… I didn't expect that she's good in hand to hand combat."

"And…?" Gakupo gave me the there's-still-more-say-it-to-me expression.

I finished on tending my injuries and bruises so I started to fold the _mhena _& waited for it to disappear. "And… what?"

.

"Don't joke with me, Len…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow.

He stared at me.

.

.

.

.

.

Then he sighed and shrugged, "Okay… I lost." (=_=)

"What?" (O_O)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Didn't you notice…" he said staring at me, "…the reason why Rin stopped fighting you?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Isn't it because I accidentally touched her flat boobs?" (○^○)

"And…?"

I felt a bit annoyed. What does this guy want?

"And… I accidentally kissed her?"

"And… there's still more!"

I crossed my eyebrows. "Can you just tell me what it is?" I deadpanned.

"Eh..? Don't tell me… Len… you didn't notice?"

"What?!" I raised a tone.

Gakupo blinked, surprised. Then he clicked his tongue & shook his head. "Dense."

* * *

><p>Luka &amp; the flat came to the room that we're in. Luka was still the same Luka, smiling while the other one's face is red, her eyes were also… <em>Did she… cry?<em>

She noticed me looking at her so she looked away me. Ignoring me.

"You okay now, Len?" Luka asked approaching me.

"Never better."

"Really… then, maybe we can go on to the next lesson."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lesson?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "What lesson?"

Luka clapped her hands excitedly, "We're doing an _Enchain_."

.

.

.

.

.

I stood up from where I'm sitting, "Enchain?! Already? But she does not know her-"

Luka shushed me, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk… Len… who told you she does not know."

"Wait… so she does…?" I looked at the still looking away me flat.

"Yes she does. In that three days' time of practice and lessons with her, she finally learned how to use _it_," then she hugged her, "You don't know how she strived to learn. She's a genius I should add."

Flat's face gave a small tint of pink.

"Now... Let's go & play enchain already!"

_Enchain… _usually, it's a tournament done at the palace of _Myrr_ but sometimes, it is also used to define a clash of two pairs of a contracted knight & enchantress.

.

.

.

"Hey…" I looked at her, she was standing beside me, ignoring me still. "…is it really true that you already learned to use your powers?"

"…" she didn't answer me.

.

.

"Oi… why aren't you talking to me?" I raised an eyebrow but still, no response. An angry mark appeared on my head, "Oi!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU OKAY!" she snapped, shouting at me.

"Then why aren't you answering?!" I shouted back.

.

.

.

She became silent again, annoyance on her face.

"Oi!"

"What?!"

"Are you angry with me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If so… then sorry…" I whispered.

She turned to me, her expression softening. "It's… alright…"

.

.

.

.

.

I smirked, "Yeah… it's easy to say that since there's nothing there to _touch _afterall."

Flat flushed up red in anger & in embarrassment. "Why you-!" she was about to punch me when Gakupo cleared his throat and called our attention. _Nice timing! _

"Listen…" he talked. They were quite far away from us but it seems like his voice was echoing in our ears. "…this lesson is the continuation of the earlier lesson that we did. Combat training. It is for the two of you to support each other."

"Knights & enchantresses," Luka's voice entered, "…they are two beings made for each other. The enchantresses are fragile beings. Each has different characteristics, strength and weaknesses. They represent the nature of our _Rilla_. Knights are the ones who can keep the nature of our world. They are made to protect it… they are here to protect the enchantresses. A contracted knight & an enchantress have a bond that is different from others. They feel each other, they give each other strength & they protect each other."

"In this training," Gakupo spoke again, "…you two will be learning how to fight _with_ each other, how to fight _for _each other & how to _make _a strong bond _with each other_. And you two will learn that with our enchain."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I'm sorry if I suck at describing things... English is not my main language so action is one thing that I need to face.<strong>

**AJA!**

**Anyway... how's Chapter 20? Is it nice? A no-no? Amazing? Or... just okay?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I prefer you saying those first 3 than the later... XDD!**

**Anyway... off to the third update for the night.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE & SHARE!**


	21. Taking the Mis

**_Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_I think that this would be the last update for the night. It's already late. I still need to wake up early for the dawn mass... ^_^_**

**_Anyway... _**

**_I need to greet you guys a HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_**

**_Advanced Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 21 – Taking the Mis<em>**

_" …a lesson can't become a lesson without mistakes. And we can't correct those mistakes and learn the lesson if we won't take chances."_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

_"An enchantress' power came from here," Luka said pointing at her chest, "Power is fueled by an enchantress' emotion. When we're happy, sometimes, we emit that power at reflex, even when we're sad… we can alter the nature without our notice. That's why we need to be extra careful… Especially if our powers are something that is so strong."_

_A thought came into me, "Luka… what's your powers?"_

_She smiled, "My power lies in the pictures of the past, future & the present. Clairvoyance."_

_"How did you learn that that is your power?"_

_She put her pointer finger on her lips, "Ever since I can remember, I can see pictures that I don't want to see… Pictures that bothered me but long after, I got used to it. You don't need to know. It just comes to you."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Then… what about her…?" I asked, not sure what expression I'm giving now._

_Luka looked at me sadly, "I'm afraid that all I know about the Time is something you also knew of already. We got not much of information of her. The thing that she's a hybrid of an enchantress & Len's supposed to be enchantress is the only thing we know of."_

_"Why do you call her the Time?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Because every time she appears… time stops & strange things happens after. That strange thing was… someone from some where's time & destiny gets altered."_

* * *

><p>"Rules of this Enchain," Gakupo continued, "…there are no rules. The pair who remains standing will be held as the winner."<p>

I looked at the pervert.

_"And another thing, Rin… knights don't know what to do first. We should do the first move," _I remembered Luka saying that to me and telling me the _thing _that I need to do.

I blushed at the thought.

.

.

.

.

No way… I'm not doing it. I'm doing this my own way!

I braced myself for the fight taking a deep breath. Len started to unsheathe his sword, seriousness on his face.

"_Flat…_ stay put," he commanded.

I pouted, "I'm not a dog. Don't order me that way. I can fight you know… I even _almost _beat you. And please don't call me flat!" I exclaimed.

He smirked, "I won… so I got to call you any names I want, right?"

.

.

.

Arrrggh! This guy is so-! Ugh!

I'm so not working with him.

"Fine!" I stomped my feet, "But I won't be staying still."

"Just don't bother me," we said in unison. We made a face at each other and ended up rolling our eyes at each other.

I set my gaze to the couple far us. They were… hugging…

.

.

.

.

.

_"We should do the first move."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No way. =_=

I'm not going to.

But if Luka's doing it already…

"Pervert… they're coming."

He smiled, "I know…"

_._

_._

_"Knights are supported by us… They gain what we have… They are supported by the nature itself if they have us."_

Supported… then that means…

.

.

.

I need to keep my mind blank…

I can do this.

.

.

.

.

We saw them looking at us and like the wind, Gakupo ran towards us. In just an instant, he and Len are both clashing their swords at each other.

And Luka…

.

.

I looked around.

Where is she?

.

.

.

_"Are you looking for me, dear?" _her voice echoed in my head.

"Where are you?"

She giggled, _"It seems that you two are at the wrong ends of this lesson."_

I looked around us, sharpening my senses.

_"This is a game of Enchain… A serious Enchain… You're taking this lightly. In fights like this, you should give your all or else, you're going to waste it."_

I closed my eyes to turn on the sight settings of my eyes and started to look for her. Then there she was… standing behind the fighting Gakupo and pervert.

Found you…

I ran towards her and swung my fist but I only hit the ground, creating a crater on the ground after.

Where…

I looked around again and she was at the place where I was earlier before I attacked.

What the- Is she that fast to arrive there? No… something is wrong. I flashed step to where she was but then again, when I arrived, she was not there anymore.

I clenched my fists, feeling irritated at myself for not finding out sooner.

.

.

_"I also have the ability of altering memories…"_

I remembered her said once and that's when I realized that Luka is playing with me.

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

I can only defend myself. Everytime I try to counter attack, my hand stops. It's like my movements are being controlled.

There was a smile on Gakupo's face. A mocking smile.

It disgusted me even if he's my friend.

We've been doing this kind of spar ever since I started my training as a knight but this one is something different from the past spars.

"Having difficulties, Len?" he smiled.

I gritted my teeth as I try to push his sword away from mine, "Nope… this is _easy_," then I swung my sword again nearly hitting Gakupo's side not only if my hand stopped again. _Damn._ What's wrong with me today?

I was already tired by this fruitless fight with Gakupo but he was still standing, full still of energy.

I looked at the flat. I don't know what she's doing but she's closing her eyes, like she was concentrating on something.

"Don't look away Len," and the clashing of our swords continued as Gakupo started to swing and attack me again. I was being held back… by Gakupo. I admit that he's the best in swordsmanship but I, also, is one of the best in it. But… today, it's just different. "I thought you said this _was easy_," he commented.

I clicked my tongue, almost out of breath then I lost my balance & fell down.

_Shit… _Stand up. Stand up!

I tried to stand up but Gakupo pointed his sword at my throat.

"This is _our _win… Len," he said coldly and he was about to slash my throat out.

Wait… is he really doing it?

I looked at his eyes. Coldness crowded over it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_He's really doing it._

.

.

.

.

I'm dead.

STAND UP LEN! STAND UP! Or at least block him, kick him, defend your head!

But I can't move. It was like I was binded by something.

He raised his sword and swinging it down my head.

I closed my eyes.

.

.

.

I heard the clang of a metal.

.

.

.

.

My head's still intact.

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes and saw the flat's perfect figure, glaring at Gakupo.

"What was that? I thought this was just a game?!" she exclaimed.

Gakupo smiled at her coldly throwing his sword that has been broken. It seems like the flat saved me, "Of course… this is a game. A game that has no rules as long as one couple remains. That's why _we _can do anything we want to win this game…"

"But trying to kill LEN! That's insane for just a game!"

He laughed, "_Games _in this world Rin… are all insane."

I saw flat clenched her hands and heard her say some swear words. Then she noticed me and bent down to me.

"Are you okay, Pervert?" she asked worriedly.

I nodded.

"You're bleeding."

I touched my neck and flinched at the pain, feeling the warm liquid from it. Gakupo hit me. But not that deep.

I stood up and she held me to help me, "This is just a scratch. Let's finish this."

"Let's stop this," she said with determination. "That one was a very close one _Len_. If I were just a bit late… you might have been…" then tears started to well up on her eyes.

I laughed at her expression, "Crybaby."

"Whatever!" she exclaimed pouting, "Let's just stop this…"

I smiled and started to pet her, placing my hand on her head and stroking it, messing with her hair a bit. "Sorry but that would be against my principles… I won't quit nor stop. Even if I would lose all my blood or lose my head. I won't stop."

"But! This is just a game!" she whined.

"The more the reason I won't quit."

She looked at me for a while, worry still on her face and the expression of disapproval. But then she sighed and ripped some of her shirt. Using the ripped cloth, she started to bandage my neck.

"You're stubborn," she whispered as she slowly wrapped the cloth. "That's why I won't say anything anymore. Just one question," tying the bandage into a ribbon. It's a bit girly for a ribbon but I guess, it's not uncomfortable for my neck. She took a step back and looked at me, "This _is _just a lesson. Why would you go so far?"

.

.

.

.

.

I smiled, "Simple… Because a lesson can't become a lesson without mistakes. And we can't correct those mistakes and learn the lesson if we won't take chances."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She looked at me dumbfounded.

.

.

.

.

.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's with that expression?"

She shook her head, maybe, trying to erase the current thoughts that she's thinking, "Nothing. I just thought that that speech was kind of promising."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, fine! It's promising," she muttered which made me smile.

"Oi. Are you just going to talk there and forget about _us_? Or am I going to attack you two now and bring you down?" Gakupo called, quite annoyed.

Rin scoffed, "Is this also a game rule? Asking the enemy what you have to do?"

"It's against me to attack a vulnerable enemy. Especially _weak _ones."

"Let's just see who the weak one now is. Now that your sword is broken," flat said with confidence which Gakupo answered with a smile.

"Who said about my sword being broken?" then on his empty sheath, another sword appeared, giving us a smug look in his face.

I crossed my eyebrows. _Regeneration magic?_

I heard Rin gave an amused giggle, then she looked at me, "Why… this is just too easy."

"What?"

She calmed herself from giggling, "Len… what do you think Luka's ability is?"

"Obviously I know. I knew her since-"

"Just answer me," she cut through me.

I sighed and answered her quite annoyed at her for asking me such an obvious question, "Clairvoyance! Why are you asking?"

I felt her intense confidence, "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

She giggled, "Before this game started, do you remember what she said."

I started to remember what she said. I was really not taking interest in what she said but I think it's about something _supporting _each other, enchantress being fragile beings and about knights being the ones who can _keep _the nature.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait a minute…

.

.

"Bingo… You got it right," she winked at me.

"So… they've been predicting our moves, that's why I can't take a hit…" I said to myself but then she contradicted to it.

"No… we made a mistake about Luka's abilities…"

"Luka's ability? Isn't it clairvoyance…?"

She shook her head, "No… At first I also thought it was that but then… when I started my studies under Luka, I asked questions about her abilities and found it odd why she can also see the past, future, present of the person and even altering memories. Then it hit me… It's because her ability isn't clairvoyance at all," she made a paused, smiling triumphantly at her discovery. "Because she has the ability of _minds_."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that.<strong>

**I hope that's not a cliffy. **

**I think it's kind of a cliffy... and it's kind of not. I really don't know.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Hope you like those three updates that I did today guys... & gals...**

**Wish you a blessed and happy holidays. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So review for the better of the story.**

**Follow to know more of the story.**

**Favorite because you love the story.**

**Share because you want to share your love of this story.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciao! ;)**


	22. The Red String of Fate

**_Hayo there! Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_How was your Christmas?_**

**_Mine... Nah... _**

**_Me and my Mama had a quarrel on Christmas Eve._**

**_Resulting to a not so good celebration._**

**_But let's forget about that and be happy because Christmas is not about us, it's about the birth of the baby, Jesus Christ._**

**_I do hope you had a wonderful Christmas. ;)_**

**_So... on to the reviews!_**

**_._**

**_ thestrangedoor089 - Well... all those updates are updated at the same day, the same night... ^_^ I kind of didn't got to update the past few days because of some technical difficulties but I continued on typing this story finishing those three chapters. And when Internet came back. Poof! I immediately uploaded them three... Wow... That was a long answer. XD! BTW. Thank you also for reviewing and you're welcome. ^_^_**

**_._**

**_ Maya Ria - hohohoh! YES! I WILL PUT MANY HARRASSMENT! _**

**_Rin : *shivers* I don't like the idea of this._**

**_Len : *smirks at Rin* _**

**_Rin : W...W... WHAT are you smirking at?! (*/ / /*)_**

**_Len : Nothing... I'm just thinking if I'm going to have fun._**

**_Rin : WHAT?! AUTHORESS!_**

**_-hohohoh! Bear with me Rin. You're too cute! (^3^)V_**

**_._**

**_ Pikachu - Aww... thanks... Here's the next update... And... I'm already an author. But still an amateur. Someday, maybe... I'll become a professional if I just pursue it. AJA! FIGHTING! I can do this!_**

**_._**

**_ Infinities Lover - oh... what I meant about share is the button way below the screen... Anyway... LOVE YOU too... ;*_**

**_._**

**_ Kagamine Hikari - Whaa! *blushes furiously* A... A... A... A confession! I don't know what to do! (*/ / / / /*)_**

**_._**

**_ Kireina Yume - oh... So that was another cliffy... Gomen... But here's the update. And I think it's also not a cliffy... so... I do not guarantee that this is not a cliffy... Gomen...! *cries at the corner*_**

**_._**

**_So, here's chappie 22 everyone!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 22 – The Red String of Fate<em>**

_"Dimea : Enchant! Hiide!"_

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

"The ability of the mind?" I raised a brow, can't take a grip of what flat just said.

She nodded and continued explaining, "Past and present are all in our _minds_ in terms of memories," she said pointing on her head, "The future is something that sometimes our _minds _can foresee in our dreams that's why we sometimes feel déjà vu in our daily lives. And since Luka has this strong ability, she can see the future. This was just a hypothesis a minute ago until I heard you said that your movements had been stopping whenever you are about to hit Gakupo. The explanation of that is… our movements, reflex or not, and senses, touch, smell, hear, see and taste, are controlled by our central nervous system which is something Luka can manipulate."

I was left with an impression of her after hearing her explain that. So she's this clever.

She turned to Gakupo who was holding his sword, looking at us indifferently. "And the reason why he got to try to kill you is because he's just a product of Luka's manipulation of our minds. This is just a mere imagination. Am I right, Gakupo?"

Gakupo shrugged and smiled, "Who knows~" then he replaced his smile with a sudden glare, "How about we try it again," on a blink of an eye, he was already in front me ready to stab me. I gripped on my sword tighter and tried to block the attack. I was successful but a crack appeared on my sword. He took a step back with a smile on his face, "Can a mere imagination do that Rin?"

She crossed her arms, "If one has wild ones that can."

Gakupo shrugged, "Well… who knows. But I need to congratulate you in finding out Rin. Only me and one of her friends know her true abilities. It's kind of a rare ability and can be harmful if not used properly that's why we kept it a secret. And you just guessed it by merely observing," he clapped his hands. "_As expected of you._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you provoking me?" flat stated, her voice cold.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

.

.

.

.

.

Silence followed.

.

.

I clicked my tongue and made my stance, "I don't know what you're talking about right now and it's kind of annoying me. Can we just finish this…" Yes… we should really… since I'm starting to get dizzy due to the still flowing blood from my neck. Tsk… this is not good.

.

.

.

My sword almost broken.

The pitiful already tired me.

.

.

.

.

How should I finish this…?

.

.

I felt someone's hand grabbed mine.

_Flat._

She looked serious… seriously worried.

"I'm sorry…" she looked at me.

"What are you sorry for?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She bit her lower lip and whispered about her pride. I didn't quite catch what she meant.

"But I'm willing now… just…" then she blushed red.

She held my left hand, letting our palms on each other.

_"By the powers bestowed upon me…" _she started and I felt wind surrounding us. Light appeared on the ground, creating a magic circle. She closed her eyes and continued with her spell. "_Let the sun, the moon & stars hear my prayers. Open up the gate that connects the dimension and time. Bind me, oh chains of the stars. Activate the contract made by fate and destiny," _she grasped my hand and I felt warmth causing me to close my eyes. "_Dimea… START!" _and a gust of wind suddenly appeared, pushing me back and making me lose balance… again.

.

.

.

.

But something made me to not fall.

.

.

I opened my eyes as soon as the gust disappeared and on my little finger, a silver string has been tightly tied.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What is this?

I tried to trace the other side of the string and found it on flat's little finger also.

.

.

.

"Oi… what is this?" I asked her.

She suddenly flushed up red, "Ehh?! You don't know this?"

I shook my head.

"This is the String of Fate, idiot!" she exclaimed.

"I thought the String of Fate is colored red? Why is this silver?"

"I don't know!" still red and blushing.

.

.

"Well because your bond is still not that strong…" Gakupo said raising his left hand, and on his pinky, a red string has been tied to it. "This is the symbol of a contracted knight & enchantress…"

.

.

.

.

.

Ohh…

I looked at my tied finger.

I didn't know that knights & enchantresses have this.

"What does it do?" I looked at the flat with curiosity.

She looked back at me, calming a bit, then pointed to her neck. There seems to be a red mark that looks like a sword cut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Realization hit me.

I removed the bandage on my neck and found out that the cut was slowly healing.

"This is-"

She smiled, "Feeling better now?"

I nodded, "If you have something like this in the first place, why didn't you use it earlier?" I said, teasing her.

She blushed again, "Waaahh! Because… because…" her face flushed up red, "Baahh! This is your entire fault!" she pointed at me.

"Me? What did I do?!"

I heard her whine and muttered something.

"What?!" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"IT'S THE STRING OF FATE, STUPID!" she shouted.

I cocked my head, "Huuuuhhh?!" o.O

She whined again, teary eyed. "Mou! I don't care any-" without warning, Gakupo attacked me. Glad I didn't lose grip of my weapon.

"I'm tired of waiting," he said, "The game is just starting."

"Len!" flat called, "…try not to think. Luka can hear them!"

"Got it!" then I started my counter to Gakupo. My movements are still stiff and tired but I can manage.

Light suddenly appeared from where the flat is. From the corner of my eye, I tried to look at what she's doing. Her lips were moving, eyes closed. She's in a kind of stance and a magic circle beneath her.

Is she chanting a spell?

Since when did she learn how to?

As far as I know… learning a single spell needs long experience and time to learn.

Gakupo backed away me, looking at the chanting flat. "Ooohh…" he exclaimed and whistled in amazement, "That girl's really full of surprises," I saw him took a step and headed to where my partner is.

I, too, ran towards him to block him, "Not so fast, Gakupo."

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

_"Rin… you're daydreaming again!" Miki flicked my forehead and sat beside me. I was on a bench, sitting alone, smiling alone while looking at the vast skies._

_I touched my forehead and whined, "What's that for Miki?"_

_"Nothing… I just need to get your attention," then she gave me an orange soda, "Here… drink this."_

_I gave her my thanks, opened it and started drinking it. _

_Waah! Nothing else is best in refreshing me but orange! _

_"So… what were you thinking?"_

_"Hmm… I'm just thinking of the dream that I had last night," I answered with a smile._

_"That again? Are you really sure that you're still normal?"_

_"What d'you mean about that?" I pouted at her._

_"I mean… we have different dreams everyday and you… kept dreaming one same dream. Have you ever wondered if that is a cause of your already not so normal mind?"_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Miki… I'm not so sure how to react. If I'm just going to smile and agree to you or be offended by what you have just said?"_

_"Nah… don't think about it too much," she giggled, "So? How about you share some of your thoughts of your dream?"_

_A smile appeared on my face, "Actually… have you heard of the red string of fate Miki?"_

_She cocked her head, "That string that is said to connect two fated people?"_

_I nodded. "Miki… my dream last night is a bit different from the others. True, it's the same scene, a bit older version of me and a blonde handsome man beside me, holding hands, my head on his shoulder as we watch the oh so romantic sunset. But last night, I dreamt that on our pinkies, a red string was tied tightly and we promised that forever, we'll never leave each other's side. And if ever that that happens, we will still find a way in each other's side. But before that…. Before that…! KYAA!" I exclaimed, blushing at the memory._

_"You two kissed?" Miki said uninterested._

_I shook my head, "NEARLY! Not only for that damned alarm clock!"_

* * *

><p>The red string of fate…<p>

I have one.

And it is connected to Len.

.

.

.

.

=/ / /=

This is so unfair!

I shook my head.

Rin. You should concentrate. You are in a crazy game and you need to finish this.

I took a deep breath.

I extended my arms to the side and started chanting some spell that I had learned from Luka

Concentrate.

Concentrate.

Concentrate.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Our abilities come when we are in an emotional turbulence. So… do you remember something weird after you became emotional? Angry? Happy? Or Sad?" Luka asked._

_I didn't thought for it that long because it is also one of my questions that I need to find answer._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka has the ability of the minds. That's why I cannot sense her presence. Because she's controlling my senses. And to stop her control…

.

.

.

.

_"Dimea : Enchant! Hiide!"_

Light from the magic circle burst, creating a snow like sparkly crystal falling from the sky.

.

.

.

.

.

_Did the spell work?_

I looked in front of me, seeing two Len. One who was fighting Gakupo and one was looking at them, a bit confused at what he's seeing. He looked at me, "What's happening?"

I smiled. It did work! YES! I did it!

I want to jump in joy but the spell only last for a minute so we need to finish this.

"I'll explain later. But now…" I closed my eyes letting the settings of my eyes on.

"Whoa… Whooa… Whooa… What's this?" I heard Len comment. "There's something wrong with my… sight?"

I cocked my head, "Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" he rubbed his eyes and blinked them, "And it wouldn't disappear."

"That's mine…"

"What?"

Surprised at what's happening, I shook my head and looked at the string that's connecting us, "This may be the cause of it why you're seeing it also… But… let's leave the explaining later," then I concentrated on finding Luka.

"Len… thirty meters, 30° Northeast"

"Huh?! What's that?"

I looked at him then I realized that maybe they haven't learned that kind of directioning. Ugh… They're so fortunate that they don't need to learn Physics here in this world of spells.

"Just follow the arrows that you are seeing right now."

"Got it," then he ran towards the direction that I ordered him.

Few seconds later, my spell disappeared. Leaving a confused Gakupo, me behind him, pointing a knife at his side.

"What the-"

"So I guess this is game over, Gakupo. We found Luka and a move from you can make me stab you," I smiled sadistically, "You don't know me _that well, _you know."

He gulped. Sweat fell down from his forehead to his chin.

Then, Len came with Luka who's hands were tied.

"Waah… Gomen Gakupo-dear… it seems that they got me," she smiled.

Gakupo sighed, "Okay… you two won. But it's just because we're holding back a bit."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?" both me and Len said in unison, we stared at each other for a bit but after a second, I looked away him.

I still can't believe my red string of fate is connected to him!

"Really! Now let us go and maybe we can have some tea," Luka giggled. Len started to untie her and I made the knife disappear, another one of the spells that I had learned.

* * *

><p>"Waah! This is delicious Luka!" I complimented after taking a sip from her tea.<p>

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled, putting the tray she's holding on the table and sitting beside her husband, in front of us Len.

We're back at their house by the way. We kind of made a big mess at that training place of Gakupo. We broke their wide garden. =3=

And I'm not thinking that it's our fault. :p

"Anyway… how did you two find that fight?" Gakupo asked, his hands clasping at each other, elbows on his knees.

"Tiring." me

"Bothersome." Len

We said at the same time.

Gakupo gave a laugh, "Well… you'll get used to it especially when you enter CVA."

I blinked as I heard the word CVA. "Wait.. CVA? As in… a school?"

"Yes Rin. It's a school."

I put my cup of tea down, "CVA as in… Crypton Vocaloid Academy?"

Surprise was written on Luka and Gakupo's face. "Yeah… How'd you know?"

I tried to calm myself. Maybe, they just have the same name, "Actually… my school at my world is also called CVA. But I guess they don't teach Chemistry, Physics and Calculus there… do they?"

"Ahh… Haha… No dear," Luka laughed, "I don't even know what those are."

I sighed. Relieved.

They don't have those three subjects. I'm so _glad_.

"It's more of a school and agency for contracted knights and enchantresses," Luka explained further.

I cocked my head to the side, "Huh?"

"I mean… after a knight made a contract with an enchantress, they need to polish and furnish their abilities together. That's why CVA was built. Not only as a school, it also serves as a mission agency.

"60% of the population here in Rilla is the human race. 30% is the enchantresses and the remaining 10% is the _animalia._ We contracted knights and enchantresses have our duty to the normal citizens, palace and Rilla"

Ohh… so, we've got the work of a police force?

As well as the work of a student…

"So, what do you think?" Luka asked.

I blinked, "What do I think what?"

She faced Len and made a look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't got the chance to tell her," he raised his hands and shrugged.

"What are we talking about?"

Luka gave a sigh then she held my hand.

"Rin… as you know. I've taught you basic spells and things about Rilla this past three days and you're doing a more than the excellent job. But now… I can't teach you some things anymore. Because we have different abilities. It is upon the wielder of the magic how to make and create her own spells. I believe you can already do that. That's why…" she gave me a pat on the shoulder, "…I'm enrolling both you and Len to CVA."

"Well… if that can't be helped… then… it's fine with me," I looked at Len.

"That was my plan at the very beginning. To enter that school," he gave a meaningful smile. It made me wonder… that there are still things that I don't know about this guy.

Luka clapped her hands gleefully, "It's settled then!"

She stood up followed by Gakupo.

"I'm going to pack your things now," then she sprinted up the stairs.

Wait… "L…Luka! Now?"

"Yes! Now! Because if I won't. When?" she shouted back then I heard her open my door.

I looked at Gakupo, who was smiling at us, "Well… CVA opens tomorrow so… you two are going there, this night."

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?!

.

.

.

He patted Len, "And you two are going to stay at the dorms over there. Good luck," he winked at Len and at me.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait a minute…

.

.

.

.

I blinked.

.

.

.

.

.

Isn't this a bit fastforward?

And… why am I feeling nervous?

* * *

><p><strong>Waahh! I had a writer's block while writing this.<strong>

**But I finished it!**

**YAY!**

**So... next chapter will be about school.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite and share this on Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Tumblr, Youtube etc. So that we can have many readers! YAY!**

**(*/ / /*)**

**So guys...**

**Till the next update.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS... belated.**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR! advance!**

**Ciao! ;)**


	23. Trip

**_Hayo there! Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_Gomenasai! *bows down and head bangs to the floor*_**

**_I was thinking of updating on 27th of December last year but failed to do so because of writer's block issues... (TT_TT)_**

**_wAAAAh! I failed as a Rin-Len fan! I didn't got to do something for their birthday!_**

**_*cries at the corner and accidentally makes a pool of tears... LOL!*_**

**_but anyway! Here's the update._**

**_It's a bit redundant in the story but it's needed for the development. :)_**

**_AJA! I can do this! FIGHTING!_**

**_So... on to the reviews!_**

**_._**

**_ Kagamine Hikari - Ohh... that was not a confession? (Q_Q) I thought it was... Oh well... Thanks for the compliment. But... admit it... I still need improvements, right? *crosses fingers and hopes for a good critical response*_**

**_._**

**_ Maya Ria - *smiles widely* MAMA MAYA RIA! *I failed in reading this. Wow! I just made a nice tongue twister! \(^_^)/ * Hahaha! Well... let's find that out... Maybe they will share or maybe they won't... Well... since, boys and girls aging from 14 above are not allowed to sleep together in the same room right because of some... *thinks of some things and blushes* things! Okay! Okay! Let's not think of it right now! _**

**_._**

**_ Kireina Yume - yay! You're not mad at me! And I'm updating so yeah... I won't be killed! *laughs nervously and wipes away sweat from forehead* _**

**_._**

**_So here's chappie 23!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 23 – Trip <em>**

_"Stubbornness hit me and I said no."_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I looked up at the vast skies. Amazed at what I had just learned. A smile on my face.

CVA here in Rilla

And CVA on Lilla

Is kind of the same.

.

.

.

They are in the skies that I so much love.

.

.

"So…? How do we get there?" I asked pervert still looking at the starry skies.

His silence made me look at him and saw him looking at me.

"What?"

He sighed, "I have told you already right? That humans can't fly and only those who wield magic can."

I cocked my head.

"I was hoping you can bring us there."

Eh?

.

.

.

"EHH?! But…! I don't know how to fly!"

"Thought so…" he said, crossing his arms, deep in thought.

I started to whine, "How do you manage to go up there?"

"Fly," he deadpanned.

"How?"

"What do you mean how?" he looked at me, eyebrows crossed.

"I mean… you've been there right? Since it's a school. How did you manage to go up there?"

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Could it be… you haven't gone up there ever since?"

He nodded.

"But! But it's a school!"

"It's a school alright… For _contracted knights & enchantresses_… Why would I study there if I haven't even got an enchantress yet?"

"So… How did you study right until now?"

"Self-study," then he sat at a near bench. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. The moon isn't there but the stars are. They light up the skies even just a little bit. "Just what is your power? I didn't understand it when we did that Enchain."

I sat beside him, "My ability is that of _dimensions._"

"Dimensions?" he looked at me.

I nodded, "It was supposed to be my birthday back then when I was trapped inside that mirror. Luka told me that that may be caused by the awakening of the magic inside me, that's why I was trapped in that mirror and was thrown here. I don't understand why I have magic in the first place but maybe… soon… I can find out the answer. All I need to do is to believe," I smiled then I noticed him giving an amused look. I started to blush, "W…W…What?"

He put his elbow on his knee and let his chin on his palm, looking at me amusedly, "I just thought you're quite an interesting girl."

"Wh…What do you mean about that?" I started to stutter.

"You've been here for only almost two months yet but you're coping quite well. I was thinking that you, a visitor from another world would be having quite a hard time in coping things up, especially in our world where magic reigns."

I calmed myself, "In short, you're underestimating me."

He smiled, "You can also say that."

I started to pout. I'm kind of used to being underestimated because of my looks, being small looking and all (like they said of me being too cute… maybe because of the ribbon that I always put on my head) but it still ticks me off. Who makes them think they can judge people just by their appearances?

"So… what's the connection with that spell that you used during enchain and your _dimension _magic?" he asked, uninterested. He's just bored. (=_=)

"That was _Hiide _(read as Hee-de). A spell that I accidentally made up during one of my lesson sessions with Luka," I started to explain it to him excitedly and proudly, since it's my first made spell. (^_^)V

"It creates another dimension in a current dimension that I'm in," he looked at me, raising an eyebrow. It's hard to understand it, yes, I understand.

"As an example, remember what happened when I casted it? You and I were transported to a new dimension that I had created, a dimension connected to the original place that we had been. You saw yourself fighting with Gakupo, right? It was also an effect of my spell. It leaves a fake impression to the enemy; it is the impression of things to happen if I did not cast the spell."

He still gave that confused look but then he sighed, giving up, looking back at the skies, "It's hard to understand especially if it's something that cannot be seen. But two things are sure… That spell worked. I kind of understood it and kind of not. When I arrived to where Luka was, she did not notice me. She cannot even feel me tying her. She was so surprised when the spell vanished," I saw a hint of amusement in his expression. Like a child who got a toy for the first time.

.

.

.

.

.

"But isn't it nice? If your abilities are about dimensions… then… maybe, you can make your own spell to reach your home," he looked back at me, his usual expression back. "Why are you suddenly red?" he started to smirk. "You're admiring how handsome I look right?"

"I…In your dreams!" I looked away him.

He gave a little laugh, "You're cute," he whispered but I heard him which made me blush more.

.

.

Mou! He's making my heart go wild again. (*/ / /*)

"I… I… I already tried that…" I said, changing the topic to calm myself but he interrupted as he looked at me with realization. "Wh…Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just thought that if your ability is about dimensions… then maybe you can make a portal to CVA with your magic."

I blinked. "Ohh… I didn't think of that… But… I don't know how to."

He clicked his tongue and started to think another way. I looked at him as he was in deep thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(^/ / / /^)

.

.

.

.

.

.

He groaned and messed up his hair, unable to think of another way.

"How about we ask Luka?" I suggested.

"Hmm… Luka & Gakupo have work to do, they told me a while ago."

"Work? At night?"

He nodded.

I shivered as a thought came into my mind. It's night… and when you think about work and Gakupo altogether…

.

.

(O/ / /O)

.

.

.

.

.

.

I shook my head.

Oh my gosh! My innocent mind! It became corrupted because of the perverted people around me!

I suddenly felt a warm cloth being put on my neck. It was Len. Wrapping me with a yellow scarf. I gave him a confused look.

"You look cold. You even shivered a while ago."

I blinked, "Uhh… that was caused by… I mean… whatever… but," looking at the scarf that he gave, I gave a smile, "Thanks anyway."

He looked away me, "You're welcome."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He started to rub his palms to his arms and blew on his palms to warm them.

"Do you… not have another scarf or sweater?"

He stared at me. (=_=)

(O/ / /O) == me

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then he ignored me, looking away me again.

(~_~)

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

.

.

.

.

.

#(~_~)

I unwrapped the scarf around me and gave it back to him. He stared at me.

"I don't need it. You need it most," I said grumpily.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. That's what I asked you a while ago, ri~ght?" I forced a smile and rolled my eyes, standing and taking a step away him.

"I don't understand you," his voice full of annoyance. "I was being thoughtful, okay? Why would you act that way?"

"Thoughtful? Hah! _That _was being thoughtful?" well… yeah. On the second thought, giving your scarf to others who were feeling cold is thoughtful alright. But ignoring me is also _not _thoughtful at all!

He stood up, annoyance all over his face, "Look here… I don't know what's being thoughtful in your place is but…" he went to me and wrapped the scarf around me again, "… I cannot stand being in warmth if others are cold. Why did you not bring any sweater or scarf anyway? That's your fault for being clumsy."

"Pervert, listen also here. If you cannot stand being in warmth if others are cold, then how about you think that I also think that way? Thank you for being considerate. (sarcasm intended) And I don't need a scarf in the first place, because I don't feel cold at all," I started to argue which he immediately answered.

"Even if you don't feel cold at all, can you just please shut up and let that scarf around you. It gives me a peace from guilt," I wanted to talk back again but when I opened my mouth, he silenced me with a glare, "Argue again and I'll kiss you," my mouth automatically closed. Afraid of what he had just said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(=_=)

Tss… that pervert.

.

.

.

"Rather than arguing, why won't you help think in finding a way up there?" then he sat back down the bench, arms crossed and eyes closed.

I pouted and muttered to myself, "Why would I even do that?"

He opened his left eye and smiled, "Because if you won't, then I'll be frozen to death here until we can find a way."

I blinked, "Are you serious?"

He answered with a smile.

"Hah! You can't fool me pervert!"

He opened his eyes, "Well… suit yourself."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…FEW MINUTES LATER…

He's starting to shiver, trying to ease the cold with rubbing his palms together. I tried to give him back the scarf again but he denied it.

TT_TT

I'm starting to feel guilty.

RIN! He's doing that on purpose! Don't fall on his petty tricks again!

.

.

.

… A LITTLE FEW MINUTES LATER…

I can now hear his teeth chattering.

Mou! This is getting too far.

!

Agghh! Whatever will be, will be!

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

I need a spell that can make us fly or teleport.

I took a deep breath. Picturing myself in a world of my own.

* * *

><p>I was standing still, in the sky that I love. The vast blue skies and the cool air blowing my hair.<p>

Below is another infinite sky.

There's no end to it.

_I need to bring us to that school._

And like the other spell that I made, I saw this pretty woman. Dressed in a white flowing dress. Her blonde hair, long and shiny was being flown by the wind. Her smile as sweet as the morning light. And like the last time, she was giving off that familiar aura. That significantly familiar aura that makes me trust her.

She outstretched her hand for me to reach.

I slowly reach for it. Touching her warm hand, a new spell appeared on my mind.

I opened my eyes and shouted the spell.

"_Dimea: Equip! Ali!"_

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

It's cold.

It makes it hard to think.

I looked at her, worry on her eyes.

I was thinking that if she thinks and worries of me being cold, maybe, we can hug each other to heat ourselves, especially me who is not wearing any jacket, sweater or whatever. Just my coat. But it's not enough to break the cold.

But she did not. She just stood there, maybe, arguing with herself.

(=_=)

Maybe she thought of it but did not do it. She's like that.

Or.

Didn't thought of it and just worried about me.

Hah. Nice. (=.=)

.

.

.

.

.

.

And here I am, thinking that I can get a free hug from her.

(=_=)

.

.

.

.

.

Well… she's cuddly… like a soft animal. (=_=) That's why I like to have a hug from her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I started to notice her silence.

Her eyes were closed.

.

.

.

.

Then she shouted something and a black hole appeared beside her and dropped something.

She opened her eyes and looked at it.

Out of curiosity, I stood up and looked at it also.

It was a pair of footwear. A weird footwear because it has some little circle like things on its soles.

"Waaahhh!" flat exclaimed excitedly as she picked it up and hugged it, "Romeo & Juliet!"

"What are those?" I asked her.

She started to remove the sandals that she's wearing and wear the ones that just appeared from nowhere, "They are my personal wings. Romeo and Juliet."

"Wings? Like the ones you had told me about. Those anti-gravity things?" I asked.

She nodded happily and started to stroll with those on, circling me.

"Ohh… If you have that spell in the first place, why haven't you used it earlier?" I took a deep breath and eyed her, "Seriously, why do you use your spells in the last minute? Don't you know I'm freezing to death here?"

She stopped from strolling and pouted at me, "Sorry for learning spells in the _last minute_!" she put her arms around her waist.

"Last minute?" I raised a brow, "You mean… you just made that spell right now?"

She nodded.

I was surprised.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What's wrong in making a spell? You're looking at me as if it's a crime."

I blinked, "Ahh… sorry. It's just that… it's very hard to learn spells and you just made one that fast. You're… amazing," I smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Luka told me that also but I guess I'm just _too special_," there was a tone on her voice that I can't somehow understand. But she changed it back to being cheerful, "Hahaha! It's not that amazing at all! I was thinking of having a spell to teleport there but got my wings instead. Hahaha! Like that first time that I made Hiide… I was thinking of going back home but got that spell instead! I'm not that special at all!"

"You… already tried going back home?"

She nodded happily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I clenched my hand. Feeling annoyed. I shook the thought off, "So, how's that going to work?"

"Well… I guess… like this," she bent down and pushed something on those wings and voices of a man and a woman came from it, greeting Rin a good evening and she started to float in the air. "Good evening also. Romeo and Juliet. I missed you two," she giggled. She looked back at me but looked away in a second, "I guess… I can take us up there," she outstretched her hand for me.

I looked at it.

.

.

.

.

Stubbornness hit me and I said no.

* * *

><p><strong>I totally had a hard time in making this because of WB...<strong>

**I hate WBs... It annoys me!**

***sighs***

**I just do hope that I won't be getting WB for the next chapter.**

**Anyway!**

**HAPPY YEAR of the WOODEN HORSE!**

**HAPPY 2014!**

**I also had a chapter which has the greetings for 2013. **

**This story is getting too long to finish because of this lazy authoress over here! Meh!**

**I hope I can finish this and publish this someday and be a successful writer and be a beautiful stewardess/flight attendant and be able to travel the world and be able to visit Japan someday and be able to marry a loving husband and become a loving mother and become a beloved grandma and be able to share my stories to them and be able to die at peace.**

**Meh! That was a long one.**

**Time is that fast so who knows! *shrugs***

**So! Leave a review, click follow, favorite, then scroll down and click the share button so you can share this story to Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr or etc.! So we can have many readers for NC!**

**That would be all!**

**See you next time!**

**Ciao! ;)**


	24. Turn

**_Hayo there! Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_Gomen for the long update. I was a bit busy when January came. ;)_**

**_Now it's the month of hearts... Aww... _**

**_Here's the reply to your reviews!_**

**_._**

**_ Kagamine Hikari - that's okay. As long as you continue reviewing I WILL LOVE YOU! :*_**

**_._**

**_ Maya Ria - MWAHAHAH! Here's the update love!_**

**_._**

**_ Pikachu - thanks love. ;)_**

**_._**

**_ Kireina Yume - WHY LEN? WHY?! Answer her! *Len: (=_=) Maybe I'll tell you soon...* _**

**_._**

**_ Remepie - aww... look... a new reviewer! WELCOME dear love! ;) Thank you and here's the update!_**

**_._**

**_So chappie 24 here! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 24 – Turn<em>**

_"She has the power over time and dimensions."_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

What would you do if you're in my situation right now?

I bet you would fangirl and be glad since you'd get a chance to make the oh so mighty, handsome, hearthrob Len be your knight.

Right now… I really wanted to throw myself out the window and fall off the sky. That would be nice. _Really, really nice. _I would appreciate that.

Today. Class started.

And as a new student, guess what we should do.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Ding* Ding*

Yup! Correct! It's self-introducing time!

I don't really much need to make my impressions to be amazing. I just need to be me.

But the pervert thinks otherwise.

(=_=)

He's really popular. Really, really popular that even the teachers drool on him.

(=_=)

He's so popular that me… his enchantress/ seatmate & / dorm mate gets the pressure all the time.

It's like I'm in a pressure cooker! I don't feel the feel of school at all. Just the feel of a pressure cooker!

(TT_TT)

And yeah… you heard it right and guess it right. Me and that pervert are roommates. Like… heck! Why would they let that kind of system in dormitories?

Mature girls and boys should never share a room! Ever! Except for married couples like Gakupo & Luka. But we're not married! So why would they insist of letting us stay in the same room?!

Ugh! First entrance at my first day here on CVA is not good. Girls were giving me glares for being Len's enchantress. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be the pervert's enchantress. *rolls eyes & sticks tongue out*

If looks can kill, maybe I'm already dead by now. Those girls (her classmates) are creeping me out! They keep on glaring at me! Especially when I just realized one thing that surprised me more than them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Someone snapped me out from my day nightmare, a kind of day dream though it's not a dream; it's a nightmare of a memory. I looked up and saw a black haired girl, probably older than me, she was giving a glare. Behind her was a shorter girl, her hair scarlettish in color and was cut in a short bob, she was looking at me innocently and was giving a friendly smile. She even mouthed 'Hi' to me when she noticed me staring at her.

"What's your name?" the black haired girl said.

"I'm Rin Kagamine…" I blinked, saying my name. I wanted to ask her why she didn't have my name when I just did share my name to the others a while ago during our self-introductory but maybe, she didn't care so I shut my mouth.

She cocked her head, "_Kagamine? _Like that brat of a jerk?"

Brat of a jerk? Does she mean… Len?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay yeah… we have the same surnames… that's what surprised me.

One girl even asked us if we're already married! I mean! Why would they think of that? WE ARE NOT! And if I came from another world, then why do I have a relative here?! And it's Len! Just how great coincidence is! *sarcasm*

.

.

.

.

.

Blinking away the thought of having the same name as him, I nodded to that girl's question, giving a slight smile to what she had called him.

"So… you're his enchantress…" she nodded at herself and sat at the chair beside me, which is his chair, the cute girl sat on the desk, "…what is your ability?" her eyes showed interest.

"Hmm…" I put my right elbow on the desk and let my fingers on my cheeks. "Abilities are meant to be kept, right? Asking me that is kind of something of a… declaration of love, maybe?" I smiled. Before leaving Luka's house, she told me to never tell anyone of my ability. It is a rare one and should be kept.

She giggled, "Declaration of love? What's with that? You're a hopeless romantic aren't you?"

I giggled, "Not really."

"By the way… I'm Mew. Nice to meet you, I'm a knight. And she's my enchantress, Nekomura Iroha…" Mew and I shook our hands while Iroha waved at me. "So… how's CVA? Do you like it here?"

"I still can't say… since we just arrived here last night. But…" I glanced at the group of girls glaring at us, or should I say, me, "…if that's going to be their way of greeting people… then I guess, I couldn't like it more."

Mew gave a laugh, "Don't mind them. Here in Crypton, it's not about the status… it's about the talent and skills. If you have those two, you can gain image… even have a fan club of your own."

"But…" I slumped down on my desk, "…it's not about _my _status… it's about _that pervert's _status. They think I'm kind of his girlfriend so… I guess they are preparing war."

"They can't help that. Even if your knight's a brat of a jerk, you're his enchantress. Even if you two are in a romantic relationship, they can't break it."

"Romantic relationship?" I gave a face, "NO WAY! NO WAY! There's no way I will have that kind of relationship with him!" I shook my head furiously.

She giggled, "Knight and enchantress relationship often ends in love, dear."

I felt a blush coming, "What?!" I blinked, "The…Then… you two?"

Mew grabbed Iroha into a hug, "Yup… we're dating."

"WAAAHH?! Y…Yuri!" I exclaimed out loud.

Iroha gently pushed Mew away her with a laugh, "Mew is just messing with you, Rin. We're not dating! We're just best friends!"

"_Just _best friends?" Mew gave a hurt look to Iroha, "So there's a more important relationship to that, Iroha?!" she faked sobbing tears.

"Stop the drama Mew. You're over-reacting," she smiled then looked at me, "Well… to clear things up. There are sometimes girl & girl knight-enchantress relationship turn to love but not in our case, we gain our _legame_ through our relationship as friends."

_Legame _is what the string that is attached to the pinkies of a contracted knight & enchantress called. The more strong the bond and relationship of the knight and enchantress is… the more strong the legame is, and stronger the abilities of the pair. It is seen of what color the string is.

"So… where's you're knight?" Mew asked flipping her hair.

"He was asked by the Headmaster to come by to _her _office," I said my face still on the desk.

"Oohh… What's with the emphasizing with the word _her_?" Iroha cooed. "I smell something jelly."

I jumped from my seat and slapped the desk, "I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"How can you say that if your expression says otherwise?"

I blinked and started to feel my face. It felt warm.

"You are blushing, Rin."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Admit the truth Rin. You are!"

.

.

.

.

.

I shut my mouth.

.

.

"Kyaa!" Mew squealed and hugged me tight, "You're so cute Rin! Can I keep you?" she said snuggling me.

"So… you're the _Prince's _enchantress?" another girl appeared. Mew and I stared at her. She has a blonde hair that is tied on a side ponytail held by a blue ribbon. Behind her were other three girls, one with green hair and one with red hair. They were staring at me intently that gave shivers through my spine. "You're ability better be powerful for the Prince," she smirked then she rolled her eyes, "…but even if you're weak, I will still be the Prince's number one."

"What do you want? We're not classmates, right?" I asked nonchalantly.

She crossed her arms, "Well… we just came to say hi. We're not that so _lowly_ to _just glare_ at our number one enemy," she said glancing back to the girls who were glaring at me.

They flushed red, offended and stood up from their seats, leaving the room.

I was quite relieved when they left the room. The cold glares had stopped now. But there are still three girls in front of me who are likely confronting me.

"Anyway… we also came here to tell you this. Even if you're the _Prince's _enchantress, don't believe that he'll become yours forever. He will be mine. Remember that."

And on cue, the oh so popular _Prince Len _came inside the room. The sidetail in front of us looked at him so dreamily and started to bat her eyelashes as he slowly approaches us.

"Hi _Len_…" she cooed.

He stopped and looked at Mew who is on his seat ignoring the girl's greeting. His eyebrows were crossed despite the girls around him.

Maybe the Headmaster lectured something to him which led him to his bad mood.

"Move. That is my seat," he said.

Iroha immediately jumped down the desk while Mew stared at Len.

"I know that this is your seat but don't you see that we're kind of in the middle of PDA here with _my _Rin?" Mew started to glare at him as she continued to hug me… like a teddy bear.

"_Your _Rin?" he raised an eyebrow and he looked at me. I blushed and I don't know why. (O/ / /O) He sighed, "I don't care if you display your affection to your _flat _here but I want to sit down on my seat."

And again… he called me flat. If not for that consequence in losing the fight from him, I'm sure I'll be giving him a kick in the shins.

Mew gave a raising eyebrow but gave in. She stood up and went back to her seat with Iroha. Len then sat on his seat silently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And it seems that we forgot something.

"Leeenn~~"

Then it popped back in my mind. The sidetail girl with her green haired and red haired friends are still here. Trying to get the pervert's attention.

She started to cling unto his arms, "Leeenn~ Why are you ignoring me?" she pouted and tried to act cute. I rolled my eyes at her act.

"I'm not ignoring you Neru. I'm just… tired," he said, uninterested.

She giggled, "Well, since you just arrived here last night. I guess you should be tired. And I heard that your enchantress cannot fly, that's why you seek help to your friend," she said, smirking at me," So… you should be tired."

Girl… you don't know the story. I can fly! With the help of Romeo and Juliet. It's the pervert who does not want to fly with me. I don't know what's got into him. (=3=)

"I know! How about you stay at my dorm for the night? I can make my servant cook you food."

Len removed her hands around his arm, "Neru… I just want to sleep tonight. Goodbye," then he started to totally ignore her.

The sidetail girl, Neru, glared at Len then to me, before stomping her heel sandals and walking out the room followed by her friends.

"That's a bit harsh," I commented, "What's wrong? You seem… angry?"

He looked at me, obviously he wants to argue that he's not angry but he shut his mouth and stayed silent.

"You know I can always listen to your thoughts…" I said my chin on my palm, "… to know what's gotten you angry and to know why you didn't fly with me here."

He was about to object but knew that I'm right so he sighed and started spilling the beans.

He said that the Headmaster wants to know what our ability is.

Because in the world of enchantresses, when an enchantress is born, an oracle is also born with them. And since I'm not from anywhere here… they can't find my oracle. This is why they want to see what we can do.

"But, didn't Luka tell us that it's a bit risky to tell anyone of my abilities?"

"That's why I'm feeling irritated," he punched his desk to my surprise, "They don't trust me… that's why they want to see if your ability is dangerous or not."

What he said the later stirred up my curiosity, "What's there to not trust, pervert? Why don't they trust you?"

I saw him clench his hands into fists and then I know that it's not a good topic to start.

"Okay… Fine… I got it," I smiled at him, "I got a very simple plan to show them."

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

A woman sat on the table with her legs crossed. She was scanning over a thick black book on her lap. Her blonde hair tied in a messed bun, she massaged her temples and moaned about how there's no magic in oracles about enchantresses.

Then another blonde man entered the room. "What's the matter sister-dear?" he asked as he glanced at the dark room full of books scattered all over the floor.

The woman sighed and looked at him, "There's a new student and I can't find his enchantress' oracle," she went back on the scanning the book again. "Just why doesn't magic work on enchantresses' oracles?"

The man gave a laugh, "If magic works on it then there will be less problems for you," the woman moaned at what he said, "So… who's this new student? Maybe I've already read of him before. You know how I am with books… Maybe I had read the oracle before."

"Hahaha… Funny," she laughed sarcastically, "The oracle is only opened once there's a new contract between knights and enchantresses. There's no possible way you'll be able to read it before I am."

The man gave a smirk, "Try me."

The woman closed the book and stood up, placing the book on the table. She faced her brother with a serious expression, "The new student is _Len Kagamine_… the exiled one."

The man's smirk grew to a smile, "Oohh… that's interesting. Her enchantress?"

She clapped her hands and the books scattered all over the room disappeared into thin air, the windows that were closed, opened, making the room lighter and cleaner. She then, clicked her fingers and the door closed, "I don't know her. Her name is _Rin Kagamine_… where she came from and what enchantress she is… I don't know."

"_Rin?_ Kagamine?" he raised an eyebrow, "…are they related?"

She shook her head, "No… there's no Rin in the Kagamine line. His enchantress is a complete mystery. They even actually look like each other."

"Maybe… they're twins."

"He denied it," she clapped her hands again and appeared two seats facing each other, "Mind if you join me for coffee?" she offered which the man willingly took.

They sat down comfily and started their conversation, "I talked to him a while ago. I said that I need to see their ability as partners. I can't seem to find her enchantress' oracle so that's why I did tell him that."

"Have you tried asking Kaiko?"

The woman laughed, "I can't even if I want. Meiko is a tough overprotective one."

"Then… Luka?"

The woman was silenced for a second and she looked at him, "I don't… trust her."

He smirked, "Thought so…" he took a sip from his coffee, "So when are they going to show their ability?"

"It's up to them," she shrugged, "I'm not going to force them. If they don't want to show, it's okay with me. But… remember that the oracles are the ones that give mission to the knight and enchantress. It helps them lead them to their fate. If we cannot find their oracle, then… no missions for them. Len knows this so I guess he's thinking of showing it to us no matter what."

"Hmm…" the man had his hand on his chin, deep in thought, "Say… is this Rin Kagamine blonde and had cerulean eyes?"

"Yes. Like I told you, they look like each other. Blonde and had the same blue eyes."

"And… she wears a white fluffy ribbon on her head?"

"Yes? How do you know that?"

"It's just…" he blinked and shook his head, giving the woman in front of her a smile, "…it's just something I like in girls. Blonde, blue eyes and has white fluffy ribbon on their head."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Yohio… that girl is your student. Don't forget that a relationship between student and a teacher is strictly forbidden."

"I know Ann…" he smiled, "It's just like. Not love."

"But _like _is a preparatory spell for _love_."

He shrugged, "Okay… I know. I'm not moving to that girl. I'll just wait until she graduates."

"Good luck about that…"

Yohio stood from the seat, "Time's up. I'm going back to my room Ann. Thanks for the company. It really made the boredom disappear."

"You're welcome brother dearest."

And Yohio had left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Rin Kagamine was one of the strongest enchantresses in the history of Rilla. She made Rilla at peace when humans and magical creatures are at war.<em>

_Her enchantress was ? Together, they made the world for humans and magic one._

_As an enchantress, she fell in love with her knight and they were married, creating a strongest legame, the legame of love._

_But even with this, her knight died of an ambush from human rebels who are still against with living with magic._

_After the death of her husband, she disappeared, without leaving any sign where she went._

_It was studied that she used her powers to bring back her love but failed._

_She has the power over time and dimensions._

* * *

><p>Yohio put down his pen and looked at the writings that he wrote on the parchment. The letters that he wrote slowly disappeared just like he thought.<p>

"Even writings from other people are not good huh? _Rin?_"

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens... <strong>

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Is Yohio a good guy or a bad guy?**

**Or is he even a guy? (_) *That was a joke***

**And who is this Rin that he wrote about?**

**.**

**Tentenenen!**

**MWAHAHAHA! **

**So... I'm not so sure when I'm going to update again because of some school matters...**

** I'll be going to college and will be taking BA Junior-Senior Prom Major in I'm going to be the Prom Queen. (^_^)V**

**Joke!**

**XDD!**

**I'll be a bit of busy because Graduation is around the corner and we need to prepare... AS AN ACTIVE STUDENT! **

**So...**

**Leave a review, click favorite and follow, then scroll down to click the share button to share to FACEBOOK, TWITTER, TUMBLR, YOUTUBE etc... So we can share the love and have many readers... YAY!**

**See you next time guys!**

**CIAO! ;)**


	25. Tricks

**_Hayo there! Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_This would be a bitter sweet hello to you guys!_**

**_I don't quite know how to greet you today..._**

**_I don't want to whine about me so I'm just going to the reviews..._**

**_._**

**_Kireina Yume - :) Happy you liked it! I hope this chapter also raises your interest._**

**_._**

**_Kagamine Hikari - I'm not Prom Queen... :) But at least I WAS beautiful that night... (Mind the past tense XDD!) Thank you... Just be beautiful and you'll be the Prom Queen! :)_**

**_._**

**_Mew SunsetStar - Here's the update! :)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So on to the chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 25 – Tricks<em>**

"_Your highness…"_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

First day in CVA is a bit okay. I found friends. Mew and her enchantress Iroha. They both have fetish in kitty cats, no wonder they're best friends. It makes me remember of Miki… Sigh. I wonder if the others are fine at Lilla?

Is Miki still in the top list of being late? Well… of course, she would still be! She's number one when it comes to late classes.

How about Yuki? Is the music class still going on? They are supposed to have a mini concert next month. I hope everything will go well.

And Dad… is he okay? There will be no one there to cook for him. He's a very awful cook.

.

.

.

But… are they looking for me?

.

.

_I miss them._

.

.

I shook my head as I felt my eyes being teary.

Gosh, don't be such a crybaby Rin. You need to be strong. You can go back home, I assure you.

Now… it's night time and I'm at _our _dorm. Calling it our dorm makes me shiver especially my dorm mate is no other than the pervert. =_=

But I guess there's nothing to worry about. The room is wide. With two beds far apart each other. Two closets and two different bathrooms. Nothing's wrong with that… right?

I sighed and jumped on my bed, the one near the window. I looked at the yellow ceiling and recalled everything that happened today.

I made friends.

And made enemies. My girl classmates and that trio.

Mew told me that the yellow haired side-tail is Akita Neru, a rich magic user who is President of _Prince Len Club_. The green-haired one is Sonika, another rich magic user, Vice-President of the Club and the red-haired is Akiko, a knight who idolizes the two thus follows them everywhere. The three of them are part of the Top 10 Popular Girls Knight/Enchantress Edition. And according to Mew, they're desperate to be on the Top 5 and eventually, Top 1.

And there's Len… last night he was grumpy, I don't know what suddenly happened of him. He was the one who told me to find a way to fly then when I came up of a spell, he said he don't want to fly with me anymore! Mou! I just don't understand him. After that, he started to ignore me! He just talked to me this afternoon, when he told me about the trial.

The trial also… we're to show it to the School Headmaster on the next day. I'm not nervous at the plan that I made because I'm sure that it'll work, but I got this feeling that everything would not went well. It's just a feeling though.

I stretched my arms and rolled on my bed. Feeling too tired, I got the urge to take a shower.

I stood up from my bed and opened the closet for a towel. It appeared and I grabbed it before taking my shirt off then my bra.

Then the door suddenly opened…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And I saw the blonde pervert looking at me, his eyes wide…

.

.

.

.

.

REALIZATION in 3….2….1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYYYAAAAAA!" I covered my body and threw something that is currently on my hand at him. Before it hit him, he immediately closed the door. Just then I realized that what I just threw was my bra.

Oh my God! OMG! OMG!

He saw me! He saw me! He saw me!

(*/ / / /*)

.

.

.

.

I wrapped the towel around me frantically and picked the bra that I just threw. Immediately after, I went to the shower room and locked myself up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted once again because one shout is not enough for the embarrassment that I'm feeling.

Why did I not lock the door?

Why did I forget that we have the same room?

Why am I so stupid?

Why do we have the same dorm?

Why? Of all people? Why me?! WHY?!

I finished showering but the warmth on my face is still there, much more when I realized that I didn't bring any clothes to wear into.

I bit my lip, opened the door of the bathroom slightly, just enough for me to peek.

There's no Len in sight.

Yosh. This is a good time.

I opened the door widely and stepped outside the bath. I immediately opened the closet which conjured yellow pajamas and underwear. I grabbed it and when I was about to ran back towards the bathroom, the other bath opened and a god sent from above came out… Wait… what?! O.o

Len came out the bath with only a towel covering his… lower part… and for the upper…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wow… I didn't thought he has muscles… Well, he's a knight, his schedule is full of physical activities so it's natural for his build to be… like that.

And here I am… staring at him, my jaw dropped. I can't help it. Even if I call him pervert, he is still handsome, and the build… just… look at that! And he came from the shower! His wet free from ponytail hair makes him sexier.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait… Rin? Are you drooling? Wait… NO!

"What are you looking at _Flat_?" then he looked at what I am staring, his *ahem*abs*ahem* He smirked at me, "Are you liking the view?"

I blinked furiously and blushed furiously, "Wait… what? N…noo! I… I'm not!" then I covered my eyes but peeked a little through the gaps of my fingers.

"You're liking it… I know… cause you're still peeking."

"No I'm not!" I shook my head.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! Just what are you doing?" I started to yell at him.

"Shower?"

"I… I know that! Why are you naked here?! You should go back at the bath if you're going to dress yourself!" I said, still flushed, finally not peeking at him because I'm feeling more and more embarrassed.

"How can I dress if my clothes are still in the closet?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you get it before going in?"

"Well… I should turn that question back to you first," then I noticed him look at me from head to toe, then he looked away me, a blush on his cheeks, "…why didn't you get your clothes before going in? And why didn't you lock the door when you undressed yourself," he murmured the later but my sharp ears heard it. I literally exploded.

"I… I… I… I asked you first!"

"Okay, fine! I didn't get my clothes because I want to even the score. I saw it earlier so I'm showing off mine…" he ran his hand through his hair. A very sexy gesture.

Okay… enough Rin! You're fantasizing because of the *ahem*abs*ahem*! Be strong! And… what did he just said.

He saw it earlier? What did he saw?

(O_O)

.

.

.

.

.

.

H…H…He saw?

I gulped, "Wh…What did you-"

"Your breasts," he said straightforwardly that made me choke on my saliva, "…at first I thought they're as flat as board, but when I accidentally touched it at Luka's house, I started to think otherwise… much more when I saw them a while ago."

A tear appeared from my eyes from embarrassment.

"LEENN! Stupid! Stupid! BAKA! IDIOT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" and I went back to the bathroom, closing the door with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>*THE NEXT DAY*<strong>

"Yo! Good morning Rin," Mew greeted with a salute from her seat, I smiled at her slightly. I am not in a good mood today. And most of you know why.

I started off to my seat with the pervert behind me. Unlike other contracted knight-enchantress, we are quite distant at each other. Most of them cling at each other's arms, holding hands, talking with each other and laughing with them. Len and I… we're quiet, like we're ignoring each other's presence. It's not me who ignores, it's him. And right now, after that accident of last night, I, am also ignoring him.

Just how can he be so unthoughtful?!

The bell rang, signaling for classes to start.

Yesterday, we we're just observing the class to cope up with them. We entered CVA in the middle of the school year so we really have many things to cope up… not that I care. I just want to find a way home.

And now… the teachers told us that we will be following our schedules for classes. First class is History of Rilla, followed by Spell Casting, RECESS, then separate knight and enchantresses' classes, Enchant & Chivalry, LUNCH BREAK follows.

In the afternoon, Physical Education and other school activities, which means, free time! (^_^)

I started to tap my fingers on the desk and glanced by the door. Why isn't the teacher here yet?

I sighed.

I was one of those people who always get late to school so I don't care much of how others would feel if I would be late… because I don't make them wait. Not like this, making the students wait…

Then talk about the devil, a teacher came inside the room. I knew he was a teacher because the other students who were left frolicking around the room sat down immediately when they saw him.

He has light blonde hair and reddish-brownish eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt and black pants with chain slings on the side. Black shoes and gray coat with black and yellow trims on the sleeves. With a spiked collar on his neck and arms, there are also black and yellow bracelets on his arms and who won't see the headphones on his neck.

He looks like one of those who I saw from rock bands before.

He stood in the center of the room and smiled at us, "Good evening everyone! I'll be your homeroom teacher starting today. The second semester just ended so the teachers did a little shuffling of teachers to spice things up. So… here I am, you're new homeroom teacher! The name's Yohio. Anyone who wants to ask question, raise your left hand."

Some students raised their hands and asked him questions about since when did he arrive back on CVA, about his adventures and also about his misadventures.

He answered them one by one with a smile and giving jokes to the students.

Obviously, the class loves him. He may be one of the popular teachers here in CVA.

I smile at that thought and turned my attention to him only to find him already looking at me. He smiled at me sweetly and winked at me.

I blinked.

Did he just… wink at me?

(O_O)

Mr. Yohio just conducted a review from the previous lessons that they conducted and while he was at it, I was a bit crept out because he's been glancing at me and smiling at me… more than other students.

His class ended by the ringing of the bell, he then bid us goodbye.

I stood up from my seat and stretched a bit, tired from the sitting.

"So… what's with you and that teacher?" Len asked, expression bored, his chin on his palm.

I blinked and shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Ohh…" he then started to ignore me.

(=_=)

"By the way…" I sat back down my seat, "…we're doing it this afternoon. Are you ready?"

I looked down on my hands, "I don't know… I'm not so sure."

"Not so sure? Why? This is your plan," I noticed him glance at me.

I clenched my hands to a fist, letting my fingernails poke my palms until it turned white, "I don't know either… I'm feeling nervous about it…" I bit my lip. "I feel that there's something bad that is going to happen."

I heard him sigh and looked at me, "Listen… if you're feeling like that then let's postpone this. Ms. Ann never did say when we're going to show her. So… just let me know when you're ready," then for a second, I saw him smile at me reassuringly.

Maybe, if I haven't learned that Len also has a kind side, I would think of that smile as an illusion, but it appears that it's not… so… (^_^)

"People! Spell-casting will be starting at the Lab any minute from now. Let's double time!" one of our classmate shouted which made almost all people in the room groan.

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

Second period. Spell-casting.

It's easy since I knew the basics.

It's the flat that is simply amazing.

She learned the spells that our teacher showed to us briefly and amazed him since it's a high class magic.

It's natural for an enchantress to be so skilled when it comes to magic but remember… she's not from anywhere here! It's her first time doing magic spells. (A/N: Len… she studied under Luka remember? =_=)

Yes, I know that she studied magic under Luka but that was just in three days! How can she be so expert in this? (A/N: I don't know either! Why are you asking me?)

In three days, she learned two of her own spells, some few conjuring spells and learned the terms and way of living here in Rilla.

Maybe… it has something to do with her being half human and half-rob-something. (A/N: Half what? O.o)

…RECESS…

Other students, like yesterday, looked at me like I'm the coolest thing that happened in the world (girls) and some were giving that envious look (boys). I couldn't possibly eat my snack with all those stares so I quietly went to find a room where there's only me, the air and the silence.

It's our second day here in CVA. A school up in the sky which is the training grounds of contracted knights & enchantress. At first sight, you can only see a three-story building but inside, it has many rooms that are connected to various places. This school is also the place of oracles, where missions can be formed and finished in order to complete ones destiny.

Here in Rilla… everything runs with destiny… _even with one's life…_

Ever since, I've wanted to study here so I can be much closer to my goal but… I don't feel excited at all.

I found a door room where there is no other people lurking around it so I thought that it would be a neat place to hang out.

I looked at the sign above it, "Music Room", it says.

I opened the door and a beautiful music entered my ears. Someone was playing the . I entered the room silently finding the room wide and neat. Its walls white and filled with various musical instruments, a shelf at the corner where some music books and scores are placed. I didn't know what came to me when I hid behind the shelf.

I just listened to the wonderful music that I heard. It was peaceful yet longing for something. A piece that hits the heart.

The music stopped and I heard the sound of the chair being pushed.

"Ahh… gomen, gomen… I didn't mean to listen. You can continue," a voice spoke.

"No… It's alright… I'm already done," another voice entered. It was Rin's. So she was the one playing the song.

I heard steps approaching the door and the silly me tried to hide more behind the shelf. (=_=)

"Good luck in the Enchain this afternoon…"

The steps stopped, "_Enchain? _What Enchain?"

"Ohh… I thought you know already? Didn't your knight tell you? About the enchain to know about your abilities?"

I am eavesdropping… I know… but the conversation also involves me so it is not eavesdropping. I'm part of their conversation it's just that they don't know.

"The enchain will not be held today. It depends upon us if we go or not. Not today…"

"Why is that, _Rin_?" when he said her name, there was a kind of chill that ran through my spines.

"Why?... I… I'm not in the mood…"

"Mood?" he laughed, I clenched my hands, having a weird urge to punch him right now, "It's not in the mood _Rin… _You're just afraid that we'll know your secret, _Time…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SILENCE…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did he just call her Time?

.

.

.

.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" then the fast steps came back.

"If you would not do an Enchain today… destiny may change you know…" the steps stopped again, "…I've already read your oracle as with your knight… Destiny is already writing her story for you… if you won't do it today… you'll miss the exciting story that she wrote… especially for you, knight."

I flinched.

"How about you come out now?"

I clenched my hands, and stepped out the shelf and revealed myself.

Rin looked at me surprised and the other person behind her was smiling at me, our class adviser… Yohio.

He bowed down to me, "_Your highness…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_WARNING!_**

**_If you scroll down more you'll read some nonsense..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Now... I'm going to whine!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_My heart is currently in a deep flood._**

**_I don't know what to do._**

**_I just lost a dear friend._**

**_And I'm afraid I might lose another one._**

**_I'm stressed out. Depressed. And Angry with myself._**

**_Sometimes I think that I'm better off alone._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I know it's not fair for you guys to be a medium for me to share these things._**

**_But I'm just feeling so alone and angry that I want to share it out loud._**

**_If you read this... thank you and at the same time I'm sorry..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I very much thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing, favoriting and following this story._**

**_I assure you that I'll do my best to finish this story even in times like this._**

**_So..._**

**_Arigatou gozaimasu._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_Ciao~!_**


	26. Twisted

**_Hayo there!_**

**_Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_Thank you readers for your support! It helped me alot!_**

**_Currently I'm now in the process of moving on. It's a bit hard especially if I remember something that triggers a memory that me and my friend shared. It's hard but it's a must. I know that he also wishes for our best._**

**_Love you guys!_**

**_._**

**_ kireina yume - Prince or not... in our eyes (especially mine) he's a PRINCE! kyaa! *heart-heart* (fangirl mode)_**

**_._**

**_ Maya Ria - what an accident indeed! Hahaha! don't worry, it won't turn to M... but I would like to put this and that and this and... *blushes* kyyaaa! my weird imagination is killing me! (*_*)_**

**_._**

**_ Kagamine Hikari - Thank you... :') That's all I can say..._**

**_._**

**_ Pikachu - Thank you for grabbing me away the dark alley. Mind the figurative speech. ;)_**

**_._**

**_ Allagenda - douita istamashite... ^_^ (did I pronounce and spell it right?"_**

**_._**

**_LilLadyLeo - *le gasp* I also love procrastinating! Weee! The feeling that you need to rush to finish something because you procrastinated your work just to do other else is thrilling! And I love the thrill! XD! BTW, thanks for the favorite!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So enjoy the chappie guys!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 26 – Twisted<em>**

_"__After hearing you, I don't want to don't do the enchain today. You have your reason so as your enchantress I'll support you.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

"Who gave you the right to call me that way?" intimidating tone Len gave.

"I did…" Mr. Yohio smirked. "Well… you also have no right to tell me off."

Len was already glaring at Mr. Yohio then he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to a protective hug.

"I'm not planning anything to dear _Rin…_"

That again… everytime he states my name I feel a chill.

"Not yet… until I know the all the truth."

Truth…?

"W…What truth?" I managed to ask.

He smirked, "How about we make it this way… You two have to show Ann your abilities in a game of Enchain. If you win the game, then I'll keep your secret a secret but if you lose… I'll spill the secret to Ann and maybe to the whole campus," he smiled.

.

.

.

.

"Secret?" I gulped.

He placed his pointer finger to his lips, "The secret where you came from and _the secret of who you are_… _Rin…_"

"H…How did you…"

He shrugged, "A magician never reveals his trick to anyone or else… it'll cease to be a magic anymore."

I blinked. My throat dry as something from my memory came back to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"She? A Neo-Child?"_

_"Those hideous creatures? She's one of them?! That's… she would be something worth selling to the black market for. We would be filthy rich!"_

_"A NEO-CHILD? Pitiful creatures."_

_"She's not our child! She's not a child! She's not human!"_

_"You don't belong here… freak!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I bit my lip.

_I am human… believe that Rin… this is a different world. They'll understand… Calm down… they won't hurt you… they won't judge you... they won't hate you._

Suddenly, I heard a familiar giggle.

_"It's showtime…"_

I felt a pang from my right eye.

I held unto Len's arm but I doubt he noticed me did that since he's busy with a glare contest with Mr. Yohio.

"And of course… I also know your secret your highness that's why it would be very smart of you if you would compete in an enchain this afternoon," he continued with a smug.

The giggling started to fade but the pain still lingers.

"So…? Are you in with my little game?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO!" - me

"YES!" – Len

Len looked at me in argument.

Yohio chuckled at our dispute and shrugged, "It's up to you two now if you would accept or not," then he walked passed us, "… but if it's me… I would be following me since I'm the knight," he said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>I clenched my hands and shivered a bit. Currently, I am in my enchant class with Luka as our teacher. It surprised me but I was not in the right mood to be lightened up although it relieved me a bit since I know that the teacher is not a strict one.<p>

As Luka was teaching us some tips on how to know and deflect others abilities, my mind was recalling what Len called me a while ago.

_"We're doing that enchain today," he ordered._

_"What makes you think I'll agree with you?" I asked, annoyed by his tone._

_He glared at me, "I'm the knight. You're just an enchantress. I saved you. So can you just shut up and follow me like an enchantress should be with her knight?!" then he left me alone in the music room._

I slammed my desk reflexly as a tear escaped my eye. The desk was smashed causing the class to look at me.

"Damn it!" I bit my lip.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Luka asked and went to me.

I stood up concealing and hiding the tears that are about to flow.

"Come on. Don't be shy."

I looked at her with that hurt expression still on my face, "Do… Do enchantresses supposed to follow their knights forever? Not even making a decision for the both of us?"

Luka looked at me, "Meet me after lunch…" she whispered then she waved her hand making the smashed desk disappear, conjuring another new one after. Then she continued her class, still giving me worried glances.

_"I'm the knight. You're just an enchantress. I saved you. So can you just shut up and follow me like an enchantress should be with her knight?!"_

His words kept playing in my head making me think if, maybe, he did not save me from the Time, no… if I didn't exist in the first place, then…

"Enchantresses have free will you know," someone grabbed me back to Rilla. I looked around me and realized that it's already lunch time. Iroha was beside me with a smile on her face, "Cheer up Rin. What's wrong?"

I blinked holding back my feelings right now. I shook my head.

"Cats have keen senses you know," she frowned at me, "Spill or else…"

"Or else what?"

"I'm not returning this ribbon," she stick her tongue out and showed me a white ribbon on her hand. I touched my head trying to feel the ribbon but it's not there.

"Since when did you-?"

"I'm a cat so I can," she giggled and gave me a serious look, "So…? What did your knight tell you?"

I was about to answer that it is nothing when she glared at me then I answered her truthfully except for the Mr. Yohio part. I don't want her to know about that deal we made.

"Hmm… Hmmm…" she nodded in an acknowledging manner. "Do you know why he became aggressive in a sudden? There should be a good reason for that."

I started to thought for it. I was busy arguing with myself and being depressed that I forgot of being rational.

Thinking of it, he started being aggressive when Mr. Yohio called him _'Your highness_'

"Nee… Iroha, why does Neru call Len _'Prince'?_"

"It's because he is like a prince to them?" she shrugged, "I don't know. It's just that, even before Len became an official contracted knight, they were already his fans and they've been calling him Prince ever since. But… I heard that your knight doesn't want to hear anyone calling him that. It annoys him, I think."

"Is there any kingdom or anything that has a royalty in it?"

"Yes. Myrr has one," she eyed at me, "Wait… are you thinking that maybe your knight is a prince?" she giggled and shook her head, "No, he is not. The Palace's royal family only consists of five members, the king, the queen, and Prince Oliver who is… I think, a year younger than you and the twins, Prince Rinto and Princess Lenka."

I slumped on my new desk as I found my hypothesis wrong. I was even hoping of meeting a real life prince.

"Then back to business," I looked back at Iroha who was smiling at reassuringly. "Talk with him. We, enchantresses have our rights. We are not just tools for the knights to use for power up. We are the life of Rilla. We are _their _life. Don't forget that."

What Iroha said to me, I can very much relate to it.

_I am not a tool for anyone's use. I have my own life. Even if it's artificial. Don't forget that_.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath before entering a door leading to Luka's office.<p>

The door leaded me to a place full of clocks. The only thing that I heard was the ticking of the clocks. Some harmoniously, some were late and some were ticking a bit faster than the others.

In the center of the room, there was Luka, sitting on her desk, scribbling something. Behind her was a big white blank portrait. The glass on it looked like it's just a mirror.

The place was neat but there's something that crept me out. It just doesn't fit Luka's image for me.

Luka noticed me and stopped what she's been doing. She looked at me worriedly and hugged me.

"Rin… are you alright?" she asked.

I just nodded since the room is still creeping me out specially the not harmonious ticking. Can Luka concentrate with this noise?

"Now… tell me… what happened?"

Like what I did earlier, I told her what happened. _Everything_. Including the Mr. Yohio accident.

After narrating, she didn't seem surprised. She was rather composed, starting to think of something. She looked at me, "Long time ago, there was this pure enchantress who fell in love with her knight. She loved her knight that she tried to bring him back when he died. But every magic has its price. She succeeded in bringing him back but her pureness disappeared by breaking a taboo. Thus, the white turned black," she put her hands on my shoulders. "…I know you've already read this Rin. What is it?"

"It was from a mythical book that I once read at your library. It was…" I closed my mouth since I noticed something on the blank frame for a second. A boy suddenly peeked in looking at me with a plain pale face. I blinked but found out that maybe it's just an imagination.

"Rin?"

"It was how witches came to be."

Luka nodded, "At this time, witches are thought as mythical creatures but the existence of _Time _says otherwise. This is what I think Rin. Yohio is thinking that you're a witch since you're oracle is nowhere to be found. He's blackmailing Len since if it's known that you're not an enchantress, then, he'll be banned from the school. Contracting with a witch is forbidden so that's why."

"But that isn't enough for him to say that I'm inferior to him," I sulked.

"Oh Rin… I know Len didn't mean for it. He's been pressured."

"Pressured? Why? Is staying here really that important to him?!" my voice starting to rise so I calmed myself down with a sigh.

"It is… if only I can say to you the reason why. I'm just not in the position to say so. Maybe… he'll tell you someday."

_Someday…_

"Now… what you need to do is to get ready for the enchain," she winked at me. "Just remember the feel when you did the enchain with us."

I clasped my hands that were shivering for a reason, "I… I'm kind of nervous Luka."

She cocked her head, "Nervous? Why?"

"I… I don't know," then Yuuki's dead figure came back to my mind again that made me gulp, "I just have a bad feeling."

Luka suddenly kissed my forehead.

"_You'll be okay. You won't be feeling nervous anymore. That's just a feeling before you feel the excitement. Understand?_" she smiled at me.

Somehow… a warm feeling flooded through me and I was feeling alright. I nodded and went out her room after thanking her.

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

Apparently, the music room is like an abandoned room so it's now my hideout.

Currently, I'm banging my head to the walls.

Why? Why did I f**king say that?

_"I'm the knight. You're just an enchantress. I saved you. So can you just shut up and follow me like an enchantress should be with her knight?!"_

I'm such a jerk! No…. I'm more than a jerk!

Her expression when I said that…

I clutched my chest as I felt a tingling pain.

… that expression…

was definitely of hurt.

I punched the wall in irritation and cussed.

"Damn it! Damn it all!"

_"And of course… I also know your secret your highness that's why it would be very smart of you if you would compete in an enchain this afternoon."_

Damn that teacher! How did he know of it?

How?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Len…" my mother called me. I stopped at my play and went to hug her._

_She carried me and we strolled our way to a certain place. I didn't know where it was, I was busy playing with her hair._

_We stopped from strolling and she put me down the ground. I looked around me. It was a certain room._

_Another man entered the room, he was wearing fancy clothes and a crown on his head._

_My mother and the man started to talk and as a child, I have no interest._

_I found my way out the room without my mother noticing me and I met another boy younger than me, with the same blonde hair like me and have gold eyes. He asked me my name and asked me what I'm doing in the castle._

_"Castle? This is no castle," I answered._

_Then he furiously shouted at me in a tantrum, "How dare you peasant!"_

_"I'm not a peasant!" I shouted back, "This place is not a castle and that's all."_

_I saw the boy bit his lip as he angrily punched me in the face._

_What's with him? Feeling high and almighty? This place is not a castle. It's just a rundown room._

_I started to fight back then an angry call made me to stop._

_Mother was looking at me. I can't see her expression but she was looking at me._

_The man who was with her approached the boy and scolded him._

_Mother carried me and left the rundown room in a rundown house. We went home, Mother was silent and I was playing with her hair again and trying to be sweet with her._

_When we arrived home, mother told me, "Len… tomorrow when you wake up, what will you do?"_

_"Look at the time and see you to say good morning!" I happily answered._

_"If I am nowhere to be found?"_

_"Then I'll look for you to say good morning! Even if it's already afternoon!"_

_She laughed, "Len... starting tomorrow… you should be strong."_

_"Why mother?"_

_She looked at me sadly, "You should also stop calling me mother."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because… I'm not…"_

_The next morning… I couldn't find mother. Everyone seemed so busy but they're not looking for mother. I frowned._

_I found out the reason why everyone seemed so busy, we have some visitors. But I don't understand why everyone bowed down to them like they do when me and mother are around. _

_I looked at them. There was this man who mother talked yesterday, a beautiful woman beside him and that gold eyed boy holding the woman's hand. The boy looked at me and gave me a smirk saying that he won._

_The approached me, "Nice to meet you, your highness…" the man bowed down to me._

**_"Len... starting tomorrow… you should be strong."_**

_I faced at them, "Where's Miriam?"_

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the instrument that Miriam used to play, the violin. I picked it up and started to play the piece that she plays.<p>

I became a knight because I want to find Miriam. I want to ask her why she left me. I want to ask her many questions. But most of all, I want to say _good morning._

I finished the music and there was a clap.

I looked behind me and there was Rin, smiling at me.

The feeling of guilt came back to me.

"That was a nice song. Did you make it?" she asked.

I shook my head, not saying a word.

She slowly went to the piano and sat on its seat.

"What are you doing here?" the stupid me asked.

"I was looking for you. I figured out that you'll be here."

"How?"

She looked at me, not smiling, "I heard your thoughts…"

"You heard?"

She nodded, "…but… some of it were choppy and static."

"Why are you looking for me?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What's with you today? Answering my questions with questions…" she sighed, "I was looking for you because I want to talk to you about the enchain later. The trick is useless unless we act accordingly."

It's my time to raise my brow, "I thought you're against the enchain?"

She gave me a bitter smile.

I turned away her and put back the violin on its place, "If you don't want to do something, don't do it. I won't stop you."

"After hearing you, I don't want to don't do the enchain today. You have your reason so as your enchantress I'll support you," I looked back at her and she smiled at me.

"Heard me? Just tell me… up to where did you hear?"

"From the reason why you want to be a knight up to what you want to say to her," then she frowned and looked down, "I guess I've just been too afraid of being in a real enchain after we fought Luka and Gakupo. I'm sorry."

I went to her and pat her head, "I should really ask Gakupo how he can shoo Luka away his mind. You've been seeing some private information from me _Flat_," she glared at me as I called her that. "I should be the one sorry… for saying those things to you."

"Okay, I understand. Now off your hand from my head," she slapped my hand away and turned her back on me.

* * *

><p>We started to talk about our strategy for the enchain later, the main goal was to keep our secrets a secret, to trick them of knowing what kind of ability Rin has and to win in order for that damn teacher to keep his talkative mouth shut.<p>

After our meeting, she looked at me curiously, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"What? Who?"

"That girl that you want to meet again."

I gave a laugh, "No way. By now she's an old hag."

She pouted, "Calling her an old hag, that's rude," then she lightened up again, "So she's your mother?"

I smiled, "No… She's not my mother… She's just _Miriam_."

She looked at me with a surprised look, "M… Mi…riam?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin? Do you know her?"

.

.

"Miriam? I… I…"

I held her shoulders, "Rin?"

"Miriam is…" her eyes starting to get teary.

"Rin…?" I was calling her but she's not noticing me. It's like she's here but her mind is off somewhere, "Rin? Oi, Rin!" panic surge through me. I started to shake her off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RIN!"

She blinked her eyes letting a tear flow from her eye, "Ara… Len?" she asked as she looked around her.

.

.

.

"What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>And now Kuro-chan is giving you another cliffhanger.<strong>

**Hohoho!**

**Gomene if I like cliffies.**

**You just need to hang up a bit for the next chapter because...!**

**THREE WEEKS left before GRADUATION!**

**OMG! I don't have a plan yet! or maybe I do have already...**

**UPDATEs will be paused for a while because we still have our Finals so... **

**Ehehe... *tries to act cute***

**But I swear. After graduation, I'll be updating more frequently.**

**The story is near it's climax and there are still many secrets to tackle so...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm planning to make a total of Three Books for this story. At least 40 chapters each.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know it's a bit early to say this cause I haven't even finished this yet but... who knows... maybe I can really make it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So. That would be all!**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**Ciao!~**


	27. Concealed Tales

**_Hayo guys! Kuro-chan desu!_**

**_I've finally made it!_**

**_YATTAA!_**

**_I've graduated HIGH SCHOOL!_**

**_Weeee!_**

**_It's already summer!_**

**_Meaning! More updates! YAY!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ Maya Ria - I didn't get to update soon! Poor little pillows! I'm ssorryyy! *cries at the corner* Anyway, here's the update so you won't kill pillows anymore! (^_^)V_**

**_._**

**_ Kireina Yume - Hahaha... well let's see if your consciousness was right... hmmm... _**

**_._**

**_ Kagamine Hikari - Yes... I also do hope so... *sees a falling star and starts to wish*_**

**_._**

**_ Pikachu - PIKACHUUU! Congrats in stepping up from being a guest to being a fellow writer here in FF! *claps and blasts confetti* Here's the update! (^_^)_**

**_._**

**_ Allagenda - ahh... sou... arigatou! (^_^)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So here's the next chapter guys!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 27 – Concealed Tales<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I knew it then…__"_

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

"Luka… something is wrong with Rin," I exclaimed as I opened the door of Luka's office revealing a room filled with clocks. I flinched back. Feeling a sudden uneasiness around the room.

"Len? What's the matter?" she asked. She was sitting on her desk with her legs crossed. "I thought you'll be having an enchain today?"

I slowly went near her, looking at the clocks ticking, "We have but…" my brows crossed, "…what's with the clocks?"

"Ara… is it bothering you?"

"Definitely. Yes."

She giggled, "Just don't mind it. The ticking makes my mind at ease."

Then it came to me that Luka can hear thoughts clearly than other enchantresses due to her ability. I frowned and continued with my cause, "Rin… she's…"

She gave me a worried look, "She's… what?" she jumped down her desk and wrapped her arms around her, "Earlier she went here because she told me that you were being irrational Len."

"Me? Irrational?"

She raised a brow at me, "Yes you are stupid. Why did you say those things to Rin?" she started to scold me, "You know that Rin is experiencing a lot of _things _and you deliberately said that to her! How could you?"

"I…" guilt came back. "I'm sorry…"

She sighed and patted my shoulder, "Well… if you're sorry then… I guess that's fine. Just don't do that again. Understood?"

I felt pathetic as Luka kind of treated me like a child.

Yeah… I know, I'm stupid. But…

"Whatever… I think Rin knows _her," _I said poker-faced.

"Eh? Really? Then…?"

"Then…" I bit my lip as I remembered what happened earlier. Her eyes were full of fright as I said her name. And then… she kinda just, snapped, and forgot her.

"Ara…" Luka's worried look came back, "… maybe it's because of the spell I put on her."

"Spell?"

"Remember, when she was having those nightmares, I casted a spell at her that she would forget any dream that she would dream. Sometimes that spell has some side-effects. Aside from nightmares, it can also delete memories same as nightmares to the enchanted," she bit her lip and said sorry. "I never thought that Rin would know of Miriam… Well, since she's from another world."

I want to ask if she could take back the spell but then if she can… then… Rin would suffer those nightmares again.

I sighed, "Alright. I'm sorry for disturbing you… if I did," I bowed down.

"Ara?" she blinked.

"I'll be going now. Thanks," I started my way out the room.

"Ara. Ara? Len?" I looked back at her, "…are you sick? Why are you so polite so sudden?"

I smirked at her, "I'm always polite," then I continued out.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I'm in the Headmaster's office. Waiting for the headmaster herself and my knight.

They're late.

I pouted.

They said that if we want to confirm the enchain, we just have to go to the office at a certain time which is 3! And it's already quarter to four!

Just what are _they _doing?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*le gasp*

Could it be…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Len is hitting on the Headmaster?

.

.

.

.

.

.

*/ / / / /*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damn that pervert if he's doing that!

I'm gonna kill him!

.

.

.

.

.

_"I smell something jelly," _said that kitty lover consciousness in my head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arrggh! Shut up IROHA! You're not supposed to be part of my conscience! I'm not jealous! PERIOD!

Why would I be jealous in the first place? It's not like I _like _him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*badump* *badump*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Rin! Are you okay?" he held unto me gently._

_"What happened?"_

_"Rin… your eye…" _

_I blinked, "Eh?" I felt a warm liquid flowing from my right eye. Oh no… not this again… _

_"… it's bleeding," then he took a handkerchief from her pocket, bandaging my eye, "…I'll bring you to the infirmary."_

_I shook my head, "No… it's fine. It's been like this since…"_

_"Since?"_

_"Since that accident?" I said, referring to the one when we met the Time_

_"That accident? Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted._

_"I'm sorry… I just don't want to bother you. I've been such a burden that's why I don't want to bother you with this… but now… luck isn't with me today," I bit my lip. _

_Yes… I was trying my best to hide this but now… it just came and revealed itself to Len. Tsk… stupid luck._

_"Stupid! You're not a burden!" I felt his hand on mine. "Even so… I'm bringing you to the infirmary."_

_"No…" I smiled at him, "… my identity as a half human would be revealed if I would go. So it would be better if I just let it be," then he hugged me._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay… what's with the flashback? It just made my heart skip its beat.

(*/ / /*)

.

.

.

.

The door opened and there goes two blonde haired people in my sight.

The Headmaster and Mr. Yohio.

Mr. Yohio… he's smirking at me.

And the Headmaster… she got that excited countenance as she look at me.

They went to their places, the Headmaster on her seat and the teacher beside her.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kagamine," the head greeted me with a smile, her tone business-like. "I know you already know what it means for you to be here…" she gave a lopsided grin, "To tell you quite frankly, you're one odd of a kind enchantress. I think Mr. Kagamine had already told you, am I right?" she asked which I nodded. I know she's aware of it already but I choose to nod to continue the conversation that we're having.

"But… I'll ask this question to you Ms. Kagamine…" she frowned and closed her eyes, massaging her forehead a bit. As she opened her eyes, she gave me a stern air. "_Why are you not in the oracles?_"

I gazed over Mr. Yohio who was smirking at me. So he haven't told her. _I'm glad…_

By the way how she strongly asked it, I would have stuttered and our cover would have been blown by now. But, glad I prepared for this question.

I gave her a smile, "How should I know? You're the one who keeps the oracles, right?"

She chuckled, "Well… you can say that. Due to my clumsiness, I might have lost it… but… _Len Kagamine_, we have his oracle."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ehh? What? I thought only enchantresses have oracles…_

_Why does Len have one?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And on his oracle," she continued, "…his enchantress is a _very _dangerous one," she eyed at me giving me chills.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt like time stopped.

My face starts to heat up, my heart beats fast and my palms starts to sweat.

_What should I do? Did I blow my cover?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I knew it when I learned of my abilities…_

_Len's enchantress should be the Enchantress of Dimensions & Time._

_Time who has the ability of time and me who has the ability of dimensions._

_I knew it then…_

**_"YOU ARE A THING STOLEN FROM ME! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" _**

**_"I? I am… YOU…"_**

_*(see Chapter 5)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_If they were to find out… then… Len will be…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

A picture of Len having that lonely and wanting expression came to my mind.

.

.

.

_I want to thank him… That's why… I don't want them to find out…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

A heartily laugh pulled me back to Rilla.

"Just kidding," the headmaster playfully stuck her tongue out and punched her head lightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ehh? (o.O)_

_._

_._

"Humans don't have oracles, silly!" she started to laugh.

.

.

.

.

The heavy feeling started to disappear as I have a sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness… (^_^)_

Mr. Yohio cleared his throat which made the head came back to her business-like atmosphere.

"Missing oracles are rare but this is not the first time this happened. It is referred to as _hidden stories…" _she smiled at me.

"Hidden… stories?"

She nodded, "These are oracles that are constantly changing in a very fast pace. Don't get me wrong, every oracle is constantly changing… yes… But, _hidden stories _are oracles that have many unlimited possible or impossible things to happen. Due to its ample possibilities, the cosmos hid its existence because it contains things that may be harmful to everyone… and also… beautiful, wonderful things that may change it."

As I listened to her, I was awed and at the same time frightened. For the universe to hid it… _if I really have one_… because of its threat and worth… then… no wonder the headmaster was looking at me excitedly as she enter the room.

"But to find this _hidden story_ of yours… an Enchain is needed. You see… these oracles are kept by a special enchantress… She needs to see your abilities to find the _hidden story…_"

I raised my hand to ask a question which she patiently listened, "In that Enchain… _do we have to win?_" I said looking at Mr. Yohio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Headmaster Ann smiled, "Yes… you have to win _her heart_."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada!<strong>

**How did it go? (o.O)**

**I would love to read your reviews for this one. (^_^)**

**Next chapter would be the Enchain! Look forward for it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So who do you think is the enchantress keeping the oracles?**

**A. Miku Hatsune (Everyone's favorite!)**

**B. Luo Tianyi (You can look her up in Google! She's a cute Chinese Vocaloid!)**

**C. IA (kyaa! IA will be in Neo? kyaa! kyaa!)**

**D. Merli (tee hee... she's pretty... ^_^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So...?**

***Tee hee!* :p**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**Till we meet again!**

**Ciao~!**


	28. Anxiety Time Off

**_Hayo there!_**

**_Kuro-chan desu~!_**

**_Without further ado! I give you the next chapter._**

**_I'm in a hurry to write the next one... so ... yeah... (^_^)V_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 28 – Anxiety Time Off<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Why am I afraid of letting them know of my ability? What's important now is winning this game."_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I've already told Len about what we talked about with Miss Ann (she said she prefers to be called this way). Now, Miss Ann is leading us to the place where we would do the Enchain. She said it's a very special place that only those authorized can go in. And we're one of those authorized.

In Miss Ann's room, she pushed something underneath her desk that switched on a mechanism that made a door appear from nowhere.

It is a blue door glittering with silvery dust. Its carvings remind me of the mirror that brought me here in Rilla.

Miss Ann opened the door revealing an abyss. Nothingness.

She told us to hold each other's hands because we can see nothing for a minute when we enter the door.

Miss Ann held Mr. Yohio's, Mr. Yohio held the protesting Len, and Len held mine.

We passed in and just like Miss Ann told us, it's a definite void. Reminding me again of entering that mirror. I can't see myself. Even the steps I can't hear. Even my breathing. I'm glad Len is here…

I held on his hand tight and he did so too.

Even with the void around me… I don't feel afraid at all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I saw a little dot of light.

And it slowly multiplied at sight.

Slowly…

Slowly…

Slowly…

Until everywhere, there were tiny sparkling and shining lights.

Just like the stars in a sky.

I started to see Len in front of me.

He was looking at me worriedly.

I smiled at him, making his expression at ease.

"Isn't it pretty?" I heard Miss Ann shout.

I looked around us…

.

.

.

.

It was indeed pretty.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miss Ann halted.

Silence between us.

But I didn't notice it as I was overwhelmed by the magnificence of the place.

"Tian Dian!" she shouted, her voice resonating in the place. Making the stars seem to vibrate in the echo.

Later, a melodious warble answered to Miss Ann's call. In a distance, something white had been floating its way to us. It somewhat look like a stuff toy with its big beady eyes, fluffyness & cuteness. It has a long tail and a single angel's wing on its left side.

It hovered over us before stopping over to Miss Ann.

"Tian Dian… where's Luo?" she asked.

It chirped and started floating away signaling us to follow it with the melodious warble that it does.

"What is that?" I asked, staring at it as it floats.

"That is a fairy," Miss Ann answered, "Specifically, a song fairy. Her name is Tian Dian. She's a friend of the _Oracle Keeper_."

"A fairy?" I blinked and smiled in awe, "…she's cute."

"Deshou?" Miss Ann exclaimed, "…fairies are quite apprehensive when it comes to people. That's why you can't easily find one. But Tian Dian is different," she chuckled, "Now that I think about it… if talking about personalities, Tian and Luo are quite the opposite of each other."

"Luo? The keeper?"

"Yes… Luo Tianyi. She's the _Oracle Keeper_. She's a special enchantress whose ability surpasses the nature. That's why, like your oracle, she was kept by the cosmos."

"Ability that surpasses the nature?" it was Len's time to ask a question.

She made a sound of agreement, "You'll know once you fight her."

Tian Dian halted.

"Ohh… it looks like we're already here."

I looked forward.

There was nothing.

"Ahh… ano…" before I could ask her, the stars flew to Tian Dian's direction. Creating an eye blinding light below him. From that light, a girl who looks the same as my age emerged. Like Tian Dian, she has a single blue wing on her right side. She has that impassive expression as she looked at us.

The light slowly dispersed, "What do you want?" she asked timidly.

"Hi~!" Miss Ann greeted cheerfully. "Long time no see Luo!"

Luo flinched back, flustered. Realizing this, she covered her face with her hands.

"Ahh! Still the shy one aren't you," Miss Ann went to her and put her arms around her neck.

The keeper peeked through her hands and looked at us, "Who are they?" she asked.

"Ohh…" she let go of her arms and introduced us, "…This is Yohio, my brother and those two are Rin & Len, they are husband and wife!"

.

.

.

.

.

"HUSBAND & WIFE?!" Len and I exclaimed. We exchanged glances, our eyes met, I blushed and I looked away him.

"W…We're not husband and wife Old lad-" Len was stopped by Miss Ann's glare.

I sweatdropped. (=_=) Was Len going to call Miss Ann _'Old Lady'_?

"M…Miss Ann… we're not married couples…" I told her.

"Is that so? Then… why are your surnames the same?" she asked blinking curiously.

"W… We don't know either… It's just… coincidence… Yeah… it's just coincidence," I smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

"Coincidence?" Miss Ann's curious expression fell and was changed by an imparting one, "…there's no such things as coincidences, dear…"

.

.

.

.

.

"ANYWAY!" she came back to being cheerful. Is there a chance that our headmaster is bipolar? She's been changing moods quickly. She faced Luo, "Luo… this couple wants to find their _hidden story_. You'll help them, won't you?"

"Couple? Who would want a _board_ as a lover?" I heard Len mumble. I felt an angry mark coming so to ease it, I stepped his foot without warning. :P "Oww! What's that for?" he glared at me.

I glared back, "I'm not a _board!_ Say that again and I'll make sure you won't get a blink tonight…"

He smirked, "Really?" he chuckled and bit his lip, looking at me from head to toe and stopping at my…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I covered my body with my hands, "The heck! What are you imagining Len?"

"Well… I'm just imagining what _kind _of _things _you'll be _doing to me tonight._"

I flushed up red.

"P…PERVERT!" I tried to punch him but he dodged.

"Thank you very much. I'll take that as a compliment," he smugly answered.

I want to make a rampage but Mr. Yohio stopped me, "I don't think this is the right time to play a cat-dog game. This enchain is _very important _to the two of you, _right_?"

I was immediately calmed down with his presence. I didn't quite notice him earlier because he stayed silent the whole time but now that he told me off… I don't want to speak anymore.

"Well… what can we do?" Miss Ann shrugged, "…they're lovers."

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" the two of us exclaimed in unison.

Miss Ann giggled commenting that we are really in good terms.

Good terms? Hah! I don't think so…

"Y… You two seem to get along well," Luo also commented reticently. "I can see it in your strings."

I blinked and looked at my hand, "But… we haven't activated our contract yet. How can you-"

"I can hear it from the songs that your hearts make," she closed her eyes. "Both are creating a wonderful duet. Both are quite sad. Both are longing. But one is lost and one is afraid," she looked at the two of us. "Both of you are looking for something… and I can help you," she whistled at Tian Dian and it flew down on her shoulder, "With an Enchain…"

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

In a certain room, a blonde little girl dressed in white sat in a high chair in an all-white room alone. Swinging her legs as she hums a song. Her eyes closed, giggling after every high tone she gets perfectly.

She paused at humming, looking up the all-white ceiling. Her smile turning to a frown, whispering words to herself.

She jumped down the chair and started to pace back and forth.

.

.

.

.

_"It's showtime…" _she opened her eyes revealing two-colored irises. The left was blood-shot red and the right was the clearest pure blue.

* * *

><p>The stars flew their way under the teens and keeper, creating a wide floor for them to stand.<p>

"The rules of this enchain is simple… you have to win my heart," the bluenette said, standing farther away the pair.

Rin cocked her head. She had taught of it a while ago when the headmaster told her what they should do, if one should say that they should win their heart… then that means… wooing? But then again… this is an enchain, she learned from Luka that there should be something more to what Luo meant.

For Len, winning someone's heart is easy. He had that grin on his face, thinking that this is too easy.

Neither did the two know that what the keeper meant about winning her heart is literally.

Like what Ann described her, she's a special enchantress.

She has the ability of detecting the songs of people's hearts. These songs are the strongest emotions of the people around her. Using these emotions, she can manipulate anything.

_"The angel of song…_," a masked person said while looking at a mirror reflecting the happenings around them. _"Hmm…" _he crossed his arms and smiled, "_…this would be very interesting_…"

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

Len and I activated our contract. Making him see what I see, feel what I feel & sense what I sense.

Meanwhile, Luo… she said she has no knight and she's fine with that.

We both made our stance, signaling each other the start of the plan.

I have the ability of dimensions. And for them to look at it wrongly, the plan was for them to see my ability as a '_Teleportation ability.' _With my _Hiide _spell, I can create two dimensions, hide in the other and appear suddenly in the latter. That was our plan. (^_^)V

It was very simple but… the feeling of uneasiness came back.

I stood, extending my arms. Concentrating, I muttered the spells while Len stood in front of me, protecting me from any attack that Luo may do.

The magic circle appeared below me.

As I was about to finish the spell, I opened my eyes only to find me alone in that starry void.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Wh…Where are they?_

I dropped my arms and looked around. I started to shiver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm… I'm alone…_

.

.

.

.

.

I hugged myself and curled on my knees.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No… I don't want to be alone…_

.

.

.

.

.

_"RIN!"_

.

.

.

I heard someone call.

.

.

.

I looked around, "Who's that?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi! _RIN!"_

.

.

.

,

I stood up, "Where are you? L… Len?!"

.

.

"_Oi! Flat! Wake up!"_

.

.

.

.

.

I punched my fist to the air and a barrier around me was broken to pieces.

"HOW MANY TIMES WOULD I TELL YOU?!" I yelled at Len.

He smiled, relief on his expression. "I thought you were sleeping because of your snore," he joked.

I flushed, "I do not snore!" I pouted and putting that aside, I looked at Luo. The atmosphere around her is quite different earlier. That fragile impression that you'll see in her is gone. Now, only an indifferent atmosphere remains. "What did you do?" I asked her.

She smiled, "An enchantress' ability is their secret only. It is not to be shared about to anyone especially enemies."

I was surprised at her answer. So, not only is the atmosphere around her changed but also the way she talks.

"Rin… right?" she asked, "… your strategy don't work at me," I was stopped. What? How does she know about our scheme? "I can read everything from the songs of your heart. I've already know of your ability the first time I saw you two. There's no need to hide it anymore."

.

.

.

_No need? _

.

.

I glanced at Mr. Yohio who was smiling quite happily.

.

.

.

_If they knew that I'm not an enchantress… then… then... Len wouldn't be able to find that person. _

.

.

.

.

.

_That person…?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Who…?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

I saw a familiar woman. Her silver hair flowing with the wind.

.

.

.

.

_Who?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

My heart suddenly throbbed and twinge pain on my head followed.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah! If you already know then say so!" Len exclaimed. I looked at him, "Songs of the heart, you say?" he chuckled, "I'm sorry but you faced the wrong person today Miss Asymmetric. If you want to play, fine! I'll be glad playing with an orchestra."

.

.

.

.

M…Miss Asymetric? Is he talking about Luo's wing? (o.O)

But… why is he…

.

.

.

.

.

"Flat," he whispered to me, "… don't worry anymore about them finding out about your ability. It doesn't matter for me. Let's just finish and win this to get that stupid oracle and keep that damned teacher's mouth shut."

.

.

.

.

I was surprised at what he said and laughed at myself.

I'm so silly.

Why am I afraid of letting them know of my ability? What's important now is winning this game.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada~!<strong>

**So it's LUO Tianyi!**

**Yay! (XDD)**

**So what do you think of this chappie? **

**Is it ah-ok? (o.O)**

**Anyway! Like always, I would love to read your reviews!**

**And also... thanks for the follows and favorites that this story is getting.**

**I'm very much grateful to all of you. *bows down very low***

**So!**

**I'm on to the next chapter!**

**Review! Follow! & Favorite!**

**(^_^)V**

**Ciao~!**


	29. Tune Shuffle

**_Hayo! Kuro-chan desu~!_**

**_This chapter is a bit short. Gomen~_**

**_Before anything else... _**

**_._**

**_Dear Guest reviewer, no offense but I was laughing while I was reading your review. I didn't know my smileys are annoying to the point where a reader would cuss and wish me to die. Really, that was quite a laugh. I have something more to talk to you but the story is more important so if you want to read more... please read my note on my profile. Thank you. (^_^)_**

**_._**

**_Anyway, here's the next chapter!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 29 – Tune Shuffle<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_It's hard but it can be done."_

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

_"Once you've become a knight, always remember this, Len," I looked at the woman beside me, petting my head for me to fall asleep, "Our hearts create our own songs. These songs are made from our emotions."_

_"Much like how the nature responds to enchantresses' feelings?" I asked. As a child, I was already knowledgeable of things to make me a knight. My mother, who I look up to, is also one, that's why._

_She nodded, "It's the same, Len. Enchantresses' songs of the heart are very strong compared to us and thus, these songs can control everything around us. That's why, we should keep them safe. More than that, happy, in order for peace in Rilla."_

_I put my hand on my chest, thinking of something that most of kids of my age would do… Ask._

_"These songs… couldn't they be controlled?" I asked her out of curiosity. _

_She smiled at me, her hand on my head turned to a fist and twisted it on my head playfully, "You're too young for this lesson you know!" she chuckled._

_I pushed her hand away my head and pouted at her._

_"Fine! I'll answer you," she shrugged, "…but after this, you'll go to sleep already, okay?" she raised a brow and I nodded. Then she started, "They can be. There's an enchantress called Angel of Songs," I listened to her with great interest. She seemed to notice that and said, "But she can't control someone's emotions like what you're thinking," she smirked and I slumped my head on my blanket. My interest slowly disappearing. "You asked me if she can control these songs remember. Not the emotions."_

_I sat up straight, "But the songs are controlled by emotions. Wouldn't it be better if she controls the emotions?"_

_"That's a great taboo Len. Controlling someone's emotions is a great taboo," and once again, my interest rose, "Wouldn't that mean she makes puppets out of us? Humans? Who have variety of emotions?"_

_I nodded as I got her point._

_"Instead, she can control the songs that come out from our emotions. She can turn it to a great display of magic. She can even grant your wishes."_

_I stood up in excitement, "Ahh! I want to partner with her!"_

_She laughed at me, "You can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she's sealed."_

_I asked another why._

_"Because emotions have great dangers. Malice, envy, jealousy, greed… these are just examples of emotions that can become sharp swords, especially when turned to a song. With this, she can also destroy everything," then she clicked her fingers, "…just like that."_

_I sat down, disappointed at what I heard, "Why?" I asked, sulking a bit. Mother raised a brow showing that she's confused. I asked again, "Why would she destroy everything?"_

_She was about to answer but hesitated. She shook her head. Maybe she doesn't know, I thought. So I asked another question, "Then… can we control our songs so she can't control it?"_

_She blinked at me and laughed. "You're so much like her…" she said in a nostalgic way._

* * *

><p>Flat laughed and slapped her face. I can't help but laugh at her (mentally) because of her cuteness… like a small animal.<p>

She went beside me, smiling, "So… what are we going to do now pervert?"

"I thought you can read my mind?" I smiled at her.

She looked at me intently and smiled. "If that's what you want… it's fine with me," she shrugged. Then we faced our enemy. "You told me that it's fine… so I won't hold back," she said and patted my back.

"Fine with me," then a warm something surged through me. _Rin's magic._ A magic circle formed under me, flat's magic circle. My body felt light and the string attaching flat and me glowed a tint of light red.

_"We can't control our heart's songs. But there's one way of controlling our emotions…."_

_"It is to…"_

I took a step forward and charged Luo. She waved her hands and an invisible barrier shielded her. The arrows on my sight, thanks to Rin, showed a gap of the barrier. I thrust my sword on that gap that broke the unseen obstacle.

_"Play the songs into a one jumbled song."_

I continued my assault, she clicked her hand and everything around me turned different. The star-filled place disappeared and was changed to green fields. In the horizon, colorful flowers painted the green canvas of grass, a shining stream beside it. And looking back, there's the big castle where I used to live. Someone was calling my name. That familiar voice that I've been looking for.

If I didn't know that everything that's happening right now, then, maybe, I could've went to her and hugged her but this is all but a part of my longing.

I smirked and muttered Rin's spell.

Everything stopped and I was in another dimension connecting to where I came from. I broke the barrier around me and continued with my assault.

"Is that all you got, Luo?" I said as Rin's spell disappeared. It didn't last long because it was me who casted it, I don't have much magic power in me that's why.

Luo's expression was still expressionless, no sign of surprise from the sudden attack. But, since she already know of flat's ability, then…

I swung my sword at her but there was another shield around her, it pushed me away her and a flat board caught me.

… then, she's prepared for attacks like that.

I stood up on my feet and thanked flat. Looking at her, her countenance was a bit off. I smiled at her amusingly. She's already done it. This girl never really fails to surprise me.

I laughed at myself. Really. _Playing an orchestra of one's songs of the hearts isn't easy, Miriam._

Play the songs into a one jumble song. Meaning… you'll have to confuse yourself and let go of your emotions. Forget them. Seal them. Be a person without one.

It's absurd I know but it's not impossible.

It's hard but it can be done.

I closed my eyes as flat continued with the attack.

Let go.

I need to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Mah! Mah!<strong>

**ALL IZ WELL! **

**This chapter is quite short. (=_=)**

**I dun like it.**

**But I posted it already because it's enough for tonight.**

**Tee hee... :P**

**Just so you know, I will refrain from putting smileys in stories but not in my notes! I love my smileys! **

**\(^_^)/**

**I would love to read your reviews! Flame or not! So, silent readers, let me hear your beautiful voices, neh?**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites!**

**I thank you very much from the very bottom of my hypothalamus.**

**Till we meet again!**

**REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW!**

**and FAVORITE!**

**That would help me a lot.**

**~(^_^)~*~(^_^)~**

**Ciao~!**


	30. Enchain End

**Hayo there! Kuro-chan desu~!**

**Gomen for the long update. I was having this really bad writer's block and I suck at action. Ugh! =_= *facepalm***

**The earlier chapter was a bit short right?**

**That's because it wasn't finished. Gomen... I should read more reference material about action to avoid those bad writer's blocks.**

**Off to the reviews!**

**.**

** Mew Sunset Star : Thank you very much. Even though it's short.. hehe... hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. (^_^)**

**.**

** Kagamine Hikari : Aww thank you. *speechless* *blinks tears off* *sob-sob* I was touched by your review! Here's the update luv~ **

**.**

** Maya Ria : ALL IZ WELL! Yeah! I watch Three Idiots! It makes me teary eyed, laugh and be inspired of my future in short, it's one heck of a movie that's why I super love it. And also... thank you for loving my smileys! ;) Luv ya! Here's the update.**

**.**

** Kireina Yume : Yeah... it's interesting... I hope this chapter is still interesting for you... *nervously plays with hair* (TT_TT)**

**.**

** Madeline Cookies : Thanks! (^_^) And... why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you for reading this story! (^_^) Thank you! *bows down 90 deg.***

**.**

**So here's the continuation of Chapter 29.**

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

While the enchain was happening, Sweet Ann couldn't just understand the reason why her brother is smiling idiotically for quite some time now since the battle started. The fight was interesting but there was something more in the expression of his brother.

She knows him best and when he's showing this kind of interest, he's scheming something.

She remembered how attentive he is when she's talking about Rin. Then a thought came to her. She eyed her brother and crossed her arms, "Are you planning of dating that girl?"

He looked at her and laughed, "Maybe~"

"Yohio, that's your student! Remember the Teaching Protocol!"

"But disobeying is my style, remember?"

Ann face palmed, "How many times would I tell you, that dating your student isn't allowed here in VCA!"

"I know, I know. This girl… is just different," he said not leaving a sight to the now in combat Rin. Ann groaned and shook her head.

"I'm washing my hands off you if in instance you'll get banned from this school," she said but Yohio didn't mind.

His interest is currently at the lady who looked exactly like the lost heroine of Rilla. Confirming if she's really her would mean greatness that can lead him to his dreams.

Yohio is a scholar who loves anything about knowledge. He believes that when you have access in every information the history has, then, you'll gain power enough to change the current. And what lies in front of him, he thinks, is a great key in solving one of history's biggest questions, the disappearance of Rilla's savior.

* * *

><p>Charging the keeper, Rin tried to kick and punch the oracle in a fast pace but only to be held back by the shields that Luo makes. In every attack that she gave, she noticed that the shield was getting stronger and stronger even though she already sealed her own feelings. Glancing back at Len, he saw him closing his eyes in concentration like she did a while ago.<p>

Truthfully, sealing your emotions is quite a hard thing to do but for Rin, whose mind is with a super-computer, that's easy. Now, she thought, that it may be very difficult for Len to do the same.

She started to feel worry but shook it again for it may become Luo's source of power. She continued with her assault with all her might.

On the other hand, Len, like Rin thought, was having a hard time. He tried thinking all of those scenes of his life with different ambiance in them, rethinking them again and again only to become confused at what he's thinking and starting all over again.

He is starting to feel stupid with himself. He thought of this plan but can't even do it. But he can't give up now.

He was feeling frustrated with himself when he remembered and heard Miriam's voice telling him of what to do.

_ "__Calm down. Take a deep breath," _she said which Len followed, _"Play with your imagination. Imagine a box and remembering all of your feelings, seal them inside the box. What's next is up to you." _Then disappeared her voice.

Len opened his eyes and everything around him seemed to stop. He closed his eyes again, imagining a box and there appeared a white box. Now, thinking of all his emotions that seemed to be strong, he put them all inside that box locking it with a gold lock after.

Opening his eyes, he saw Rin about to land an attack on Luo. Hitting the barrier, it broke and shattered to pieces much to the keeper's surprise. She dodged Rin's attack in a split second, Rin hitting the star made floor with a loud bang.

Yohio whistled, Ann clapped at what the pair did & Tian who was on Ann's shoulder warbled excitedly.

Luo looked and stared at Len, "That was quite a feat you two did," she said nonchalantly. "Sealing your emotions so I can't use the songs of your hearts is not an easy thing to do. Now, I can only hear one boring note which is the calm," she took a deep breath and clicked her fingers, like when she appeared earlier, a light appeared beside her and two butterfly swords appeared. She grabbed it made her stance, taunting her enemies with a glare.

In a minute, the fight continued again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the two spectators were awed at what they're seeing. Usually, the fight would end fast with Luo the winner without even her using her weapon. For them, this is one of a fight that they should see.<p>

"Nee… Yohio…" Ann started without leaving her sight to the fight. "This is the first time you've seen this, right?" Yohio answered with a nod, "So… what do you think?"

Yohio closed his mouth which was opened due to awe. Luo was simply amazing. She's like dancing with her enemies. "Isn't the winner of this enchain already known?"

"Hmm?" Ann still not bothering to look at her brother.

"Well… since it's two vs. one. Isn't Luo at disadvantage?"

Now, Ann turned to her brother, "Is that so?" she blinked and crossed her arms, smiling knowingly, "Take a look at Luo's wing."

The man did so and the single wing on the right side of Luo had turned to a pair. Though, the left wing was still light colored and was still transparent. He looked at his sister who seems to know well.

"Luo using her swords does not mean that she's not using her ability anymore because she can't due to Rin and Len sealing their emotions. In fact, right now, she's collecting the emotions of those two," Yohio raise a brow and Ann continued, "Just look at her sword."

Yohio looked closely and whistled.

In every hit that Luo's twin sword receive, it glows, corresponding to her right wing.

"You mean… even if they already sealed their emotions… Luo can still collect them?"

Ann shook her head, "She can't collect nor control emotions. It's the songs. In every vibration that her sword gets, the songs that those two sealed slowly transfers to her. Her left wing serves to be the temporary container of the songs before she uses it."

"Like the others, they don't get the meaning of winning Luo's heart," Ann continued.

"Well… I don't get it either," Yohio laughed, "I thought this enchain is just about to show their true abilities."

"Luo Tianyi knows of their ability already without even fighting with them. She wants to know two things. First is a strong resolve. And second is how far they can go to achieve this resolve."

"Their oracle was sealed because it can cause chaos if used in the wrong way that's why Luo wants to know their resolve."

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I stood after Luo evaded my attack and made a cut to my right arm.

Something is quite wrong.

Currently, Luo has a pair of complete wings.

And, the pain on my eyes came back again. Throbbing and giving a stinging pain to my whole body. My sight started to blur.

_This can't be. I need to finish this… _

Looking at Len who was catching his breath, I clenched my hand and tried once again.

I dashed to her.

_Faster… faster… I need to be faster than this._

Picking my pace, I muttered my spell and disappeared in the current dimension suddenly appearing in front of Luo in her surprise. She was able to make another barrier but was broken by me then she shielded herself with her sword, crossing it in front of her.

_We need to win._

_So I can thank Len who saved me from her._

_So I can finally find home._

I was stopped in front of her.

"And then what?" Luo asked me. "What would you do after you find and go back home?"

My fist still on the blades, blood flowing from it. None of us moving.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_What… would I do?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I want to be normal…_

"But you are not normal," Luo deadpanned, her cold gaze striking something in my heart causing the lock to the sealed box to break.

"You do not belong in any of these two worlds."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_She's right. _

I slowly put my fist down.

_I do not belong in any of those two worlds._

_Rilla nor Lilla._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"This is an enchain. You dare put your guard down in front of your enemy…" Luo raised her sword about to hit Rin. "Checkmate."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Dimea! Hiide!"_

.

.

.

.

.

I was sure Luo was about to hit me but instead. Someone hugged me and safeguarded me from the attack.

I looked around me and I was far away from Luo. Looking up I saw Len's face in pain.

"L…Len?" I looked behind me as the afterimage of Len before travelling dimensions slowly disappeared. Looking back at him, he was hit at his side with a deep cut. Tears fell from my eyes, "I… I'm sor-"

"Shh…" he hushed me and tucked my hair on my ear, "I'm fine. It's just a small wound," he tried to smile but his expression tells that it hurts.

"Why did you-"

He didn't let me finish again, "I promised you that I would protect you, that's why," then came back his normal expression where his lips frown and flicked my forehead weakly, "What were you doing stupid? Stopping in front of the enemy, are you crazy?" he started to scold me but his voice was weak.

All I could say was a regretful sorry.

I don't know what happened to me.

My body just lagged when she reminded me of not being part of Rilla nor Lilla.

Len suddenly pat my head and petted it, "Don't listen to her. You belong in the two worlds. You have your family and friends in Lilla and you have your new friends, Luka, Gakupo and me in Rilla. Don't ever think of not belonging in any world. In any case… if you forget about it because they're just too many…"

As he talked, I activated the legame's share ability. The string on our fingers started to glow a light shade of pink. I suddenly felt pain on my side but Len held my hand which has the string and shook his head. The pain I felt stopped so do the share ability.

"…just think of me."

The string glowed red.

I noticed his eyes drooping, tears were still falling from my eyes, I bit my lip and with all my might… I stepped on his foot and slapped him.

"Ow! Stop that!" he exclaimed weakly. "Can you… give me some peace before I faint. It f*ckin' hurts you know…"

"STUPID!" I gave him one last weak punch on his shoulder, "Don't faint now! I thought you're going to protect me? If you'd faint then… I'll be left alone," once again I activated our legame. "You said that we'd find my way home? We'll find a way to better things up. And for that… I foolishly tried my best to help you in what your goal is without knowing what it is because I felt grateful to you and now you want to faint peacefully? Don't give me that shit! You're Len Kagamine, you idiot! You're an arrogant pervert who likes the attention of others but don't want to be bothered and who tries his best in everything even though he's at a disadvantage!" I scolded him as the pain at my side surges. "So don't leave me alone… in this fight," I noticed the blood coming from my side and stopped the share.

.

.

.

.

.

I looked at him who was a bit dumbfounded. I raised a brow and took a step away him, "What are you looking at, pervert?"

He shook his head and smiled, "I never thought I'd get scolded by a flat."

Calm down Rin, we're both injured so don't get angry now for being called flat. Just admit the truth right at this moment… don't deny it, you're a flat!

But just this moment…

We stared at Luo who was cleaning her sword, "Is that your answer?" and she pointed it to me.

I stayed silent. What does she mean by that?

.

.

.

.

Then she turned the sword towards Len, "How about you? What drives you to get this far?"

I raised a brow and looked at the questioned pervert.

He smirked, "Simple. I want to be the best knight there is and surpass Miriam," and he pointed his sword to Luo.

"Very well…" she put down her sword, "…let's see if you're fit for that resolve," then unlike earlier, she took the first charge.

We dodged her attack and something differs.

I know we're both injured and tired.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But…

.

.

.

Why am I so fast?

Not only me… Len also…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Len countered Luo and was able to throw her back.

.

.

.

Not only that… stronger?

.

.

.

.

.

Taking the advantage that Luo was off balanced, I jumped at her and gave her a punch in the stomach. I jumped back feeling pity at her. I held myself back but I still felt pity. She was such a shy girl back then… but she tried to kill me and Len… that was only a payback.

I'm starting to hate this enchain game more and more.

Luo stood up, wobbling a bit. She wiped the blood off her face. "I see you've gained the String of Affection."

_Affection_?

I blinked and looked at our string.

Ohh… it's not silver anymore. It's… wait… what color is this… red? Orange?

"Scarlet," I heard Len said.

.

.

.

.

.

Scarlet?

Ah… I remember Luka saying that contracted knight-enchantress' power depends on the color of their strings. Our string, it was silver a while ago and now it's scarlet. Ohh… that explains the sudden power up.

"But it's a bit too late," Luo continued and the wings on her back glowed and gave off sparkly dusts. "This is my win," then another light was formed by the dusts in front of her. It's pretty but it also gave the atmosphere of danger.

I got myself ready and chanted Hiide's spell.

Len noticing this, he went beside me, thrusting his sword to the ground and holding it.

Luo threw the light to us and I casted Hiide on it. But I didn't expect it to be bigger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The light hit us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And I came back at the very beginning.

From the time I woke up from my slumber. Seeing Dad's face for the first time.

Being introduced to Dad's wife and their daughter.

I was tortured by the wife because of the death of her daughter.

Dad's divorce with his wife because of me.

Dad's family hating me because of it that's why we need to go somewhere else.

I hid everything about me but some found out.

Those some kidnapped me because of it and I accidentally killed them.

Before the police found out, Dad made up some story to hide the real truth and we went to another place.

Dad told me to be careful next time with a smile.

So I went to school with a smile like he did.

That's where I found Miki and Yuuki.

But I couldn't tell them what I really was.

Because I'm afraid they're the same as the others.

The truth is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I've been alone from the start.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"…__just think of me."_

I came back to my senses but the heavy feeling still in my chest. "Who gives about a damn! I'm not alone and I know that!" I stood up, my body heavy and in pain, "I don't know what kind of spell hit me but it won't work on me Luo!" I shouted at her.

She smiled her wings back at being asymmetrical, "I know it won't but how about him?" she pointed at Len.

I looked at him, unconscious and still in pain. I went to him and tried to wake him up. He looks like he's having some kind of a nightmare.

"Len… Len… wake up Len!" I glared at Luo, "What did you do to him?"

"Same as what I did to you. I returned the songs that you kept in your boxes," she shrugged, "…and if he can't snap out of it… he'll be trapped in those songs and he'll never wake up again."

I shivered and clenched my fists, "Nee… Luo… someone told me that only the one who casted the spell can take it back. Take the spell back."

"No, I can't," she deadpanned.

"…Then… if the caster can't… the spell would disappear if the caster died, right?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If you can kill me… that is."

And without thinking, I attacked her furiously.

I got cut, she got hit, I kicked her and I started to bleed.

I don't care how reckless I am now, all that's moving my body is the urge to kill this girl for Len to survive.

I'm feeling tired, my sight blurry but I won't stop.

She suddenly tripped me.

I hit my head bad on the floor. I was dizzy.

With cold gaze, Luo looked down on me, ready to thrust her butterfly sword down on me.

"Sayonara… Rin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then a blonde stopped her by pointing a sword on her neck.

"Drop your sword or I'll cut your neck."

Gazing at her attacker she gave a smile and a shrug before putting her swords down and walking away me.

My savior helped me stand up, my sight still blurry. I may have broken my lenses.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I smiled weakly, "I should be asking you that. After seeing you so afraid while sleeping, pervert."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it.<strong>

***shivers nervously at the corner***

**I would gladly accept some flames (if you have because I suck and I updated late) just be easy on me.**

**Once again... gomen...**

**(TT_TT)**

**But... hey... I'm also feeling a bit proud about this chapter.**

**It's a bit cheesy but it was okay for me.**

***proudly nods head***

**Thanks for the follows and favorites... Of course, the reviews that drives me to write and be a better writer. Thank you.**

**I'm thankful for those. Thank you.**

**To those new readers, and silent readers.**

**Let me hear your voices. It will really help me a lot.**

**So~**

**Review~**

**Favorite~**

**Follow~**

**Till we meet again~**

**Ciao~!**

**;)**


	31. Affection Take In

**_Yo! Kuro-chan desu~_**

**_I'm a bit excited for this new chapter so I won't chatter! (^_^)_**

**_Off to the reviews!_**

**_._**

**_Kagamine Hikari - Yay! Free cheers for them!_**

**_._**

**_Sectra - Aww... thank you dear. _**

**_._**

**_Maya Ria - Fluff? (Fidgets nervously) Uhh... the plot rabbit for fluff didn't come to me yet. (Don't kill me! T_T) Anyway... I haven't tried any other Indian movies... yet. I think, I'll try downloading that movie. (^_^) But... about the fluff... just look forward to the next chapters and maybe the plot rabbit for fluff will come to me... WAHAHA!_**

**_._**

**_Kireina Yume - So here's the UP and DATE! I so want to watch you do the happy dance. ;)_**

**_._**

**_So here's Chappie 30._**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 30 – Affection Take In<em>**

_"… __these are symptoms of the sickness that they call…"_

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

Luo clapped her hands with that deadpan face of hers, "Congratulations you two love birds," she said. "You've win this enchain… barely," then disappeared the star lights that served as our floor and we were back at standing at nothingness.

I raised a brow, "We won? But… I thought we're winning your heart? We haven't even defeated you yet."

The headmaster and that damned teacher went beside Luo, "Winning Luo's heart does not mean defeating him Mr. Kagamine," she answered formally.

"Then…? What exactly-?"

"It was your resolve, Mr. Kagamine," headmaster continued then explained of us (Rin & I) to have strong resolves for handling our oracles. I just nodded at what she explained.

_How about telling us in the first place before we try something that may make us kill each other._

I rolled my eyes.

Then my sight locked on that damned teacher and smiled triumphantly.

_We won… _

"So… in winning this enchain," Luo was making her way to us, "I will grant you your oracle," another light engulfed us.

Blinking my eye to adjust to the light, I found out we're inside the light that Luo made. "What's with the lights?" I said a bit annoyed. She's been using those lights and seriously, they hurt eyes.

Luo didn't answer my argument but instead started, "Ahead the two of you is something dangerous and amazing," she stood in front of Rin who was clinging to me to stand up, "You… Rin Kagamine, is in a grave danger. You'll take battles of betrayals, identity and the hardest battle of all. You need to be strong in those times. Do not ever let go," looking at me, I noticed that her features soften a bit. She was smiling sweetly and modestly, "And you… Len Kagamine, what you're looking for is near. You just need to go straight forward and don't stop to look back."

"You two…" she held Rin's cheeks and mine, her hands were warm, "…I see you'll be facing hard challenges together. Just do what you did in this enchain with me and you'll be fine. _Just like you did for me_…"

She took a step away us and showed her palm. A g-clef black pendant appeared from it.

I looked at it and furrowed my brows.

"This is your oracle. This will show you the things you need to do."

_Our… oracle?_

"Only the enchantress can use the oracles so…" she gave it to Rin. When Rin received it, it glowed a bit before disappearing in her hands and appearing on her neck as a necklace. "Take a good care of it," Rin only nodded. She may be feeling very tired.

"My work is done now… I should-"

"Wait!" I called her before she disappeared into a blinding light. "That… was an oracle?"

She nodded, "Oracles don't take the same appearances," she explained.

"So…" I grabbed something hidden under my shirt. A treble clef black pendant which is kind of the same with our oracle. (A/N: See Chapter 4- Rin saw this pendant before) "Is this… an oracle?"

Luo looked at it and smiled.

"Miriam left it the day she disappeared. Is it…"

"Miriam isn't even a contracted knight, right?" she answered and now that I think about it. Miriam was indeed a knight but she's not a contracted knight. She does not have an enchantress. "So it's impossible for her to have one."

I hid back the pendant under my shirt, disappointed. I thought I have gained something that may give some lead in finding Miriam.

"But…" I looked up at Luo, "…that is indeed an oracle."

I blinked, "What? But… she's not a contracted-"

"Only enchantresses can use oracles but it doesn't mean that others can't touch, get or give them to anyone else," Luo continued. "It may have been given to her."

I was given hope and was about to ask Rin to use it but a thought stopped me, I looked back on the pendant and at the really tired Rin, "This oracle… can only be used by its enchantress, right?"

Luo nodded, "It can't be used by other enchantresses."

Double disappointed, I just took a deep breath.

At least… if I find the owner of this oracle, then… maybe I can find where Miriam is.

"Then… I shall go now."

Miraculously, there were no blinding light now. Luo's body just started to disperse into those sparkly dusts.

"Till we meet again, _Exiled Prince _and your precious _Dimensional Enchantress_," she waved goodbye with a smile.

The light around us breaking, the headmaster greeted us a congratulation.

Rin, who was holding on until now fell asleep so I gave her a piggy back ride to carry her.

With Tian Dian leading our way out, the headmaster exclaimed on the way how amazing the fight was and how she never saw such ever since. But, I couldn't care less; my concentration is at that damned teacher who was beside me.

"I see you've won…" he started, "Congratulations…"

I glared at him, "So what?"

He chuckled, "But… it doesn't change the fact that I'm still interested with your enchantress," and he was about to touch Rin.

Annoyed, I swung my fist at him wanting to punch him like I wanted the first time I met him but I stopped before I did hit him, "Stay away from Rin."

He was still smiling as he dropped his hands and shook them, "Okay~ Okay~ No need to be feisty."

The headmaster turned to us, "What's wrong in here?" she asked in a serious manner.

That teacher smiled at her, "Nothing~ Just a little overprotectiveness of the little prince over his enchantress."

"What do you want from us?!" I asked him, not leaving my glare at him.

"Oohh~ If I tell you what I want from you, are you willing to give it to me?" he asked slyly as he looked at Rin.

"No," I deadpanned and he laughed.

"Then~ I won't say it~"

Pissed off, I unsheathed my sword and pointed it to him, "We won. So spill what you want from us."

He gave another hearty laugh, "I thought you want me to keep my mouth shut if you won this enchain. And…" glancing at the headmaster who was looking at us, obvious in her expression that she's confused at what's going on, "… Ann is here. You want her to hear it?"

Thinking about it, I started to lower my sword and sheath it back when the headmaster shouted.

"Ahh! Tell it! I also want to hear it!"

I glared at her and raised a brow.

"Promise I won't say it to anyone else. As this school's headmaster, you have my word," she said with great interest at what we're talking about. With that, I raised my sword at that teacher again.

He sighed and shrugged. "Okay. If that's what you want," he held the blade of my sword and slowly put it down, "But lower this first, please."

I sheathe my sword back, "Go on," I ordered him.

He rolled his eyes and started, "You, Len Kagamine, exiled prince of Myrr is not what I want. It is that precious girl behind you. You don't know how precious that enchantress is. But… it is not refined. It is… Your enchantress…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_She's not complete… right?"_

"What do you mean not complete?"

"I won't be wondering if you're asking that, afterall, you two don't know about it at all," he crossed his arms, "Let me start at the very beginning. You know Rilla's history, right? About the Great War between the two races?"

I nodded.

"Then… the enchantress that saved Rilla from the war… do you know her name?" he gave me a villainous look and smile.

I raised a brow then shook my head.

"Of course, no one would know. It was not written in books afterall. But… in the palace's archive, her name was written. Waiting to be seen before it vanished and disappeared into ashes."

"Ehh… wait… Yohio? You've been in the palace?!" the headmaster asked but the teacher ignored her.

"And in those archives, not only her name was written… there was also a picture of her. A picture that looks exactly like her," he pointed at Rin.

"What?"

He smiled and put his hands to his chin, "But… on the picture, she is prettier, have a longer hair and is not a flat," he nodded as he was imagining at something.

Annoyed, I glared back at him and raised my sword again, "Oi… I'm the only one who can call Rin _'Flat'_," I said icily.

He shook his hand and sweatdropped, "Okay. Okay. Why so overprotective?" I put back my sword and he sighed out of relief.

"So?" I made him talk more as I glanced at Rin who was mumbling at her sleep. "Having someone you look alike isn't rare afterall."

"But! Here's more prince~" I glared at him more for calling me that. If only looks can kill. I've already killed this teacher. And I would be very happy with that. He pisses me off. "What enchantress is your enchantress?"

"Isn't that supposed to be our secret?" I deadpanned.

"Hmm… from what I saw earlier," the headmaster entered the conversation in a thinking pose, "…is it connected to teleportation or something? Since they suddenly appear at somewhere place."

"How about… time stopping," the teacher suggested.

"Huuuhh?" I was surprised at what that teacher suggested. Time stopping is way off Rin's ability. I shook my head as an answer to him, "No… Flat don't have the ability to stop time at all. Teleportation it is. She has the ability to teleport to any place she's been already at," I half-lied. It was the plan afterall.

The headmaster clicked her fingers happily, "Ohh! So I was right!"

The teacher nodded as if he understood it but gave off that aura again, that villainous aura, "So… teleportation? Is that all? Or, that's just a little part of that enchantress' ability?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why are you not answering, Len Kagamine? I'm correct, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," and I continued to walk pass him.

"There's this _Time _that I saw in the castle's records," ignore him Len, "It was written there that she's a little witch who controls time," I continued walking not minding what that teacher was babbling about, "Quite a mystery I should say. No one ever saw her personally and almost everyone thinks of her as a myth for being a witch and all but… I believe she's real."

"What's the point of talking about that _Time_?" I asked. "She has no connection at what we're talking about now."

"Ohh~ She has connection indeed. The enchantress who saved Rilla from the war is named the same as that girl, having the ability over time and dimensions."

"Time and dimensions?" the older woman blinked and looked at me, slash that, looked at the sleeping Rin, "If there's the _Time _that controls over time then… Ahh!" then she turned at that damn teacher, "…Then! Ms. Kagamine has powers over the dimensions?"

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

_"__Rin…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Who's that? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"__Rin…"_

_That voice again. A familiar voice of a woman._

_I looked around me but there was no one. I was at the skies, the wind blowing my hair._

_"__Rin…"_

_I turned around, but found no one._

_"__Rin…"_

_"__Where are you?" I called and taking a step, there she appeared in front of me._

_A woman dressed in white, her golden hair flowing with the wind, she outstretched her hand for me, "I'm always right here…"_

_I looked at her, she showed me a warm, gentle smile._

_Looking at her hand, I was about to reach for it but a giggle made me flinch back and look behind me. There she was, a little girl also dressed in white, her blood shot eyes glaring at me with a crooked smile on. _

_The skies started to darken and that little girl started to fall down._

_I tried to reach for her but gravity was doing its strong magic._

_While falling down, she was laughing in a child-like manner._

_"__Rin!" the woman called me making me look back at her. She has that worry in her face, her hand still outstretched, waiting for me to grab it. Trying to reach her hand, I started to fall._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I tried to rub it but it was still the same.<p>

Giving up as I remembered that I broke my lenses, I removed them, revealing two different colored irises.

Everything was dark around me.

Now… where am I?

I took a deep breath and got a whiff of disinfectant, poppies, different fruits, the fresh air, and scent of bananas. And there's also the sound of people playing around some sport due to the whistle that I heard and cheers of girls. It lead me to a conclusion that I am currently in a place where there's an open window, outside, the students are in their P.E, there are poppies and a fruit basket on the table beside me. The smell of disinfectant says that I'm in the clinic. But the scent of bananas…? The fruit basket? No… this is…

I felt movement beside me. Someone was beside me. In this bed…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blinking and taking another deep breath. I moved my hands and touched what's beside me.

I touched something soft and silky. It's hair.

Gently moving down, I touched someone's face. Its brows, nose, cheeks and lips. I felt its warm breath. And, accidentally, those lips touched my fingers, kissing them.

I pulled my hand, shivering, butterflies appeared in my stomach and my cheeks became hot.

The person beside me turned and sat up.

Feeling embarrassed at what I did, I tried to look away.

"Finally, you're awake, Flat," with an arrogant way of speaking, he started.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The scent of bananas! Duh! Why didn't I notice?

Feeling frantically embarrassed, I suddenly pushed him away him creating a loud thud.

"OW! That hurts!" he exclaimed. "Why did you do that?!"

"Wh…Why are you with me… i… in the bed, anyway!" I exclaimed back but I stammered.

"You were the one having nightmares again and suddenly holding my hand and not letting go!"

"What? I had a nightmare?" I said blinking but not really seeing. Right now, I was just, maybe staring blankly at nothing.

"Yeah, but you won't be remembering them because of Luka's spell to make you at ease."

"Oh… is that so," then, feeling something on my chest and grabbed it and felt a cold something. It was hung on my neck. I touched it, trying to figure what it looks like.

A g-clef pendant.

Oh, the oracle.

With a smile, I looked at pervert happily, "We won! I can't believe it, we won!"

"Heh! Of course we won," I can imagine him looking satisfied and nodding at himself proudly, "It has been the ending from the very start."

"Ohh… really? It didn't seem to like that," I teased.

"What do you mean about that?" now I can imagine him pout which makes me giggle (mentally).

"Well… we were kind of beat up, that's why," and I kind of stared at him which is a bad idea because I can't see.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence…

.

.

.

.

.

"Pervert?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin…" I was surprised at his tone, "…your eyes?"

Still smiling I asked, "What about my eyes? Is it about the color?" referring to the red colored right eye and cerulean colored left eye of mine. "This is connected to the bleeding that you saw when we talked about the enchain with Luo (*A/N : See Chapter 27: Concealed Tales)."

"I know but… there's something different about your eyes today," he continued with uncertainty.

Blinking them I smiled playfully, "Ohh… is that so? Are they more pretty this way?~"

He didn't answer and it's awkward so I sighed, "Just kidding. It looks creepy, right?"

"No… it's… okay."

.

.

.

.

.

Another silence…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Flat, _what color of the shirt I'm wearing now?"

Taken aback, all I can do now is to smile and guess, "What's with the stupid question?" I raised a brow.

"Just answer me," he asked a bit impatient.

"Alright! Alright!" I answered dismissively, "It's white. Happy?"

Then, I felt him come near me, his face near mine.

"Wha… What are you doing?" I blushed.

"Look at me in the eyes…" he said, his breath warm that gives tingles throughout my body. The butterflies came back and my strength seems to leave me.

I looked down, trying to calm my currently crazy heart, "Wh…Why should I?"

"Just look at me!" he said strongly which caused the beating stop.

.

.

.

.

.

I know where this is going…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you really want me to look at you? Right now?"

"Yes," the quick answer he gave.

With my hands, I held his cheeks. I raised my head and level his face to mine, "It seems that you know this already, Mr. Len Kagamine."

I felt movement of his jaw muscle. He's biting his lips.

I heard his thoughts and I can't help but smile. I know he can be quite arrogant but sometimes, just sometimes, he lets out some kind and sweet attitude. Like now, though, he is not showing it, I can only hear it through his thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Sorry…"_

.

.

.

.

After hearing his thoughts, I rested my forehead to his, "This is not from the enchain vs. Luo," I eased him, "This was something from when I was young. Don't blame yourself for not being able to protect me properly… And don't cry."

"I do not cry," he answered silently as he held my head.

"Really?"

"Really. I don't care if you don't believe me," now he just sounded like a child.

And then… his arms suddenly, gently, were around me and my head rested on his chest.

The butterflies came back from the flower garden, creating a party as the beat of my heart started crazily. The butterflies are also creating a bonfire as my cheeks felt hot.

.

.

.

.

.

I didn't expect this coming.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're very complicated…" I heard him say. "I give up."

"Wha…. What? H… Hey! Len? Give up? What? About what?" I asked, confused.

He let go of the hug but he was still holding my shoulders.

I looked at him but not really seeing anything.

"W…What?" I asked since the silence plus the butterflies makes me uncomfortable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__I'm crazy about you."_

.

.

.

.

Ehh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before I could think of it, I felt his face coming close to mine, again. But this time…

The butterfly party seems to be having really fun since the beating of my heart makes it hurt for beating too fast.

He tucked my hair to my ears and touched my cheeks.

I can't see but I felt his sincereness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I closed my eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RIN!" the door opened, someone stepping inside the clinic making me jump frantically and hid under the covers because I suddenly felt embarrassed.

What the h!

Gosh!

Gosh!

Oh my God!

I want to melt right now!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, she's still asleep?" I think this voice is from Iroha but… I'm feeling totally not cool right now so… yes! I'm still asleep!

"You fine, brat of a jerk?" this time, it's Mew. She's talking to Len. "You're flushed."

"It's none of your business," he answered moodily. "And who are you calling brat of a jerk? I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep!" and I heard him shuffling to another bed.

.

.

.

I heard Mew and Iroha's movements as they sat at a chair beside my bed and they talked about something about assignments and stuff.

Meanwhile, the butterfly party was still there.

I held my chest.

What was that?

I just… I didn't…

Uggh!

I don't know.

.

.

.

.

_"__I'm crazy about you_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is that a confession? Well, I just heard him thought of it… so, it's not. Cause basically, confession is about telling the one you love that you love them and he didn't tell me, he just thought of it. But, hey! It is also called confession, right?

But, bottomline is…. He likes me?

More than that…

Remembering as I closed my eyes as we nearly kissed, the crazy heart beatings which make it hard to breathe, the stammering, the blushing… these are symptoms of the sickness that they call…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Coming to a realization, I covered my flushed face with my hands.

Damn it…

_I love him?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Baaahhhh!<em>**

**_So how was it?_**

**_*proudly smiles*_**

**_I suck at action but I'm satisfied with my cheesiness. _**

**_So?_**

**_Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. They mean a lot to me. ;)_**

**_To our silent and new readers!_**

**_Review!_**

**_Favorite! _**

**_and_**

**_Follow!_**

**_Till we meet again~_**

**_Ciao~!_**


	32. Trace

_**Yo! Kuro-chan desu!**_

_**The last chapter was a bit of a bomb. It just exploded and *boom*! I'm already near the end.**_

_**I have nothing more to say so... OFF TO THE REVIEWS!**_

_**.**_

_**Scarlet Curls - Yeah... now that I think about it... I messed up... hahaha..! (=3=) But, hey! Don't be sorry... that kind of a review is very helpful to amateur writers like me. ;)**_

_**.**_

_**Maya Ria - gomen... if you didn't understand it earlier... hope this chapter helps to make you understand more... if not, there's more chapters to come... (^_^)**_

_**.**_

_**violetmistress - *nods* yes... she looks really mother-like to me. But... regarding your latter review... what's wrong with using delish? I read it in a book and it was something like a slang word for delicious... I kind of experimented at that word and used it... Is there something wrong with the usage of that word?**_

_**.**_

_**Mew Sunset Star - (^_^) thank you for the compliment... here's the update dear.**_

_**.**_

_**Kagamine Lerin - Nice to meet ya too! ;)**_

_**.**_

_**Kagamine Hikari - Len! Hikari-san said you're romantic! *wink-wink* Is that true, Rin? (Rin: *blushes at the corner*) Ohh... what's that? (Len : *blush* J... Just shut up and continue with what you're doing!) Pff... no need to be shy! You really are romantic, aren't you? (Len : NO I'M NOT! I'm out of here!) Hahaha! Len is shy~! ;)**_

_**.**_

_**Kireina Yume - IKR! I just can't stop imagining him look at her and thought of those words which Rin heard! KYAA! XD**_

_**.**_

_**DATONEGUY - When I saw your review, I was like... "Whhaaaaaaaat? o.O" then I read it again and understood... Awww... thank you very much... (but there's no need to exaggerate it... you're flattering me too much! XD!) Here's the update luv! ;***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Here's Chapter 31! ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 31 – Trace <strong>_

*****Kuro'Usagihime*****

"Yohio!" Ann slammed her hand on the table in front of her brother. "I need answers!" she glared at him.

But her brother just shrugged at her, "Ann, you need to calm down first."

She took a deep breath and came back to her bearings, "I… am perfectly… calm," she nodded at me in assurance. "Now, tell me everything. EXPLAIN!" she exclaimed again.

Yohio put his feet on the table, his hands on his head, clearly uninterested, "Why would I do so? This is our own little secret," he said childishly, swinging the chair he's sitting.

Ticked off, Ann clicked her hands.

The two legs of the chair that Yohio was swinging disappeared and he who was swinging fell down.

"ANN! That was so immature of you!" he exclaimed angrily, rubbing his head that hit the floor. He felt a bump on his head.

Crossing her arms, Ann pouted, "You wouldn't tell me, that's why."

"I promised that I'll keep my mouth shut so," acting like zipping his mouth, Yohio found another seat.

Ann followed him, "I am the headmaster of this school! I order you to tell it to me Yohio!"

"Ohh… using your power as the headmaster… That's new Ann. Very mature. Really," he said sarcastically as he summons a handkerchief. Placing it on his face and trying to go to sleep, "I also have my rights in keeping quiet so… yeah. That's what I'm going to do."

.

.

.

.

.

.

No one spoke a word after.

Ann sat beside her brother, her eyes deep in thought.

She sighed and rested her head on Yohio's shoulder.

"Yohio… you know that I have the _Archive _ability, right?"

Yohio moaned in answer and continued, "I'm your knight remember? That's a silly question for you to be asking me."

"Then… am I helpful to you?" she asked, closing her eyes peacefully, "…even if I'm a failure of an enchantress?"

Yohio blew the handkerchief off his face and looked at Ann, "Look here stupid sister of mine. Even if you can't use any of those ability, you're not useless at all."

"Then why are you keeping your secrets away from me?" she pouted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Giving up, Yohio sat up and stared at his sister. He sighed, "Alright. You got me. Ask and I'll answer."

Ann cheered at herself a bit and fixed herself to be more superior-like, "What did you mean about Ms. Kagamine being not complete?"

"I've explained about how the savior of Rilla looks like that girl, right? And her having the ability over time and dimensions? In addition to that, both have the same names," Ann nodded which the younger took as a cue to continue, "Also, currently, I believe that a witch called _Time _exists… well, only few knew about this but… Kaito and Kaiko's case are the evidence of her existence. This _Time _is also a puzzle piece," he then summoned a parchment and quill. He started to roll the quill on his hands, "Now, Rin Kagamine, the prince's enchantress, as we saw at their enchain has the ability over dimensions," glancing back at his sister, trying to look the expression of illumination on her small face. There it was so he continued, "Back to the heroine of Rilla, as what I've read at the palace's archive, she disappeared after trying to bring back her husband which is her knight. And as you know, bringing someone back to life is a great taboo even to the enchantresses. But even with this, she continued with that spell…"

"So, did she succeed?" Ann asked, forgetting what she wants to know due to the sudden interest to the side story.

Yohio shook his head, "It was not written there… It just stopped, and the writings started to disappear."

She blinked, processing what she heard, "Disappear? Why? Is it an enchanted article?"

He shrugged, "I think so. But, I don't think it was enchanted by just some someone. Like I said, it was like it was waiting to be read by someone before vanishing."

Raising a brow, "You mean?"

"I saw that book in a hidden room in the castle. By the looks of that room, it was not occupied by someone for many years, maybe… millennium. That's why I think…" smirking at his sister, he gave her the quill and moved the parchment to her, "…it was someone who knows that history really well who enchanted that book. Someone who saw it before their eyes," Ann looked at the quill and the parchment, wondering what her brother wants her to do with it, "Now… try writing what I say."

Yohio started to dictate to her and she wrote it on the parchment with her handwriting that's full of curves.

_'__Rin Kagamine, an enchantress of time and dimensions may be alive as of now.'_

It was a simple text but as she put on the last dot, the writings slowly disappeared.

Ann looked up at Yohio, "Are these enchanted?" she asked, referring to the parchment and quill.

Shaking his head, he continued with explaining, "Those are normal paper and quill. Try writing other things."

And she did so, writing the school's name on it.

She waited for it to disappear but it didn't. She smiled amusedly at it.

"Ohh… then, that someone who enchanted that book that you read might also be the one to enchant this kind of spell. A spell of erasure. Erasing someone in texts. And to think that they casted it a very long time ago," she explained to herself while looking at the back of the parchment. It has ink blots on it from what she has written, a pure proof that it won't disappear.

Nodding as his sister understood, then continuing where he left off, "It didn't say anything about her succeeding nor failing. She's a first class enchantress who has the legame of love. Even if her knight has died, she can still use magic, her, being a first class enchantress," he said emphasizing a bit.

"So you're saying that she succeeded?"

He shook his head again, "Like I said, I don't know. But, one thing's for sure. She did the spell. Creating a taboo. This taboo can lead in being trapped in the cosmos like the hidden oracles."

"You're saying that she was trapped?"

"Yes," he stood up and started stretching his arms, "After thinking of it that way I thought that maybe she kind of escaped cosmos and took the form of a teenage girl."

"Ehh?" Ann also stood up, "Ms. Kagamine is that heroine?"

"That's what I also thought at first but I found out that she only has the ability of dimensions. That's why I thought that maybe she's incomplete," he massaged his head, "…with the _Time _her missing piece…That's all I have for now."

"Hmm… but, how did you arrive at the conclusion that Ms. Kagamine is incomplete? Maybe she really has just the ability over dimensions and that's all."

"I thought so too but _she _thinks otherwise."

"She?" Ann cocked her head and starts to think of someone. And when someone popped on her head, she started to sweat, shivered on her spine, "You don't mean…"

Yohio smirked at her as he crossed his arms, "Ah… The Elemental Enchantress of Land, the cleverest of the four elementals… Gumi."

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

I'm awake. And I'm watching Rin sleep.

I lost control over myself again.

I took a deep breath as I remembered what happened a while ago.

Our eyes met but I can't see light in her eyes. It was dark. Even if her eye color was a bit new to me, it didn't bother me, in fact, I don't even care.

But I noticed it, how she looks pass me like she's not seeing me.

How she just stares at the ceiling or the walls.

How she seems so calm as I look at her with worry.

And so I asked her what is the color of my shirt.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was right. I am wearing white.

But she was so calm that she didn't even react when I called her flat. There's wrong with her.

I went close to her and I got the exact expression that she would give. But unlike the other times that I did this, she didn't look at me in the eyes. She always does that with an embarrassed yet strong look that I like.

And when she did earlier… I saw a different kind of look. It was strong, yet, like it's saying 'Don't worry about it.' Her cold hands that held my face as she looked at me gave me the hint.

I saw my own reflection on her eyes but she cannot see the reflection that it gives.

She was seeing nothing.

I should have taken the clues that she unconsciously gave from the start, how she does not want to be alone and how she was so happy just seeing some things that nature can offer the eyes. Are that because, from the very start, she cannot see at all?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was again feeling weak.

I am not strong at all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The door suddenly opened and from the door came a pink-haired lady, her hair tied in a high ponytail, bringing with her a bouquet of flowers. Beside her was her husband, who was still samurai-like though he was not bringing his precious sword with him.

"Len," they greeted.

Luka went and put the flowers on the table beside Rin and they sat on the sofa in front of our beds.

"How are you?" Gakupo asked.

I just smiled at them faintly. I'm not so fine at all.

Gakupo stood up and went to me by my bed, "You do not look like it at all," and he patted my head, "What's wrong?"

I looked at Rin who was still sound asleep.

Closing my eyes as I decided to keep it, I forced myself to be myself and gave him a smirk, "I'm fine, really. Just a few bruise, deep cuts and a stab," with that, Gakupo sighed and commented how worried they were when they heard that we were admitted to the infirmary.

I ignored him and mentally punched the white walls of the clinic.

Truthfully, I felt a bit unfair.

Why did Rin keep it away from me?

But thinking of it again, we were not that close from the start, it was just recently that I've admitted I feel something about her.

And because I've started thinking of her as someone special… I felt stupid when I realized she was blind from the start.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I clenched my hands and bit my lips.

Gakupo who was talking noticed this and asked me what's wrong again. I apologized and answered the same answer earlier. That I'm fine.

I thought I could keep this away from them but I got Luka's look. She was looking at me, her eyes watery and full of remorse.

"You knew?" I asked her. She nodded slowly and said a sorry.

Of course she would know. She has the ability over minds afterall.

"I… I'm really sorry Len for keeping it as a secret," she stood up and bowed apologetically, "I never thought that you'll think of it that way."

I kept my mouth shut. Not wanting to say a word.

"And…" glancing at the sleeping Rin, she continued, "…Rin doesn't want anyone to know of her condition. She doesn't want to be a burden to you. Especially, since she's feeling really grateful to you Len. I hope you'd understand."

Feeling grateful? To me?

Luka nodded who seemed to hear my thoughts, "She's feeling grateful to you Len. Because you are there for her when she needs someone the most. Didn't she already tell you that?"

And as of cue, the lady of our topic yawned and sat up straight, blinking her multi-colored eyes, "Good morning… Luka, Gakupo… and…" she looked at my way, she started to blush and looked away me, "…Pervert," she mumbled.

"Good morning!" the couple greeted back.

"Luka… can I talk with you for a second?" she asked. Luka then looked at Gakupo and told him to stay outside for a bit. Gakupo did so after looking at me with a wave of see you later.

As the door closed, Rin started, "Luka… can you fix these for me?" she then got something from the table beside her. It was some kind of a small circular container, "I broke it during the enchain with Luo, making it blurry and difficult to see. You fixed them when I was staying at your house, right? (A/N: See Chapter 12 – Today)"

Luka looked at them and shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Rin, but I can't. I didn't fix the lenses back then. Your sight was blurry because your right eye was not fully healed yet and not being compatible with the lens that you used. I just healed the eye not the lenses."

Blinking then slumping her shoulder, she looked down on the container, feeling it with her fingers, "Then… is there any other way to fix this?"

"That's something from a different world Rin so I think…" Luka shook her head.

Rin nodded and put the container back on the table then she smiled modestly, "So I guess…" she paused and shook her head, "… this is fine."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If you have something you can't possibly fix, then how about making new out of it," someone said as the door opened, revealing that proud damned teacher.

"Yohio-sensei, good morning," Luka bowed at him and he nodded.

He entered with the headmaster and Gakupo behind him. He looked at me and smirked which I answered back with a glare. He stood in front of Rin's bed, "How are you feeling today, Rin?"

Rin frowned, not so sure if she would answer him or not. Then she moved her lips and answered that she's fine in a not so friendly tone, just like she did with me when we first met.

The teacher nodded and looked back at Luka, "So… what were you talking about, Luka-sensei?" he asked.

"Well," Luka fanned her hands to herself, glancing at Rin who was frowning, clearly, she doesn't want him to know. Letting them know what the matter was may lead them in knowing that Rin is not from Rilla. Luka knows this best so she lied, "…it was nothing important, really."

He 'oohh'ed and stared back at Rin.

"What are you looking at?" I hissed at him.

"Why are your eyes different today, Rin?" he asked, ignoring me.

"It doesn't really matter your concerns, right?" she deadpanned.

He laughed, "I really like that side of you Rin."

I stood up from my bed, dragged the chair beside it to beside Rin's bed, sat on it and started glaring daggers at that person.

He flinched when he noticed me. Taking a deep breath, he shrugged. "Anyway… the nurse said you two are now free to go. You two was just exhausted from the sudden use of huge amount of magic especially the one who does not usually do magic," he glanced at me then avoided my glare again, "But now, you've recovered, we would like to bring you two to someone."

"Someone?" I asked.

"Someone who knows Rilla best," he answered confidently.

"Why would we come with you? It doesn't matter to us anyway."

"It does matter you."

"How?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka started arranging the bouquet she brought to a vase she conjured due to the awkward silence and glaring contest that we did.

Giving up, the damned teacher shrugged, "Maybe it doesn't matter to you now… but soon," put his hands to his pants' pockets, he started out, "I'm out of here. I've already told you want we want." As he passed the headmaster, he waved at her, "I'm going first sister dear," then out he was.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about my brother's behavior," the headmaster said.<p>

"Brother?" Rin blinked, "You two are siblings?"

She nodded, "And in addition, I am also his enchantress. Though, due to some circumstances, I do not follow him and accompany him to his journeys like an enchantress should do to their knights."

"Well, since you're the headmaster of this school, right?" Rin smiled at her.

"Well… to make the very long story short, yes," then I saw her stare at Luka warily. She was still arranging the flowers she brought. "If you two don't mind, can I talk to you in private?" she asked to our surprise.

"What would you like to talk to us?" I asked.

She gave us a serious look, "In private… please?"

Luka stopped at what she's doing and looked at her. For a second, the expression on her face was difficult to read then she gave her a smile, "Why, if you say so then…" she looked at me and at Rin, then smiled. "Gakupo… let's go?" Gakupo nodded, I noticed a not so good look on his face as he stood up and opened the door to her wife. I wonder what's with these three.

With them gone, she sighed, "Before anything else, can I ask you two to follow what I say? It's for the privacy that I want," she noticed the cautious look that I gave her and she shook her hands, "As the school's headmaster, I swear it's nothing dangerous. I just want to tell you something."

"Let's hear her, Len," Rin smiled at me which made my heart melt.

I nodded at what she wants and uttered some words.

In unison, Rin and I said the same words.

_"__Ostium Archivo : Aperi!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm cutting this one. :p<em>**

**_My goal for this story is up to 40 chapters and I guess chapter 40 is fast approaching._**

**_So... maybe I'll say my goodbye..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I'm sorry if I don't update that much!_**

**_I'm sorry if I'm not that good._**

**_I'm sorry if I don't have that much confidence._**

**_I'm sorry for my smileys! (LOL!)_**

**_So I guess this is goodbye!_**

**_Goodbye!_**

**_Goodbye!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NO! NO!_**

**_Don't believe me. I'm bluffing._**

**_There's still many things to discover. I haven't even tried that *bleep- For some reasons this is censored - bleep* scene! And that *bleep* scene with Rin and Len that I've been dreaming even in my sleep! And that *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*_**

**_*Pants heavily*_**

**_So... there's still a long way to go~_**

**_So... yeah~_**

**_._**

**_To all the readers of this story, thank you for the support! (^_^)_**

**_And to those new and silent readers, please do the following if you like this story._**

**_REVIEW_**

**_FOLLOW_**

**_FAVORITE_**

**_._**

**_Till we meet again people!_**

**_The black rabbit will be hopping out now~_**

**_Ciao~!_**

**_;)_**


	33. Time Turns

_**Yo! Kuro-chan desu~! ;) **_

**_I'm in a hurry so I'll just post this and hop to somewhere._**

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 32 – Time Turns<strong>_

_Feeling ashamed at what I was about to do in that instance, I looked away her, "And I thought you can manage…"_

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

_"__Ostium Archivo : Aperi!"_

Then, the white walls of the clinic were changed into something more classic and elegant. By the walls, there were tall book shelves made from oak, filled with thick covered books. The plain tables were turned to tables full of piled books on it, even on the floor, books were all around, piled up in a not so neat manner. The bed that Rin had been sitting and the chair that I am now on turned to delicately carved chairs. So do the sofa that the headmaster was sitting at.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Well… this is my sanctuary. My archive."

"Archive?"

She nodded, "All of the books here hold almost all the records in Rilla. History, documentations, news… name it, and it's here," then as she looked around noticing the mess, she started to apologize, "Well… since I've really tried my best in looking for your oracles so… this place is a bit of topsy-turvy right now."

"So… oracles can be found here?" Rin asked.

Nodding again, she raised her hand, and different books rose up and went flying to her. Before hitting her, it all stopped except for one that actually went and hit her. She winced in pain as the floating books fell.

"Hahaha…" she laughed at herself and started apologizing again, different from the serious looking headmaster that called me to her office, "When it comes to magic control I'm not so good so…" she sighed and whined.

I looked at one of the fallen books that had opened near us, there are no writings on it.

Noticing me looked at it, she clicked her fingers and all the opened books closed. "Peeking at them are a no-no~" she waved her right pointer finger.

_Then, what's the use of showing us which books are the oracles? _I thought to myself.

"As a new contracted pair here in Crypton, I would like to say some word to you that's why I brought you two here," and her serious business-like tone and expression were back, "Oracles are the mission-bringer. They are your destiny. But do you truly believe in destiny?" she asked us, her legs crossed, arms arched on her legs as her chin rested on her clasped hands.

"I do not," Rin started, "We make our own stories, that's what I believe."

Nodding at Rin's answer, she then turned to look at me, I sighed and answered, "Yes, I do. For me, destiny is not limited to one. It is influenced by the choices we make and do as we walk through it."

Satisfied with our answers, she went on, "That's right. Destiny is not limited to one, we make our own stories. But as contracted pairs, you are given the chance to look forward. The oracles give you various hints of what you should do. Either you'll follow it or not is up to you. These hints usually lead to the ending that you two want."

"The contracts started with the Rilla's saviors. They made it and with it comes the oracle. Before, it was just only thought as a symbol of the contract but the longer that contracted pairs use it, the more they realize what its true purpose is. It is to truly guide them to what they really want. It is more like a key. That's why, you two should treasure it."

As she said that, I grabbed the pendant that Miriam left.

_If this is a key… then… _

"And also… losing and breaking the oracle is equivalent in breaking the rules in a contract."

"Rules?" Rin cocked her head.

I saw the headmaster raise a brow, "You don't know the rules? Even though you're an enchantress and a contracted one?"

She blinked and laughed nervously.

Well… everything went too fast that's why let's just say it's a long story.

"Well… there's only one rule I suppose… and it's to only have one partner in your life. No return, no exchange. When a knight reaches their coming of age, they ought to be very careful if they want to have their partner perfect, since the contract process is very delicate and one single kiss, even if it's through an accident, can open a contract immediately."

Rin laughed awkwardly.

And I just nodded at what she said. That's definitely how we made our contract.

"Before, there were many cases where knights tried to change their enchantress because of incapability of being a single team with each other, and it was quite a tragedy. But, right now, as soon as the knight is blessed on their 15th birthday, they are told of who is the enchantress that can be a perfect match for them by the Enchantress of Water, to prevent that kind of tragedy."

Thinking of how Rin would feel, I stole a glance at her. She was fiddling with her fingers placed on her lap, looking down on it, "What happens when one of the contracted pair tries to break the contract?" she asked, not looking up at her.

I kind of flinched in my seat. Surely, I won't like the fact of her breaking the contract with me but in our situation, where Rin wants to go home, breaking the contract is likely to happen.

Surprised by Rin's question, the headmaster blinked and shifted her position to her seat. "As of now… there's no way of breaking the contract. Except for…"

"Death?" Rin continued. Not so sure about it herself.

Headmaster nodded, "And those who broke the rule and made another contract with another enchantress also leads to that. The same with breaking of an oracle. One of you two will die if that happens," she continued grimly.

With awkward atmosphere lingering around the room, the headmaster chilled herself from her serious bearing and gave us a smile, "Don't worry about it. You two will be fine. If not so then why would Luo gave you your oracle to you?"

We didn't answer.

It's not that we're worried about… it is not what I think Rin is worrying about.

Luka told me that she's grateful and she even said she will be trying her best for me to find Miriam. That's why I know she's worried that I would be left without an enchantress when she the time comes when she goes back home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmpf… Stop overthinking Len. There's no way she'll be worried about you.

.

.

.

.

.

Then the headmaster started with the rules here in Crypton as a contracted pair.

She said we were allowed to do anything we want (for achieving our different goals) except for some certain exceptions.

And also, we need to keep up with our studies.

After that, she ended her speech and was about to click her finger for us to back to the clinic when she paused and looked around. She blushed for a minute and commented on how forgetful she's beginning to be. She put her hand down and came back her seriousness.

"Len… how did you meet Luka Megurine?"

* * *

><p>Everything went back to normal. The walls turned back to white and the scattered books disappeared, leaving a neat clinic room.<p>

Headmaster stood up from her seat, "So… that would be all," she said a rather bit too calm. She gave me a stern look and a nod, "Oh… you can go out now. And please don't skip your class this afternoon, everyone is preparing for the festival so, don't skip!" then she winked at us, leaving us in the room.

I looked at Rin, just staring blankly at the walls, blinking every now and then. She suddenly turned to face me to my surprise (I almost fell from my seat), "What festival?" she asked excitedly.

"Huh?" was my smart answer.

"Miss Ann said something about a festival. What is it?"

I smirked and shrugged, "Hah! Getting excited over festivals. What are you? A child?" I teased which she took.

She pouted, puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms, "I am not!" she exclaimed, then muttered something, "I just love festivals… that's all. Is there something wrong with that?"

Smiling since she's too easy to read, I continued teasing her, "Yes, since children aren't allowed in festivals."

She raised a brow at me, "Are you joking me?"

I contained my laughter and gave up, "Alright! Every year Crypton celebrates its Culture Festival and I think it's almost the time of the year."

Excitement flickered in her eyes, "Ohh! So, do you get to do some games and activities?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's really not much of an interest, really."

"Not much of an interest?!" she exclaimed at me, "What are you talking about? It's the Culture Festival! We get to do things like cafes and stuffs! Do some horror booths, see some plays and play all day long!" then she clapped her hands childishly and halted to a stop realizing something, "Oh… is that also the way of celebrating Culture Festival here in Rilla? Cause in our world that's how we do it."

"Well… that's also the way we do things here I think," I said messing with my hair.

"Alright!" she stood up from her bed and started fixing it.

"H… Hey? What are you doing?" I asked as she continued at what she's doing.

"Fixing the bed, can't you see? I'm totally going to be part of the Culture Festival." she shrugged at me.

"I… What I mean is…" I stood up and helped her. _You can't see, right?_

She paused at what she's doing and stared at me. Her multi-colored eyes meeting my eyes and I realized that she might've heard my thoughts again. _Tsk… I really need someone who knows how to hide my thoughts from my enchantress. _

"Len…" she started and I looked away her. I still feel a bit unfair for her to be not telling me, even if Luka told me that she don't want to be bother. "…even if I'm blind it doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself. I've lived my whole 14 years of life in darkness, without seeing a thing. I can manage," she smiled at me with ease, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now that I think about it also… this is fine," she put her hands on her waist, "Because without my sight I can sharpen my other senses. So, it's fine… really," and she went back to fixing the bed. I just stood there.

Without a good enough reason, I started to get pissed off.

"So you're fine… I get it," I muttered to myself as I clenched my hand to a fist. She finished fixing the bed and looked at me.

"Pervert?" she cocked her head, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising a brow, slowly losing my cool, "How about you ask that yourself?" okay, slash 'slowly losing my cool,' I'm really at a fast rate losing my cool.

"What?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I paced to her and grabbed her hands making her fell on the bed. I leaned over her.

"L… Len?" she looked at me, a bit afraid, her face flushed.

Due to losing my cool, I made my face close to her in a sudden, feeling her warm breath.

She closed her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And when our lips were about to be in contact. I came back to my senses.

I stood up and sat on the bed.

Feeling ashamed at what I was about to do in that instance, I looked away her, "And I thought you can manage…" with that, I stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I banged close the door. The people around were startled looking at me as I did that but I didn't care. I also didn't care I swung my fist to the walls, hitting it and hearing a certain crack. I hit it again and again, kicked it since my hand was feeling a bit numb. Then when the feeling in my hand came back again, I hit it again only to be stopped by that purple-headed samurai.<p>

As he held my fist, I glared at him. I'm sure he knows well that I'm very well pissed slash angry. But the more his grip on my bleeding and bruised hand was. He shook his head and ordered me to calm down with a stern look.

As I was engulfed by my _overwhelming _anger, I couldn't keep calm. And so I tried to twist the hand that was holding mine but that was a very bad idea.

As I did that, he slipped his hand to hold my wrist and put it behind me. I struggled since I'm currently wild as a beast so he hit my neck and I was off to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I was left alone in the now not so neat, with a crumpled sheet just fixed bed. Hugging my knees as I try to sniff the tears away.

_How could he do that?_

I thought as I rubbed the wrist that he grabbed roughly. It's bruised a bit, I think.

I could've fought myself away him but… why didn't I?

_'__Well, since you thought he'll gonna kiss you, that's why,' _said the itsy bitsy tiny voice of conscience in my head.

Then… why didn't he continue? I asked it. Not sure if she'll answer.

.

.

.

.

.

I blinked at what I just thought, blushed and shook my head.

No! No! No! That would be a very bad idea. Definitely! Especially since he hurt me.

Why was he so angry in a sudden?

Maybe he has some bipolar issues? He's been changing his attitude a lot lately. But, angry to the extent that he'll do that? I thought he's _crazy about me_. So… why?

Maybe… he thought of it in a different way. Maybe, he thinks I'm troublesome that's why I make him crazy in a not so good way… the bipolar issue says that.

And… maybe I just thought that he likes me but he really doesn't.

.

.

.

.

.

Now, I'm sulking and feeling a bit heartbroken making the tears fall down.

It was stupid of me to think that he actually likes me. He doesn't. Why would he like someone as flat as me? He said it in first place, quote and quote, _'You are not my type'_.

I sighed. Now I'm looking down at myself.

Arrgghh!

If he doesn't like me, then why did he pulled me and tried to kiss me earlier? Is he just… playing with this pure lady's feelings?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm pathetic," I whined.

* * *

><p><strong>***Kuro'Usagihime***<strong>

Tian Dian happily warbled while floating around the blue haired lady who was sitting playing a harp harmoniously. With the harp and the warble being the only sound in her place, she heaved a sigh. Her visitors earlier gave her some fun even for a short time. She may have not shown it but deep inside, she was having the fun of her life. Not many come to her place to get some hidden oracles that's why.

She stopped strumming the instrument and placed it down. She looked up the starry skies (everywhere in her place is full of stars) and imagined what would it be like to be out the world again. True, she was trapped by the cosmos and she's not against it, but sometimes, she just thinks that maybe, just maybe, she can be just a normal enchantress or be a normal girl maybe and enjoy the world out there.

Her fairy, sensing that she's feeling lonely, tried to cheer her mistress up by warbling a happy tune and landed on her head.

Luo got Tian Dian off her head to her hand gently and thanked it with a kiss. She was very grateful to this little fairy friend of hers, if not for her, she might've be dead from boredom and loneliness a long time ago.

Then, suddenly, she felt something from her place.

Someone is trying to enter her place without the use of Ann's door.

She stood up and put Tian Dian on her shoulders. The little fairy, sensing the malicious aura from the trespasser hid on Luo's hair. As Luo also sensed it, she conjured her butterfly swords and got herself ready.

A crack in the darkness appeared before her. It slowly grew until bits of pieces fell from it, until it grew into a hole.

"Who are you?!" Luo bravely called, "You are not invited here. I suggest you leave."

From the hole, there was a childish giggle, and a hand emerged from it, making the hole bigger for a child to enter it.

After the hand, came before the face of the sudden visitor. As Luo saw her, she was not that surprised at all. She knew that sometime, this spirit would come to her looking for something.

The visitor clumsily jumped down the hole and smiled at Luo, "Hello, Tianyi~"

Luo gave the same bearing when the pair was there and didn't answer. She glanced at the hole that her visitor made and shook her head. The visitor looked at the hole she made and back to Luo, taking the hint, she touched it and the pieces that fell from it came back fixing the hole.

"There~ it's fixed," she said.

"What do you want?"

The visitor giggled and started circling around Luo.

"I watched you in your enchain. And I should say she's really not fit to be his enchantress," she purred.

"Why so?" Luo asked as she looked at the multi-colored eyes of her visitor, "They did well."

She tiptoed and waved her pointer finger, "Tsk, tsk… They did awfully. They should've kill you," grinning as she said that, she cocked her head.

"They won't."

She whined and pouted, sitting on her knees, "That's why they did awfully. They won't kill you. The enchain could've been more interesting if they killed you. If _she _killed you. And she was also beaten by you. _She's pitiful_," she then giggled.

"Let me ask this again… What do you want, _Rin_?" Luo finally glared at the child in front of her, dressed in white, a white ribbon on her hair and those piercing red and blue eyes.

_Rin _giggled, "I'm glad you call me that way Tianyi," she stood up and hugged Luo, "Most people call me _Time_, you know."

Luo felt Goosebumps as she hugged her. She felt shivers at the touch of their skins. She felt the power from the child, a power more than hers.

"Well… to answer your question. I'm here because I want to go to a festival. You know _how much _I _love _festivals… right?"

The angel of music suddenly felt her strength leaving her.

_"__She must've done something to me," _she thought.

_Rin _stared up at Luo's blue eyes and smirked, "I'm just hugging you Tianyi. Is there something wrong with this kind of _friendly gesture?_"

Her body became numb. Tian Dian warbled frantically at her, worried at her mistress but in a simple glare that the child did to the fairy, it stopped and flew away them.

"Look. Your fairy friend even left you here," she clicked her tongue and shook her head, giving the expression of pity to the lady, "_You and I are the same_."

Luo gathered the strength left to her and pushed the child away her. She panted as she made a stance to fight her. "I don't think so, _Time_."

The _Time _frowned for a bit and showed the expression of hurt, "Tianyi, I thought we're friends?" she asked, teary-eyed.

Luo didn't answer.

Then the Time laughed maniacally, "Oh well… I could use someone's existence for me to use."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the favorites, reviews and follows that this story is getting.<strong>

**Hope the support will not end. ;)**

**Reviews, Follows and Favorites are appreciated.**

**Ciao~!**


	34. Tangled Touches

_**Hi~ Kuro-chan here! **_

_**Ahem.**_

_**I was out for... how many months? 5? 6? Anyway... the reason for that is.**_

_**I AM NOW IN COLLEGE...**_

_**And... TENTENENEN! I HAVE NO FREE WIFI! **_

_**College with no free wifi is okay. But my internet life was dying, I TELL YOU! **_

_**I can't update my status, can't post my pictures and even update a single chapter!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**So here I am... updating again. (since it's semestral break. YEHEY!)**_

_**So... enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33 – Tangled Touches<strong>_

_"…__those words."_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

After crying myself to let the heartbreak at ease, I went to my class to keep the thoughts away. According to Miki, festivals are the best time for love… and also for easing broken hearts because you can find another love. I know she's being a hopeless romantic and was daydreaming at that time but for now, I'm going to follow what she said. To ease my broken heart, I will participate wholeheartedly in this festival!

I made my way to our room and to my seat. If you're wondering how I did it despite my condition, well, I can sense others by their movements, noises and smell so I can pinpoint where I currently am. The only problem of it is sometimes, if there are too many things happening and I'm not in full concentration, I often lead myself to get lost that's why Daddy always lets me wear my lenses even with my high level senses, and I also don't like darkness that much, especially when it's too quiet.

As I sat at my desk, someone slapped the desk excitedly and sat on it, Mew.

"Congrats Rinny!" she exclaimed someone clung unto me, Iroha. "We heard that you have received your oracle."

"And it's by means of defeating the Keeper," Iroha let go of me.

I laughed half-heartedly, "We didn't really defeat her, in fact, we were beaten by her."

"Even so! Meeting the keeper itself is something already amazing!" Mew said a matter-of-factly.

"Is it because hidden oracles are rare?" I asked.

"Yes and also because hidden oracles are oracles from really great people in terms of knowledge and power," she added.

I gave them a look.

"Meaning – YOU ARE POWERFUL!" Iroha stated. "Because almost all students here in the campus know that you have a hidden oracle, some are really amazed of you right now!" she clapped her hands gleefully.

"And some wants to defeat you too," Mew added.

"What? Why?"

"Status! Fame! You defeated the Keeper! People who didn't even get the chance to meet her are envious of you," she answered calmly.

As I understood what she meant, I nodded and got myself ready for what may happen in the next days. But overall, I took it calmly. I've been nearly killed many times before so why would I be afraid? And to think I was only here in Rilla for a few months.

"Rin?" Iroha called curiously, I can imagine her cocking her head to the side, "Is that really the color of your eyes?" Now the topic about the eye color came back. "When we visited you in the infirmary, I thought it was only red because of an injury but right now, you're already healed so… I was just wondering."

I smiled at her, "Yes. This is really the color of my eyes," no, not really. This past few days also, I'm starting to become a good liar, "I just hid it by a magic item but it broke during the enchain so I can't use it for a while until I find the one who made that item again," at least I told them a little truth.

Iroha made a sound of understanding and did not ask more of it. Then our topic went to the Cultural Festival until Mr. Yohio came into our room for the meeting.

I just sat on my seat as I felt some gaze at me. Like Mew and Iroha said, some were of awe, some are of envy and some of them, I felt, were really blood-thirsty. But none of it mattered to me, right now, my mind is flying off to another world.

I didn't even notice that Mr. Yohio has left ending the meeting and our class activity for the festival is: PLAY. I heard my classmates talking about what the story should be and who of our classmates would they like to play as actors and actresses.

I stood up from my seat and made my way out of the room as the school bell rang.

I want to go to sleep already.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Rin…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

This dream again.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"__Rin…"_

I opened my eyes and I was back at the skies. I started to look for that voice, for that woman; and there she was. I was about to go to her but then I noticed that her smile was not there.

"What's the matter?"

She shook her head and didn't answer.

"Uhmm… I've been wondering about this but… who are you?"

_"__Who I was doesn't matter. What matters the most is who I am now."_

"Why are you sad?" I asked next.

_"__I am sad because you are sad."_

"Can you give me a concrete answer? Your answers did nothing but to make me more confused and curious of who you are even though I believe that this is just a dream," I told her a bit annoyed.

Then she smiled at me, _"I don't have a name."_

I blinked and was about to argue but took it all in, instead, an idea hit me, "Very well then, since this is my dream and you are in my dream, I have the right to name you, right?" I asked but the she didn't answer so I continued. "How about… Rillianne?" I said, not really thinking. The name just popped out in my head.

_"__Rillianne? That's a fine name," _she said and I was flattered. There are still question I need to ask but she said grimly, "_Rin… be careful."_

"Why? What for?"

_"__She is moving. She is after you and your knight."_

"Me and Len? Who?"

_"__The other me."_

* * *

><p><strong>***LEN***<strong>

I stood up my body feeling heavy. I squared my shoulders and tried to remember where I am and what happened.

Familiarity hit me as I looked around me. I am at Gakupo's house. And I am here because…?

Yeah… I snapped out of anger. Anger of being helpless and not being able to notice it sooner. I felt frustrated with myself.

I slapped my face.

I am SO STUPID. Why did I do that? Why on earth did I DO THAT? LEN! YOU ARE SO STUPID! DESPICABLE! A COLD HEARTED JERK!

Just when I realize that I want more than to protect her. Then suddenly, I just pushed her away! At this time that she really needs my help.

_"__I can manage_…_even if I'm blind it doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself." _

Her words echoed back in my ears.

UGH! Simple words but – f**k! I felt unneeded!

She's partly – no – it's her fault for not being able to hold on to me for help.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now I sound so selfish.

Agh! LEN! F**k you!

"You look horrible," Gakupo's voice made me jerk up and look at him at surprise. All this thinking made my senses dull. "Let me guess what you're thinking," then he walked towards the study table, dragging the chair beside the bed and sitting on it, "_'I'm a jerk!' 'Why did I do that?' _and _'I LOVE HER YOU IDIOT SELF!'_" he said.

My expression was of surprise when he stated it right. Is their legame active right now? How come can he read my mind?

And he gave me a smug, "Your expression tells me that my guesses are all right."

I shook my expression off and I gave him my smirk, "Hah! Me? Thinking those things? Never! And love? I don't love that _selfish FLAT!"_

He laughed and messed my hair through patting, "Really? But who said anything about you loving Rin? I didn't say that.

I was agape.

Okay. Len, you're busted.

Gakupo gave me a meaningful smile, "_You _are the one who said something about _loving Rin._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…" three dots signifies my silence.

.

.

.

.

Then Gakupo burst into laughing. I glared at him.

"This is _not _a laughing matter!" I muttered.

He shrugged, "Why? It's just so funny when the _oh-so-popular _with girls, who likes the attention, narcissistic Len falls in love but it turns out that he doesn't know how to show those feelings. Now, that's an irony. And for me, it's funny."

I groaned and let gravity pull me as I lay down on the bed. I put my arms over my eyes because I felt pathetic.

Gakupo's laugh stopped and he cleared his throat, "How about you tell her you're sorry? Luka told me the reason why you two fought and it's not your fault she's blind. She _is _blind since you met her and only an object from her place was enabling her see. She _is _used to the darkness."

.

.

_I know… she told me. But… the thought of not knowing and feeling helpless about it…_

_I don't like it._

_Because… it feels like… anytime soon… they'll leave me without letting me know._

.

.

.

.

.

I took a deep breath as the image of Miriam came into my mind.

_Just like she did._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"You can use your charms that girls ogle about. You're an expert on that!" Gakupo continued.

"That won't work. By the way she looked at me at that time, I'm sure that she is hurt. She may even avoid me if we meet," I said, my arms still on my eyes.

"You stay in the same room!"

"She already have friends. You know about those sleep overs right?"

"How sure are you that she'll sleep in her friend's room?"

"POSITIVE."

"Why are you so negative?"

I took another sharp breath, "Because… I deserve it, for being so despicable."

"Yes. I agree with you in that. What you did was totally not cool. You were a jerk!" I flinched at what he said. I may not like being reprimanded but, right now, I really need a lecture, "It was pretty obvious that she likes you back and then you did that! That can be very heart-breaking for a girl. Even if how much tough Rin is, she would definitely be heartbroken after you played with her feelings."

I smiled at myself pitifully, "That's why I deserve this feeling that I'm feeling now."

"YES!" he exclaimed. "But, that is also why you should go tell her already what you really feel and say sorry."

I sat up and gave him a look, "Huh?"

Gakupo laughed and shook his head, "Don't '_Huh?' _me. I know you clearly know what I meant about what I said."

My eyebrows met and the heat came on my face, I lightened my expression as I took another breath, "I know that," I exclaimed then muttered, "There's no need for you to tell me that."

* * *

><p>That's what I said to Gakupo earlier but… when I arrived at our room, she is there. Sleeping.<p>

And the realization of these feelings for her gives me the urge to sleep beside her. I want to hug her. I want to comfort her. But surely, when she wakes up and finds me asleep beside her, she'll flip.

So… better not.

I made my way to my bed. Laid down and watched her sleep.

Since when did I start feeling this way towards her?

It can't be possibly the time when we first met. She is definitely not my type. But, I do find her cute. More and more until…

Hah! What am I thinking? This is too funny.

I heard her mumble something and she moved and flipped, making her face me.

I smiled at her but the smile faded.

"I'm sorry. I failed to protect you more… and I've hurt you. I couldn't keep my promise. I'm sorry." and I turned my back on her.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Len…_" her voice suddenly called me followed by a mumble. It caught me by surprise and I turned back to her. But what stunned me more was when she said those words.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was filled with joy when I heard it.

.

.

.

.

I couldn't hide my smile.

But the joy faltered when I remembered how I played with her feelings.

Even so…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I love you too… Rin_."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

And the string that connects their fate glowed brighter.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hahahaha!" _the blue haired angel of music laughed in madness as she hugged her body. The light on her wing growing dark in color. She turned and jumped happily, savoring the moment that she have a body of her own. _"This is amazing! This is amazing!"_ she cried dancing around the abyss. The stars which usually decorate the place disappeared, making everything dark and much colder.

She laughed again, her voice echoing through the place.

_"__Ahh… This is a marvelous moment," _she sighed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she starts to imagine everything that would happen starting now, "_I can't wait to see him again. I can't wait till I get what's mine_," she opened her eyes showing her duo colored eyes.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"__It's time."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okaaaayyy! <em>**

**_When I was rereading the whole story, (Because shamely, I had forgotten what happened or what did not happen) I found out that I need to improve this story._**

**_So I'm thinking that I need to edit the whole story out after I post the last chapter._**

**_Don't worry, I'm just editing grammar and spelling. And some few changes. ;) _**

**_And I am sorry for the five months of not updating. College life is so busy and this is the future we're talking about so it should not be taken so lightly. _**

**_Don't worry. I have my updates ready. _**

**_Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews!_**

**_I hope the support will continue._**

**_Reviews, Follows & Favorites are greatly appreciated._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_Ciao!~_**


	35. Passion Play

_**Hayo there! Kuro-chan desu!**_

_**I'm here again for the update! :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 34 – Passion Play <strong>_

_"…__my dream."_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I woke up feeling flustered yet I don't know why.

I got this feeling that I dreamt of something but – I guess Luka's spell made me forget about it.

I turned to his bed. There is no sign of someone there.

He didn't come home?

.

.

.

.

.

.

I shook my head and mentally slapped my face, "Don't fret about him Rin. The guy doesn't like you. Time to move on."

I heard the bathroom door open and I yanked towards the door. I smell the peculiar scent of bananas. Realizing who it was, I hid under my blanket and pretended to be asleep. Though, he may already saw me turn to him, better as yet hide because I'm not emotionally and mentally prepared.

I didn't say a word.

Nor did he.

It's awkward.

And remembering how he treated me yesterday hurt my chest badly.

I kind of want to be angry at him.

But… _I can't._

Because… it is _I _who believed that he likes me back. I _assumed _that's why _I got hurt._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It is so silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, it stroke me.

Len is here but why can't I hear his thoughts?

Why?

Being aware of that, I felt worried. Why can't I hear him anymore?

.

.

.

.

I bit my lip as I fought with my inner self to speak.

I don't like the silence.

"L…Len?" I finally asked, without showing myself.

.

.

.

He didn't answer immediately and I was afraid that maybe he already left. But then, he said, "What?"

It made me sigh in relief to know that I am not talking alone with myself.

"W… Why can't I hear your thoughts anymore?" I asked.

I heard him scoff, "Why? Do you really like hearing my thoughts that well?"

His arrogance, like always, ticks me off. I laughed sarcastically, "In your dreams."

.

.

.

.

.

Another awkward silence.

.

.

.

"_Rin…"_

_"__Len…"_

We called out our names in unison.

"What? You have something more to say to me?" he asked.

"I…" I wanted to – I shook my head. Silly me. It's already clear Rin. "We'll be doing a play for the Cultural Festival and it seems that you're going to be the hero of the story," I lied.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Actually… _

_._

_._

_._

_I want to ask you if you like me or not._

_So, I won't hope anymore._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Is that so?" he answered.

"Yeah," I smiled at myself pathetically. It's obvious from the start. He won't like someone like me. "You have something to tell me right?"

.

.

.

.

"Nothing. It's just that, I learned that to hide my thoughts from you, I should just do what I did during the enchain with Luo. Hide the thoughts inside a box and seal it."

"Oh… so that's why I can't hear you anymore." _It's bothersome. _"Cool."

"So… aren't you going to school?" he asked.

My lips pressed in a thin line. I sat up and quit hiding. "I am going," I smiled at him. "It's a festival and I want to be of help."

"Okay…" I heard the door open, "…then, I'll go first."

And the door was closed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My smile turned upside down.

"I'm so stupid."

* * *

><p>I am late.<p>

That's why I used Romeo & Juliet to hover myself at fast pace to our room.

Using them made my feeling a little bit lighter.

Dad made them, that's why. And I get to use them again. It somewhat gives me the feeling of home.

I stopped Romeo and Juliet when I arrived at our hallway. Everyone are so busy preparing for the festival. I can't just hover over them without disturbing them (Romeo and Juliet gives off strong air pressure). Using them as normal roller blades, I skated my way to our room.

As I pass by people, I can't help but to hear them talk about me.

"_Hey… is that Len Kagamine's enchantress?"_

_"__They defeated the Oracle Keeper, right?"_

_"__That means she's pretty strong?"_

_"__Isn't she cute?"_

_"__Wow! As expected of Len-sama. His enchantress is super strong."_

_"__But aren't knights and enchantress meant to end up with each other? Then that means… she'll steal our Len-sama?! NO!"_

I stopped in front of our room, not minding what they're talking about. I opened the door only to find the different stares of my classmates.

Is… Is it because I'm late?

I entered and the atmosphere around the room is really intense. There's the side where the people are giving me deathly glares and the other side where the people are looking at me in a daydream state.

"Go…Good morning. Did I… do something wrong?" I asked, "Except from being late?"

"Ahh… good morning Rin," Mr. Yohio's voice greeted. "No there's nothing wrong. We're just discussing about the upcoming play that our class will do."

"Then… what's with this feeling of being stared badly?" I stated as I made my way to my seat.

"Don't mind. Don't mind. They're just thinking if you really fit Rilla's character."

"Rilla?" I asked out loud. I sat down on my chair. "What's this about?"

"It's about the play. The story is about the history of Rilla." The voice beside me answered, Len. "And you've been chosen as the enchantress who saved Rilla from war."

"Wha-?" I blinked the thought, digesting what I just heard. "But I don't know anything about acting!" I exclaimed.

"Say that to that teacher smiling like an idiot," he answered, pissed.

And like he said, I raised the concern. I heard some agree with me and volunteered themselves. But Mr. Yohio chuckled and answered, "No Rin. I choose you because _I know _that you can capture the feeling _very well_."

I raised a brow. Is this still about me having the same face as the Rilla's heroine enchantress? It does intrigue me also but she's long dead. I know _I'm _special but she's an adult and I was a child when _I was made. _We can't possibly be related. Blonde and blue eyes are common afterall and so does my name.

It's just coincidence.

And it doesn't change the fact that I don't know how to act.

But he insisted.

"And besides," he continued, "Len is our hero knight so it's just appropriate that his enchantress should be his partner in this play, right?"

Yet again, I blinked to digest what he said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I would be playing alongside with Len.

.

.

.

And our role is…

.

.

.

.

.

A married couple!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, no, no, no…

This is not good.

FOR MOVING ON!

I opened my mouth to say another reason but Mr. Yohio shushed me and clapped his hands. In a moment, words were scripted in my brain. Words turning to dialogs and the dialogs turning to a scene and the scenes turns to a single play.

"Is… Is this the script?" I asked.

"Yes!" our teacher answered rather cheerfully. "And we'll be doing our rehearsals tomorrow. For those who are given roles, I inscribed the scripts in your mind. It won't last long so take your time to read it and memorize it. Rehearsals will start tomorrow…" and he continued his instructions to his students

And I was nervous as hell.

I'm still awkward around him and now, we've been given a role together? And a married couple in all things?

UGH!

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

With the damned teacher's final instructions, we were dismissed. Students shuffled out for the next subject but flat stayed at her seat, her face on the desk. She looks disappointed with what Mr. Yohio appointed her. Who wouldn't be? After I did those things to her, and suddenly, we were a married couple. It's really a breather.

I sighed and stood from my seat.

I was about to leave the room but she was still slumped on her desk.

I should really go now but my feet won't move. Instead, I went back to her.

"We'll be late for Spell-casting," I said.

She sat straight. Her blue and red eyes looking straight at the board and she sighed. "Len… let me get this straight," she said and she stood up, facing me. Her eyes met mine. If I didn't know, I could've thought that she could actually see, but the dark reflection in her eyes said otherwise. "I…" she took a deep breath and hesitated, she started to fidget with her hands and I saw her ears turn red.

I remembered what Gakupo said to me, _"…go tell her already what you really feel and say sorry." _

I clenched my hands into a fist but released it.

"I… I want to-"

"Rin." I said before she did finish. She gave me a look asking what so I answered sincerely, "_I'm sorry…"_

Her fidgeting stopped. "That's okay…" she smiled rather painfully. "I knew it," she sighed, "I shouldn't have assumed."

Oh no. She got the wrong idea.

I shook my head, "It's not that!" I shouted because I somewhat panicked. She's getting the wrong idea here and I don't want her to think of that. "I… I…" I got tongue-tied. At this moment? Really, Len? "I… I…" and now I'm stuttering. What's wrong with me? The heck Len! Tell her!

"I…." I'm now beet red.

Why is it so easy to tell other girls that I love them but when it comes to Rin… it isn't easy as it seems anymore?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is it because I love her that much that even words isn't enough to express it?

.

.

.

"Len?" she called me.

In the times that I'm with her, she was definitely childish, no appeal, and obviously not my type but later, I get to know her. She is tough and strong but deep inside she is very delicate, she easily feels lonely, a crybaby and she's very thoughtful of other people.

Eventually these things happen to me.

Hearing her voice is like music to my ears.

Seeing her smile and laugh feels like heaven for me.

In contrast, looking at her cry makes me feel I'm drowning with her tears.

Whenever she's afraid, I want to be there to comfort her.

Whenever she feels alone, I want to be by her side always.

It happened without me noticing that she had become a dream that I know.

_She became my dream._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TADA!<em>**

**_Chappie 34 done!_**

**_I like this chappie. How about you? ;)_**

**_Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews guys!_**

**_I hope your support won't end! :)_**

**_Reviews, Favorites & Follows are greatly appreciated._**

**_Thanks guys!_**

**_;)_**

**_Ciao~!_**


	36. Crystal Contention

_**Hayo! Kuro-chan desu!**_

_**Sorry for the delay! But here's chappie 35!**_

_**ENJOY!~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 35 – Crystal Contention<strong>_

_"__I look forward in this relationship…"_

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

"CUT!"

And that was the – okay, I've lost count – WHAT THE HECK IS THIS GIRL DOING?!

"Rin-sama!" she purred as she clings unto flat.

I kept my cool.

This is a girl Len. You should have to control your urges to punch her away from Rin.

"Rin-sama! I've searched for you and I'm so very happy that I've finally found you!" she continued.

"Uhh… who is she?" Mew asked me.

"I. Don't. Know," I answered, annoyed.

"Okay. I understand," she said in a monotone, and added in a teasing tone, "But it seems to me that it's bothering you, brat."

I scoffed, "Why so?"

"Because of that!" then she gestured toward them.

Rin trying to shoo away the creature clinging unto her but the creature keeps on holding unto her. Then, unexpectedly, the creature kissed Rin's cheeks much to everyone's surprise.

Mew chuckled, "See. Because of _that!_"

* * *

><p>We were expected to be early in class because of the rehearsals and the fast approaching festival. The atmosphere around us Rin is still difficult to break because I couldn't say it yesterday.<p>

Well, I was about to when someone just interrupted us.

Mew and Iroha.

They came in the room just when I was about to confess!

And what's more, the sleepover that I've predicted, it happened. Last night. Mew and Iroha (again) invited Rin for a sleepover and she agreed.

Ugh… Talk about timing!

But now, I would say it to her.

I would say to her how much she means to me.

I plan on telling her after class.

* * *

><p>That's what I planned – but a new girl appeared.<p>

If the girl only laid her eyes on me, I can handle it, but when her eyes fell on Rin and she suddenly jumped at her, hugged her and even kissed her! That's a different story!

We were rehearsing, like what that teacher instructed when a girl with long blonde hair, it's tips were rainbow in color, appeared and hugged Rin. Saying that she missed her and how long she looked for her.

Rin was only here in Rilla for a few months! How can a girl like her become so attached to her? And not to mention, a stranger!

"M…Mayu. Get off me!" Rin laughed since the girl was also tickling her.

"No~! I don't want to let go of you!" the girl whined.

"I… I won't go anywhere!... Hahaha! M… Mayu!" Rin continued to laugh until she fell onto the floor but the girl continued with tickling her.

Tsk… I crossed my arms, and with an annoyed tone, said, "My enchantress said get off her. So you should really _get off her_."

Rin's laughing died down as the girl did so. She stood up and looked at me. "_Your _enchantress?" she asked, blinking her eyes. Hmph! This is Len Kagamine you're facing, I don't easily fall into tricks like that. It's the girls who fall with my tricks.

"Yes, I am her knight. Problem?" I answered and she didn't respond. "You? Who are you?"

Rin finally stood up but the girl grabbed her arms again and hugged her, "I am Mayu_. I'm Rin-sama's enchantress_."

"Huh?" I raised a brow and I looked at Rin. She bit her lip, giggled, shrugged and ran her hand through her neck. She then mouthed sorry before lip biting again.

I sighed. This girl… Did she do something?

* * *

><p>I wanted to ask Rin about this so I borrowed her for a while from that girl.<p>

"W… What is it?" she asked.

"Spill the beans," I said.

"I… uhh… I kinda…"

I nodded, waiting for her to say it.

"I… uhh… I said… something irresponsible to that girl," she started to fidget her fingers, "She was lonely you see because her knight left her so I…"

"So you what?"

She blinked and her blue-red eyes met my blue eyes, "I kinda told her that I'll be her knight?"

"You what?!" I exclaimed.

She bit her lip again and fidgeted with her fingers more, "Should I not?"

"Rin. You're an enchantress, how can you be a knight?" I asked her raising my voice a bit.

She frowned, "Hey… I'm not from around here so how should I know?" she shrugged, "I didn't even know how the hell I became an enchantress myself! So there's a possibility, right?"

"But you told her that you would be her knight, right?" I sighed trying to calm myself, "Rin, being a knight comes not only in words. Once the contract is sealed – wait… you didn't _seal a contract_, right?"

She crossed her arms, her expression tells that she's starting to get annoyed, "I kissed her. But it was only here," she pointed near her lips.

"Tsk," I clicked my tongue in annoyance. So she also did kiss her. Wow. (Sarcasm here) "I don't know anymore," I shook my head.

"What's the matter in proposing to be her knight?" it was her turn to ask.

"Rin. Knights can only have one enchantress in their whole life. That's the same for enchantresses. But once a partner dies, a new one is destined to replace that partner. If one chooses the wrong knight/enchantress, then it greatly affects your destiny in life. So in order to get the destiny that you want or the best destiny there is for you, you need to choose the enchantress/knight intended for you," I explained thoroughly. "What you did was a very life-turning point. That girl there-" I pointed back at the room, "-she has her own destined knight. If you really did make a contract with her – then, not only her fate changed but also did yours," what I said sounded like a lecture but I don't care. I want her to get the point.

"So… you're saying that she should've waited for a knight to come?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yes!"

She was silent and looked down on her hands, which she just noticed, was fidgeting.

"Okay," she nodded, "I got it. I won't do it again," but the tone she gave was of in a verge of tears. She took a deep breath as if trying not to let the tears fall. "But… just-" she blinked her eyes and looked away me, "-just… let me say this." She sighed and looked at me, her blue-red eyes on fire, indicating she's furious. A single tear came down from her eyes, "Your way of living here SUCKS!" then she walked out of me.

* * *

><p>After Rin walked out, I came back to our room. The girl was not there anymore. They said that she went out after us. The class rep asked me where Rin is and I just glared him daggers making him shut his mouth. I told them that the rehearsal is postponed to tomorrow since I'm not feeling well and I left the room.<p>

On my way to our room, I met her by the corridor. Standing against the walls, staring intently at me.

"What do you want?" I asked her rather coldly.

She chuckled, "What you said is yet another thing to be appreciated Len," she smiled rather sweetly, "And to think I want to be your enchantress once. Maybe, this is the freedom talking or just a current me opinion but – I'm really happy I failed to replace your enchantress."

The way I heard it, it was near an insult but since this is a girl speaking, give her the treatment a girl should have.

I approached her and pinned her over the wall. I touched her chin and raised her face to face me. "Ohh… did you really try to become my enchantress?" I whispered at her seductively, "I'm sorry if you couldn't. I like my enchantress as it is now. And I'm a law-abiding person so…" I slowly moved my face nearer her, close enough to kiss her. But I was stopped by her.

"Do you really want to kiss me or you're just upset because of what happened with Rin-sama?" she asked her smile still there.

I 'tsked' and moved away her. "You're no fun," and my frown came back.

"See. You're just upset," she continued with her child-like attitude. "And besides, you love her. There's no way you can kiss another girl when she's inside your heart."

I smirked bitterly, "So you knew?"

"Of course. It's pretty obvious that you got jealous even if a girl was just clinging unto her. What else would it be other than love?" she said, her smiling expression never changing.

I looked at her and smiled at myself, "A wolf dressed in sheep's clothing?" I said to her but she didn't mind. She just shrugged. "What do you really want?"

"I just want to be with Rin-sama and that's all," she turned back on me, "But I know that one day, I'll want more than to be by her side. There will come a day that I would really want to be her enchantress," she dropped her smile, raised her hands and showed me her fingers. She activated her legame and there appeared black strings tangled on her fingers. The strings were tangled on her fingers that the end can't be seen.

"Black string signifies the feeling of _hate_. This is the feeling that I felt with my previous knight. Then… I killed him with my own hands," she said coldly, her expression blank. "That's why my string is tangled. There's no other end because I severed the connection by killing him," she put down her hands and stared at me.

"After I killed him, I was desperate to found another knight and I found you. I want to become your enchantress so I planned to kill Rin-sama but failed to do so. Instead, she proposed to be my knight even though it's impossible. She actually tried to make a contract but like me, failed. But when she kissed me, I received a fragment of her memory. She was like me once. Desperate to found someone to be with. And I knew then why she proposed an impossible thing. _Because she was also saved by something impossible_," then she glared at me, "I found someone who can understand what I feel. I am not letting her go. I would do what it takes to replace your place beside her only to stay with her."

"In short…" I said, analyzing what she said and I smirked, "…you're seeing me as a rival, is that it?"

She scoffed, "By the way you treated her, I can't look at you that way."

My irritation with this girl rose. If only she's not a girl, I may have punched her already.

Len – calm down.

Her smile came back as if mocking me, "I look forward in this _relationship _that we have, Len. Good luck at your side!" she winked and wave goodbye as she ran pass me. "And oh!" she added, I didn't bother looking back at her, "My string is still black. It's a proof that Rin-sama and I didn't make a contract. I hope that helps," and her fading steps made me know that she's not near me anymore.

Okay… I just had a rivalry… with a girl.

I face palmed, exhaling the irritation I kept.

_Now… what should I really do?_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I've already memorized my lines and last night, I've been practicing it with Iroha and Mew so I didn't go back to our rehearsal. I feel bad in leaving in our first practice but I just feel worse after hearing what Len said.

I learned from Luka that in this world, everything is run by destiny. What you become is beyond your or other people's powers. It was already written so struggling won't help. I understood its concept but I did not critically thought of it. I just did when Len told me about it.

I felt pity towards Mayu that's why I did that. I was hoping that maybe, she won't feel alone anymore if I would offer to be her knight. Seeing her today made me very happy because it's a proof that I reached her.

But Len thinks otherwise.

I know the responsibilities of being a knight. I've learned it. They keep the enchantress happy in exchange of helping them reach their goals.

Mayu killed her knight because he cheated on her. He chose another enchantress and even planned to kill her for the contract to be void. Mayu loved his knight with all her heart like an enchantress should and she was just blinded by hate when she knew of the lies her knight had been giving her.

She was left alone and I know that feeling. It is not nice.

So she decided to find someone new.

Her methods were corrupt but her reason was simple.

She wants someone to be there beside her.

And the fact that she should wait until destiny says that she'll meet her new knight horrifies me.

If we waited… then I can't imagine how many enchantresses Mayu could've killed to get a knight of her own.

The feeling of loneliness, I know, is a silent killer. It does not kill you physically but emotionally, it does. It murders conscience easily. It blinds self-awareness. It fattens greed and malnourishes guilt. And most of all, it makes you forget about happiness and affection.

Just thinking of that feeling gives chills to my body. I don't want anyone to feel that.

Waiting for destiny to do its work sucks.

We are given free will.

What's the use of it if we just rely on destiny?

If it's true that destiny is the only thing that makes your future… then, are our efforts all in vain?

Besides, destiny doesn't work on me.

This body is long dead. Only science keeps me living. If I know, my body is also fast deteriorating and it's just a matter of time.

I sighed and I crouched on Iroha's bed.

_Was he angry at me? _

A thought popped out in my head. I remember his tone of irritation and I clearly heard it alright earlier. He was way out of being annoyed.

I tossed on the bed and started to argue with myself.

Why would I care anyway? It's not that _he likes _me.

And I turned again feeling hurt by what I just thought.

_Damn it! Rin! Get a hold of yourself! _Don't think about him for now. Don't think about what you feel about him! It's unrequited. And it's better if it stays that way.

I closed my eyes. I laughed at my gesture. Closing my eyes is not necessary anymore. I'm blind. I can only see darkness.

I sighed as I missed the different colors of the surrounding.

I missed _seeing_.

If only someone could fix my lenses for me.

_Dad._

I missed him.

If only I could go back home now.

My mind was clearly floating back at my world. I didn't even notice the tears racing through my cheeks.

I blinked my eyes hoping that they would stop but they wouldn't. It upset me more. So what I did was to grab a pillow, put it over my face and cried my heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

Mayu was happy all day long. When her master told her where they would be going and _who _their purpose is, she was definitely overjoyed.

She would be seeing her savior. The one who broke the glass she made around herself. And not only that she would see her but they would also help her.

Her master is a very _busy _and _eccentric _person. Mayu doesn't even know the significance of every experiment that her master did. Nor the connection of everything her master said. She tried to understand but end up shaking her head because of being confused. But when her master told her that they would be going to Crypton Vocaloid Academy, she asked why and her master answered, "To meet Rin Kagamine," she didn't ask further and with a huge grin, packed all her things.

They arrived after a few hours and she immediately left her master without telling. She immediately found her and in a heartbeat hugged her.

Mayu was dying to meet her again after she realized how wrong she was.

Rin was the one who made her understand.

And she was totally grateful with that.

She knew that it's impossible to make a contract with her but she didn't care. She wishes to be with her always, like an enchantress like her would do loyally to the knight that they love. Whatever it takes, she'll do anything just to be by her side.

She was reprimanded by Rin's knight, Len. She knew that once, she wanted to be his enchantress, but now, the feeling is all in the past. All she can see about him is the big word of 'RIVAL' on his face. He's a huge wall that she should overcome to be with her savior and she is so motivated to defeat him.

When Rin and Len went out the room, she followed them and heard them arguing. She can't help but smile at the idiocy that her rival is doing. He certainly doesn't know how to deal with girls. She can't help but to wonder why girls fall in love so easily with a jerk like him.

Rin walked away and Len was furious.

Mayu tried to follow her but lost her.

She stood against the walls as she thought of her master's words to her.

"That girl is the reason of all the disturbances happening in Rilla. I advise you to stay away her."

She understands what her master said but she couldn't understand the reason why.

Rin is a nice person. She can't possibly be the cause of the disturbances. There's no way she can.

The disturbances that her master said were the calamities that are caused by enchantresses who, for some reason, went havoc and broke down emotionally.

These enchantresses lived a peaceful life with their knights but then, for unknown reasons, their strings becomes so tangled that their feelings for each other would become so weak, thus, creating a reason for the knight to change their enchantress.

This is pretty much the same with Mayu's experience. The knight got tired of her. End of story. She killed him. Another end of story.

Whenever she remembers it, she can't help but to glare at her fingers and wish to cut them off so she can't see the horrible string of hate.

She heard steps and quickly, she fixed her face and stared at _her rival_.

They talked and told him what she wants.

She told him straightforwardly with a smile on her face.

But deep inside, how much she wants to cut his throat so Rin will be hers forever.

She shook the thought off her head but she can't. She wants so badly but the thought of seeing her savior sad and desperate like she became after she killed her knight broke her heart. She can handle Len but she can't handle Rin.

She bid her goodbye to her rival and went to report to her master.

She went to the room where she left and bowed down to the one who kept her. Her master ignored her because she was talking to a blonde bespectacled lady in their business tone. She stood beside her master and stared at the one who was also standing beside the lady, another blonde man who was smiling at her. She smiled back and listened to her master and the lady's conversation.

"-till the end of Cultural Festival," Mayu's master said.

The lady nodded, pushing her glasses upward, "I'm aware of that Miss Gumi but I was wondering… the festival is just two weeks away. The Elementals are supposed to be here the day before the festival… so…"

"Why so early?" Gumi chuckled, "Well. Well. Well… I have something or _someone _of interest here."

"Some…one?" Ann blinked. Automatically, a single intriguing person popped into her head. She smiled at the Enchantress of Land nervously. She was about to say something but Gumi cut her off.

"Don't deny that you didn't think of someone Sweet Ann," Gumi rubbed her hands, her eyes full with dark circles stared at the school headmistress intently and grinned crazily, "…I want to know more about them. And in knowing about them, I want to see them…" she said in a dreamy tone, "And in seeing them, I want to see more and more of them that I want to dissec-" she continued, out of control.

Ann stood up and slapped her hands on her desk causing the high enchantress to frown and stare at her, "I DON'T PERMIT YOU TO USE OUR STUDENTS AS TEST SUBJECTS!"

Gumi laughed, "Okay. Okay," she answered rather coolly but she was still frowning and staring at Ann eye to eye.

Ann knows Gumi very well. HECK. ANYONE KNOWS HER! She's an experiment freak. And no one wants to be with her because she sees everyone as her test subjects, ready to be dissected like frogs anytime she wants.

She's a knowledge freak. She does anything crazy just to get the answer of a question she cannot answer.

Ann has the ability of archives. She has the knowledge of different things that are written in history. Once, when Gumi knew of her, she wanted to dissect her of all things so she can know everything about her. Ann was traumatized by this enchantress until now. She just gets the courage of talking back to her because of Gumi's sudden interest of Rin. She doesn't want anyone to feel what she felt that time.

GUMI is CRAZY. She is beyond crazy. Everyone knows that.

But maybe… people just don't see what Gumi can.

Gumi is an Enchantress of Land. She is life. She was born at the same time Rilla was born. She controls the land, where life came from, thus, she's immortal. She was born the same time Rilla was born, thousands of years ago. She is the oldest of all the oldest. And seeking knowledge is the only drive that she has to live through her endless life.

But that doesn't explain why she loves dissecting, right?

Gumi stood up from where she's been sitting and waved goodbye to the headmistress. She just went there to talk about some things about the current happenings around Rilla since poor Ann is trapped in her own property.

She grinned as she walked by the door and intended to turn around enough to show the headmistress her crazy smile, "I don't need permission anyway. I do what I want," she shrugged and closed the door making the headmistress pale and worried.

Mayu was beside her as they walk to their room. Their things are already there and also the reason why Gumi was still keeping Mayu was already there also.

Gumi opened a door and there were three beds. Two were of a normal adult size and the other one was smaller.

Mayu walked in and to a green luggage that her master herself packed.

She smiled as she opened it welcoming a teary eyed green haired green eyed boy at the age of eight. His mouth sealed shut and his body paralyzed with a spell that her master did. The boy was wet by sweat, tears and snot. Mayu sighed and dropped her smile while she looked at the pitiful boy inside the luggage.

She smiled back as she turns to her master. "Can you please release the spell, Gumi-sama?" she said sweetly.

Gumi was already on her bed, swinging her feet up and down. In Mayu's request, she stared at her, "Just make sure that he won't be noisy, okay?" she asked childishly, adding a pout.

"If that's what you wish Gumi-sama," Mayu answered. Gumi then clicked her fingers followed by the gasping of the boy. Mayu put her pointer finger on her lips looking down on him, the boy got her gesture and cried quietly. Mayu attended the boy, asking him if he's alright. The boy sobbed quietly as he nodded.

The boy was wet due to his sweat and tears so she told him to shower first. The boy did so.

Mayu, for Gumi, is nothing more than just a tool, the fact that she attends to _her knight _is only a bonus. She brought Mayu into her roof because she's an alive example of a 'broken enchantress' as what she calls them. Mayu was very aware of this. The murderous thoughts in her mind won't stop. She already tried many times to kill this enchantress but many times also she just comes back to life.

Gumi _is _immortal.

Nothing can kill her.

"Don't think of doing it again," Gumi said, her hands raised, closing and opening her fists. "Even if you hide with your _attitude, _it's hard to hide your _personality. _I can read you as easily as the alphabet."

Mayu didn't say a word; instead, she started unpacking their things.

"How was she? You went to her right?" Gumi asked.

"She was fine," she answered.

"What does she look like?"

"She looks like just what I described her. Blonde, petite and have a heterochromia. The right side is red while the left is blue," Mayu paused for a while as she noticed something different with Rin.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, spill it," her master commanded.

"Her eyes showed nothing. Just blank."

Gumi dropped her hands. "Blank?" her sudden silence means she's thinking. Mayu just shrugged. Maybe she's just imagining things. She continued with her work but was put to a stop when Gumi continued, "She's blind," nonchalantly.

Mayu looked at her master. She was already sitting on her bed, an interested expression and wild grin on her face. "I want to see her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yosh!<strong>_

_**There you go.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Thanks for the Favorites & Follows. They mean A LOT to me. :)**_

_**REVIEWS, FAVORITES, & FOLLOWS are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	37. Gala of Guise

_**Chapter 36 – Gala of Guise**_

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

For the next days, Len had been trying to apologize to Rin only to be disturbed by Mayu.

Rin continued to sleep with Mew and Iroha, she's also avoiding Len.

Ann, worried about Rin put a barrier around Gumi's room so _only _she can't go out.

Gumi, knowing of this, just smiled and leisurely relaxed herself in her room. _Having her time with her little knight. _

Days went to a week.

And at last, came the day of the opening of the week long Cultural Festival.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

It's the long awaited Cultural Festival.

Our class play will be presented on the last day of the festival. Mr. Yohio said that we've done well so we deserve to have our own time during the festival.

I LOVE FESTIVALS!

There are many stalls everywhere. And guess what… The stalls aren't even on the ground. They are FLOATING! And there are so many queer things to see. Things that are made by magic!

I want to see them and try them all!

But I don't feel like I want to celebrate right now.

For the past days, I've been ignoring Len.

It's for the best.

But why do I feel there's a very heavy burden in my heart now I see him with another girl?

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

Mayu's been a huge annoyance.

Rin's been avoiding me.

And nothing good happened to me these past days.

F**K this s**t!

Can't she see that I'm sincere here?!

I'm starting to get tired of this silliness!

I was at fault but can't she give me another chance?

Just one…

I was in a bad mood when the festival fire flowers blossomed in the skies, signaling the start of CVA's Cultural Festival. Everyone gathered to the floating school fortress to witness the different displays that the students did but I was not in the mood to be jolly like most people do.

She said that she love festivals.

Maybe, right now, she's having the time of her life while here I am trying to think of ways how to say how sorry I am to her.

I slapped my face.

I _am definitely __**NOT **_in a good mood.

I made my way out from the gathering crowd and to my room when I bumped into someone I knew. A girl with long turquoise hair which was tied in a twin-tail. Her green eyes lit as she saw me. I know I know this girl somewhere but I just can't recall.

She pointed at me and asked in a squeal, "Lenny?"

I flinched because of her high tone squeal, "Who-?"

"It's me! Miku! You don't remember me?" she looked at me waiting for me to recall her but- nah… I don't remember her.

"I am your childhood friend. Miku Hatsune. We used to play with each other. You really don't remember me?" she gave an expression of disappointment and pouted which I found cute.

"I… I really don't remember you," I excused myself. I want to go away from this crowd and lock myself up in my room. But then, I saw a glimpse of Rin being dragged by Mayu. She has this smile in her face that I missed. The thought of questions of why came back to my mind. It made me more irritable.

"Now, that's rude!" she exclaimed as she grabbed my arm. I crossed my brows as I look at her. She was also giving me the same expression with her hands crossed over her chest, "It's rude to turn your back at a _Princess_!"

"Huh?" I was already annoyed and this girl is starting to boil my blood.

"I command you to accompany me through the end of this festival!" she pointed at me confidently.

I scoffed at her, "What makes you think I'll obey you? I don't even know you," I pulled my hands away her grip.

"You don't really remember?" her expression showed sadness but it easily transitioned back to her confident smile, "Mah! It'll just take time for you to remember me! I know a lot about me had changed. I'm more beautiful and charming as ever! Maybe that's why you don't remember me," she giggled.

Whoever this girl is, she's boastful. Though – I looked at her from head to toe, she had beautiful silky long hair, she has long eyelashes, eyes that can totally lure guys, a perfect figure, long legs and a moderate future – she's quite the _average _but I admit she's pretty.

"So in order for you to remember me, take me to a date for a week!" she commanded again.

"Look here, I'm not in the mood for dates okay!" I shouted and glared at her. She just flinched but it seems that she doesn't know how to stop.

She smirked at me as I was about to leave her, "Len Kagamine…" she said my name coldly, "Do you want me to let the whole campus see this embarrassing pictures that you hid?"

"What pic-?" I was dumbfounded as I saw her holding some printed pictures of me when I was just a child. These are-! "W…Where did you get this?"

She grinned, "He-he! I'm a childhood friend so I got this by myself! I was there when it happened afterall!"

I cussed out loud as I found I was being blackmailed.

"It'll just be for a week," she continued, crossing her arms, "And it'll be a good distraction from what's bothering you right now," she winked at me.

* * *

><p>And so I agreed to be this girl's date for a week.<p>

It was okay. But not enough for me to forget the things that I've been thinking.

As we were visiting the stalls, I remembered the time the first time we went to a date. She gave me a bracelet that she herself made. For now, I'm keeping it. I didn't get the chance to wear it yet. I don't want to lose it. It's a precious thing that I received when Rin told me that she likes me. (A/N: Chapter 16)

"Mou~! Len! What are you doing just standing there?" the annoying girl called me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to another store.

I could've shouted at her if not for the glares that she gives remembering me of the picture that she have.

If I could just get it from her.

"Ah! That stall there is interesting!" she pointed at a booth which sells enchanted merchandises, dragging me at the same time. She stopped and looked at the things to be sold when another pair came into the shop.

"Oh! Isn't that Len?" Mayu called but my eyes went directly at Rin. She noticed me looking so she averted her gaze at me. "And you are with your-" the devil paused and looked at my companion, "-girlfriend?" she smiled.

"Girlfriend?" annoying girl giggled, "Well… maybe. You can say that," I was dumbfounded at what she said.

"Oi!" I glared at her, "Who told you that?"

She answered my glare with a teary eyed, hurt expression, "Waah… That's terrible Lenny. Why are you denying our relationship?" then she wiped her fake tears away with her handkerchief.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Rin asked. Her tone was nonchalant.

I looked at her but her expression wasn't saying anything.

"I-"

"Of course he has!" annoying girl suddenly hugged me. "I'm Miku Hatsune by the way!" she introduced herself without letting me go.

Amusement was clear in Mayu's countenance as she grinned in a friendly manner, "I'm Mayu. Just an acquaintance of Len. And this is Rin, Len's enchantress."

"Ohh… Nice to meet you Mayu and Len's enchantress," she greeted back.

"Ah! Mayu… sorry but I have something to do," Rin said. "I promised Iroha to help her with something. I need to go. See you later," she waved at Mayu and looked at Annoying Girl, "Nice to meet you Miku," she bowed at her and left.

I want to follow her but annoying girl's hug wouldn't let me.

We settled down on a bench far from the stalls.

Annoying girl was pretty annoying but what annoyed me more was when she introduced herself as my girlfriend. I mean- what's wrong with her? I barely know her!

My glares at her made her realize that I'm very much cross at her but she stayed smiling and joking around.

"You didn't tell me you already have an enchantress," she said.

I was still glaring at her, "So what? Why should I tell you anyway. I don't even know you," and I looked away her. I want this day to end soon.

I heard her sigh, "That's right… You _don't know me_."

She was silent for a moment.

Is she finally tired? I hope so…

"It's unfair of you…" I heard her mutter.

I stood up, "I'm tired. I'm going back to the dorms."

"Ahh… Lenny!" she called but I didn't look back at her. Hell… I'm tired. "I'll be waiting here tomorrow!" she said cheerfully again, "If you don't come I'll definitely spread this picture!"

I click my tongue and went on.

I couldn't care less about that picture.

_I just want a distraction._

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

The joyous festival was going on outside but Ann, the school's headmaster, is quite in a dilemma. Sure, there are paperworks that need to be done especially for the upcoming activities in the festival but something more happened that needs her immediate action.

She found Tian Dian in her office in a worrisome state.

The fairy of music's white color was splashed with her own blood. If not for the broken wing on her left, Ann won't know that it is the white fluff fairy friend of the angel of music.

She's worried as hell. Why would the fairy be in such state when their place is sealed? There's no way other people can go inside their place without using her door. And as far as she know, only she can open the door. Thinking about it, she started to worry about Luo more.

Luo is strong. But in seeing the fairy, she can't help but to worry.

She called her knight Yohio to accompany her to Luo's place. She opened the door and without hesitation went in.

The place is dark, the stars didn't appear. It made Ann's heart skip beat more in worry. She started to look for Luo here and there. Only to find nothing and no one in the nothingness.

Her knees failed her and she fell down, her knight caught her by surprise.

"W… Where is she?" worry was obvious in her tone. "She's not dead yet… right?" she held on her knight, as tears swelled on her eyes. "She's supposed to be here! She- She can't go out… Then… why isn't she here?" she sobbed.

Yohio shushed her. Truthfully, he was also stunned. From what he saw from the Enchain that Luo did, she was pretty strong. But Tian Dian was in such a state, and Luo is missing, his thought floated to questions.

Who could've done this?

* * *

><p>He served her sister a hot cocoa to calm her down. She nearly had her emotional breakdown inside Luo's door. The angel of music's disappearance was quite a shock for her.<p>

Tough as she looks, that is just Ann's charade because of being the school's headmaster, he knows her too well.

Now, with a poker face on, Ann was sipping the hot cocoa. Her mind was thinking of ways to think of positive thoughts.

"How could this happen in such a busy week?" she said nonchalantly.

Yohio was sitting in front of her, thinking of logical ways to solve this problem.

Luo is an important person for their world. She's the one who controls the Hidden Oracles. It's rare for someone to have one but knowing the owner's capabilities and resolve for these oracles are greatly needed for the good and balance of their world.

Hidden Oracles are far too dangerous without proper determination.

He heard Ann sigh, "The Elementals need to know of this," she finished her cocoa and stood up. Her firm side alive once more, "Yohio, when are the Elementals going to arrive?"

"Kaiko will be arriving tonight."

"And the others?"

"Behind school doors, it seems. I've heard from Luka that the other two have already arrived without telling us," Yohio reported.

Sweet Ann stood up, "I'm calling a Faculty Meeting ASAP," she ordered at her brother, "Inform them and the Earth Elemental Enchantress. Something troublesome may happen if we'll leave this problem alone."

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

There are too many people.

Making it hard for me to find my way back to the dorms.

I should've stayed there in the first place.

I made my way to a place where there are less people and there I heaved a great sigh.

Why am I not having fun?

It's a festival.

It should be able to lift anyone's blue heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_He has a girlfriend._

.

.

.

.

.

.

I smiled at myself bitterly. Now, where did that statement come from, Rin?

It's making you more bluer. You should stop thinking about it.

Or else…

.

.

.

Tears fell down from my eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I guess… it's too late.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miss?" someone in front of me called. I was dragged back to reality. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

I looked up and smiled at him and I wiped my tears with my hands and told him that it's just nothing. I stood up and tried to sense my way back but he held my hands.

"Miss? Excuse me if this might be a little rude but… you're blind, right?"

"How did you-?"

"Well… since I've been here in front of you quite some time now but you didn't even notice me and you didn't look at me when you answered me… I'm shorter than you, that's why," he chuckled a bit. "But… Miss… I'll accompany you if you like. The place is quite packed now. Are you here alone?"

I nodded.

"Then, is it alright for you if I accompany you?" he asked never letting go of my hand.

"Actually… I can go by myself. Despite my handicap, I can handle myself alright," I faced him and bowed at him thankfully.

He seemed dumbfounded at what I answered that he was speechless and I started my way. But despite that, I can still feel his presence following me behind.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness but I continued walking.

Like he said, the place was packed now. I can barely walk without bumping to other people. I even nearly fell down if not for someone who held me. It was the boy who was following me.

"Let me ask you again Miss. Is it alright if I accompany you?" he asked.

As he helped me to stand up, I found out that I am a head taller than him, his hair is soft and that he smells nice.

I smiled at him, "On the second thought, maybe it is."

So I let the guy accompany me. He was fun to be with. And also thoughtful. He described each stall that we pass by or the activities that people were doing or what's happening around us.

* * *

><p>The day ended and he asked me where I live so he could take me there. I told him that I just live at the dorms and we made our way there.<p>

On our way, I heard someone singing. A girl's voice.

I stopped and asked him where the singing came from.

He stopped walking and started describing a girl in a Singing Booth.

She was wearing a black robe, that's all he described her.

"Her song…" I heard him mumble.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_it's so very familiar… Where did I hear this very familiar song?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"… the mirror," I heard him say which made me look at his way.

Yes… it's the melody from the mirror which dragged me here.

Questions appeared in my mind. Questions for the boy and for the singing girl.

My right eye started stinging in pain again.

The singing stopped and frantically, I made my way to her, ignoring the pain that I'm feeling, afraid that any minute, she would disappear.

"Rin-sama!" Mayu hugged from the back. "I was looking for you everywhere! And you're just here all along!" she said cheerfully.

"Mayu? Wait, I'll just talk to that girl who sang a while ago."

"Rin… no one sang a while ago. No one is here," she said, a bit confused.

I looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

She gasped, "Rin-sama! Your eye is bleeding! What happened?"

I touched my right eye and I felt a sticky liquid from it.

I started to get dizzy. My dark world started to spin around.

"Rin-sama! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Mayu? Where are we?" I asked as I felt that the jovial atmosphere that was there a while ago was gone.

"Well…" she was confused by the question but worry was more obvious in her tone, "We're in the hallway to the dorms."

_Since when…?_

I didn't think I said that out loud when Mayu answered me. "Ehh? I don't know since when you were here but I just found you here, just standing. Mou! I'll take you to the infirmary now! Here hold on to me! You're bleeding too much!" I did what she said and held onto her for support. I was dizzy as hell.

But the dizziness didn't stop me from thinking of what just happened.

What the heck just happened?


	38. Pause Phase

_**Chapter 37 – Pause Phase**_

*****Rin*****

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes.<p>

I see nothing.

But I felt something on my right eye, I reached for it to touch it. An eye patch and it's a bit cold inside. Is it some medicine?

I can smell a strong nice scent. It came from someone but no one is around currently so I guess, they left already. It is the scent of bananas. And it's still quite fresh and strong. He just came from a shower.

I blushed at my thoughts.

Bad Rinny! Your other senses are too strong that even in smell you can predict where they came from. Now, now… aren't you a scent pervert?

I mentally slapped my face. Now isn't the time to do some jokes dear conscience!

The happenings yesterday, I don't understand it.

Was I put into a trance by that song? Is that why I suddenly found myself at the hallway? Bleeding?

That can only be the way.

And that singer?

That boy! He knew of the mirror! Maybe I can ask him. But, I didn't get to ask his name. I don't know him. I just know him by his scent, voice and height.

Maybe I can find him in the festival again.

I'll find him.

I stood up but I heard the door open, "Oi!" a woman's voice said, "Where are you going, subject?!" she started to scold me, "Go back to bed or else, I'll definitely dissect you," I shivered by her voice and obediently went back to bed.

I heard the tap of her heels as she went near me. She suddenly slapped my forehead making me feel her very cold palms.

"Ow! What's that for?" I asked.

"Spanking. Since I can't dissect you," she answered back coldly.

As of reflex, I hid under the blankets.

I heard someone chuckle. It's Mr. Yohio's voice.

"Now, now Miss Gumi, don't go scaring _your little subject_," he said but I still hid.

I heard Gumi click her tongue in annoyance, "Go die," she said.

Mr. Yohio chuckled again, "It's a pleasure but not now," I felt his presence beside me. "How are you feeling, Rin?"

"Fine," was my short answer.

"How's your eye? Does it still hurt?"

"No."

"How about your eyes? Can they now see?"

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I came out of hiding, sat straight, frowned and hid my face with my bed hair. "Is there a chance that you'll believe me if I say 'they can see very well'?"

"No," both of them answered. One cheerfully and one nonchalantly.

"I thought you're one intelligent girl," Mr. Yohio commented, "…but I guess you also have your stupidity. Your gaze always passes and you don't read the things I write on the board. It's easy to say that you can't see after the enchain with Luo."

"And that eye on your right socket isn't yours," Gumi stated as-a-matter-of-factly with the nonchalant, bored tone of hers. "I looked at it a while ago, while I was looking for ways how to dissect you, and it's different from the left." I shivered at the way she said 'dissect'. In her tone, it seems that she really isn't joking.

"How different Miss Gumi?" Mr. Yohio asked.

"The right eye is non-existent. And it seems that you don't understand what it means, I'll be using an ounce of my energy to explain this so expect a higher pay for this," she stated and started explaining, "It came from a being not living in the mortal world. I am not sure exactly where it came from but obviously, it is not from a spirit since it is a physical part. I should say… hmm," she paused for a while then breaking the silence with a laugh, "…a trapped being? Someone who is like the taboo-breaking destiny player," I felt her come near me, raised my face by my chin to look at me closely and she whispered, "I'm interested in you more and more. And that face… it's so painfully strikingly similar to hers."

I was frozen cold. "I… Is this about that similarity with the Rilla heroine again?" I stammered.

"No… I don't know her. I haven't met her even in my long years of living on Earth. What I meant is the one who is playing with destiny like her disposable play toys," she said letting go of my chin.

"Who?"

"The witch of time, Rin," Mr. Yohio answered.

I saw the hysterical expression of my own face as it was grinning crazily at me. I remembered her. That horrid expression of hers.

I heard a loud bang from the door and fast tapping of shoes as if dashing to us.

"What are you doing here, damn teacher?" this is Len's voice.

Mr. Yohio whistled, "Visiting?"

Len tsked, "The headmaster is looking for you."

"Time's up Miss Gumi," he called. "The overprotective exiled prince is back so let's continue this later."

I heard their footsteps fade as the door closed. But I still felt his presence inside the room.

"Hi," I awkwardly greeted.

"Hi," he mumbled back.

It was followed by an awkward silence.

"Aren't you going to the festival today? There are new stalls and activities," he broke the silence.

I shook my head, "I was told to take the day a rest. So today, I guess not."

"Okay…" we were silent again.

"How about you?" it was me who broke the silence this time, "Aren't you going to the festival?" and I remembered the teal-haired beautiful girl who was with him yesterday, "With your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he answered rather forcefully. "I'm just accompanying her for some reasons."

"Oh… okay… then… aren't you accompanying her today too?"

"I want to look after you."

My heart started to beat wild but I calmed it down by thinking that it is just etiquette. I am Len's enchantress that's why as my knight, he feels that he should look after me.

I shook my head, "You should go Len. I believe she'll be waiting for you. Don't make a girl wait," I smiled at him, "Don't worry about me. I am the Great Rin! I just need some sleep."

"If that's what you say…" his voice low, "But before I leave… why are you avoiding me?" he suddenly asked.

My smile turned upside down and I gave him a blank expression, "Oh yeah… I remember… _I was avoiding you…_" I sighed.

Is this the right time to say what I really feel?

"I won't force you to say it," he stated. "I will wait. Then… I'll be going now."

And I heard the door slowly close.

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

"Mou! Len!" the annoying girl squealed. "Where are you going again?"

I looked at her, poker faced, "Say… tomorrow, do you still want me to accompany you?"

"Of course I want to!" she answered.

"Even though it's quite obvious that I am not interested with you?" I continued, coldly.

"L… Len?" I noticed her hold back the tears that were about to fall. She chuckled, "That's a bit of harsh," and smiled.

"You don't know me _anymore _Miku," I said familiarly at her.

"Len? You… remember me?"

Miku Hatsune. Yesterday, looking at her, the name was very familiar but the appearance isn't so. It's because she had changed a lot.

She was, like she proclaimed herself, a childhood friend, back at the time when I was still living with Miriam. Way back during the time when I wasn't left behind by the drive of finding her again.

Miku, like now, was cheerful, but back then, she was also a dirt loving girl enchantress. It was very rare to find her clean and neat like she is now.

As a child who cannot go far from our house, Miku was the only one whom I can play with, since for some reason, she also comes and goes freely at our place in Miriam's approval. There I got to know her. But that was then… and I was very different.

"Long gone is that boy you knew of," I said, looking at her rather coldly.

"I am aware," she answered, "But it doesn't mean that he's not there anymore. Say… let's go to someplace less crowded?" she suggested and started walking. I followed her.

I heard her sigh from behind her and said, "I was expecting for you to jump happily at the remembrance of me, Lenny but maybe I didn't expect the change in you," she was walking past the stalls, to the back of the school buildings, "You used to be more fun then. You were always laughing, with a hint of mischief here and there. You like the attention of everyone but is easily embarrassed if praised wonderfully. Now, you are a short tempered brat… but is it just because you and your enchantress isn't at good terms?" she glanced at me as she stopped walking. Around us is where the unused benches were stocked, placed in line. She sat at one bench before looking up the skies. "Her disappearance really did change you, Lenny."

I just stood in front of her, the cool wind breeze blew her twin-tails making it look like ribbons fluttering by the wind. "It's been five years. How fast time go."

The wind halted into a calm and Miku stood, "It's not only you who changed Len. After you left, everything wasn't it used to be anymore. It is also long gone, the girl that you once knew. She's gone hiding deep in my consciousness," she smiled at me and held my hand. "Len…" she whispered, "…kiss me and I will let go."

She closed her eyes and tiptoed to reach me but gently, I pushed her away.

"…"

Miku gave a low laugh, "Do you love someone else?"

Her image appeared in my mind and I slowly nodded.

"I'm not who I used to be Len…" she said, her head down and voice low, "I will not give up. Next time you see me it'll be very different from this," then she held my collar, pulled me and whispered in my ears, "But for now, the wind says of a great danger. Take care," and there appeared a strong gust of wind. Making some dust enter into my eye. I rubbed it and when I blinked them open, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

I stretched my arms, squared my shoulders and did a little exercise. A whole day without doing anything and just staying in bed is more tiring than it looks.

The nurse came in earlier and told me that I can go back to my room already but the eye patch with a soothing something inside (the nurse says it's medicine) stays. I kinda look like a pirate but I can't disobey the orders of the health care professional. And in addition, I feel I can be of par with Captain Jack Sparrow. Oh, how I miss movies.

There was a knock on the door and I smell the soothing fragrance of flowers.

"Hayo Rin!" someone greeted.

"Gakupo!" I beamed towards his voice.

I felt him in front of me and pat my head, "Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded and pointed to the patch, "But it's really cold inside this. It makes me more sleepy."

"You've had it hard, haven't you? How's it going with Len?"

I sat down on the bed and shrugged.

"Hmm…" he also sat down beside me and handed me the bouquet of flowers, "This is from Luka. Unfortunately, she can't come here to visit because she's not been feeling well since morning."

I received the flowers and worry came into my face, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well…" worry was also in his tone, "… she says she can't stand to look at my face," he sounded sad and hurt.

"Lately, I don't know what's wrong with her. She's happy for a minute then she becomes sad and depressed. It's like she's been possessed by a bipolar being! And after that, she goes to sleep, which is becoming more frequent. She's been eating her favorite food, tuna, more and then, weirdly she dips it with a strawberry, chocolate dip." hey… isn't this…?

"So maybe that's why she's becoming seasick always specially in the mornings," I started to smile. Should I tell him? Or should I not?

He sighed, "And when she's in school, she doesn't hang out in my office anymore like she does in her free time. She locks herself in her office and just goes out when she has classes and will be going home. And when we're home, she looks at that photograph of Len when he was still a child, smiles at it and stare at it for the rest of her free time until she falls to sleep," Gakupo was dramatically depressed in explaining what's happening with her wife and I just can't help but to smile. Maybe I'll just let him find out himself.

He sighed again and clapped his hands on his face, "Really… I don't know what to do anymore."

"It'll just be for a short while, I think," I said, assuring him of the fact.

He took yet another breath and recovered, "So… how about I escort you to your room?"

I nodded at him.

I told him that until the festival is over, I'll be staying over with some friends so he escorted me to their room.

"Rin," he said rather seriously when we were just a few walks away Mew and Iroha's room, "Yesterday, Headmaster Sweet Ann found Tian Dian on her office dying."

My legs stopped walking. "What?"

"And Luo Tianyi had disappeared from her dimension."

"WHAT?" this time, it's louder with shock and surprise. "I thought she can't leave that place because from what I have heard, she's like a hidden oracle herself."

"That's what bothering the faculty. She can't leave unless someone else forces a door out. A feat which can't be done by an ordinary enchantress or knight."

"Can it be a witch perhaps?" I said my thought out loud.

"That's a possibility since witches are rule breakers. But it's the cosmos we're talking about. It is the highest rank of magic. If it would be a witch, then, her abilities should be far more great than of the cosmos. A witch that fits to this, the faculty only named one possible person who can do it," Gakupo held my shoulders, "Rin… it's possible that it's the Time."


	39. Interrogation Interim

_**Chapter 38 – Interrogation Interim**_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

_Time… _

Everytime I hear something about her, the fear comes back. That short time meeting with her is one of the most terrifying memories that I have. I never wanted to meet her and I don't want to again. Even looking myself in the mirror brings her back in my head. That's why I was kind of relieved when my lenses broke, I cannot see myself, who looks exactly like her.

And now, it's a possibility that she got Luo, right after we did enchain with her. One reason comes in mind.

She's after me. She wants me gone.

I lay awake during the night. I can only see the darkness but the more the images of that meeting with her flashes back. I started to shiver.

I sat up on the bed and gently removed Iroha's hug from me. Mew and her are beside each other and me beside Iroha. Their bed is enough for three people and we made do.

I wore my slippers and made a way out of their room.

Clasping and unclasping my hands nervously I made way to our room.

I knocked at the door but no one answered. I turned the knob and it's not locked. I went in and there was his voice asking what am I doing in the room.

I giggled quite nervously, "Visiting. I know it's a bit awkward but… I don't know anyone else whom I can talk to."

"You can't sleep?" he asked.

I nodded.

I heard him chuckle, "You want to sleep with me?"

I nodded and his silence means that he's dumbfounded.

I blushed as I got that he was messing with me, "Ahh… but… not in the way that… uhmmm…" I stuttered and looked away, "Pervert," I muttered.

He suddenly laughed to my surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing… I just _missed you _calling me that."

His answer surprised me more and so did my blush. I hid my face with my bangs and went to my bed, sat there, pulled the blanket and covered myself.

"So…? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Haven't they told you?"

"Is this about Luo?"

"Part of it."

"Then…" he paused and I felt that he went beside me. "Are you scared?"

I nodded, "I don't want to see her again. I don't want to remember her again. She's horrible," I took a sharp breath and clasp my hands, they were shivering, "I… I didn't mean to take you away like she said. It was an accident. It was…"

"I'm sorry," he said. I faced him with a look, "I dragged you in this mess… I was careless and for that you are the most affected one with my mistake. I am truly sorry," he patted me and softly held my hair. "And as penance… I will protect you at all cost," I felt her coming near me, his breath tickled my neck, "I promise," he whispered. "Even if you'll forget this, I will always protect you."

* * *

><p>I was a nervous wreck last night and when I woke up, surprisingly, I don't even know myself, somehow, I'm at ease.<p>

I was told about Luo's disappearance and we, Len and I, are called by the faculty jury for an interrogation since we were the last ones who met Luo before her disappearance. I am still nervous and quite afraid but not as much since last night. I wonder why.

I made my way to the Faculty office, a door away from Miss Ann's room.

"Yo!" someone greeted as I arrived the front door.

"Yo…" I awkwardly answered him and stayed silent.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine… Len."

He suddenly pulled me to him and whispered, "Use the box and go along with me."

Even though I was quite surprised at what he did, after that, he stayed silent as he opened the door.

People were talking as the door was opened but as we entered, silence fell. More or less, there were thirty people in the room.

Miss Ann greeted us and led us to the 'hot seat', my heart started to palpitate.

And so… it started.

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

"Good morning, Knight Len Kagamine and his Enchantress Rin Kagamine," a woman with long curly blonde hair said, the Elemental Enchantress of Fire, SeeU, "You are aware of the reason why you two are here, right?"

Rin nodded looking blankly at the space.

"You are facing Rilla's Elementals. Even if one of us won't be coming, we have our ways to know if you're lying to us or not," she said strictly. "Then… let us continue without beating around the bush. Do you know who Time is?"

"Before I answer, can I make a request?" the knight stood up.

"What request?"

"Everything that we will tell in this room won't spread outside. And as legally contracted partners, we are not wronged with our decisions because as my mentor thought me and because of my own name, we are following what destiny is writing for us."

See was amused at the knight questioned. "As expected of a royal blood. Very well. You don't need to request of that first because that is already a very rule here in this jury. Anyone who telltales will be severely punished. And as of the latter request, it depends upon the decisions that you made. Even if you state that you follow what destiny wrote, we are not sure of that, even if you bear the name of Rilla, your reign had ended."

For the first time, Len held and controlled his temper.

"But," See continued, "we won't bear faults to those who were never wrong. Your name is on the line, so make sure you were never at fault," she smiled. "Now, please do answer my question."

"We know her as a person who suddenly appeared and tried to kill us, and that's all to it," Len answered.

"Hmm? How and why did she appear before you?"

"It was when _I_ was looking for my enchantress," he answered again, "During my coming-of-age, unlike other knights, I was not told of who my enchantress is, that's why I asked Luka and Gakupo if they have any idea who she is. Fortunately, they knew. And so I went to the Dark Forest to find her."

"Pardon me for intruding, why weren't you told of who your enchantress be?"

"Well…" Kaiko, who was beside the presiding judge stood up and answered, "That is because his enchantress was someone very dangerous. The cosmos told me not to fear but I just can't help not to. I was cursed by this enchantress that's why. I consulted this with Meiko, and she agreed that it's better if we won't tell Len about his enchantress."

"What is your enchantress?" a question meant for Len.

Len took a sharp breath, "The Enchantress of Time and Dimensions."

There were a few gasps from the audience and Yohio smiled quite amusedly.

"So your enchantress is the Witch of Time."

"No, haven't you heard me? It is the Enchantress of Time and Dimensions. Those two are very different, starting from their spelling," Len shrugged and smirked at the judge but was ignored.

"Well… I'm sorry for telling you this Mr. Kagamine but the Enchantress of Time and Dimension is long gone. She disappeared long time ago. What's only left of her is a hybrid half enchantress and half witch that we call _Time. _And her dominant is being a witch. She's our prime suspect for today and clearly, she has that connection with you," she glared at him and continued, "Before I continue, may I ask Mr. and Mrs. Kamui how you found where Kagamine's enchantress will be? And why did you tell him even though you knew who it is? More importantly, how did you know who she is?"

Luka stood from the audience, "Well… it's obvious from the start. Meiko didn't tell Len who his enchantress is. That's kind of odd. Unless, his enchantress is someone whom she knows as a very dangerous enchantress. I know her well enough to know that she tends to be very overprotective, willing to do anything to keep everyone, especially her family, from harm. That's how we found out that it is the _Time_. Even if she's a dominant witch, she's still an enchantress."

"Now Len is a bit stubborn. Once he's set his eyes on it, you can't stop him. He has this goal, like any other knights, that he wants to achieve, so even though he and we know that it's difficult, we took the chances and told him."

"About how we found her, I was also taking chances. She's trapped in the cosmos but every now and then, she would be able to free herself. So, thinking of the possibilities, I led Len to the Dark Forest, where she lived long time ago."

SeeU nodded, satisfied with Luka's answer.

Meanwhile, Rin who was listening the whole time had the whole conversation processing on her head. She doesn't get something from the story. She wanted to raise her hand and ask a question but she can't due to her shaking hands.

"So," See continued, "I would assume that you met your _enchantress, Time, at_ the Dark Forest… then… who is that girl beside you that you claimed as _your enchantress? _Aren't you aware of our law?"

Rin flinched and blinked nervously, she can't help but to fidget on her seat and feel sorry. But Len on the other hand had the whole thing prepared. Since he was told yesterday, he's been simulating everything on his head of what might happen on this questioning.

"I found her near the forest," Rin stopped fidgeting, "She was taking care of an orphaned rabbit on the little cottage where my enchantress was supposed to live. I thought that she was my enchantress so I talked to her. During our talk, she clumsily tripped over me and we accidentally made a contract."

_"__Use the box and go along with me." _Those were Len's words before they entered the room. Rin took a deep breath and smiled at herself before locking all her thoughts.

Len suddenly chuckled and smiled, "Actually, don't listen to me. I lied."

This caused a little bit of commotion with the audience and jury and of course, to Rin and to those who knew where she actually came from, Luka and Gakupo.

"I'm sorry but I guess if we want some clarifications, I need to tell the truth," Len added and continued, "Rin isn't from Rilla. She's from a world different from ours," this added more commotion. Len started to retell the story of how he met Rin up to when Time appeared.

Gumi, whistled after Len's narration. She wanted to ask questions to the visitors but unfortunately, her mouth is sealed by a spell from the other two elementals, keeping her from asking random questions and her requests of dissecting. Len's little tale piqued her interest about the mystery lingering around that little new subject of hers.

"Why did you keep this as a secret?" the head Elemental asked.

"Because visitors are rare and people may see her as a bad omen. Thinking of how some people even treat some enchantresses, what they might do to someone of different culture and world may made them treat her more of how they treat enchantresses," the knight explained, glancing at the stunned Rin, "And for me it doesn't matter, because she became my enchantress."

"Wait a minute…" SeeU started massaging her temple, "How can a visitor become an enchantress? They don't have capabilities of magic, so… why?"

"That is a puzzle that we're still solving but it seems that she originally came from Rilla, was placed in her world and then, came back here without a memory about this place."

"Then… what enchantress are you, Ms. Kagamine?"

Rin stared at them blankly, her thoughts in a box, "I am Len's enchantress. An enchantress of dimensions."

After Rin answered, the jury and audience stopped. Stunned at the chain of events.

See smiled in thrill. She glanced at the pair of archives. She and Yohio have the same expression on their face she can tell. She started quivering in excitement, "The Witch of Time and the Enchantress of Dimensions," she whispered to herself and undid the half of the spell they chanted on Gumi.

Due to the weakening of the spell, Gumi finally broke free from it in Kaiko's surprise. Gumi stood up with a crazy smirk, "Len and Rin Kagamine," she exclaimed. "I sentence you two as guilty for being interesting and as possible dissecting material!" All eyes were on the enchantress of land, she continued, "Punishment will be: I will be in charge of you two until I'm satisfied!"


	40. Warm Wave

_**Chapter 39 – Warm Wave**_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

* * *

><p>Since the interrogation was done, I was transferred to a different room. They said that it's for protection.<p>

The jury ended with a conclusion that Time is after me.

Well… that's what the final thoughts are, fits perfectly with my worries.

I sigh.

This room that I'm currently in is just as wide as Len's room, with its own bathroom and kitchen. And I'm bored. They won't let me out and there's a barrier on the door. They said it's also the same with Len.

The festival is still ongoing. And I badly want to see that boy again. He knows something about the mirror.

I walked back and forth thinking of ways to go out of this prison room.

If it's for protection, why the heck would they imprison me?! It's not that I want their protection anyway.

The door opened suddenly making me jump to go and see who's there. Well, not that I can see, I can just sense.

"Good afternoon Ms. Rin," this voice was from that scary woman who is currently in charge of us. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored. I want to go out," I said nonchalantly.

She chuckled, "Not so fast my dear subject," she went near me and held my cheeks, "How is your eye?"

"It's fine."

"I'm Gumi Megpoid by the way. The Enchantress of Land. I am the cleverest of all Elementals and the most unique also. Please take care of me."

"Hai…"

She let go of me and went to a seat, "Now… where am I? Ahh… yes…" she giggled excitedly, "I'm here to _dissect you_," her tone changed and shivers went to my spine.

Uwwahh… I remember, this woman was the one who went in the infirmary yesterday with Yohio.

I took a step away her, hoping that the door might be open.

"The door automatically closes dear," the crazy woman said with excitement and it just made me more nervous inside this room.

"D… Dissect? A… Are you serious?"

Her tone became cold, "Do I not sound serious to you?"

_Yes… Definitely yes… That's why it's freaky. _

"Nee… Rin… tell me about your world."

"Huh? W… Why should I…?"

"You're under my jurisdiction so you should obey me," she firmly said.

I gulped and told her about Lilla. About the skyscrapers, the things that aren't here, technology, and the vast sky. There is nothing more special than those.

She was contented with my answer more or less then she started asking about Dad.

"Now… now, don't be reluctant dear… this is for a research… it won't do you harm."

Taking my courage, I spoke, "What's in it for you?"

"Hmm… information?"

"Information about what?"

"About you… who you really are and what you are. As what that prince told us earlier, you are not a whole human. This your so-called technology is part of your being. It made you live and is making you live. In your world, that is. Then, you came here, in Rilla, a world without your technology, but you managed to live and even became an enchantress. In short, this is the story in my mind," I heard the tapping of her foot on the floor, "The person you called Dad kidnapped an enchantress from Rilla, since this world and that world is different, that enchantress couldn't survive in the sudden move of worlds so your Dad made a way, he made you live and it continues until the present. Sounds probable, right?" the tapping stopped.

"Why would he even kidnap me?"

"Just like what I'm doing. Studying a test subject," I heard her grin mockingly.

"Dad is not like that!" I exclaimed. "I am his daughter. I am not a test subject!"

"How sure are you? You are not him. You don't know what he is thinking," she answered back coldly.

But her tone didn't matter, she switched on a pissed off mark on me, "Neither do you. The more since you don't know him well."

She chuckled followed by a series of hysterical laughs, "Silly girl. All experimentalists are like that. They think of everything as test subjects and nothing more."

"Don't level him to you!" I continued that made her laughing stop, "If you're an experimentalist then you fail to be one! You did not think of the other factors that may hinder that theory of yours. That theory was made by your own bias and not by your knowledge."

"Ohh…" she remarked, "That sounds nice, but not so realistic at all…" she stood up, "Let me tell you, I have immortality, subject. I've lived too long and I've seen how people live and think. I'm not basing my theory from a bias, you've just seen not enough."  
>I took a sharp breath.<p>

"That's it for today," she clicked her fingers followed by a clicking unlocking sound of the door, "I don't like my subjects talking back to me. And that Yohio wanted me to be easy with you," her cold palm touched my cheeks and played with my hair, "Be grateful," she flicked my hair and left.

Okay… So… is it okay if I leave this place?

I turned the knob, it's not locked and the barrier's gone. So, I guess it's alright.

I pulled the door and left.

* * *

><p>I left the room and went to the place where I heard that singing girl but just like I thought, she's not there. I also don't know where to find that boy.<p>

I sighed as I took a step back to my room. I don't feel like visiting some shop and stalls at all.

Thinking about the festival, today will be the last day I can freely frolic. Since tomorrow, we'll be busy because of the play.

I've already memorized my lines by heart but we haven't really practiced well (since me and Len have some awkwardness issues). I hope it'll be alright.

As I walk, I bumped into someone. A sudden nice smell came into my nose.

"Ahh! It's you again!" I exclaimed.

"Yo! Rin!" he greeted.

"I was looking for you!"and without beating around the bush, I asked him about the mirror that he blurted out during the last time we met.

But my hopefulness disappeared when he answered, "Rin? I don't know what you're talking about. The last time we met, after hearing someone sing, you said you'll be fine in going back to your dorm so I let you be. That was the end of it."

The clue is all gone. I'm back to square one.

"Is that mirror really of importance?" he asked.

I nodded, "It's a bit of a clue to some puzzle piece."

He suddenly patted me and petted me, reminding me of someone, "Don't worry. You'll find something about it," _Len? _I shook the thought. No, he can't be this kind and preppy… And…

"Ah!" I blurted out in realization, "I don't know your name.

There was a pause and he laughed, "Haven't I told you my name?" I shook my head, "Sorry for the rudeness. My name is Allen."

_Allen?_

I pouted, "Are you sure that's your real name?"

"Huh? Yes. Last time I checked, I was born and named as Allen. Why?"

I was still pouting, "Really?"

"Really," he said with seriousness.

I stopped my pouting and believed him, "Sorry for my suspicion. Coincidentally, we have a play tomorrow and I have a pair in that play whose name will be Allen. I just thought that you could be a stalker and is aliasing yourself as that character."

He started to laugh sheepishly and his hand finds its way back to my head and started petting me again, "It's a bit rude for you to call me a stalker. By the way, nice patches."

"Really?" I giggled shyly, "Isn't it a bit stupid? Since both eyes cannot see at all…"

His hand still on my head, "No, it isn't," his voice soft and somehow, my cheeks heated and the abnormal beating of my heart started.

I held his hand on my head and gently pushed it away, "S… Stop petting me… please," I stuttered, my face still red.

"Ehh? Why? I thought you like it," he exclaimed innocently.

"No," was what I said but actually, it's the opposite. The gesture is nice, warm and I'm at ease. It reminded me of some arrogant jerk whose name starts with L and ends with E.

* * *

><p><strong>***Kuro'Usagihime***<strong>

"Are you sure about this Gumi? I thought we're supposed to keep them safe?" Yohio asked the green-haired lying on her bed.

"Don't worry about them. They're just my subjects for this experiment. And at the same time, baits as well," she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

Everyone was busy preparing for the play and here I am in front of the mirror with Iroha fixing my hair. The play will be today and I'm nervous as hell.

"Rin, you'll be the star of today's play so it'll be fine," Iroha said.

"How can you say that? We haven't really practiced well," I said frowning a bit.

"Somehow, I find it reassuring that you'll be the one playing your role as the Enchantress, Rin. It just suits you well."

I am not convinced.

"And I do expect that you won't be frowning in front of the audience since the make-up that Mew did will be ruined," she added.

Mew did my make-up. I was also surprised with that. I didn't expect Mew, who was such a tomboy, to be such a professional when it comes to make-up. I just wish I can see what she did.

"Voila! I'm done! See for yourself, Rin!" Iroha exclaimed happily.

I half smiled, "Thank you Iroha…" I touched the wig that she put on me. It is long and soft.

I pictured myself as someone who has big blue eyes, small nose, long eyelashes, red lips, someone who is me but looks a bit mature because of the make-up and with the long soft golden locks that reaches up to my knees. I imagined myself as that.

"Waahh… thank you very much! Mew and Iroha!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

"I am done with the knight!" Mew said as she opened the door to Rin's dressing room. I noticed her eyes flickered in delight, "Is that really you, Rin?" then she entered the room, I followed.

And what welcomed me is the golden long-haired beauty dressed in white. The one who can make me go crazy. The girl that I love.

I may have dazed and was just looking at her since Mew suddenly slapped my arm, "Hey there. It's rude to just stare at a girl," she whispered, "Say something."

I blinked and looked at her once again. Capturing her goddess like beauty. Come one Len. Say something nice.

"Uhm…" wow… nice start, "Is it okay for you to be not wearing your patch?" super facepalm. Epic fail.

Rin was caught off by my question. Damn it Len. That's just so smooth. I looked at Iroha and Mew. Iroha was shaking her head and looking at me intently, while Mew was giving that disappointed look in her face.

Tch…

"The nurses said it'll be fine. As long as I put them back after the play," Rin answered and I noticed that she pouted a bit before looking away me.

"And the color of your eyes?" I continued.

"It's a magic spray. It temporarily changes the color of your eyes," she crossed her arms and stared at me boredly.

Mew coughed fakedly and inserted some '_Stupid ponytail' _comment.

I glared at her and she glared back.

"Ahhaah…" still glaring at me, "I'm going out a bit. I don't like seeing an idiot struggle with himself," she fanned herself and left the room, Iroha followed her, looking at me with disappointment obvious on her expression.

And the only left now is Rin and I.

And I say… since we're still not on good terms, it's still awkward.

Yes… it's still awkward.

"So… is there anything you need?" she asked.

Come on… Len… say it!

Gently, she grabbed my hand and put it on her head. The gesture surprised me.

I can't see her expression well since she's looking down and her hair is hiding her face.

"W… What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

I smiled a bit and petted her.

"Nee… Len… about your question… of why I was avoiding you… the truth is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…I…"

The door suddenly bust open and came in Mayu happily. She jumped at Rin and hugged her.

"Rin-sama! You're so pretty!" she exclaimed.

I clicked my tongue and glared daggers at her. Talk about timing. She noticed me and glared back, sticking her tongue out.

Damn that girl.

"Ah! Len's here!" she shouted and I heard a lot of squealing and shouting outside.

Tch… I don't feel like entertaining girls today.

And there they are. My fangirls.

Usually, I'm proud that I have them but right now… they piss me off.

As they appeared at the door, I glared at them coldly and they froze but it didn't stop them from loving me.

It was then that that damned teacher appeared.

"Now. Now girls. Our stars will be getting ready for the play. You can get your autographs after it so for now, you can stay at the audience's sit and cheer all you want," he smiled and the girls followed so. And he looked at me, "Then… where's my thank you?" he asked me.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you really needed help so I came in to the rescue."

I clicked my tongue and smirked at him, "It's not that I needed your help anyway."

He smiled as her eyes went to Rin.

"Oohh… I'm looking forward to today's play, Len and Rin," and he gently pushed us towards the backstage. "The stage is yours… Good luck!"


	41. Tragedy of Rilla

**_Chapter 40 – Tragedy of Rilla_**

*****Kuro'Usagihime*****

* * *

><p>Everything is set. The lights. The crew. The audience. And the story of tragedy.<p>

The story of Rilla is a popular story among knights and enchantresses. It simply shows the love that knights and enchantresses should show to each other. The kind of love that does not disappear.

Like any story, it goes like this…

_Once upon a time, when the days are longer than the nights, a lone golden haired lady went for a stroll in her garden. There she saw an injured lady of red lying on her rose bushes._

Rin then went down on her knees to level her lying classmate who was bathed in rose petals. Before saying her lines, she couldn't help looking at the audience. The gym was packed. It made her nauseous. But then, she doesn't want to be a bother in their play so she looked back at her classmate and went on.

"Oh my sister dear. Who did this to you?" she knows that she's awkward but went on.

"The humans. The wicked humans did this!" the classmate answered dramatically, "Oh those lowly beings. Those powerless creatures. How can they be so ungrateful to us!" the classmate grabbed her hand and Rin held back. "Oh sister. Even with the truce that the Fairy King and the King of Humans did, humans are still so wicked. They can't control their greed."

Rin didn't answer and let the narrator speak as she helped her classmate stand and go to the backstage.

_During those times, even with the power and magic, creatures from the kingdom of magic didn't stand against the humans. They are creatures of the nature and the highest magic of all, the cosmos, it is in their nature to not harm any humans at all. _

_Whilst, the humans believe in only their selves. There's no rule. They are ruled by their own will. And the fact that they have no magic affinity at all led to their mistreatment to the living of the magic. _

_But not all humans…_

Len entered the stage, resulting from the excited gasps of her fangirls. Who wouldn't? Mew definitely did an amazing job. She made Len's image a bit mature with a longer hair (still in a ponytail) which made his charisma go up.

"Father!" he shouted, an act which is easy for him to pull, "I beg you to stop the war that you're planning! The people of the Faye did nothing wrong against us! They are living peacefully!"

"Nonsense Allen!" the guy who was playing as the king shouted back, calling Len's name in the story. "The people of the Faye are a threat to us! They're existence in our land is inexcusable! And in addition, they have the power to overthrow us! There might come a day that they would use their power to conquer our land!" and much to Len's annoyance, the king grabbed him by his collar, "You are the Prince, Allen. You should be by my side in this war. Not theirs!" and he was pushed. Len mentally cursed the one who made him do this play.

* * *

><p>A certain someone sits by the crowd, critically watching the play, tapping her fingers impatiently by the armrest.<p>

_"How stupid the story goes,_" she whispered. _"Why is it so slow?"_

Len and Rin are in the center stage, playing the scene where they would meet.

_With a bow on his hand, Prince Allen wanted to pour all his frustration with his father in hunting, while the enchantress sits by the stream, enjoying the scenery of her place. _

_The Prince pulled his bow nearly hitting the at peace beauty. _

Since what they used is a real weapon and Rin was really at-a-close call nearly hit by the arrow, her acting wasn't really an acting anymore. Forgetting that they're in a play, she stood up and shouted at her knight.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?! You nearly killed me!" she exclaimed.

Len, who was surprised at Rin's outburst and was annoyed by the one who made him do the play, isn't really in the mood to be shouted at right now. "Huh? I'm sorry," he said in a sarcastic way.

Calming a bit, Rin remembered that they are in a play and a sudden change in reaction won't be nice, so she continued, "What's with that sorry? It's not sincere."

Getting the message, the knight went on, "Why would I be?" he shrugged.

"Because you are the one who nearly killed me!"

"I didn't kill you. It didn't even scratch you."

"But even so!" Rin sighed and crossed her arms, "So? Who are you, stranger?"

"I would like to take that line as mine," Len said as what Rin said was really his line.

"I asked first," again, this is Len's line. Rin smirked at him with a challenging smile and Len knew it, Rin is playing on him.

Fine, he'll play the game, the game of adlib, and let's see who'll win, "I am a knight that may one day be your husband," and he spoiled the whole story. Not that the audience doesn't know that they'll marry in the middle of the story anyway.

Rin was taken aback by his answer and blushed. "H… Huh?" she stuttered, "That's ridiculous, why would I want to marry someone… someone…" this is not in the script. One might think that the scriptwriter might be flipping because his script is not followed but, the fact is, he is enjoying the adlib scene. "Someone who is an arrogant, pervert narcissist!" Rin is stating the fact.

"Ohh…" Len, darkly looked at her, "…so you actually believed that I want to marry someone who is as flat as you?" Rin, the backstage staff and the audience was shocked as hell. The scriptwriter was holding his burst of laugh as he nodded in agreement. "Don't be so ambitious," dark Len continued, "I know that I'm handsome but I'm sorry, you are just not…" Len looked at Rin. Her expression turning to a frown. He hold his hand to a fist, "_…someone to be liked lightly of," _he whispered to himself.

"What?"

He looked at her blankly, "You are not a girl full of sex appeal," and he stuck his tongue out.

"You…" Rin clicked her fingers, teleporting herself in front of Len but she didn't expect that Len would take a step forward making them two fell down.

Just like the time when they first, accidentally made a contract, Len was under Rin, their face close at each other. Because she couldn't see, she could better feel and hear her fast heartbeatings. The warmth on her cheeks and the breath that she can feel by her ear.

Their position made the audience give different reactions. Some whistled and the fangirls cried.

Rin immediately collected herself and stood up, her face was still flushed as she apologized.

Len on the other hand, the audience's feedback doesn't matter. He wants to stay that way with Rin. Her scent and her softness are wonderful. She makes him lose his sense and thought. His heart was still at it, beating faster than his normal heart rate, making it hard for him to breathe, even now that she's standing in front of him. Mew really did a great job. She's so radiantly beautiful.

He smiled at himself, "_I lost…" _

Len stood up, "The stars in the skies are ashamed of your beauty," he bowed curtly at her, "I am Prince Allen, my lady. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Rin was still blushing, more when Len complimented her, "And… I am Rilliane, an enchantress. The pleasure is mine also, Prince," she bowed back.

* * *

><p>The certain someone looked at the lighthearted scene and felt a pang in her chest. Tears started to swell on her eyes. She doesn't even know the reason why.<p>

The story went on and tears were falling down on her cheeks. Even with the marriage of the two characters, the tears won't stop.

Why? Why is she crying?

The story already abandoned her. But why?

Why?

.

.

.

.

.

_Is it because it has the happiness that you longed long time ago?_

_Because you can't have the same story as this lighthearted one?_

_Because you want it to become true?_

.

.

.

Or is it because…

.

.

.

.

.

…you can't let go?

.

.

.

.

.

_I don't want to let go._

As the ending approaches, she stood up, the people she passed by around her falling into deep sleep. A timeless deep sleep.

She stepped forward towards the backstage.

She wants to see the end closely. The end that started to end everything she has.

Just like how the story should ended, an arrow struck Allen by the heart. He died much to his wife's grief. And in the end, Rillianne followed her husband into an eternal slumber with a knife on her heart. So forever, they won't be apart.

Her tears halted and she smiled.

_In the end… she doesn't have that happy ending at all._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Then… everyone shouldn't have their happy end also._

.

.

.

.

The lights turned off and a white light engulfed everything.


	42. In Between Story

**Chapter 41 – In-Between Story**

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

_"Rin? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Iroha's voice said as she started patting my back._

_I can't deny that I am sobbing like crazy. And the reason for that is Mr. Yohio. How can he make such a heartbroker ending?_

_No… It isn't Mr. Yohio, it is the original story itself._

_Rilliane and Allen's happiness are each other but fate just have to take Allen away. Why can the world be so cruel?_

_I shook my head in answer to Iroha, "Nothing. The story just makes me sad."_

_"The play?"_

_I nodded._

_"I feel you. When I read about that story for the first time, I was full of hope. Because the story just simply portrays the relationship between knights and enchantresses. We help each other. Rilliane and Allen have the same wish, to have peace in their factions, with the help of each other, they succeeded. It shows that it is not only knights' wish can be granted, enchantresses' also. The story made me excited of finding my knight and there came Mew. I was the happiest girl since then," she giggled, "In contrast; the ending was not nice at all. They have their wish but their oath of forever by each other was broken. An anti-climax ending I should say."_

_"But you know Rin, Mew told me that maybe the meaning that lies behind that ending is that happiness isn't in the ending. It's in the in-between."_

* * *

><p>Len was playing dead on my arms.<p>

It was all play but there is this heavy familiar feeling in my heart.

His eyes closed as if he is asleep, blood on his chest where the arrow hit and his hands that were holding mine on his last breaths.

I am an awful actress but…

.

.

.

Genuine tears fell from my eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

I cried and called his name.

Pictures of this scene somewhat flashes on my mind.

I can't control myself.

Why? Why?

.

.

.

.

_"Why couldn't you keep your promise? That you will stay by me always?"_

.

.

.

"ALLEN!" I shouted as I grabbed the knife beside me and thrust it to my heart.

.

.

.

.

This is wrong.

The story didn't go like this.

Why do I have that feeling?

.

.

.

.

.

The curtains closed followed by the thunderous clap of the audience.

I sat on my legs. Dumbfounded and still crying.

"Are you okay?" Len's voice asked me.

I nodded but was still dazed.

"Here, wipe your tears. We'll be introduced to the crowd," he handed me a handkerchief and helped me up. I wiped my tears, "You know… that last scene… you're good. It left an impression," Len complimented me. But I was too dumbfounded to react, "…and somehow, maybe that's the reason why, I felt my heart become heavy," I stopped at being dazed and listened to him, "…and I kind of felt what Allen might feel after Rilliane's suicide."

"What?" I asked.

"He became sad because Rilliane died because of him," his voice full of sorrow.

I was silent.

The curtain rose again and we were introduced. Just before Len and I, someone shouted from the backstage and everything went to white.

* * *

><p><em>The story didn't end like that.<em>

_It was not yet the end._

_There was an unwritten story._

_An in-between story._

* * *

><p>Where am I?<p>

Where is everyone?

All I can see is white.

And then, I heard a sob.

Shivers started on my spine as the familiarity hits me.

"Why? Why?" said the sobbing voice. "Why don't I have that ending at all? Why?"

The pain on my right eye started.

Len? Where is Len?

I started to call for him and run away from that voice.

"Why? Why?" the voice was getting closer.

I clenched my fists as I continued to run.

Len? Len? Where are you?

I stopped running to catch my breath. The voice is gone. My heartbeat fast. Silence winning the place.

I closed my eyes to find the other end of our legame. And there it was, though, a bit far, he is also here. I started to go to him.

But for some reason, I tripped and fell. I hit my head making me dizzy. I felt someone grabbed me and helped me stand.

"Rin? Are you okay?"

This voice…?

"Mr… Yohio?" I asked, still dizzy.

"Yes. It's me."

"Where are we?"

"This is a barrier created by Ann. It activated when she felt a disturbance around you and Len," he explained.

"Disturbance?" I was still a little weak.

"Just like what we thought, she came Rin. And she's after you and Len. She's too strong for us to battle so we want you to leave this school and hide somewhere."

I scoffed, "It's not like she can't find us after hiding to some place."

"But there's a place where she can't go. A place where magic doesn't exist."

A place where magic doesn't exist…

.

.

.

.

.

I blinked and gasped, "To Lilla? How? How can we get there?"

I heard him smile, "I'll tell you on the way to your knight. You were going there, right?"

I nodded. Full of hope. Though, my dizziness is still there.

"But first… I'll give you this," he handed me something. It is somewhat a rectangular object with two small bulky circles.

Isn't this…?

A contact lenses case!

I opened it, picked the lenses and one by one put them on my eyes.

I blinked and for a minute, I can see Mr. Yohio's worried face.

"How…? I can see again!" I exclaimed. "Mr. Yohio, I can see again!" my smile was wide but it turned upside down as I looked around me. I put my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide, "What? What happened here?"

It was the gym. Like I imagined from the murmurs and claps earlier, the place is packed but the joyous claps of theirs are no more, they are asleep on their seats but looking close at them, there is no single movement from them. No small heaving of breaths.

They're all dead.

"MR. YOHIO! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" I shouted.

"Usually, the disturbances that Time creates are just for individuals and couples, we didn't consider the other fact that Luo is missing.," his eyes were full of remorse, "A song is so powerful. If one plays all the strings to a certain halt, they will stop. If a song player holds all other strings and casts a single spell, the spell will scatter to every hearts that the string holds."

"Are you saying that…" I was blinking fast in disbelief, "No… Luo can't possibly do that! I may have tried to kill her but I know she can't do that!" I shouted at him.

"How long do you know her Rin?" he shouted back and shook me, "That was just one enchain. How can that be a basis to what you know about her?"

"Then how about you?" I retorted, "How can you know her? How can you say that she's helping Time?"

"Because before the disturbance happened, we heard her sing."

"How?"

"I saw her in the backstage watching you and when you started introducing yourselves, she started singing. As soon as everyone heard her, they all fell down and became like them."

I remember… I did hear someone singing softly before someone shouted. I just thought it was just someone from the crew.

"If that's so… then, why am I still awake? So do you?"

"Like I told you, Ann casted a spell on both Len and you when you were locked in your rooms after the interrogation. And since I entered your room, I was also casted."

"The same with Len?" I asked, looking at my pinky and towards the direction that the red string was pointing. It feels weird to see again. I couldn't see for days and here it is again.

"The same with the Prince also."

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

I heard someone sing.

And after that, I don't remember anything.

When I just opened my eyes, I was in some place different than where I was.

I looked at my finger, the red string was still there and I started following it.

The place was all white. Every now and then, a crack will appear and a piece will turn to dust. It reminded me of that time when I saw Rin's past. Pieces of broken glass.

I can't hear anything other than my breathing and my steps.

It was quite some time now since I started walking, just how far that girl can be?

Is she alright?

Thinking of the possibilities, I fastened my pace.

I need to find her.

In every step, I felt something different.

Sadness…

Longing…

Regret…

Feelings that are not mine.

My body started feeling light.

It's not mine anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

It's been a while now and I can't find the end of the string.

It just points to an endless all white.

"Tsk… are we trapped in a void?" I heard Mr. Yohio who was beside me. At first, I thought that he would be talkative along the way, like he always banters in our class, but I guess, the situation just calls for him to be this serious. "No… that can't be… she can't do that," he murmured and bit his thumb.

"Mr. Yohio? Are you alright?" I asked. He looked really tense.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. Don't bother me," he said without looking at me.

Okay… he's so serious. So I turned my attention back to the string.

"If that's it…" Mr. Yohio again, "Then – RIN!"

"Yes?" I looked at him, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"What did you feel about Yohi – my script for the play?"

I frowned as I remembered what I felt.

I felt confused and at the same time… wronged.

I told him that.

And he suddenly grinned, an out of character gesture of his.

"Ahh… so… if I'm right… she might be feeling the same thing too," he said.

"She? You mean… Time?"

He nodded, still grinning. "This is what we believe, you and her are one. The ending of 'Rillianne's' story was left hanging, but your's and her existence is an evidence of the ending. She might have committed a taboo; maybe she tried bringing back the dead, his husband. She may be prisoned by the Cosmos and tried to escape, defying the greatest magic of all. This resulted to being split in two, you and her. There can't be any other way."

I heard everything he said.

I knew it already so it didn't really surprise me.

"The timing of her attack coincides with the time when the play ended," Yohio was still biting his thumb. "But… something is wrong…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I heard a boyish laugh.

I turned to that voice and saw a golden haired man. He was a bit taller than me but shorter than Yohio, his eyes were so soft and blue as the sea, his walk was so gallant and there's a flicker of mischief in his eyes. It's like I'm seeing a real-life prince.

My heart started to beat faster.

Wait… what?

Stop that Rin.

"Even though you're the Enchantress of Wisdom, you have the wrong information, Gummi Rabbit."

I blinked…

"Len?" I asked out loud.

He looked at me and smiled.

No… he isn't Len.

For some reason, another name entered my mind.

The one who accompanied me throughout the festival.

"Allen?"

His smile became wider and patted me. The same warm hand that patted me the last day.

"Yo. Nice to meet you, Rin," somehow, despite his smile, I felt something sad in his voice. It triggered something in me which brought me to tears.

.

.

.

.

Eh…?

.

.

.

Why?

.

.

.

.

.

"Why… Why am I crying?" I sobbed, my head low.

His hand ran down from my head to the tip of my hair, "Because deep inside… you've finally done what you want to do… to see me once more."


	43. Poles Apart Personage

_**Chapter 41 – Poles Apart Personage**_

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" Mr. Yohio calmly asked. "All of the evidence is pointing correctly to my answer."

Allen was still patting me as I continue to sob, "It's not that I'm saying that you're wrong. It's the information that you have that is wrong."

"I can never be wrong."

"Then, if that's what you think… You are already wrong."

The heat between the conversation made me look up at them, took a step back to let them talk without me as a hindrance.

Wait… didn't Allen call Mr. Yohio an enchantress earlier? Isn't it Enchantress of Wisdom? And something about a rabbit? Aren't enchantresses all girls? Then… that means… Mr. Yohio is not a guy but a girl? No… that's not the point. Isn't Mr. Yohio Miss Ann's knight? And her brother? So he can't be a she. How can he be an enchantress?

There goes that boyish laugh again.

Blinking away from my train of thoughts, I noticed Allen staring at me amusedly. I flushed as the beating of my heart went crazy again.

"Gummi Rabbit, would you kindly drop that disguise because the train of thoughts of another someone here is so entertaining. I could possibly listen to it non-stop and forget about my purpose of coming here," he said, trying to hold his laugh.

He. Can. Read. My. Mind.

I became a tomato.

Of course. It's so funny. Mr. Yohio is a flirt, how can he be a girl? I'm so silly.

"Tsk… Who the hell are you?!" Mr. Yohio shouted.

First time seeing him shout. Wait… Didn't Allen just say disguise? Then… this is not Mr. Yohio who is with us?

"Of course. You wouldn't remember. Afterall, that woman did an amazing spell to make everyone forget and never remember of the true story of us," Allen shrugged. "I am one of the main protagonists of the story that everyone knows but not quite. I am Prince Allen, First Prince of Myrr."

The impostor scoffed, "I do not remember such name of a prince. And no magic can be casted upon me."

"That's another wrong for you Gumi," the said prince smiled, "You are as prideful as always. That pride is the reason why the spell is working very well on you. And Allen is not really my name. It is just the name that was bestowed upon me on the story."

"I do not believe everything you said," Yohio's impostor's expression lightens as he clicked his fingers. Slowly, dusts fell from him revealing a green-haired grinning lady. "But you've gain my interest and I've decided I want to dissect you," she then licked her lips.

I shuddered. It was the Dissect Lady.

And I was with her the whole time.

I didn't even notice that she is not Mr. Yohio!

Oh! The horror if she do disguise into another person and lures me to be dissected!

Allen laughed and patted me. I blushed. Right… he can hear me. But I wonder, why?

Our eyes met and I heard his voice in my mind. Just like when I can hear Len's thoughts.

_I can hear you because we have connection._

What?

What's that supposed to mean?

"Sorry Gumi but you can't dissect me," he said with a smile. Wah, is he not feeling bothered to what she just said? "Afterall, I'm long dead and I'm just a projection left in the place of feelings that the person you called Time created."

"Explain. Expound. Elaborate," Gumi commanded.

Allen gave another boyish laugh, "The end of the story isn't quite so but it triggered something in her. Her cooped feelings which she hid for hundreds of years came back to her, it went berserk, and created this space. Unfortunately, she also did stop the time of everyone else in the school in the process."

"Wait. Everyone? It isn't just in the gym?" I asked, horrified.

He sadly nodded, "Witches' powers, like enchantresses, are based on their feelings. The more strong their feeling is, the stronger their spell gets and wider its range."

"No… then… everyone is…?" tears started to come again.

"The spell can still be taken back Rin. They're not dead. Their time is just taken away, once Time calms down, everyone will be awake again," he assured me. And his gaze gave a calming effect that soothe me.

"Then… Luo isn't an accomplice to Time?"

"Luo? Ahh… the blue-haired one. For now, she isn't. You should be thankful to her. The sudden burst of feelings of Time might've caused for her abilities to reach the town. She sang when she felt the upcoming outburst of Time and negate some of her powers. Though, her body was used by Time as a medium," my expression made Allen continue, "Time is a witch without a body. She is but an astral body. She can cause disturbances here and there but it is only for a short time, she can't stay in the material world for long. So she needs a medium to step into the material world. Luo, currently is, fighting inside for ownership of her own body. Let's just hope that she'll win the game."

"You still haven't answered my question, subject!" Gumi shouted, obviously annoyed.

"No! We should find Len first!" I said as the worries inside me became stronger. I looked at our string… it is connecting to Allen…

What?

Though, it's not connected to his finger. It is connected on his chest.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Didn't I tell you that we have connection," his voice inside my mind said. "Don't worry. I'm just borrowing this body for a while. I'll give it back after my mission is done," and he winked at me.

"Patience Gummi Rabbit!" he grinned, "It's quite difficult to explain it in words and it's also difficult for me to show it you. For the memories hidden in this place can't be accessed by other people. It can only be opened and seen by people who have already seen it," and he looked at me.

Gumi grinned, "So, she really is part of Time isn't she?" she said, referring to me.

I bit my lip, "What's with you calling me a part of Time? I am Rin. And nothing more. I was a not-so-normal high school girl in Lilla then I accidentally came here. Since then, everything I knew about me made me so confused. It's like I've been living in lies all this time or what I'm living right now is all lies. I came here and became Len's enchantress. Not a part of Time!" I exclaimed as she really pissed me off for calling me a part of someone so dangerous.

Allen shrugged and smiled at Gumi, "Says she. And she's right. She is she and Time is Time. They are two different individuals."

"Then! How would you explain the Enchantress of Time and Dimension's similarity with her?" Gumi continued, "There was a portrait of her in the castle, it was seen by an informative of mine before it disappeared."

"Ohh…" he ran his hand over his head and glared at something he remembered, "that was from some mischievous someone who likes to play games of people around her," then he smirked darkly at the memory but his expression then transitioned back to the always smiling-despite-our-situation countenance. "But true. I won't deny the similarity of their faces. Afterall…" he looked at me gently and touched my hair, "You are her."

I blinked.

Wait…

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Enchantress of Time and Dimension that we're talking about was the same one as the Rillianne in the story, right? That was hundreds of years ago, right?

I am just 15 years old!

"Wait… Allen. How can that be? She was from a hundreds of years ago. And I…" I looked down on my feet, "I'm not even fully human or enchantress. I'm a part technology. I have these software inside of me that makes me move, feel and have my own mind. I am just a thing."

He shook his head. "No, Rin. You are you. You said so yourself, right?" I looked up on him, our eyes met. It is Len's eyes but I can see the difference between them. Len and his gaze are both warm but his' also gives the feeling of sadness. Just like its color, I felt like I can drown by his gaze, drown by the feelings of sadness that those eyes give. "By the way," he suddenly smiled, "the Allen that accompanied you throughout the festival isn't me."

"Then… who is?"

"Maybe after all this, you'll find out," he kissed me on the forehead.

My eyelids became heavy. I became so sleepy so sudden. Why?

I closed my eyes and I started to dream of some memories that I thought isn't mine.


	44. Tragedy of Time

_**Chapter 42 – Tragedy of Time**_

* * *

><p><strong>***Time &amp; Dimensions***<strong>

The war between our kind and the humans can't be stopped.

That's what I was told by my friends.

We are just too different to be at peace.

Our control over the nature are what the humans are afraid of.

They said we started the war because of the little fights that our kind and theirs do. The fights were because of the abuse that the humans are doing to our mother nature or what we call cosmos.

I wanted to be at peace with them.

Ever since a child, their race intrigues me.

They try their best in achieving one thing. They do funny things to entertain others. They have strong family bonds.

I never had a family.

Enchantresses don't have one.

We are born from the cosmos. We each have different stories to make to create the world that the cosmos wants. Or destiny to fulfill.

We are bound by rules.

First, never ever kill other creature.

Second, what is done is done. Nothing can be done to undo it. It is a certain rule that I, the Enchantress of Time and Dimensions is much bounded to. I can't turn back time. It is an ability of mine that is deemed useless for me.

But I can play with the dimensions. I've been traveling dimensions to dimensions. And from that, I learned a lot from humans.

I met this guy Leon in another dimension called Lilla. He has blonde hair like mine and emerald green eyes. He said that their dimension is a place where magic doesn't exist but instead, they have flourishing technology that has the ability the same as magic. Their place doesn't have much of cosmos but their skies are so pretty. It is as blue as the sea, and the clouds are fleeting so freely.

I became friends with him and we talked so much. I told him about my dimension which made him curious of all the cosmos that we have. So, I created a mirror that can jump from his world to mine. He was welcomed by our kind. They said that he's different from the humans that kill our kind.

With that comment, Leon's curiousity was piqued that led to another meeting.

He met Miriam. The princess of the kingdom of Myrr. The kingdom of humans.

I also met the prince. Her brother. He has the lamest aim of bow and arrow in the whole dimension of Rilla. He nearly hit me with an arrow! And instead of apologizing, he snubbed me with an attitude.

When I met him, all the things that my friends told me were realized.

Humans are all arrogant, ill-mannered and narcissistic.

But later on… I knew him… he isn't as arrogant, ill-mannered and narcissistic as I've known him. It was just a façade to hide his shyness. I learned that he has a timid yet brave irony in him.

Then a weird feeling came to me.

I fell in love.

* * *

><p>The war between our kind and the humans can't be stopped.<p>

That's what people say.

The war is at peak.

The prince and I can't bear to face each other in the battlefield.

So I kneeled on my knees and prayed to the cosmos.

Let there be peace between the humans and the people of faye.

The cosmos answered my prayers and thus, the contract between enchantresses and humans started.

Each enchantress has their own stories to create for the cosmos.

Humans create their stories in order to live.

Then, let enchantresses help humans create their stories.

But like us, the contract is bound by a single rule.

The contract is forever.

It is a rule like the rule that is bounding me. What is done is done. Nothing can be done to undo it.

With the contract, humans are finally bound by a rule.

Our lands merged and peace was slowly starting.

* * *

><p>The war between our kind and the humans had stopped.<p>

And all is well.

The enchantresses and knights that have made contract are living in harmony.

What the humans want to achieve, the enchantresses help them.

The prince made a decree that when a knight or sorcerer reaches the age of fifteen, they will be blessed and will make an oath of promise to the cosmos. That they will always protect her in exchange of their wishes to come true.

I, as one of the representatives for the Land of Faye, taught the other enchantresses of what the cosmos wants in the new generation. The stories are written, we just need to guide the humans then.

Of course, we didn't expect all to accept the change.

There were people who are still against the merging of lands.

But slowly, we're fixing it.

Together with the prince and I.

* * *

><p>Enchantresses and knights became close at each other.<p>

Their bonds became stronger each time that passes.

But Miriam said that no one can ever surpass the power of our string. For it started when the prince wished for my safety the most. His wish is not for his self, it is already done and me by his side always is the outcome of the realization of his wish. Nothing can make him most happy than this life that we're living right now.

Upon hearing those words from his sister, I went to his side and with a smile on my face, tears fell down from my eyes.

Why? Why am I crying?

His warm hand patted my head. It is always a gesture that I loved.

"Why are you crying, _Rin_?" his voice, as gentle as always.

I shook my head and hugged him, "Nothing. I'm just happy I met you, _Len_."

"Right now, the war has come to pass," I started, "And I, as your enchantress, wishes for you to achieve your happiness. What is it that I should do for that to happen?"

With a kiss on my forehead and a gentle smile, he held my hand, "This hands that are on mine. I want this to be forever holding mine. I want the owner of these delicate hands to accept me for who I am. I want you to be forever with me," leaving my left hand on his right, he got something out from his pocket that made me gasp and cry more in happiness. It was two golden rings. One was smaller than the other.

He smiled sheepishly at me as he gave me the bigger ring.

I was biting my lip to stop my tears.

But it can't be stopped. I was overflowing with happiness.

He started putting the ring on my finger and I on him as we started our oaths.

"Starting today, let's go advance, both supporting our road," I said as I put him the ring.

"For eternity, no matter what, on this seemingly endless road," he said.

Our eyes met, I could melt. This is the happiest moment of my life.

And we both said, "Let's go walking for eternity, no matter what, in this eternal continuing road. I want to be together, no matter what, forever and ever, with you," I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall away. He wiped the tears and gently touched my face.

"I will always and forever love you Rin even in the end of my life."

"And I too, will always and forever love you Len for the rest of my days."

I felt warm and safe as he kissed me. Forever… this happiness of mine shall always be in my heart and by my side.

_Always…_

* * *

><p><strong>***Time***<strong>

I shouldn't have stopped the war.

That was my one regret.

If the war was still continuing right now, I shouldn't feel this way.

This grief. This sadness. This pain. And this anger.

The lands shouldn't have been merged.

So witches couldn't be born.

The contract that the cosmos did was wonderful but it has its flaw.

The contract is forever and there is no forever.

I am starting to believe that there is no forever. It is just a word. It is a make-believe word for people to believe in promises and such, for people to believe that there is a happy ending.

People don't have a happy end. Everyone doesn't own one.

_Neither do I._

* * *

><p>Len and I got married.<p>

Who wouldn't be happy?

My smile reached my ears as we visited Leon in his dimension.

He was surprised by the news, since he couldn't believe that such a shy guy like Len would finally propose to me. Len answered him back, "Hah! Don't call the kettle black, pot!" he smirked at him, "I think that my situation is better than some person who can't still even look at my sister in the eye. Even though they're lovers now."

Leon blushed beet red, "It's none of your business, ponytailed prince!"

I was laughing at the bicker that the two is starting.

"By the way, Leon," I started, as a thought came to me, "How is your project doing?"

He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up, "It's all going well!" he put his hands on his waist and stood proudly.

"What project?" Len asked.

"It's a system. It can alter the differences between this dimension and ours," I answered, "We, life forms from Rilla can't stay long here in Lilla and vice versa. It's because of the differences of our time. If we stay for some minutes here, we miss a month from our place. And if Leon stays at our place for long, say… two to three years, he'll be gone from Lilla for just a few days, but he can't stop his growth and time in Rilla. He'll still change and grow old in that few days that he's gone."

"So, I created this!" he showed us a cylindrical tube. Inside it was a flickering light same as of lightning, "This will negate the differences in time continuum between our worlds."

"Hmm… in short," Len looked at Leon with a glare, "you made this because you can't bear that an hour from your world means a year from us. You're afraid that Miriam will grow older than you… or, find someone else more appropriate for her instead of someone who isn't really there because he's from another world."

Leon beamed at Len, "No, I am planning to make Miriam stay here."

"What?!" my husband exclaimed. Oh my. I've forgotten about how protective another someone here is. "You're taking my sister away?!" he pulled Leon by the collar.

The inventor then blushed, "Well… she kinda requested it herself."

Len let go. "She did?" like a lost puppy, he looked at me, "Do you know about this?"

I nodded and mouthed sorry at him.

"Why?" he whined, looking back at Leon.

"Well… she told me that all is going well in the kingdom and the inventions that I showed her kind of caught her heart. That's why she said she's going to be an inventor too."

"Even though she's an achieved sorceress, she still wants to become some other else," Len sighed and for a moment, I saw him smile, before he went and started beating Leon's soul out, telling him that he shouldn't have showed Miriam all his inventions.

He was saying that but I know… he's happy for his sister.

* * *

><p>"Rin!" a green haired girl approached me in my study.<p>

"What is it, Gumi?" I stood up, worry on my face from the urgency that the young Enchantress of Wisdom is showing.

"Come. The Elementals have something to discuss with you," she held my hand and enchanted a spell, teleporting us to the castle of the Fairy King.

We were in the throne room. The other three elementals are around the throne, crying for someone lying dead. The King.

"What happened here?" I asked, the picture of the dead king in front of me was difficult to take.

The fiery Elemental of Fire glared at me, "This is your entire fault!" she shouted, blasting me off with her fires making me hit the wall. The others stopped her from roasting me off. "Because of the changes in our lands, this happened! Our kind king is gone! With no one to follow next on the throne! Our kind… king…" she burst into tears.

I don't understand how the change in our place led to this death.

Until, the four calmed down and told me what happened.

A mad knight came to see the king. He was contracted with an enchantress. The knight was one of the families of those who were killed during the wars. He wishes for revenge. With the help of his unwilling enchantress, they killed the king.

An enchantress killed someone. Breaking the rule number one.

This is the first. Nothing happened to that enchantress and it made me wonder if the rules that the cosmos made were just something to scare us off.

Then, the next days, after the burial of our king, I heard rumors about knights wanting to change their enchantresses.

They can't do that. Because what is done is done. Nothing can be done to undo it. Rule number two. The cosmos assigned the enchantresses to their fated knights. They are the best pair.

But what if, those rules were just something to scare us off?

Days passed.

Some knights created another contract with other enchantresses. Their original enchantresses, driven by the heartache of being replaced killed their knights or the enchantress that are supposed to replace them.

They broke those two rules.

This led to the birth of witches.

They are the taboo breaking enchantresses. Their strings are black of hatred towards the humans that betrayed them.

The outcome is starting to eat me.

Is this all my fault?

The hand which is intertwining mine held me close.

"It's alright Rin. It's not your fault," he whispered to me. The guilt which was eating me became tears as he consoled me. "This is just a part of another story the cosmos is making. Hush now and everything will be alright."

The tension about the rumors is also eating the town. The fear of becoming a contracted knight and enchantress grew. And less and less created a contract.

The enchantresses came back to hiding.

The humans continued from how they were living from before.

They are perfectly fine without us.

They do not need our help afterall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_So, what is the purpose of the contract?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That, I do not know.

* * *

><p>The kingdom of Faye fell.<p>

Our kind came into hiding, afraid of the darkness that looms around us.

I became more and more depressed from what is happening.

But Len, kept on smiling to make me feel better.

I noticed the change in his attitude towards me and others.

He became cheerful and always smiling.

I heard his thoughts from our connection.

It is because that is the only thing he thinks he can do to support me.

To smile.

I hugged him as the fears of the night came to me.

"Len… promise me one thing," I cried.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Stay by my side always. Don't ever leave me. Please."

That one word that he answered was enough to keep me going. "I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Don't say that if you can't even keep it.<em>

_It makes me believe more that promises and forever doesn't exist._

* * *

><p>We were on our way back to the Kingdom of Myrr when some bandits stopped our carriage.<p>

Thinking that we can stop them, Len and I activated our string and fought them easily.

What I didn't see coming was a hidden someone aiming an arrow for me.

Len saw this and jumped to save me.

The arrow hitting his chest instead.

In the suddenness of everything, I casted a time-stop spell on the archer that hit Len.

Len was on my lap, blood on his chest where the arrow hit him. Blood on my hands as I held him. I held his hands, tears on my eyes.

"Len! Stay with me. Everything will be fine. I'll… I'll bring you to Gumi. She'll know what to do!" I said frantically.

He opened his eyes, heaving heavily, "Rin… thank you."

"No! No! Len… don't speak. I'll stop the bleeding for the time being okay? Just…" tears are falling. My hands were shaking. "DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED ME, OKAY?! SO DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Afraid that removing the arrow were to make Len worse, I let it stay and casted a spell on him. But, for some reason, it won't work. This means… that archer… a magic caster?

The bleeding didn't stop. And it made me more frantic.

"NO! NO! LEN STAY WITH ME!"

I couldn't do anything. I called on Gumi and she's on her way.

I held his hands tighter. It's getting colder.

"Len! Speak to me! Don't close your eyes! LEN!"

"Rin…" he spoke, his voice hoarse, it made me hurt, "you asked a question once… what is the purpose of the contract…" though in pain, he managed to smile, "… for me, the purpose of the contract is the bonds. The purpose is you. I am happy that I met you. I'm happy that I love you. Happy that you love me. And most of all… happy that you became my everything."

"Yes… I'm happy too… Len… So… please…" I sobbed, "… please don't leave me. Please don't take my only happiness away. You are the only thing I have. I love you…"

Slowly, he pulled my hands weakly and gave it a kiss.

He gave a weak smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you the most… Rin…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His pulse is gone.

NO!

"Len? Len?" I try to shook him but he wouldn't wake up. "LEN! WAKE UP LEN! THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!"

"LEN!" I cried. Shouting my heart out.

"LEN! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED!"

Damn it! Damn it all!

Why? Why? Why?

I did all my best…. I am useless.

My abilities were useless at all.

Why? Why?

"WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP YOUR PROMISE? I THOUGHT YOU WILL STAY BY ME ALWAYS? BUT… BUT… WHY?!"

I hugged his cold body, "Len… Len… You stupid blonde ponytail! Stupid! Leeennn…."

Why did you have to leave me?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_That was the time... that time became everything to me._

* * *

><p>Every day, I remember the gestures that you do.<p>

Every night, I remember those warm hands around me.

There's not a day I couldn't imagine that I'm seeing you.

There's not a night I cry calling your name.

You broke your promise.

And here I am, as broken as that promise.


	45. Of Enchantresses, Of Witches

_**Chapter 43 – Of Enchantresses, Of Witches**_

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

Rin was lying on the floor asleep with Allen's coat which he put to keep her from the cold.

"Now then… what are you planning to do?" Gumi asked the man suspiciously.

Allen stood up after planting a gentle kiss on Rin's forehead and smiled, "Well… the plan is to make you understand the situation more. It's too complicated to explain it by words thus to make it easier, I'll let you see the past."

He took a step forward, away from the two ladies. He raised his left hand, a red string appeared on his pinky finger. The string has the brilliant color of red but instead of an endless single connection, it has two. It branched into two different strings. Both were red, the difference only is that the other one has a white glow in it while the other has black.

"What's wrong with your string?" Gumi asked.

Allen laughed, "This? You'll find out."

The two strings started to twirl, tangling at each other. Circling like dancing fireflies until it created a single tangled string.

Allen put his hand down and touched the string. As soon as his hand left the string, it started to extend into an oval shape, leaving a reflection of light as it extends.

It became a mirror.

Allen looked at Gumi and gestured for her to come see what the strings had made.

Gumi without question followed so and looked at the picture that the mirror showed.

It was the time during the wars.

A golden long haired girl was there.

A blonde prince.

And herself.

"What's this? Why am I there?"

"Because you were there when it happened. You know the Enchantress of Time and Dimensions. You know her very well," Allen said.

"Then… why don't I remember anything about this?!" she exclaimed.

"Because it was better if you don't."

Gumi continued looking at the mirror and like a flash, all pictures are creating a sense.

Immortality isn't one of her abilities.

Her time was just frozen.

Because… afterall… she's the one who killed her friend's love.

* * *

><p><strong>***Time***<strong>

I clenched my hand as I stood up, leaving Len's dead body on the ground.

Waving my hand, the archer that attacked us was pulled towards me.

My eyes widen as I saw who it was.

"Gumi?"

She opened her eyes and looked away me in guilt.

I dropped her on the ground, "Why?" my voice hoarse from the shock.

She grinned, "Is this really a shock to you, Rin?" she stood up and glared at me.

No… This isn't Gumi. Gumi is my friend. She isn't someone whose gaze can freeze someone. Her gaze is always soft, caring yet strong, like the land that lets the trees grow on it.

" 'Why?' You're asking me?" she scoffed. "Don't be so stupid!" she shouted and showed me her string. Its color is black and the other end is gone. I gasped at what she showed me.

"Gumi… I…"

Tears were falling down on her face, "DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME, B*TCH!"

I took a step back as the life force from the trees around them melt away. The branches became sharp as swords ready to plunge through me.

"You were the one who said that everything will be fine if we just create a contract with those filthy humans! Your naivety led me to become like this, Rin!" she covered her face as she sobbed, "The land is dying because of me. My abilities are rejecting me… Just because of the stupid connection with a filthy human!" she fell on her knees, "I even killed the King for his happiness… but in the end, he ought to find someone new. Someone more useful for him!"

"Gumi? You were the one…"

"YES I AM!" she glared strongly, "CURSE ME! KILL ME! ANYTHING! I do not have the worth to live! You hate me right? Because I killed Len. Then… kill me!"

Len's cold body came into my eyes.

She's right. Len is dead. My love is dead because of her.

I should kill her.

Kill.

KILL.

KILL….!

KILL!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_First rule. Never kill other creatures._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So what? It is just a rule that the cosmos made to scare us off.

.

.

.

.

.

This person in front of me is the one who killed my happiness.

It's only natural I kill her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I bent on my knees, outstretched my hands on her neck and with my sight blurred, applied pressure.

_Yes… she should just die._

"R…Rin…!" Gumi grunted, struggling to breath.

_She was the one who killed Len._

_She should die!_

She started to pale, tears stopped falling from her eyes.

And I…

.

.

.

.

.

.

I slowly removed my hands from her neck and she started to cough and took breaths.

I looked at my shivering hands and back to Gumi.

I can't believe I nearly killed my friend.

I can't believe I…

"Why?" she was crying again, "Why didn't you finish me off?!"

Me too, was crying at the moment, I just have to jump and hug her tightly, crying my heart out.

"GUMI… I'm sorry! I'm… I'm truly sorry!"

And with that… we cried and cried.

* * *

><p>Len's death isn't Gumi's fault.<p>

It isn't anyone's fault.

If I were asked who it is…?

Then…

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the story itself.

If only I could turn back and change the past.

I could change the outcome.

I could be happy once again.

Then… I should just travel back to time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_If only I could…_

Because of the cosmos, Len died.

Because of the cosmos, I can't even turn back time.

Because of the cosmos, I can't live happily again.

Because of the cosmos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

I started to hate everything.

Hate.

When did I learn such a feeling?

Ahh… that's right. I learned it because I've started to hate myself.

I hated myself that's why I started to hate everything.

**Everything in this world should just disappear.**

* * *

><p>"Rin?" there was a knock on the door and his sister entered.<p>

I looked at her with dead eyes, like always, she's composed and poker-faced. You can barely see any emotion from her face.

"It's been three months already. Why don't you go out of this cottage?" she asked.

"Go where?" I answered not looking at anything. "My life is already over."

"You're pathetic," she commented.

I stared at her.

"You are not the one whose eyes shimmer always. That one was the one my brother loved."

I nodded, "Of course. That girl died alongside him. I am just a doll of her left with nothing to feel. I'm empty."

Miriam ran towards me, held my hand so harshly and gave me a slap. "Don't be selfish, Rin!" she shouted and I noticed the tears on her eyes, "You are not the only one grieving! I do too!" she sobbed, "Why can't you just move on and live happily like he wishes you to be!"

The heavy feeling came back, "HOW CAN I?! How can I live happily if he is my life? How can I move on without him? I want to see him! I want to be forever with him!"

"Then why don't you go and see him? You are an enchantress! You can do anything! You say the cosmos is forbidding you to turn back time? Then, you also have another ability right? In another dimension, Len could be living. You could go and see him there!"

* * *

><p>Miriam said that out of her anger at me.<p>

I know.

But what she said has sense.

I could go to another dimension where Len is living.

Where I could see him and forever we will be together!

Len… oh my love… wait for me, I am coming for you.

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

Despite what she learned, the Enchantress of Wisdom did not shed a single tear.

She was just watching the story closely.

She noticed the guy staring at her, she sighed and glared at him, "I don't feel any guilt at all." She answered the question that she thought he was thinking, "This story still doesn't make sense to me. In there…" she pointed at the mirror and showed Allen her string. Its color is blue, "…I became a witch, but right now, I am a pure enchantress. Not corrupted and no sin."

"We are not half way there yet, Gummi Rabbit," he smiled as he pats the glaring enchantress on the shoulder. "So for the time being, just watch the story unfold," Allen then took a walk away from Gumi.

"Where are you going?"

He gave her one last smile before a barrier started to appear on Gumi and Rin, "I'm just going to have a talk to someone _very important _to me."

Before the barrier fully hindered Gumi from seeing Allen, she saw someone appeared in front of him. It was the angel of music.

* * *

><p>Her eyes are blank.<p>

His smile faded.

"Hello there… _Rin._"

She blinked her red and blue eyes and looked at him. She remembers him. But the feelings are not there anymore. Even though he is the reason for her actions, she became lost and had forgotten about all the gestures that she loves. Now, a fleeting feeling of her insatiable desire of being with him always only remains.

She tilted her head, "Who are you?"

He can't smile back. She had totally forgotten about him. That hurt him. But he guessed that it was part of his punishment. His punishment for bringing pain to the one he loves.

With hurt obvious in his eyes, he unsheathes the sword that was on his side and pointed it to her, "I am the one who made you who you are. That's why I am not the one who is worthy of stopping you."

Realizing that the one in front of her is an enemy, she summoned her butterfly swords and grinned crazily, "Ohh… Are you him? ARE YOU HIM?!" she exclaimed and giggled, "You are him! YOU ARE HIM!"

He felt a mix of pity and guilt.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOOK HIM AWAY!" and she ran towards him, swinging her swords without mercy.

"Yes… I am the one who took him away," he smiled pathetically at himself. "I am the one who took your sanity away," and he started blocking the attacks that the angel of music gave, closing his heart but reminiscing the memories of the past.


	46. Unhappy Anecdote

_**Chapter 44 – Unhappy Anecdote**_

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

An enchantress was never bound to any other else.

Not by the rules that the cosmos gave.

But it was by the run of their hearts.

Their powers came from their ability to feel love.

The more they feel, the more they become strong.

But there is always the opposite of love.

Being an enchantress is _just _the first stage.

Because, truly, one cannot feel the real meaning of love without its direct opposite; hate.

The cosmos know of this. Thus she created a story. A story full of promise and hope at first, to lure anyone in. And later, she would drop the story of grief, sadness and distress, to test anyone who is happy with the first story.

Never ever kill. _Because it weaves guilt inside your hearts._

What is done is done. Nothing can be done to undo it. _Because once you do, you'll be trapped with the feelings of sadness for not moving on._

So was the true purpose of the rules.

Once an enchantress breaks these two rules, the grace of their ability will turn against them. Their strings will darken and they will learn the true feeling of hate. They will finally learn the true meaning of love.

There came the witches. _It was the last stage._

* * *

><p>The Enchantress of Time and Dimensions jumped to another dimension where her love still lives.<p>

She arrived at a dimension where a fourteen year old girl reigns. The queen looks exactly just like herself. Golden hair and blue eyes, though, glitters and glamour always do accompany her. With her always was a servant. A man same as him, a man who has the same gestures as him.

Due to the similarity with herself and the queen, she hid herself with a cloak and continued watching the man with the same face as him.

She was happy once again. But there was something wrong with her feelings. There was something off. Seeing him was everything to her, but seeing him fall in love with another girl broke her heart. A dark feeling forebodes.

Just like her, the queen learned of her servant's affection towards the girl of green. She ordered her servant to kill the said lady. With a heavy heart, he tried to obey her, he pushed her off a dry well where she would die of hunger and thirst.

The enchantress looked down on the well where the girl was trapped. She can hear her crying for help.

The dark feeling in her heart made her see nothing. So, neglecting the rules, she casted a spell on the well where the dried up well started creating water again.

Slowly and slowly the girl's cries were hysterical but slowly after, she can't hear her no more. The enchantress was contented with what she did. Now, there's no one else to accept his love but her.

He was loyal to the queen who looks like her, and the dark feeling moved her again. He was hers and no one else's.

So with a plan in mind, she joined the revolt that was started by the red knight against the queen.

She thought that once the queen is gone, she can show herself to him and love him like she did in her dimension.

The queen was caught and was beheaded. The enchantress can't keep her happiness still.

But once she thought she found her knight, it was the queen! The servant had replaced the queen in her stead!

He is gone.

The proud, wicked queen is the reason why.

The dark feeling in the enchantress' heart grew and grew.

Her pure blue eyes turned to red as she went in front of the girl who looks like her, she killed the proud, regretful queen.

And so… the queen and the servant met once again… _in the afterlife, that is. _

While the heartbroken enchantress, she jumped dimensions to dimensions, trying to be with the man she loved.

But why?

"_Why is he avoiding me?_" she thought. They should be happy by now. But the figure of his love crying over the girl she just killed made her confused.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him, "I killed the girl who was being close to you. **You are mine. Not hers. She deserved what she got. **Why are you crying?"

And then she understood.

He is not him. Her knight should only love her and her only. He is definitely not him

But if he won't love her like he did, then he's better off with that girl he's crying over.

She grinned.

Of course! She started to think that no one can ever replace him except him.

No one.

She can't have her happiness back.

So the heartbroken enchantress left her sanity.

She hugged him from his back, feeling the same warmth that her knight gave, "_I don't care if you're not him. Just love me like he did."_

With tears on the boy's eyes as he grieve on the girl on his arms, he bluntly and angrily said no.

So the enchantress immediately froze his time to preserve his body and cut off his head.

.

.

.

.

.

Now, she can be with him… _always._

* * *

><p><strong>***Dimension***<strong>

Len died.

It is not because of Gumi.

If I were to answer… it was because of the story itself.

I'm starting to hate everything.

Because I have started to hate myself.

My friends noticed the change in me. They encouraged me to go out, move on and live my life.

_My life?_

No… I can't live it… Because it is already dead.

Miriam told me to go to another dimension to see him again. The idea gave me hope! But before I could do it, I dreamt of a girl who looks like me.

She was full of presence and elegance even with the brown robe that she's wearing, she was standing straight and walked with grace in front of me, her looks can pierce through you and when she spoke, her voice was of mine but the confidence and proud way of speaking was way beyond me. Despite what she looks like, she was holding of what I thought a childish and cute thing, a message in the bottle. She held it like she was cradling a baby. It was like a scepter to a crownless queen.

In that dream of mine, she sat by my side in a place where I can feel and breathe the sea breeze, though, what's around us was just the clouds drifting by.

She was a proud wicked queen of fourteen. She was the epitome of evil and the consequence for that is the death of the most important person to her.

She talked with such feelings that when she described the time when he offered her to change into his clothes and he'll disguise himself as her, I was crying. In contrast of me, she did not cry, she held her head high, but I can see the pain in her eyes. It's too painful to look at her.

She said she could've killed herself or offered herself to the angry townspeople. But she remembered his last words.

"_Live"_

Her words woke me up. She was a queen, even in her young age, I guess she have the power over words.

And I remembered his words to me.

_"__It's not your fault. This is just a part of another story the cosmos is making. Hush now and everything will be alright."_

I could jump to another dimension. But is it the right thing to do?

He loves me.

Therefore, I should stop hating myself.

It is not anyone's fault.

This is just a part of another story…. _Am I right, Len?_

Because I love him so, I'll continue this story.

I held the queen's hand which she answered back with an expression of surprise. She was a queen; she might not be used to this gesture. But even so, with tears on my eyes, I whispered my gratitude to her.

What a surprise, when she hugged me and finally cried like a child. Of course, she was young and she experienced such a tragic thing. She was young but she was far more stronger than me.

What a shame of an enchantress am I.

* * *

><p><strong>***KuroUsagihime***<strong>

The enchantress can't be happier. His head on her arms, his face the same as always.

Since when was the last she let go of him? She doesn't find it matter. All she cares was they were together.

He does not have the gestures that she loves but she doesn't also give a care. All she wishes for is the _always. _

But when she felt that something was wrong, her own little world started to break. The head on her arms started to disappear. Even her own presence was at risk to disappear.

The future of that dimension she's in was changing. Her past was changing.

She was filled with rage. She doesn't want change! She was satisfied with what she has now!

She didn't care of anything. So disregarding everything, she went back in time. After all, she is not an enchantress anymore.

The rules doesn't care of her anymore either.

But even so, the cosmos doesn't allow two same existence in a single dimension. So as a consequence to her deed, her body eventually did disappear, making only the spirit to arrive in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>***Dimension***<strong>

I opened my eyes, waking from my dream.

After I thanked her and shamefully cried on her shoulders, the queen warned me of someone. She told me to be wary of the red sapphire.

I didn't understand what she meant until I stood up from my bed and she appeared in front of me: myself. I could have thought of it as a mirror but the eyes are different, they were cold contrasting red eyes.

I can't read her expression. She just stood there, staring at me. She didn't blink nor moved. She was a bit taller than me but I scratched the thought when I realized she was floating mid-air. She creeps me out, more because she looks exactly as me. The same age and same form.

I suddenly felt cold. For the first time, I was afraid of ghosts.

Why did the queen call her the red sapphire? Maybe because of her eyes. They are red but I don't see a sparkle or beauty of a sapphire. Never mind that. My nerves are sending warning messages to my brain and I slowly made my way out my room.

I know I have not eaten anything for weeks, I should just question my sanity right now but something just doesn't feel right.

I was taking slow back steps towards the door and she, she continued looking at me as I move. Her eyes followed mine but I tried to avoid it. I touched the cold knob of the door, taking a deep breath, I twisted it open and went outside, closing the door immediately with a bang.

My knees became jelly and sighed deeply. I just realized that my hands were shaking.

Ohhh… just what was that?!

Who was she?

My cottage is a two-story with an attic. And my room is in the second floor. Miriam is currently staying in the room downstairs. I should go to her and to make me calm myself down.

That was the plan but when I turned around, she was there, still looking at me!

Oh my dear gods and goddesses of Rilla… why is she following me?!

I bit my inner cheeks as I argue with my inner self.

_Am I going insane? Is she an illusion I've made because I've been too depressed lately? Or she really is there and she really is scaring the hell out of me!?_

So are the thoughts that are going and riding along my train of thoughts.

Miriam… Miriam could help me.

So I tried to calm and hardened my jellied knees and got myself ready to dash. I took a series of deep breaths and dashed downstairs.

My feet raced down the stairs, I tried not to look at her but, how can I? SHE WAS FLOATING IN FRONT OF MIRIAM'S DOOR!

Damn it!

I felt like I'm a cornered rat.

Damn it Rin! Don't be a wuss! You are an enchantress! Damn you self for forgetting!

She fluttered down and looked at me. Her blood shot eyes shot through me and suddenly, memories came flowing to me like knives hitting a target. The memories hurt!

My head, body and heart hurts!

This is the pain that she felt that made her what she is now.

But… it's so cruel.

_She is me. _The me who decided to jump to another dimension. The me who succumb to the sadness and grief. The me who did not move on. _The me who became a witch._

Once the memories finished, she cocked her head to the side and grinned.

"_So that wicked queen told you about me," _she said, revealing a knife on her hand. She giggled, "_She told you about her story to change your mind about jumping to her dimension… Just like before…__**" **_I noticed her grip on the knife tighten and her sudden crazy expression surprised me, "**…SHE'S AS SELFISH AS EVER!" **tears came down to her cheeks, "Why? Why? Why? I already have him! He is FINALLY MINE!" she slashed her knife in front of her making me take a step back. "Then she came and changed 'my' mind?!" she glared at me. Her red eyes sending daggers of shivers to my spine. "**JUMP TO HER DIMENSION! AND KILL HER!**"

I was scared of her earlier but when I learned that she was me. The me who was pathetic and failed to see what Len would have wanted me to do, the feeling changed to pity. I made myself fall and let go of sanity. But at the same time, I was angry, "NO!" I shouted, "What you did was very awful! I can't believe 'I' can manage to kill someone!"

She looked at me, confused, "Why? They were in between Len and I. **It's only natural I kill them."**

I suddenly remembered that accident with Gumi.

My thoughts at that time were the same as hers right now.

**"****It is natural that I kill them…"**

I shook my head and looked at 'myself' with pity, "No… this is wrong. What you've done is wrong. I know what you are feeling because I am you but… you need to know that he's not here anymore," those words hurt even though they came from my own mouth, "…and there's no one that can ever replace him."

Her expression softened.

I thought I made her understand but then she grinned at me. Her eyes turning to slits, "So what? I got what I want. To be **forever and ever and ever with him**," she started to laugh hysterically, stopped and glared at me, "_If you don't want to jump dimension for me… then," _her expression softened again as she extend her arms to me, "**_Give me back my body!"_**

"What?"

"The damned cosmos made me into a spirit, you see… She said there can't be two same existence in a single dimension," she scoffed, "It's funny since I travelled to different dimensions, yet I managed to live there even though there is someone who is me. The same face and the same name… and also, unfortunately for them, the same love," she smiled sweetly. "**_That's why I killed them…"_**

I shivered.

I am officially afraid of myself.

Once again, I was scared but unlike earlier, I didn't run away. I couldn't. Because she is me. I am but a past who decided to change the story.

I could've become her if I jumped.

She became like that because 'I' didn't take a step forward.

_I finally understand the second rule._

"Doesn't that mean that those you killed are not yourself? And those Len that you've met and killed are not the one whom we love?" she frowned, her red eyes glowing, "They are not the same Len. They are different. No one… no one can ever replace him!" I said with much resolve.

"You disappoint me," she raised her hand making me float and then she whipped me away, breaking the door and I am out the cottage.


	47. Binary Beings

_**Chapter 45 – Binary Beings**_

* * *

><p><strong>***Dimension***<strong>

I was expecting a hard fall but instead, I felt something soft. I opened my eyes and realized that I am on a bed of roses. A yellow haired lady whose name was Miriam stood before me, staring at me with a blank expression and offered me hand for to stand up. I got a few scratches from the blow by the door so she healed me.

Calmly, she asked me what's wrong as she pointed at the broken door where I just came from.

"It's a long story. Let's just say I made an enemy of myself."

Before Miriam could ask another question, the on berserk me came out.

"**_Give… give… give it BACK!_**" chanting it non-stop until she noticed Miriam beside me and smiled. "Hi Miriam. I've longed to meet you again."

Miriam looked at me with a questioning look which I answered, "She's my future if I jumped dimension. But since I decided not to, she came back in time to 'fix' me."

The princess looked back at my witch self. The latter was grinning creepily, her eyes glowing red.

Miriam shuddered, "I am officially afraid of you, Rin,"

I giggled at her comment which made her turn to me and gave a smile, "Even in this situation, it's nice seeing you smile again, sister-in-law."

Her sudden comment pinched my heart. I became teary-eyed. I want to hug her and say sorry for being pathetic but the situation made it impossible to do so. Maybe, later, I'll do just that.

"So, what's the plan, Rin?"

I looked at my pitiful self.

"Rin…" I said, trying to reach out to her once again, "…once you've gotten this body back, what would you do?"

She cocked her head to the side, "_I would do what I did again. I'll find him again and forever we'll be together always…_"

"Aren't you tired of it?"

"Tired? Why?"

"You've been looking for him even though you know he's not there," she stared at me. "In those Len from the different dimensions you've travelled, they are different from the one we love. You're searching the wrong place," her grin disappeared, her lips forming a thin line.

"Someone from my dream told me something. She said someone important to her died because of her foolishness. She could've kill herself but his words for her to live made her think otherwise. She said that memories are precious, so why waste it and die where we're not sure if we can still have those memories."

"Her words changed my mind. His memories within me are precious. He saved me, when I was about to give up. He gave me hope. Happiness. Love. I can't afford to mix it with my illusions. I'll face it… I'll never see him again. But in my memories and dreams, I shall. Because I'll never, ever forget him," I was crying again. My hands were shaking as I wiped my tears. I looked at her and extended my arms to her, "So please… stop this."

Like me, she was crying.

"I… I only wanted to see him again," she sobbed. "Why are you trying to make me stop? I don't want to… **I DON'T WANT TO!" **and she suddenly burst some spell around her. I was thrown to the ground.

Time around us stopped.

I stood up and went to Miriam.

She was unconscious but I noticed the change in her time flow.

It stopped. Just like I did to Gumi.

I looked at her. She was crying inside a white sphere. The heartbroken me casted a time-freeze spell.

But why am I not affected?

My time flow is still…

.

.

.

.

Oh…

.

.

.

.

.

I realized it a bit late.

.

.

.

Of course… there can't be two same existence in the same dimension.

She became a spirit but she still exists.

I bit my lip.

I woke Miriam up.

She opened her eyes only to see me crying again.

"Rin?" her eyes fluttered, adjusting to the light and I hugged her.

"Please tell Gumi I'm sorry because I froze her time. She told me that I should not take it back but I'm still guilty about it. Just a while ago, I realized something from 'her' memories. 'I' became a witch because of the dark feelings that started to eat my sanity. Gumi is still in the process of becoming a witch. I have a favor for that. Please erase her memories of me, her ex-knight and the death of our king. I'm sure she'll calm down and she'll become an enchantress again."

"You go tell her yourself. Why are you telling me this?" she asked frantically as she noticed that something is wrong.

I hugged her tighter and my sobs became louder.

"Rin? Oi… Rin?" her voice cracked. She pushed herself away from the hug and held my shoulder. She was shivering. Her eyes watery and she's not expressionless at all. She's showing her expression very clear right now.

"I never saw you gave off during Len's funeral. I would say this is the first time I can see you give that kind of expression. Why is that so?"

A single tear fell from her right eye which she immediately wiped away. "Because… because…" she was holding back but finally gave in and gave a loud cry. "I'll be left alone when you'll be gone! I don't want it! You're the only family I have. I kept myself strong! Even though I seldomly show how I feel, I was glad you became a family, was grieving when Len died, was sad when I told you to jump to a dimension and leave me behind and now… I'm afraid that you will leave, just like how you're making me feel now!"

I wiped her tears.

"Miriam. The cosmos didn't want me to turn back into time. I wondered why about it but I stayed obedient to the rules. 'I' broke it and 'I' went back in time. Now I know the reason for the rules," I rubbed her back to calm her down.

"First, never kill. Because if you do, the guilt will eat you. Second, what is done is done. If you can't move on, sadness will engulf you. When you become overwhelmed by these two feelings, darkness will come and pull you in its depths."

"I don't understand… Please tell me what's wrong, Rin?" I let go of the hug, she gasped as she looked at me. "R…Rin? What's happening to you?"

I gave off a small smile.

My body is starting to shrink back to of a child's. I guess this is what the cosmos means by having no same existence in the same dimension. Even though, my future pitiful self is here as a spirit, she's still existing. So maybe, this is the cosmos' way of having one existence left. Erasing one.

I stood up, gathering the strength left in me. Looking at the woman locked inside the sphere that she, herself made, there was also a change in her. Her limbs are getting shorter, her dress, bigger than she is. Like me, time is turning back on her.

So it's not only me…

I don't know when my time will stop turning back. Maybe, when I became an infant again and disappear, that's the worst case scenario.

I'll disappear…

.

.

.

.

.

Tears were threatening to fall.

_Just when I decided to keep on trying. Why does this have to happen?_

Clenching my hands to a fist, I pushed the negative thought away in the back of my mind.

There's still a way, isn't there?

One should stay…

* * *

><p><strong>***RIN***<strong>

I opened my eyes. I can feel my cheeks wet from the tears.

I looked around me. I was on the skies again, just like those dreams that I had.

I stared blankly at the peaceful blue skies, remembering those dreams and memories that aren't mine.

Shivering, I cried louder.

I was hurt.

It was so painful.

It was so regretful.

I hate myself.

Yet, thinking about it, I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I don't remember those memories for being mine. It's just… it's all nostalgic and familiar that I thought that it's all mine.

Someone warm hugged me from the back. I saw her golden hair falling on my shoulders. Her warmth was trying to calm me from all these feelings that suddenly came to me but instead of calming, I cried more.

"Why? I don't understand why I feel this way… I… I…" I stuttered trying to find the words that are at the tip of my tongue. "Why did I jump? Why did the cosmos turned back our time? Why did she try to help me? Why? Why?" I felt her hug tighten around me. "I… I should've been the one who disappeared."

"You shouldn't say that, Rin," she said lovingly but I pulled away from her and looked at her ocean blue eyes with my blood red ones.

"I SHOULD!" I shouted. "Because afterall… I WAS THE ONE WHO JUMPED TO DIMENSIONS AND KILLED THOSE WHO ARE IN MY WAY! I AM A MURDERER! AN INSANE WOMAN! A KILLER! AND WHEN MY FUTURE WAS CHANGING, I WENT BACK IN TIME AND TRIED TO PURSUADE HER TO BE LIKE ME…! A pitiful woman who left everything for nothing…"

Tears were blurring my sight but I can still see that pity on her face. Just like the time when she decided to disappear.

"You're evil…" I sobbed, "How could you let me be the one to live? My life had already ended when my Len died. You chose to live when yours died. You have a future. But you chose me to live. You let me live. Why?!" I glared at her.

"Because my words reached you, didn't it?" she softly answered, I flinched and the vast memories came flooding into my mind.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_His memories within me are precious. He saved me, when I was about to give up. He gave me hope. Happiness. Love. I can't afford to mix it with my illusions. I'll face it… I'll never see him again. But in my memories and dreams, I shall. Because I'll never, ever forget him,"_ she was crying, and I was too.

I was crying because of envy to my past self. She still remembers him. And I… I… I don't even remember him. I've already forgotten about him. I don't know him anymore. I am just clinging to those blurred memories of mine. He is my world. _He is my world_. So I can't share him. He is mine. Mine alone. That's why I was able to kill anyone who was in our way.

My past self's words are so honest. Her words gave me another feeling aside from hate, anger and passion. It gave me envy.

It made me think that I wish I still remember him. I wish I can still remember his loving gestures. I wish I can be her.

"So please… stop this."

Like I could?

Like I would?

When you disappear… I can see him again. Maybe I can remember him again.

But…

What's this another feeling of defeat?

Gritting my teeth, I shouted, "I… I only wanted to see him again. Why are you trying to make me stop? I don't want to… **I DON'T WANT TO!" **and I suddenly went out of control with my magic, throwing my past and Miriam to the ground and a white sphere trapping me.

My ears are ringing, my head hurts.

I can hear different noises jumbling together, confused in making a single harmony.

Please… can anyone make it stop?

.

.

.

.

.

_I never wanted this…_

_I just want to see him again…_

_I should've just killed myself when he died._

_._

_._

_._

_._

I looked at my past self.

She was crying. She was a mess.

And I realized that her body was shrinking.

Surprised, I looked at myself.

I am shrinking too.

Damn that cosmos and this world's rules. Is this what she means by having one existence in a single time and dimension?

I stood up, still trapped within the sphere that I created.

"It seems that only one can remain in this world, Rin," I smiled at her bitterly. "Aren't you feeling unfair?" she looked at me, gazing at me with those familiar blue orbs that I once had, "I already had my body disappear and then the cosmos is now trying to erase you too because I'm here. Right now, you're feeling angry at me, right? For jumping here all for a man who left me?"

"He wasn't just a man, he didn't leave you," she stated, "… and I'm not angry at you."

"You should be," I scoffed. "I'm the reason why your time is turning."

"You've calmed down now, haven't you?"

"My head is turning… the songs are about to burst out of me… I want to kill you so badly… I f*cking hate myself… Do you call that calm?"

Despite her tears, she managed to smile, "It's my first time hearing myself curse. I only do it in my mind, though."

Something cold moved inside of me, slowly taking over my senses.

_Don't talk to her._

_Kill her._

_Kill her._

_You want to see him, right?_

Grabbing my head, I started to laugh and cry.

"I can't stop… Please… kill me now…" I sobbed.

I saw my past's pained look on her face as she raised her palm in front of me, black light accumulated on it, "Why do you think you became who you are now? Is it because of your choice to jump? Or is it because you fell to your strong feelings?"

I smiled still crying, "It doesn't matter now, right?"

"Do you want to live?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His words rang in my ears.

_"__Live. It's not your fault. This is just a part of another story the cosmos is making. Hush now and everything will be alright."_

Silly… I don't recall ever having a memory of him at all. Just now, it just came to me. His face, his smile, his everything. But I do recall, that these memories aren't mine, it's from my past's self. I envy her.

"I am a murderer. Why would you want me to live?" I coldly said.

My past painfully smiled, "To atone for your sins."

She gave a push to the black light towards me.

I smiled.

"Death to the witch," I giggled as the light engulfed me.


	48. Truth of Time

_**Chapter 46 – Truth of Time**_

*****Len*****

* * *

><p>I feel light. It is like I'm in the air, floating amongst the clouds.<p>

I opened my eyes and I felt heaviness in my chest.

I saw her face. She was bloody and her tears are falling to my face.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED ME, OKAY? SO DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Die? I'm dying.

I moved my hand to my chest, feeling the harsh pain from the arrow that struck me.

Wait… I'm dying?

"LEN STAY WITH ME!"

I looked at her disheveled appearance, her eyes red, her hands on mine and I held it close.

I closed my eyes.

"_Don't cry, Rin."_

* * *

><p>The sound of metal striking each other woke me. I opened my eyes.<p>

And I saw the grinning face of Miss Asymmetric as she swung her butterfly swords in defense from my sword.

What is happening?

_"__Ohh… you're awake, Len," _a voice in my head said.

"Who are you?!"

_"__So it's times up for me then…" _I suddenly felt sadness in my being, "_And I couldn't finish what I need to do…"_

Miss Asymmetric twirled with her weapon scratching me in the process but I didn't feel any pain. My body continued to fight Miss Asymmetric without my control.

"_You must be very confused right now, Len. So let me explain. Right now, I'm in perfect control of this body. Now, that's somewhat weird, right?~" _the voice playfully said.

"You haven't even answered my question, yet!" I see myself swiftly stepped forward towards the angel of music and slashed her. She shouted in pain, I winced and white flooded my eyes then I was in another place. The castle.

"My apologies…" the voice said, though, it's not coming from my head. I turned back to see a blonde guy, older than me. Like me, his hair is tied in a pony-tail and his eyes were blue. "But, I can't tell you who I am, Len. Not now…"

I stared at him intently, somehow, I get the feeling that he's not a bad guy at all, "If you're not giving me your name, then give me back my body."

He smiled, melancholically, "Okay…"

He made a step towards me, his sad smile still there, "Once I disappear, I won't be able to come back again so listen to this, Len. Protect your enchantress with all you have. Save her from the darkness of herself. Save her from falling."

"Why would I?"

He faced his smile one last time to me, "Because it is the one thing I couldn't do and regretted with all my life."

In a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why did you retreat? As I can see, she's very weak in her state."<p>

I blinked open in my eyes. The green haired crazy dissect teacher was there and Rin was lying on the coat that I was wearing a while ago.

I immediately went to Rin's side, checking if she's okay.

"What happened to her?" I asked, ignoring the teacher.

"Asleep. You did that to her earlier, right?" the teacher said.

"_I_ did?"

The teacher looked at me, an expression of surprise before grinning back, "Ohh… so, where did that Allen go?" she asked, staring at me.

"Allen?" I raised a brow at her and I remembered the guy in my vision. "I don't know."

She clicked her tongue and continued to stare at the mirror that she was at. "So it's time up, huh. It's almost time for your princess to wake up, brat."

I looked at Rin's sleeping face. I noticed a tear from her eye. Is she dreaming? I went close to her and wiped her tears. I don't know what's happening but… I would be very glad if you would wake up now, Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rin***<strong>

"Because my words reached you, didn't it?" she softly answered.

I scoffed, "It didn't."

"Then why did you ask me to kill you?"

I smiled pitifully, "Because I can't stand being pathetic at all. That's all. My life is gone already."

"No it isn't… There's Leon, Miki, Yuki, Luka, Gakupo, your friends and your knight, right? They're your life."

I looked at her, wide eyed. I clenched my hands.

"You are not alone. You have your life right now. The past doesn't matter."

The clouds stopped drifting and the wind halted, I took a deep breath, "What happened after that? I don't recall anything after that at all… I am the witch. You are the enchantress. The witch is the one who survived. Then… who is that _Time _who's after me and Len?"

"The Enchantress of Time of Dimension isn't an ordinary enchantress at all…" the enchantress me started, "Normal enchantresses are incomplete… they're all about love and passion but the more these feelings grow, more feelings come to them. These feelings are like two-edged swords, they feel it to become better and they feel it because they're hurt. You should know this too, right?"

I nodded, "The cosmos created us to create a story for her world. Happiness is the first stage. Tragedy is her ending. Enchants are the first stage followed by Witches. That's how awful the cosmos is."

"But it isn't the ending, yet. Tragedy isn't the ending, it's just the climax and the ending is up to the enchantress."

I looked at her, "I don't understand you."

"I didn't cast the spell to you. I casted the spell to both of us. You were just a spirit then… have you ever wondered why you have your own body, now?"

I blinked and hugged myself, "You mean…?"

She smiled, "I didn't disappear Rin. We both exist… in a one single existence."

I cried. "Why would you do that?"

"It's because I know your Len also wants you to live," I hugged her to her surprise. She laughed, "Do you really think that 'I' would kill myself for myself? I decided then to live. Why would I choose to kill myself instead of someone who was trying to kill me?"

I sobbed, "Then… why aren't you in control of your body?"

She flinched. I gently pushed her and looked at her face.

She gave an apologizing expression, "I did say that right? That I'll live?" she frowned, "I'm sorry. I failed."

What?

"When we became one, the songs that went on berserk within you tried their way out of us. It succeeded, taking the form of a child us and taking our ability of time. It corrupted my soul and it broke, leaving only the thoughts here inside of you. I can't take control of our body, nor control you. You were unconscious at that time so she took advantage of it and killed us," she touched my crying face, "The next thing that happened is all in your memories now."

"Someone took us to Leon," I recalled, "…to make us live." Miriam's face came to me and I somewhat smiled.

She nodded. The dark thunderclouds around us was getting thicker.

"Then, the Time now…"

The enchantress me looked at me gravely, "She wants to go back to you."

* * *

><p><strong>***Len***<strong>

I stared at the blank mirror.

"What are you looking at?" I asked the green-haired teacher.

She grinned at me, her eyes full of crazy excitement, "It's nothing really," there was a loud bang. I looked at where it came from, from the barrier around us, there was a crack starting to appear. The dissect teacher's grin became wider, she clicked her fingers and there appeared a wooden bow on her hand. "Now that that guy's gone, I guess this thing's gonna break soon," she said, knocking the barrier before looking at me. "Get yourself ready, boy. We're going to face an on berserk ancient song."

Sensing the danger that I once met, I looked at Rin's face once more before getting myself ready. Taking a deep breath, I played my songs into a one messed song.

The crack started to get wider until the whole barrier broke like a fragile glass. Revealing a red and blue eyed angel of music, grinning at us crazily. Her grin was far more dangerous than the teacher beside me. It was full of bloodlust and confusement while the teacher's was of clear excitement.

The angel of music giggled at the sight of us, pushing her head back and laughing maniacally. "I found you! I FOUND YOU!" she shouted and charged right at me. I immediately blocked her swords just like I did during our enchain but her movements right now are far more reckless than she did then.

"Why do I feel the Time in her? Isn't she the Oracle Keeper?" I asked the teacher with my teeth gritted as I try to push her away.

"I don't like explaining. Just kill her," she said whilst just standing and looking at us.

I clicked my tongue. "Who are you to order me?!" I exclaimed as I dodged a swing from my enemy.

"The Enchantress of Land," she answered proudly.

I casted Hiide to sneak behind my enemy but as I did, she immediately attacked me without any hint of surprise. As expected, she knew of our ability. But, why haven't she casted any spell yet?

I heard the Dissect Lady chuckle, _"So that's what he did?"_ she said to herself as she slowly pulled the bow string aiming at us. As the string was pulled, a green line of light appeared. She grinned as she released, hitting the possessed angel with her spell.

A green bind was around the angel. She struggled to let go but failed.

"As I thought…" the teacher started, I looked at her for answers but her eyes were fixed on the binded angel, "The angel of music is fighting you inside and Allen sealed your magic with that last attack he gave. That's why you are this weak, that even a single bind spell caught you."

The angel of music glared at us, emitting such bloodlust and heavy songs around her. She cocked her head and smiled wickedly at the Dissect Teacher, "No one can ever catch me," and she closed her eyes, falling on the floor.

The teacher clicked her tongue.

I stared at the unconscious asymmetric angel, I can't feel the Time in her anymore but she's still here, in this void. I started to feel uneasy. Her voice echoed throughout the place. "WE WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN!"

I started to feel cold, frantically looking back at Rin. She's still unconscious.

Time's presence suddenly became strong around her.

_No…_

_Rin!_

Gust of wind started to form around Rin. I dashed my way to her. Time's laughter filling the place.

Like a flash, faces of Rin came into my mind and that man's words echoed like a mantra. _"Save her from the darkness of herself."_

"RIN!"I shouted, trying to reach out for her, not minding the harsh winds wounding me and scratching.

Somehow, I felt that if I can't reach her, she'll disappear. I don't want Rin to disappear.

I finally reached her hand and held onto it.

_I don't want you to disappear…_

.

.

.

.

Rin opened her eyes.

I became colder.

Both of her eyes are red and I felt Time in her.


	49. New Life

_**Chapter 47 – New Life**_

*****Rin*****

Thunder came down and there appeared a grinning blonde child. She was staring at me, hoping that I could remember her. My past self let go of me, taking a step back from me.

"Do you remember me now?" the Time asked.

I nodded, remembering once again the things that I've done in the past. My chest hurting every time I recall those screams that begged me of their lives.

"Then… can I go back to you now?"

I clenched my hand, hesitating.

"If you come back to me, what would I do?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Do what you were supposed to do in the first place. Be with him always."

"And kill anyone who comes in between us?"

She giggled, "Oh yeah… And that, too…"

I closed my eyes. "I don't want to do that again."

"But it's who you are, _Rin. _I came from you. That's why I'm here so we can be together again," I opened my eyes, meeting her cold red ones. She smiled, "Come. You will not be alone again."

I glanced at my enchantress self only to find that she's not there anymore.

_I'm all alone._

I remembered myself alone in my room. It was during that time when Dad divorced his wife. We were going to move to another place, where no one knows about me, that I was 'made' so I can live again. His wife was right. _I am a demon_. I killed her daughter. I was not supposed to live after all those things that I did.

_I am not worthy of living. _

Time was in front of me, a sweet smile on her face as tears fell from her eyes, "Finally… we won't be alone again," she hugged me before she disappeared, her whole existence coming back to me.

My mind went blank. Harmful thoughts and a heavy feeling invaded me. My head is spinning, ears are ringing, my body hot.

Someone's face came into my mind.

_I want to see him. I want to be with him. _

But why? Why can't I remember him? I don't know him. Yet I want to be with him.

_It doesn't matter does it? He is our whole world. Without him…_

Without him…?

His blurred picture turned to ashes and pictures of people smiling replaced it. People whom I knew and cherish very much. People whom I didn't know who was there all the time for me.

I heard a voice and I smiled.

_I am not alone._

*****Len*****

"Rin?" I called as she stood up, wobbling as she got on her feet.

"Tsk… Brat! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" the teacher shouted but Rin was already in front of me. She, then, punched the hell out of me. I was thrown to the ground and was about to faint when she stepped on me. This kinda reminded me of the time when we fought each other.

I smirked, "Is that all you got? That girl you're possessing is far more stronger than you," I grabbed her foot and pulled, making her off balanced but she managed to kick me away, sending me to the dissect teacher.

The teacher didn't bother helping me up and made a stance, pulling the string and creating that arrow of light. Aiming Rin, she let go and three shots came their way to Rin, but she managed to dodge all of them. The teacher continued the act, adding more shots as she did.

I stood up, limping, feeling pathetic as I realized I've let go of my sword, leaving me weaponless.

"Oi brat…" the firing teacher called, "Activate your legame."

"No need to tell me," but it's easy said than done since we need skinship with each other to activate that legame. I called out her name once more, hoping that she can hear me from within. "When I know that you're thinking that you're alone again, I swear, I'll call you more names far worse than flat," she suddenly disappeared from the teacher's aim and appeared behind me, giving me a roundhouse kick but I managed to catch her and pin her to the ground. She struggled to get away from me and I whispered on her ear, "I have something to tell you. Please, come back for me," and looking at her wild red eyes, I kissed her lips. I felt the warm feeling of the string on my finger.

She struggled. She even bit me (not that I mind) but later, she calmed down and was shivering below me.

I let go and found her back, crying.

"Am I really a bad kisser?"

She was sobbing and she shook her head before she hugged me, "I'm back."

A week had passed since Time came, people who were not inside that white void had forgotten all about their time being frozen. Me, the dissect teacher and the still asleep Rin knows what happened at that time. Though, I can say that the teacher and Rin know most of it all since my consciousness was taken over by someone.

After she woke up at that time, the void broke, and the frozen time of the people in the campus started moving again. The stage staff was surprised to see us both in tatters and bruises. We were immediately put to the infirmary. During that time, Rin fell asleep again and is not awake yet as of now.

The Dissect Teacher filled us in with what happened while I was out. What Rin truly is and what her connection with Time.

Time is a song from Rin, and the reason why Rin isn't awake yet might be she's still fighting Time within her.

Meanwhile, the Miss Asymmetric had already gained consciousness. For now, due to the berserk Time who possessed her, her abilities are off and weak so she can stay for a while out her starry dimension.

And me, for the whole week, most of the time, I'm sparring with Gakupo. I was worthless during the fight. I can't properly protect Rin. And seeing how professional that person who took over me was, I want to be stronger than him. The rest of my time, I stay beside Rin, waiting for her to wake up.

I remember the first time we met.

I heard your voice from the sky and I looked up. I saw your shouting face. It was not angelic at all but all I can think was why an angel like you had fallen down from the heavens.

I tried to catch you and we both fell to the ground. It was then that I felt something soft on my lips. Blue eyes met mine and my heart throbbed.

You were wearing white, your hair is as golden as the sun, your eyes that bring the skies and the sea shame for the color and clearness. No doubt, you're an angel.

But the angel slapped me.

I came back to reality.

She's not an angel at all.

She's brutal but frail. I'm too afraid to touch her, she might disappear if I do. (I was thinking that she might just be an illusion.)

And when I did touch her, she's soft like a small animal. (I don't want to let go of her anymore.)

She's got guts. (Makes me want to tease her.)

She's amazing. (I want to see more of her feats.)

A crybaby and gets lonely easily. (I want to be there always with her so she won't cry.)

She's unpredictable. (She makes me crazy.)

I love her. But I didn't admit to my feelings sooner.

I felt someone pat my head. I looked up to see a flushed Rin looking at me.

"Y… Yo… G… Good morning…" she blinked and looked away me.

I called her name, I was overwhelmed by happiness that I held her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheeks, "Really. You woke up really late, you know. Flat."

She pushed me and glared daggers at me, "I'll kill you for calling me Flat."

All I can do is smile like an idiot.

"Good morning. Rin."

*****Rin*****

A few days after I woke up, I can finally be out the all-white room.

Since it was Sunday, we have no classes and Len asked me out.

Of course, I was flipping and shouting happily mentally.

When I woke up, I heard his thoughts loud and clear.

_He is crazy about me._

I've heard of that already and wondered then if he means positively or negatively. (It seems it's the previous.)

And the affirmative of all, _he loves me._

So here I am, in front of a mirror, wondering what to do next.

I looked at my reflection.

After that accident, my eyes turned back to its normal color. Cerulean. Though, I'm still blind, I can manage by the lenses that Gumi made for me.

My hair, which is a bit longer than I remembered, was tied by a white ribbon bow.

I still look like Rin.

I closed my eyes, trying to reach out to my past self but she's not there. Neither do the berserk song that came back to me. All the memories of the past are in me and I do feel a bit different.

I opened my eyes and smiled at my reflection.

_"__You are neither a witch nor an enchantress. You are neither a human nor a tech. You are special… even how twisted your past is… right now… you are special…"_

_**Fin**_


	50. Prologue - Not a New Sound

**Prologue - Not a New Sound**

* * *

><p>Someone was watching the story the whole time and she isn't happy of the ending at all.<p>

She was expecting a true death to the witch, a true bad ending. But it didn't happen at all.

She was frustrated, but the sound around her calms her down.

It isn't finished yet. She still has the trump card. With it, the story will continue, she still has a chance.

She stood up, removing a white mask that she's wearing, and stood in front a blank white portrait. She stared at it for a long time and let herself be drowned in the memories of her past. She let herself be drowned in the sound of the ticking clocks.


	51. Author's Note - KuroUsagihime is AWESOME

**Author's Note:**

* * *

><p>Hayo! Kuro-chan here!<p>

Finally, Neo-Child is finished.

Thank you everyone for accompanying me in this journey to Rilla. I had fun writing this one.

If you find the last chapter not enough, don't worry, I also feel that too and there's still more unanswered questions to this story that needs to be answered.

Like: "Where is Miriam?" or "Why is Gumi's appearance only for a short time?" or "Are Rin and Len finally together?"

So yeah, I'll be writing another NC story. (Could be special chapters or another almost-fifty-chapters-long story)

So, you'll still be seeing me here in FF.

Another news is that, I'll probably rewrite this (cause I was 13 when I started this story and I am a bit ashamed of my grammar then). I wouldn't delete it, don't worry. But I could add some additional scenes throughout NC.

So that would be all.

Thank you once again and CIAO!


End file.
